Conversations with Corrin
by TiredNTyping
Summary: How I imagine Kagero would convince herself to deal with a crush on Corrin...Well that's how this thing started anyway. Spoilers, Occasional Profanities, and maybe a risque scene or two may come about.
1. Sudden Coupling

Being retainer of the Crown Prince of Hoshido was a tough job as retainers were expected to follow orders until their death without so much as a mutter of grief. In spite of all her experience protecting Lord Ryoma Kagero always became slightly nervous when her charge asked her to start a pre-sunrise meeting without his other retainer, Saizo, present.

"Kagero, I have a request" Lord Ryoma dictated oblivious to his retainer's whirring mind.

"Yes milord?" Kagero replied automatically.

"I wish for you to keep watch over Corrin. My...our little brother has just come back into our lives and I do not wish him to be taken again so easily."

Before she could respond Ryoma, seemingly having a mind reading tome answered as many of her questions as he could in one long breath. "Do not fret for my safety Kagero, this assignment is not because you are failing in guarding me, rather I trust you more than Saizo in your ability to keep my younger brother safe. I asked Corrin earlier if he would mind Kaze, the ninja he rescued from King Garon, protecting me in your place for an indefinite period and he agreed. Besides that, Kaze is Saizo's kin and although he would not admit joy at his brother's safety to me I have no doubt I will still be in capable hands. This decision was made without your personal history being overwhelmingly considered"

Kagero nodded not wanting devote a second of thought to her illfated decision to date Saizo those many moons ago only offering an absentminded "I will execute your wishes milord".

That conversation had been shortly after Lady Mikoto's assassination. Kagero recounted these details to herself every morning. At first she had done so to prevent her instincts to go check Ryoma's tent on the astral plane but now she did it for an entirely different reason. Over the hellish months of the war in addition to seeing the depths of Nohrian cruelty, Kagero had gone from seeing Corrin as some sort of punishment duty to seeing him as a friend to...Kagero took a sharp breath, feeling her cheeks get colorful. This wasn't supposed to happen, this was a cruel trick of the gods. Kagero had grown to accept being friends with one's charge was perfectly acceptable, in fact through watching Corrin she had actually grown closer with Ryoma and had come to value the trust he placed in her with this assignment, but this was different than how Sakura was with Subaki and Hana or Hinoka with that useless clown Azama or the ditzy Setsuna.

This feeling was forbidden and in spite of wanting her dear friend Orochi to be wrong in her tarot readings Kagero knew she was right in the same way a ninja knows the difference between being seen and being heard. She desired her liege and it potentially threatened her livelihood as a royal retainer, the faith Ryoma had in her, the honor of her memory of Lady Mikoto and hardest of all to stomach, her friendship with the white haired prince, who was dreaming about better things in the bed only a few feet from her cot inside of a quaint treehouse on the Astral Plane. It had been Ryoma's suggestion which both Corrin and Kagero went along with to have her live with him, although Kagero bemoaned not so purely, that it would expedite her mission simply to share a bed. Her cheeks grew more flushed at the thought of snuggling up to Corrin. Breathing his scent, having him finally see her without her scarf, in only a thin nightgown before taking the straps down...Kagero snapped out of her fantasy before it got more heated. Aside from the moral reprehensibility of desiring Corrin it was logistically impossible for her to enjoy her fantasies, lest she make a noise to disturb his sleep. "He's never seen me wearing less than my full body armor and I cannot sacrifice my mission for such desires" Kagero told herself quietly. She didn't sleep in her armor, the nightgown of her carnal fantasies was very much being worn, she just took care to change before he woke up. Whilst she was doing this she recalled the next few days were scheduled rest days and that everyone would be left to their own devices which meant Corrin would sleep in for another hour or so. She smiled and, putting use to her years of training, pushed her desire for Corrin to the back of her mind and set about making some tea for her, and her still sleeping charge.

To her surprise Corrin woke up a few moments after the tea was finished brewing and Kagero had transferred it to a pot.

"Good morning Kagero." Corrin yawned out in a manner far too disarming for the ninja's liking.

"Whatcha cooking?"

"Salutations Lord Corrin. I've taken the liberty to prepare you some mint tea." Kagero replied ever formally, earning an amused groan from the prince.

"Kagero we're friends. You don't have to use bullshit titles, call me Corrin." Corrin answered, a small smile betraying the playfulness of this routine.

"Today is an off day, in order to keep my reflexes sharp I shall be training..." Kagero trailed off upon seeing Corrin's disappointment. "What troubles you milord?"

Seeing no point in lying Corrin replied "I was hoping to play chess with you this evening, Silas carved me a set."

"Are you ordering me to do this?". Kagero regretted asking nearly immediately seeing a mix of hurt and annoyance briefly cross Corrin's normally smiling face.

"Not at all." Corrin deadpanned.

"I see" Kagero whispered suddenly feeling meek.

"I offered to gather ingredients for dinner tonight, so there's still time for you to train. Of course if you'd rather hone your skills through the night per usual I totally understand that." Corrin offered, failing miserably to keep the disappointment out of his tone.

"I shall be there Lord Corrin. After all, there is a point to resting" Kagero answered.

"Great! I'll see you then. Ill see you around sundown. After I help Ryoma I have to go into town for a couple supplies." Corrin hastily replied, cleaning his tea mug before disappearing behind his changing station.

"That gives me about seven hours to train assuming we both bathe. Yes that should work." Kagero replied before bowing and heading out to the training grounds to meet with Saizo, Kaze, and presumably Lord Takumi, as well as his retainers Oboro and Hinata.

Kagero, stepped out, nodding as she passed Lady Sakura and her retainers Hana and Subaki, who seemed to be showing the youngest of the Hoshidan royalty the finer points of fishing with Subaki managing to catch a beautiful salmon which Hana began to filet for lunch. Overhead the eldest princess Hinoka could be seen practicing aerial combat with the Reina, their steeds fluttering in the morning air.

The training session progressed as well as it could on a rest day after a grueling battle. Saizo and Kaze turned their shurikens towards cutting apples out of the trees for the pegasi with Oboro practicing her agility by attempting to catch them before they hit the ground. Takumi and Hinata were shooting targets at a snails pace, preferring to hold each others hands quietly than to practice serious archery skills. Kagero wondered briefly about asking Hinata if he felt wrong being his liege's lover but decided against it. "He makes Takumi happy, which is no small task." Kagero noted to herself. She wondered if she could do that for Corrin before refocusing on her own training obstacles.

On the other side of the Astral Plane, Corrin and Ryoma gently tugged at the ripened Daikons which would be used tonight for stew.

"Ryoma can I ask you something?" Corrin grunted as he stopped for a water break.

"What is it little brother?" Ryoma replied, taking care not to crush any Daikons before laying down in the soft soil.

"It's about Kagero, She's told me about her brother but something seems off about her. It's a rest day but I know as well as you do she's probably training as seriously as ever. That's not unusual but I asked if she wanted to play chess and she asked if it was an order."

Ryoma made a noise of exasperation before assuaging his concerned sibling.

"It's not personal Corrin, she's just very professional all the time. If she's told you about her brother than make no mistake she trusts you. She works regardless of what's on her mind."

"I just wish she would relax a bit. You would think with you being her liege she wouldn't be so uptight, it's not like you're Takumi. I'm sorry Ryoma that was impolite I know I shouldn't talk behind Takumi's back."

"Peace, Corrin I know you mean no offense. I've known Takumi his whole life, he is known to be a dragon's ass sometimes. Hinata has helped that a lot you know. It's really mellowed his temper, I think they'll wed soon. That's besides the point though, and I appreciate that you think I'm so relaxed."

"Living with King Garon and Xander made me appreciate when people can just breathe without needing permission first. Could you talk to Kagero for me please? I want to know if I'm upsetting her or something."

"I am certain you're fine Corrin but I will if it would put you at ease little brother."

"Thanks Ryoma, now let's finish picking these, Mozu is on cooking duty tonight and we both know she makes the tastiest food in camp."

"I didn't know she was but that's probably the best news I'll get all day."

The brothers laughed in unison as they resumed picking.

Kagero gasped slightly as the hot water from the baths hit her tired muscles. It had been a wonderful training session, productive but not so strenuous as to wipe her out completely. Now alone in the bath house she could relax, more importantly since she was alone she could fantasize about Corrin. She had caught glimpse of he and Lord Ryoma working. Ryoma was the more physically imposing but Corrin's svelte physique, dotted in the sweat of hard labor when he could be disengaged from such peasant work struck her as noble. The fact that he had been shirtless was an added bonus she would never admit to Orochi, or anyone else, on pain of death.

"Corrin." Kagero whispered gently as she started to lightly touch herself and her mind began to fill itself to the brim with thoughts of Corrin if the most crude variety as she imagined lovemaking every which way with the prince. She started to groan more audibly when a familiar voice broke her out of her risqué fantasy.

"Enjoying yourself Kagero?" Orochi asked in a tone that could've been used when discussing the weather but a mischievous grin that betrayed otherwise.

"Orochi!" Kagero all but yelled, the sound magnified by the walls of the bath house.

"I'm a girl too you don't have to cover up. Aside from that you're simply too well endowed for that to work well." Orochi giggled as her friend now a hue as red as Ryoma's armor, slowly removed her hands from her large breasts.

"How long were you standing there watching me...in a private moment of weakness.." Kagero finished lamely, not truly wanting an answer.

"A couple minutes, you seemed really into it. A better question is why you insist on denying yourself?" Orochi countered.

"I am his defacto retainer, not his true retainer" Kagero hastily adding the qualifier so Orochi couldn't back her into a corner by bringing up Hinata and Takumi.

"Ryoma trusts you with his life, surely he wouldn't blame you for getting attached that way to Prince Corrin. He's quite kind for someone who grew up in Nohr.I know if you weren't so head over heels for him I'd whip up a love potion to see if that dragon inside him comes out under the sheets."

"Be quiet! Someone may hear us." Kagero whispered harshly, her face hopelessly red.

"Kagero honey, if you can't tell him you're into him I will find a way to force it out of you." With that Orochi walked out of the baths, leaving her friend to simmer.

It was only after another twenty minutes that Kagero was sufficiently calm to leave the baths. However upon exiting the building a familiar boom of a voice rang out.

"Kagero, I've been looking for you. Follow me please to my quarters.". It was Lord Ryoma.

"Yes milord. Is something the matter?"

"Quite, it is something concerning Corrin." Ryoma explained unaware.

The words hit Kagero as though he had taken out Raijinto and slashed her with it, and as such she was only capable of a curt nod.

"Lets go to my quarters, less chance of Orochi interrupting with a riddle."

Kagero immediately felt a surge of anger. That wench had sold her out and now she was going to lose her position with Corrin, worse still Corrin would find out the awful truth. The walk to Ryoma's tent might as well have been a death sentence and Kagero could feel the anger beginning to build up. Nevertheless she kept her composure until the tent flaps closed.

"Now concerning Corrin.." Ryoma started calmly before Kagero interjected.

"I don't know what Orochi told you milord." Kagero choked out her last monotone sentence before the dam broke.

"Since you assigned me to be his bodyguard, I have built a friendship with Lord Corrin. I trust him as much if not more than I trust you my liege and..and" the tears which had been threatening, trickled out slightly now.

"And I believe I am infatuated! I have remained chaste with him milord, never allowing my feelings to interfere with my work as his guard, I know my station. Because of this milord I must beg you..I must beg" Kagero gasped for air now as months of suppressed emotions escaped at once.

"Kagero!" Ryoma bellowed snapping her out of her hysterics but not eliminating her fear.

In a more characteristic and indeed sagely tone he continued "Orochi did not tell me anything in detail, all she's said to me today is that you are overexerting yourself and I see she's right. I most certainly have no plans to punish you for having feelings, I'm not King Garon. The reason I asked you here is because he's worried about you. He thinks you are upset with him."

Kagero blinked dumbly "how? How could I...anyone get mad at him?"

" He wants you to be yourself around him, and I'm sure he'd be open to the idea of you as his lover Kagero. I have no desire to police my siblings in that way either before you ask about appropriateness. If Corrin reciprocates then that too is your business. I will miss having you as my retainer but Kaze will serve admirably in your place.". Ryoma offered a handkerchief to help Kagero wipe her eyes which she took.

Once she processed everything Kagero's cheeks were once again tinged with embarrassment at her misunderstanding. "Apologies milord, I misread the situation I will not do so again...and I will go talk to Corrin. Thank you Ryoma." and with that Kagero cracked a smile.

"We are friends as well as soldiers in the same army, Kagero, do not forget this. I must ask though how long you've harbored feelings for my brother."

"Since that time when I was in the infirmary tent for ten days milord. He is kind even to our enemies in battle. He does the labors of a common man, despite his royalty, some even you wouldn't do like gathering manure."

Ryoma laughed "you like my brother because he scoops Pegasus shit?"

"I wasn't finished! Apologies milord I did not mean to snap but it's more than that. He wishes to truly have peace with Nohr, not to conquer them. He is so curious about the world, and his smile is enough to disarm all but the most sadistic combatants. He never shies away from battle, but he does not seek violence. He cares about me, who I am and why I work the way I do and it's scary to be so vulnerable to another human but if I must be...I want it to be Prince Corrin."

"That was beautiful Kagero now tell him that" Orochi interrupted, surprising both Ryoma and Kagero before continued. "Two things, I was about to tell Ryoma you caught feelings for someone but I see you already did, and dinner is almost ready so let's head there yes?"

Both Ryoma and Kagero nodded and Orochi sauntered off.

"Lord Ryoma, can I pursue Prince Corrin as a romantic suitor?" Kagero stammered out, her momentum gone.

"I told you I give my blessing Kagero. Just promise to keep him safe."

Kagero blushed and bowed in thanks. "I promise no harm shall befall him...May we head towards the mess hall sir, my emotions have left me peckish.". Ryoma nodded and the pair walked to dinner. Inside the mess hall with Mozu's expertly crafted daikon stew freshly served, Kagero started approaching the man she wished to be her lover before realizing Hinoka was cuddling him. Not a sisterly arm around the shoulder hug, but sitting down arm around his waist putting her head on his shoulder cuddles. Cuddles that Kagero, still self-conscious despite Ryoma's blessing, realized she wanted.

"Hello Kagero." Corrin called her out of her own head which snapped her back to reality.

"Lord Corrin, Lady Hinoka." Kagero responded taciturn, trying her best to conceal the angst gnawing at her belly in a way hunger never could.

Before Corrin could ask her about her day Kagero hurried away.

"Hinoka, do you ever upset your retainers without knowing exactly what you did to upset them?" Corrin asked his sister, praying that she had the answers.

"Azama is an asshole Corrin, if I've upset him it's usually his fault" Hinoka replied, adjusting her head.

"I see, what about Setsuna."

"She's the one who riles me when she gets lost. It's really nothing serious, people always disagree."

"Right, thanks Hinoka.." Corrin tried his best to sound convincing and even though he didn't feel like he'd been, his sister adjusting her head on him let him know she was placated. He contemplated asking Ryoma to intervene again but he decided he'd rather be alone to think about it after dinner.

Kagero noticed Corrin had eaten two bowls of stew quickly without any of his usual chattiness. Even before he excused himself early Kagero knew that her nonresponse had probably upset him and she scolded herself mentally for it. He always asked about her training no matter what and she'd brushed him to the side in jealousy. Suddenly the portion of stew she had seemed less like the fruits of a hard day's work and more a burden to her sorting out a self-inflicted mess. However, Kagero had no idea what to tell Corrin and found the idea of wasting tasty food abhorrent so she was stuck eating quietly, angst from earlier now consuming her as fast as she consumed her food. With each step full of dread, she walked towards Corrin's treehouse. Kagero had barely walked in before she saw Corrin with an upset look on his face.

Before she could ask for answers she already had concerning what caused his usually handsome face to contort in such a manner Corrin started rambling. "I don't know what I did Kagero. I really don't, but we're supposed to be friends. But sometimes you still treat me like I am just another noble instead of a friend and I am sick of it!" Kagero quivered now, knowing that this couldn't end with the status quo being maintained.

"Lord Corrin…all of my life I have been told to maintain a professional demeanor with the royal family of Hoshido."

"Either ask Ryoma for reassignment or stop hiding whatever it is that makes you short with me because I am at my wits end…One day I think you are the best friend I have in all of Hoshido, the next I feel like you would rather have nothing to do with me. I want us to be friends, but every time you tell me something that might indicate that like about your brother, or your friendship with Orochi or stories about my mother…then you turn around and ask if an invitation to play chess is an order. Or you brush me off when I try and ask about your training, I am just trying to relate to you.."

"I can't take it Corrin, I have failed! I am not strong enough…"

Corrin was about to fire a quick response back when he heard Kagero catch a breath in her throat. "I'm not strong enough…at I want to tell you things. I want to be your friend like the other royal siblings are with their retainers. Then in Cheve…I got hurt"

"I remember" Corrin added tentatively "You could have died from that Mjölnr blast.."

"I should have. But you shielded me from further damage with your own body Corrin and you carried me to safety, giving me your ration of vulnerary to stave off death so we could find Azama who finished healing me."

"I didn't shield you with my own body.." Corrin was now looking abashed.

"Orochi said you would've gotten your head taken off by a Mjölnir blast yourself if you hadn't stuck your hand up, you risked permanent magical damage to your hands to save me…and that's not all you did. I don't remember a whole lot from the ten days that followed being that I was still suffering from painful residual shocks..but I do remember that you stayed by my bedside and would hold my hands gently…and that is where the problem stems…Lord Corrin you made me trust you. What's been bothering me is I am in love with a man I don't think loves me back"

"I..what?" Corrin was now blushing.

"He made me fall in love with him Lord Corrin…I find it is no longer reasonable or purposeful that I hide this from you. Since it's gotten worse I have been scared to talk to you as much but I can't just keep myself away from telling, you draw me in Lord Corrin. When I see Lady's in town or other women in our army cuddling him so close I get jealous and I get quiet. I want to be the one who got held tenderly. Now, I understand I may have compromised my mission and if you never wish to…"

"Kagero."

"I'm certain there is another woman in his life be it Orochi, Hana, Rinkah.."

"Kagero."

"And I know this is very sudden but I couldn't keep it away from you any longer and if you like I can start packing up and…"

"KAGERO!" Corrin finally shouted to stop her babbling any further. Before she could react fully to his shout Corrin hugged his retainer.

"Lord Corrin…"

"Please, don't do this out of pity." Kagero mumbled her emotions exhausted.

"I'm not, I am surprised you feel the way you do Kagero, but If I was this guy I would find the idea of dating a badass ninja artist appealing."

"How do you know about my art?"

"Orochi of course, she actually gave me the idea at dinner to clear the air with you."

"Oh is that so Lord Cor-"

"Kagero, just call me Corrin."

"S-sorry. I just didn't think you'd even humor me like this."

"Kagero, please relax. Would it help if I gave you a back rub?"

"A backrub?"

"Sakura told me one of the things she learned becoming a healer is most stress is stored in your back muscles. There's a massage area in the bathhouse."

"But then I'd have to be naked.." Kagero looked at the ground.

"You could wear towels and I'll keep my clothes on." Corrin asserted with a practical tone.

"That wouldn't be fair, you'd sweat to death in your armor. Just a towel is fine and if it's okay with you I won't be fully naked." Kagero was suddenly very much okay with this strange proposition.

"Of course, I'm not a voyeur Kagero. Just let me pack some shorts for the spring after."

The pair walked quickly enough to the bathhouse without much conversation until Kagero piped up "Thank you Lord Corrin…I'm sorry I am letting my emotions affect my job performance so badly"

"Kagero, we're friends and friends help eachother, I'm sorry I yelled earlier, I just worry that I am the cause of your woes." Corrin replied, unaware of how much worse his politeness was making Kagero's predicament.

"I will meet you at the little bath in the far back, they have massage supplies there according to Sakura." Corrin said as he walked to the men's changing room.

Kagero wordlessly proceeded to the women's changing room and was half way undressed when she heard footsteps which caused panic. What if they asked why she was there? What if it was Hinoka, Naga forbid? However once they got closer and beyond the layers of steam emiting from the hallway the figure revealed themselves to be Orochi.

"Did you tell him yet Kagero?" Orochi asked, not bothering with small talk.

"W-well I did tell him I am infatuated…" Kagero replied worried her friend would force the issue.

"Why are you here then Kagero? Did he reject you? Do I need to curse him!?"

"No Orochi! I didn't tell him who I liked only that I was infatuated and it was stressing me. S-so he proposed giving me a backrub. Please don't use a love curse on him, if he likes me even a little I want it to be real…."

"Kagero, you're my best friend. But you've forced my hand. I will not curse him but you will thank me for this later."

Without another word the Diviner walked up to Kagero and as dexterously as she could, struck her on the back of the left thigh aiming for her hamstring. Kagero immediately yelped with pain.

"Why would you do that Orochi!" Kagero was hopping around in pain now which made undressing difficult.

"Ask him to massage the area, it was a superficial blow, or are you afraid to show him those sculpted legs?" Orochi challenged.

"You know I'm wearing a thong for training!" Kagero replied still hopping about.

"Excellent, you'll either be in pain or my best buddy will solve the issue."

"Orochi, I am going to kill you!" Kagero fumed.

"Not if Lord Corrin kills that pussy first." Orochi replied as if she was discussing the weather.

"If you two lovebirds need a third person for your sexcapades you know I am at the top of your list." Orochi then laughed as she changed and left leaving a very pained Kagero who knew Corrin was waiting on her.

"Wench." Kagero cursed to herself as she finished undressing. She then grappled with a towel and hobbled to the massage area Lord Corrin informed her of.

"What took you, are you having second thoughts?" Corrin inquired with a worried tone once she finally made it.

"Apologies Lord Corrin, I slipped but I am okay. Ah!" An awkward step sent her tumbling towards Corrin who like her was also wearing nothing but a thin towel.

"I can work on your leg, later first can you lay on the table with your head resting in the portion that looks like a horse shoe?"

"Yes milord, just allow me to cover my legs all the way…" Kagero replied, thankful that the steam was concealing her blush.

"Tell me when I can turn around." The assuredness with which he replied made Kagero feel a spike of jealousy. Had Hinoka done something with him here too? Kagero nearly cursed out loud at the thought. Lady Hinoka was his sister and secondly she doubted she was the only Corrin got all hot and bothered.

"Kagero? Are you still adjusting?"

"Just a moment Lord Corrin. Apologies, distraction"

With that Kagero situated herself, the massage table surprisingly comfortable, no doubt because of magic. All coherent thoughts were lost however when Corrin's hands began kneading at her tense back.

"A-ah! Lord Corrin…that feels good." Kagero whimpered quietly to herself.

"Your shoulders are so tense, has the man you're interested in really caused you that much stress Kagero? Do I need to talk to him on your behalf" Corrin whispered not wishing to break rhythm.

"I don't see how you would talk to yourself." Kagero replied too consumed by relief to realize what she had just done.

"Excuse me Kagero, what do you mean talk to myself..? I thought you liked a man, would you like me to talk on oh…."

The gravity of the statement hit the both of them at the same and Kagero with as much agility as she could muster attempted to flee from the massage room. The embarrassed ninja only made it off the table before her injured hamstring caught and she hissed in severe pain and she was forced to crawl. When Corrin attempted to scoop her up she began thrashing.

"Please Lord Corrin, let me go! Let Me Go!"

"Kagero stop thrashing or you'll…" as Corrin attempted to finish that sentence the towel that had been mostly secure around her legs fell daintily to the ground and Kagero realize she was totally naked. Gods she hated Orochi.

"Please Lord Corrin. Let me go. Forget what I said…I'm sorry"

"Kagero, am I really who you've been crushing on?"

Rather than respond verbally Kagero decided she had nothing else to lose and spun out of Corrin's grip making Corrin lose his balance. Before he could regain it or a grip on her Kagero pinned him down and with her emotions too taxed to show further restraint kissed him as hard on the lips as she could. To her surprise, Corrin leaned into the kiss and instead of trying to restrain her held her as you would somebody you were trying to cuddle.

"Lord Corrin."

"Yes Kagero."

"Are you just satiating my desire or is this real, do you really want to kiss me. Because if you really want to kiss me then by all means continue, but I would rather you reject me honestly than kiss me in pity."

Corrin responded by kissing her on the forehead. It wasn't a lusty kiss like the one they had just shared, but Kagero loved it all the same.

"There's only two things Kagero, one if we're to be lovers you must drop the honorific as best you can. Two is I do not care that I am a royal we are equals if this relationship is to work."

"Have you ever thought of me this way before Lord Corrin?"

"I have thought you were a pretty woman and I have cared about you as a friend before. However, this doesn't mean I find the idea of being lovers unappealing."

"I want to believe you Lord Corrin, but you're not looking at me and I may not be a feelings expert but I don't want you to lie to keep me comfortable because I am infatuated."

"Kagero, You're completely naked…I just don't want to seem lewd."

At this chivalry Kagero smiled. "Corrin, I appreciate the sentiment but I want…to give myself to you in soul as well as my body. I want you to touch me and I don't mean just in massages." Kagero looked away stunned at her own forwardness.

"First let me fix that tweaked leg with some Vulnerary? After that would you rather head back to our home so I can get to know why you feel this way about me?"

"Yes, Lor-er Corrin…I apologize for the suddenness"

"It's fine, I am not opposed to being lovers but I want to know why you feel as you do. Certainly I deserve that?"

Kagero was having a hard time believing this was Corrin's first experience with romance so before saying yes to his requests she had a query of her own.

"Who taught you how to respond this way to a woman interested in you Corrin?"

"My sister Camilla…she liked to read me romance novels and tell me how she would like more realistic princes…and such."

It was Corrin who was now blushing.

"I see..well the reason I am interested in you Lord Corrin is because of what I told you earlier about Cheve…also your eyes…your smile…your kindness… and the fact that you've always been accepting of all of us Hoshidans getting to trust you at our own pace."

Corrin nodded and after they got dressed and packed they proceeded back to the treehouse, both unsure of how best to proceed.

"Corrin?"

"Yes Kagero?"

"I may not understand how best to romance you further…but I just want to hug you tight when we go to sleep tonight if that's okay? I know I told you in the spa that I wish to be touched more.."

"Kagero, I am perfectly content to take this relationship slowly as we both adjust from being friends to lovers."

"I'd like that Corrin."

"You shall receive my dear."


	2. Nightmares, Cuddles, and Musings

Kagero panted as she saw her last steel shuriken whiz through the air towards Nohrian Princess Camilla, the blades nicking her cheek.

"You'll regret that dear." Camilla purred, ignoring the trickle of blood from her wound, as she held up a tome and blasted the ninja with a lethal Mjolnir, knocking Kagero from her feet and sending painful shocks through her body. Before Camilla could finish her off she was scooped up by somebody, the cute pointed ears betraying her savior as Lord Corrin.

"Now, Now my sweet Corrin if I can't have you nobody will". Camilla's left hand crackled with magic as she unleashed another deadly Mjolnir. Logic dictated that Corrin would stick up his less occupied hand to prevent the spell from killing him. As the deadly thunder magic hurdled towards them though Corrin never stopped to block attempting to outrun it. In a painful haze Kagero saw the spell connect with Corrin's back and felt every muscle in his body simultaneously tense which caused him to drop her. After two second which felt like hours the Prince let out a great shriek of hellish pain the sound ripping through the air. Then she saw the blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"You run...Kagero" Corrin gurgled with the blood coming faster now, Kagero too wounded to stop anything as the life drained from her friend's eyes was stuck watching in horror as he fell off the bridge they were standing on into the canal below with a splash. Dead.

"CORRIN! NO!" Kagero sat bolt upright, breathing as though she had just run a marathon.

"Kagero! What's wrong?" Corrin reached out to the panicking ninja only to have her clamp her arms around him.

"Thank the gods you're not dead, oh praise the gods" Kagero too shocked by what she had seen to care about her normal placid appearance as the frightened tears practically poured from her eyes.

"It's okay. It's okay, I'm right here" Corrin whispered reassuring, and as reality dawned on Kagero her outward fright dissipated.

"Before you apologize Kagero, one it's okay just tell me what happened."

"I had a nightmare about Cheve, from when you were rescuing me, I dreamt you didn't stick your hand up, and you died...it was so real, I'm sorry Corrin."

Rather than reply verbally Corrin snuggled her closer to a dry part of his chest, which the ninja quickly reciprocated.

"I don't think I can train with this on my mind."

"That's fine Kagero, you need to rest and get that nasty dream out of your head. Let me make you some tea."

"In a moment you can if you insist...but can I hold you for a bit longer please..I was rather frightened." Kagero whispered and Corrin's nod told her this was okay.

"There's two good things about that dream, the first is that it didn't happen that way and second, I'm glad I have someone who cares so deeply about me Kagero."

"That optimism Corrin, goodness it's hard not to call you lord, is part of why I have feelings for you." Kagero mumbled as Corrin wiped her tears away with his thumb as gently as possible.

The couple cuddled in silence each noting the others features, Kagero noting that despite his lean appearance Corrin's arms were quite strong, holding her quite snugly without being uncomfortable, his red eyes kind, and the slight smile on his face made his boyish charms all the more evident. Corrin found his new lover's night gown accentuated her breasts in a way Corrin wasn't sure he should notice already, especially given how she had just woken up in fright. He also could feel the power in her legs based on how tightly she held him tangled around his. He decided to kiss her forehead which made his new lover gasp.

"I'm sorry Kagero, was that too soon?"

"N-not at all, I just didn't know you wanted to kiss me."

"I just figured since you were upset by your dream a chaste kiss would help you feel safe."

"You thought correctly" Kagero nuzzled if possible closer into Corrin's chest which unfortunately for the Prince made her nightgown seem low-cut.

"I'm going to go put some dayclothes on and make that tea" Corrin said gingerly as he gently disentangled from Kagero, praying she didn't notice the lump in his smallclothes before he changed.

"Is the sun up yet Corrin?"

"It's nearly sunrise I think?" Corrin replied as he peeped out the window to the dark sky of the Astral Plane, trying to calm down his hormones. What was the matter with him he thought, she woke up in distress needing support and because he caught a glimpse of her chest he was suddenly stiffer than a training dummy. Corrin continued scolding himself as he brewed some Nohrian Mint Tea (he had found it when they were in Cheve of all places). Kagero got up to join him at the small table and they drank their tea, and as she did so, Corrin noticed for the first time how her dark brown hair spilled down her shoulders with the cascade finally ending around her elbows.

"Corrin? Are you okay. Is there something wrong?"

"No, sorry Kagero, I just don't think I have ever seen you with your hair down, and well...you're beautiful."

"You flatter me Corrin." Kagero replied but a small smile betrayed her enjoyment of the compliment. The serenity of their morning would not last however as it was broken by a knock at the door.

"Kagero, its Orochi are you here? Helloooo?"

Without verbalizing a response Kagero leapt to her feet, careful not to flash Corrin as she did so and walked to answer her friend at the door.

"Good Morning Orochi" Kagero greeted, the ill will from yesterday forgotten.

"Did I wake you Kagero? You're still in pajamas"

"I decided to take it easy this morning and spend time with Corrin, since we didn't get to play chess last night."

"Ohhh you didn't did you..welll that means.." Orochi stopped her teasing mid-sentence both due to the serious expression on her friend's face (they had after all been best friends for over ten years so she knew when her buddy was being more serious than usual), the fact that she had addressed Corrin sans the honorific, and she caught another pair of eyes on the ninja, a pair of scarlet ones to be exact. And they seemed to be observing her rather hungrily, rather than tell Corrin to use a recording tome she let it slide and waited for her friend to offer some sort of explanation.

"I will be more than happy to give you the details once I have gotten dressed for the day? Give me ten minutes." Kagero replied either not noticing the gears in her friend's head turning or more than likely assuming whatever was on Orochi's mind was crass and choosing to ignore it.

"T-that's fine, may I come in or is Corrin not decent?" Orochi responded, clearly disarmed by Kagero's lack of embarrassment.

"He is decent, he's got tea made and I am sure he wouldn't mind sharing while you wait".

With that the ninja and the diviner both stepped inside, the later doing a curtsy in greeting to Corrin who responded with a nod, mid-sip of his tea.

Orochi took in his appearance quickly, and given his neat appearance and nonchalance deduced that baring Corrin having some wonderful grooming and housekeeping skills, he and Kagero had not spent the previous night lovemaking, but something still seemed off. Why was Kagero suddenly not a blushing mess, but back to her usual placid nature, furthermore why was she still not dressed? She always trained in the early morning. Orochi decided based on the observations that she would hold her tongue, for now.

"Are you okay Oh? You're usually bubblier." Corrin broke her out of her thoughts with his privately bestowed nickname and given their proximity to Kagero, panic set in for a couple of seconds. What if Kagero figured out that she had been spending time with Corrin behind her back and all the risque jokes she's made about the Prince were out of her own desires to be his lover and not just in encouragement.

"Oh, are you not awake yet? Have some tea. Ever the gentleman, Corrin offered her a hot mug which she accepted grateful to have an excuse to be quiet for once in her life.

"I'm ready Orochi, Corrin if you'll excuse us we're going to walk around for a little bit and I will be back no later than lunch?"

"Kagero, you're being too formal again. Go have fun, remember what I said about equality?"

Kagero could only muster a girlish nod before leading her friend out of the treehouse.

"Start explaining please." Orochi started.

"Only if you tell me when he started calling you Oh, Orochi."

Cursing the ninja's ability to pay attention to detail Orochi squeaked "He decided I needed a nickname so he started calling me Oh, for short a couple months ago…" Orochi braced for follow-ups and consequences.

"I didn't know you were that friendly with Corrin, but I like how it sounds. Oh, just one syllable.

"S-so, what did happen last night?"

"I accidentally confessed my affections for him and rather than reject me he said he found the idea…appealing in so many words and we spent the night cuddling… he also said we could adjust at a pace of our own determination although I think given this morning he's quite settled on the idea of dating me."

"If it isn't too private Kagero, what did happen this morning."

"When have you cared about privacy Orochi? I had a bad nightmare and he comforted me this morning. It was sweet."

Sweet. Orochi seethed, she somehow managed to date the most attractive man in camp, have him comfort her emotionally, and insist on equality rather than any sort of rigid tradition and all she could come up with was 'sweet'. Orochi loved Kagero to death but she would never practice magic or fortune telling again to be in her shoes. Rather than let her friend know all that turmoil she simply nodded in agreement.

"So he didn't try to rush you into copulating?" Orochi probed.

"Not in the slightest, but to be honest I think your jokes have gotten to me, because…I really wouldn't mind. He accepted me so readily last night and he was so sweet, but I fear he is innocent and I would rather not push the envelope just yet."

"I think you underestimate Corrin's knowledge, remember he did grow up with that Harlot Camilla, and I'm sure that strumpet corrupted his mind." Orochi replied.

Kagero momentarily froze thinking about Camilla, the woman who nearly killed her and the one who _had_ killed Corrin in her nightmare.

"He did mention Camilla taught him some things about romance, do you think I should probe for that information Orochi?"

"I would say gently, at the very least ask about Nohrian marriage customs."

"We just started dating Orochi, I don't think Corrin is marrying me soon. If at all."

"Hear me out Kagero, you know how Hinata and Lord Takumi are betrothed? Maybe in Nohr they do not allow same-sex marriages, or maybe they allow for multiple marriages." Orochi hoped that her voice had stayed even when she said that last part although she fussed at herself for it although she had to admit when she had gotten closer to Corrin in an effort to matchmake for Kagero she too had found herself endlessly charmed by the red-eyed Dragon prince.

"I see your point, Orochi..hey thank you for supporting me through this crush, I am forever grateful for you." Kagero stopped to lock eyes with her friend, emphasizing the sincerity.

"You are welcome Kagero, umm are you wearing your hair down out and about?" Orochi just noticed this, not having looked her friend over before then,

"Y-yes, Lor-er Corrin said he liked it like this and since I am not training today I need not worry about aerodynamics."

At this Orochi could not stop herself from laughing, gods if she wasn't so jealous of Kagero's luck she would call them the cutest couple ever.

"That's cute as hell, Corrin did that?"

"Where is Corrin by the way, and what's so funny?" A third voice interjected from the sky and the two looked up to see High Princess Hinoka fluttering just above them. Suspicious of Hinoka's motives due to her chats with Corrin not wanting to confirm her own suspicions that the Princess had the hots for him too, as well as wanting to protect her friend Orochi cut off Kagero's attempted response.

"Kagero was just telling me that our very own Lord Corrin has a lady friend but that she couldn't figure out who it was." Orochi responded, almost defying the Princess to prove her suspicion right.

"Oh. Is that so, well then that is pretty funny to think about." Hinoka's flustered response and her Pegasus' sudden shiftiness midair was more evidence in Orochi's favor as well as a sign she had won the exchange.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I am looking for him. For now I will be at Ryoma's." Hinoka responded to neither of them in particular before flying off.

"I won't let her ruin what you have Kagero. I won't!" Orochi shouted to her friend with a fierceness she didn't know she had in her, or if it was entirely altruistic.

Corrin groaned at his earlier wandering eyes for the twelfth time in as many minutes. He had no right to stare at Kagero as intently as he had, but he couldn't help himself, the chocolate hair, the toned legs, Corrin let out a thirteenth groan praying to Naga that this was the one that would make him stop fantasizing about his new lover. He decided to finish the pot of tea himself while he thought how best to calm, He remembered that Camilla would always suggest drinking the same tea he now had in his mug. Truth be told he wasn't sure how to feel about how loving, some would say smothering, his older sister was when she visited the Northern Fortress even now, months after their last civil contact. His thoughts drifted to what she had said about charming a lady all those moons ago, and what had transpired afterwards.

Years Ago…

"Now Corrin don't ever be as oblivious as these fairy tale princes' okay sweetheart?" Camilla purred to her younger brother who was currently cuddled up to her listening to her tell the story of Prince Burgess of Nohr and how he ended up going mad over Lady Moloko of the Ice Tribe.

"What do you mean Camilla?"

"I mean, if a lady is interested in you don't ever leave her hanging or ask her what she means, if you must ask questions ask her what attracts her to you." Camilla unconsciously tightened her grip around the prince who, despite his age of eighteen years, had never truly been exposed to the outside walls.

"W-what if you aren't sure if you want to be with them romantically? What then?"

"Follow your instinct Corrin, remember in Nohr you don't have to choose just one lover as royalty, Remember I told you King Garon had us with multiple women, he treated some better than others. Some he merely fornicated with until they bore him children, others he would allow himself to be seen in public with."

Corrin flinched at the callousness. "Camilla, if you have multiple wives or husbands, wouldn't it make sense to love them all?" Corrin's eyes grew big with a kind of naivete that nearly broke Camilla's heart.

"That's…not how father works, he never fomally married after Queen Katherine's death he was worst to your mother…I don't know who your father is but your mother according to what little official documentation I could find was one of father's concubines who fell in love with another man, both he and she were executed for treason, but she managed to convince father to spare your life. So, he adopted you, I would say he raised you as his own but, it's not really raising when he locks you away here." Camilla suddenly lost her composure and began weeping on her younger brother who was suddenly very aware that he was in fact not her brother. He didn't even bother attempting to deny it, that earlier naïve look of hope had been replaced by one of sad understanding.

"Forgive me for telling you that Corrin, know that I do love you. And Elise does too, even Xander and Leo. Although" Camilla paused to sniffle. "I don't believe Leo and Elise know and if you wouldn't mind keeping this between us that would be preferred."

"Okay Camilla…" Corrin mumbled.

"That's not all Corrin, now that you know we aren't related… I must know do you really mean that if you had multiple husbands and wives, you would love them all?"

"Yes, Camilla. I don't like how fath-er can I just call him King Garon?"

"It's really beside the point but sure." Camilla replied hastily her pulse accelerating.

"I don't like how King Garon has treated me, so remote from you all and I don't like hearing about him using people like you would eat livestock. I would try my damndest to love as many women who would marry me"

Without any further warning than that Camilla slammed her lips against his.

"Corrin…" Camilla hissed, her eyes glazed over, although by tears of joy at Corrin's compassion or an accumulation of lust was unclear.

"Let me show you how to love a woman if that's okay.."

"But Camilla you were, up until about five minutes ago, my sister..isn't this wrong."

"If we aren't related then why should I be required to hide my feelings Corrin, do you find me so hideous?"

"N-no! Not at all, you're beautiful…" Corrin replied, hoping not to set off another crying fit.

"Then let me show you". As she made her case she straddled Corrin's hips and gyrated gently, causing Corrin to groan in a kind of carnal pleasure he had not experienced.

"Is this why you always are spending time with me, to try and get me to sleep with you." Corrin wondered aloud.

Camilla's eyes flashed hurt before she replied "I certainly hope you don't think so. I do however admit that I have wanted this for a bit of time Corrin…please let me make love to you."

Corrin snapped back to the present trying to block the memories of sleeping with Camilla from flooding back further, he did not blame her for not knowing that his real parents were Hoshidan royalty, but he still couldn't help but feel that she had in fact used him as a glorified sex doll. He had been able to accumulate a great deal of carnal knowledge from his trysts with Camilla (which had continued monthly for roughly two years) yes, but given how he had left her and Nohr behind the memories, despite their mild usefulness in his current situation, made him feel sad and worse still, scared for if Kagero ever found out their extent.

"She must not know." Corrin mumbled to himself

"She must not know!" he then bellowed, the sound filling his tiny treehouse.

"Kagero, I know you've fallen for me and I know I care about you, but you must never be made aware of how I knew how to respond to your advances calmly."

After he was done talking to himself like a madman (maybe Garon was his father), Corrin decided he needed to tell somebody about this, somebody he could trust, as well as somebody Kagero trusted, in case he needed to tell her and wasn't brave enough to do so on his own, all the while keeping his head off of any pikes. There was really only one choice.

"Orochi" Corrin mouthed, and the young, newly romancing prince set about strategizing about how to make this sudden relationship work.

On the other side of the Astral Plane, Lord Ryoma was meditating with Azura, the blue-haired songstress agreeing to help him relax while they were on this miniature holiday. He was just beginning to muse that if Azura was ruling Nohr instead of Garon, Lady Mikoto would still be alive, and there would likely be no war going on when the door to his quarters was roughly flung open. A whinny told him it was Hinoka who entered.

"Ryoma! Some strumpet is trying to seduce Corrin!" Hinoka yelled. So much for peace and quiet in meditation.

Authors Note:

Holy Angst Muffins. First of all I apologize for the long delay, I was working on final papers which demanded immediate attention. All names except for Burgess and Moloko are from FE:Fates Canon (if you get the reference I made, cool if not don't worry). I decided in addition to being matchmaker Orochi would also be attracted to Corrin for some internal tension with her (she's honestly my favorite character to write so far). I debated for a long time about the Camilla background but I ultimately decided based on her character traits that she would seduce Corrin. At some point there will be a lemon scene but not yet. I am making up some very nonstandard marital rules for this universe because in the words of Jack Nicholson "A little change never hurt, huh? A little variety?". Reviews are appreciated and I will try and update soon.


	3. Shouting, Secrets, and Some Alone Time

Chapter III: Shouting, Secrets, and Some Alone Time

 **Warning: Lemon Ahead, Will Be Demarcated in Bold.**

"Lord Ryoma, do you wish me to leave while you and Hinoka talk?" Azura squeaked, clearly startled by the Pegasus Knight's aggressive entrance.

"Peace Azura, this shouldn't take long, now Hinoka repeat yourself and this time listen to the words you are using." Ryoma offered in response making a dismissive gesture with his left hand.

"Damnit Ryoma, this isn't funny. Somebody is trying to seduce Corrin! Our brother!" Hinoka fumed, her face getting as red as her hair.

"He is twenty-one years old Hinoka if this was Sakura, who is still only seventeen, I would grab my sword immediately. Even then, I doubt such a person would have all their limbs attached by the time Hana got through with them, never mind either of us" Ryoma again offered as calm as the pond located elsewhere on the Astral Plane.

"Stop dodging the subject please Ryoma, some strumpet is."

"I heard you the first time Hinoka! Do not insult the female soldiers in this army again in my presence! You are the High Princess of Hoshido, act like it!" Ryoma boomed, forgetting he had a guest momentarily.

"Lord Ryoma, if it is okay with you I think I will excuse myself for now, shall we meet for lunch later?" Azura offered, attempting to cut into the tensions.

"My apologies Azura, lunch sounds good, by the peach orchard? Ryoma responded, once again ignoring his sister, who by this time was practically frothing at the mouth.

Azura bowed to Ryoma, who replied in kind before bowing to Hinoka and leaving the two eldest royals to fight as siblings are wont to do.

Back in Lord Ryoma's quarters the future King of Hoshido went on the offensive "So, you've managed to drive away my guest, and insult her along with every other female soldier in this army. What is so desperately wrong with somebody liking our brother that you felt that was an appropriate reaction?" The normally warm man let his words hang in the air with an uncomfortable and unfamiliar frost.

"He lived in Nohr up until a few months ago Ryoma! I'm sure those bastards sure as hell didn't teach him anything about romantic love. What happens if he wants to get married to her!? What then?"

"Then we have a wedding? Again what is your point?"

At this Hinoka flicked an envelope in Ryoma's general direction. "You. Tell. Me. Brother." Hinoka snarled.

Upon examining the seal on the letter, Ryoma paled slightly. Although it had been previously broken it was discernable that it was the seal of Lady Mikoto that embossed the front of the envelope and Hinoka's palpable anger suddenly made sense, although Ryoma felt it had been misdirected at the other female soldiers. With this in mind he carefully replied "Don't call the other women strumpets because I didn't tell you this information. That's on me and Lady Mikoto, not them, and Lady Mikoto will not be slandered in my presence. So, if you are angry be angry at me Hinoka."

"How long Ryoma? How long did you know he wasn't our brother in any way? How long did you keep the truth to yourself, like it was your favorite toy lance or something?"

Ryoma sensed the calmness before the storm, but seeing as this blowup was going to be bad no matter what he said he moved quietly to close the door before responding. "You were too young to remember, but when Lady Mikoto arrived in Hoshido she was already with Corrin in tow. I know not where she came from, nor why our father accepted her. I do know that he loved Lady Mikoto dearly, and I was instructed by father specifically not to treat Corrin differently. So in a way I always knew we weren't blood. However, it never really crosses your mind when you are a child. When Corrin was kidnapped I sort of forgot about us not being blood brothers because like you and everyone else I was deeply hurt by losing father and losing Corrin. It wasn't until probably twenty-four hours before she got murdered that Lady Mikoto told me explicitly about the lack of relations. I don't need to open this envelope to know what she told you, because she wrote the letters to you and Sakura on my desk at the castle, because she was out of ink pots and knows I always keep a few handy."

"Then you already know the rest of why I am so angry Ryoma?"

"I knew you were always fond of him even when he was gone. How do you reason Corrin has a suitor Hinoka?" Ryoma dodged.

"Orochi and Kagero were talking about it and I asked what was up and Orochi told me." Hinoka answered.

"Then you should know this, it is true Corrin has a suitor, and she has already spoken to me and I granted her permission to pursue." Ryoma then prepared for the rest of the storm to rain on his eardrums.

"You're…You're lying…you can't be…Ryoma…I hate you!" Hinoka wailed and charged her elder brother and began trying to pelt him with her smaller fists, some of which he blocked, others he let hit him this conversation reminding him of when Ryoma had first told her about King Sumeragi's murder. The difference is, over a decade of training had ensured Hinoka's hands were not little balls of fury, but finely honed weapons which would certainly bruise him.

"You just let this happen! Without even asking about me or Sakura."

"Hinoka, calm down."

"Don't you start that calm down pegasus dung Ryoma! You Knew! You could have told him and…" Hinoka didn't finish her thought before running out.

Ryoma sighed, realizing he should go speak to Sakura about this, all the while praying Hinoka didn't broadcast her angst to the whole camp. He found Sakura with Hana near the Daikon patch about ten minutes later.

"Sakura, can I have a word?" Ryoma's voice barely reached them, his quarrel with his other sister sapping much of his enthusiasm."

"Sure big brother, are you feeling alright? You look like you have the chills" Sakura offered her staff.

"I'm fine Sakura, I just need to tell you something, in private if that's okay Hana?

"Sure Lord Ryoma, I am going to go find where Subaki and Hinoka are sparring, she looked determined to beat the snot out of him. Don't really know why." Hana curtsied away and Ryoma pinched his temples in worry.

"What's wrong big brother?" Sakura asked her big hazel eyes flashing immense amounts of worry.

"Sakura, How do you feel about Corrin?"

"Well I think he's a super kind and he's super patient with me being shy?"

"Did you know he isn't related to us at all and that if you wish you are free to pursue him as a spouse?"

"Yes I did, I read the letter but honestly I am not attracted to him romantically, um…don't tell Hana this but actually I kind of like Subaki that way. Even with that I don't think I want to get married quite yet, call me blasphemous"

"I wouldn't dream of that Sakura, I just wanted to know how much you knew about the situat-"

"So that's why Hinoka looked like she had a fever, she was angry about that and is now taking it out on my retainer?"

"Yes…I apologize."

"I can heal him Ryoma, just give Hinoka time, whether or not she gets over her super obvious crush on Corrin is out of our control."

Ryoma looked momentarily stunned before he smiled and ruffled his youngest sister's hair.

"Thank you for letting me butt in Sakura, now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch date to attend to, well not a date but…"

"You're caught Ryoma, it's okay, I think her singing voice is beautiful." Sakura winked knowingly before walking towards where Hana could be seen in the distance.

Now that Corrin was searching for his new lover's best friend, the diviner who could seemingly pop up out of nowhere was nowhere to be found. He was just about to give up when he realized that Orochi was on dinner duty tonight and would probably be in the mess hall several hours early preparing a menu. He walked in to see her straining to reach the top shelf of the group's makeshift pantry, her toned stomach as attractive as ever. Corrin briefly wondered if the skin of her stomach was soft or if her breasts, which were made quite obvious by her top, were as big as Kagero's before he got upset with himself.

"Orochi?"

She nearly jumped when he addressed her.

"Corrin! Don't sneak up on me like that you meanie!" She stuck her tongue out to let him know she was kidding.

"What's up, shouldn't you be with Kagero at the moment?"

"There's something about that…I have some prior baggage to sort through if I am going to date your best friend and frankly Oh, you're the only person I am comfortable telling…"

"Lay it on me Corrin, I am tough."

"If I were to sleep with Kagero…in that way… it wouldn't be the first woman I had done so with."

"Woah there Corrin, this is a little heavy for dinner prep, can we meet at the baths a half hour after dinner?" Orochi suggested the location long before her brain could catch up with her mouth, a goof that was exacerbated by Corrin's quick response.

"Sure, thanks Oh" Corrin walked up to the diviner and didn't seem to hear her or care when she eeped at his hug.

"I will see you later" he shouted as he left.

Orochi took five minutes to regain control of her breathing after that, what was wrong with her, it was a friendly hug, not an invitation to bed her. Her conscious gnawed at her for the rest of dinner preparation, alternating between the extreme hopes that Corrin could love her and Kagero both and that her friend was open to that kind of arrangement and despair wondering if Corrin had finally seen through her advances and wanted her to stay on her path. Adding another layer to this plot, she also had to tell Kagero she was stealing Corrin away after dinner, although she prayed that Kagero wouldn't ask much.

Dinner was served within the half hour and Orochi took her customary spot near Kagero. Not sure how to begin the conversation she began in earnest. "Hi Kagero."

"Hello, Orochi, before you ask dinner is fine." Kagero replied absentminded

"Um actually I was going to tell you, Corrin wants to see me after dinner.." Orochi internally cursed herself for her meek tone of voice which was sure to arouse suspicions.

"Okay, umm are you going to ask him then about the marriage customs then Orochi?"

"Yeah, if you'd like…" Orochi mumbled

"Will you come find me by the daikon patch? I will be there after I help with dish duty. That way whatever you know can be said away from prying eyes and ears…It's funny you figure trying to make the man a lover would mean I know everything about him. Turns out, he knows much about me but I have not done my due diligence." Kagero mused, as oblivious to her friend as a newborn Pegasus filly is to her surroundings.

"One question Kagero, suppose he wants more lovers than one?"

"He is a royal Orochi, I do believe it is legal."

"I mean how would you feel Kagero, suppose one of these other soldiers wanted him as a lover?"

"Well… he very well may not want another lover, that's what I would like you to find out Orochi."

"Right, I will, and I will have information I promise you Kagero." Orochi replied before trying to focus on eating instead of the conflicting feelings currently churning away in her stomach.

Orochi walked to the bathhouses doing her best impression of a Faceless, slow and clumsy but without any of her usual charm, rather it felt ominous and the sweat on her from working over the hot stove made it worse. She thought about not showing up, but one whiff of her clothes let her know she needed the bath, the fact that her task was making her muscles tight didn't help matters either but as she knew the baths were charmed with relaxers she decided to proceed. Once she swapped her clothes for a towel she went out to the main bath, but rather than submerging in the welcoming water she waited for Corrin, praying he would suggest another, more secluded bath for this chat. He arrived five minutes later, wearing a set of smallclothes and nothing else which confirmed Orochi's suspicions. Not only had he charmed her best friend, and maybe her as well, he was also damn good looking semi-naked.

"Um Oh, can we go to a smaller private bath?"

"Hmm? Why yes of course, wouldn't want to cause a scandal." Orochi joked nervously.

"You remember why I asked you here?"

"Yup! Dark romantic secrets right Corrin?"

"Kind of yes" the prince deadpanned his face betraying slight discomfort.

"Ooohkayy then Mister…let's get going to the back. Did you enjoy dinner?" Orochi offered, not wanting to get this conversation started where there was even the remote possibility of anyone hearing, for Kagero's sake. For Kagero's Sake, Orochi mouthed those words to herself while Corrin said sweet things about her cooking of middling quality. Finally they reached the secluded bath, if Orochi hadn't been lost in her own head, she would have seen Corrin gulp. This was the same bathing area he had been closest too when Kagero revealed her feelings to him. How appropriate then, Corrin thought wryly, that he was going to spill his guts to Kagero's best friend in the same space. Complicating matters further on the young prince's end? Orochi was in similar attire, although despite her fondness for teasing he doubted she was trying to enflame his passions. It was probably for practicality, certainly not to show off her own attractive figure. The two only broke out of their trance once they hit the steamy water which seemed to serve as a wake up for both diviner and prince as they snapped to attention.

"So, Corrin? What are these things you want to tell me? Why in private away from your new lover?" Orochi hoped that if she controlled the tempo of conversation she could bury her own confused feelings.

"Because I want to keep her safe Oh, I've done something in my past that…it doesn't haunt me, but I can't keep it to myself any longer. While I was in Nohr, I…found out I wasn't related to Princess Camilla and she and I bedded, many times we bedded. That's part of why when Kagero confessed I was so calm, Camilla taught me about those things and how to respond to a woman trying to suitor me. Orochi, I understand if you are angry for your friend but it's for Kagero's sake that I had to share this with somebody. For Kagero's Sake, those words echoed in Corrin's head as he anticipated the diviner's reaction. Corrin braced for an attack when he saw that Orochi's fists where clenched and her usually smiling face was doing much the same as her hands.

Orochi couldn't believe what Corrin had just told her, his own adoptive sister had done that to him? A small voice of logic tried to pipe up and say that Corrin seemed to be more concerned with Kagero's trust and didn't actually mind the encounters. But the louder, more vindictive voice wanted revenge, revenge on that Nohrian wench who had dared to take advantage of such a kind soul, for such a lecherous task.

"Orochi…" Corrin whispered with the fear of Naga in his voice.

"I'm not mad at you Corrin. I'm disgusted that a woman who for much of your childhood if I am not mistaken called you brother, up and decided to bed you. That's revolting to me. But I do have a couple of questions to ask you."

"Ask away.." Corrin said still smelling the unease in the air with his draconic senses.

"Did, that wench in addition to stealing your innocence talk to you about marriages by royal family members." Orochi held her breath anticipating his answer.

"Yes, she told me about King Garon's dozens of wives and how he treated them like objects. If I ever have multiple wives or lovers I promised her I would do better than our..er her father. Can I ask you a favor though Oh? Can you tell Kagero what I have told you?"

Orochi's heart was both touched and broken at the same time because now she knew that there was a chance the price would succumb to her charms. The bad news was that in addition to breaking the news that Corrin was not a virgin, although she doubted Kagero's reaction would be more than anger directed at Camilla, she would have to decide whether or not to admit a crush on her best friends lover with the voice of reason in the back of her mind shrieking at her own selfishness.

"Orochi? Will you please tell her that for me?

"Yes, I can Corrin, um I'd give you a hug but we are naked."

"Right, that was really it, I am sorry I pulled you to the side over it Oh, I just didn't want one of my siblings to overhear and start badmouthing everything Nohrian".

"It's okay Corrin. We're good friends right?"

"Yes of course Orochi, you're probably my best friend in camp."

For a brief second Corrin thought he saw a flash of intense suffering in the diviner's eyes, but her smile indicated something else so he ignored it,

"It's alright, Corrin. Um I think I will go see Kagero now, you enjoy your bath okay?"

Without considering her nudity Orochi jumped out of the spring and for a moment, Corrin saw her full nude body although it felt like an eternity He saw kiss the muscles of Orochi's back activate and reasoned that kissing them up and down would be pleasurable, his eyes continued south to Orochi's round bottom which for for all the teasing she had inflicted on Corrin and the other soldiers in the army, needed a good spanking. The coup de grace would be pinching the raspberry colored nipples he saw were perked as the diviner skipped away clearly oblivious to the prince's carnal thoughts. Once Orochi was out of sight Corrin flipped from pure arousal to pure admonishing, this was Kagero's best friend, not some town floozie whose bedding could be arranged for a few bits of coin. Besides Corrin noted frustrated by his own desire, Orochi and he were just good friends right, and he was seeing her best friend as a lover so even if the multiple lover question wasn't totally innocuous at the very least she wouldn't be interested. Corrin sighed, looking down at his full mast and then after a brief scope of his surroundings began to in the words of Hinata, sharpen his blade. At first he thought of the lurid parchment drawings that were known to circulate among some of the male tents but then he saw Orochi again, not in the bath but in his mind. Despite the shame he felt in doing so, Corrin's hormones were stronger than his sense of shame and he thought of Orochi's hand instead of his own, stroking up and down his length and the snide, but harmless comments she may make about it.

"Stop talking and suck it Oh…" Corrin growled to himself, engrossed in the vulgar fantasy about his lover's best friend.

Kagero waited for Orochi by the daikon patch, eager to learn more of her new lover. Perhaps too eager she mused briefly, before a rustle alerted her from her secluded perch. To her disappointment it was not her goofy friend in the patch below but Lady Azura. She contemplated just waiting it out before the songstress spoke.

"Kagero, I know you are here. Won't you please come down?" Azura inquired seemingly to the air.

While mildly surprised that the blue haired woman knew of her presence, Kagero figured nothing she could have to say would be too terrible to hear while waiting for Orochi.

"Lady Azura, what brings you here?" Kagero stated as she revealed herself

"No need for formalities Kagero but the sentiment is appreciated. I come baring news about Corrin."

"Go on" Kagero offered suddenly tentative.

"This may come as a shock Kagero but your new lover is fated to love more than just yourself. What I mean by this is that he is fated to take multiple lovers as it is the will of Naga, in order to fulfill his destiny. The exact reason for this cannot be revealed outside of the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon, but make no mistake on two fronts, he is fated to love multiple women in a…how do I say, carnal fashion. But fear not, he does genuinely love you."

Kagero paused for two minutes of tense silence before crafting her response.

"That's… a lot to process Azura, and I wish to believe you or at the very least know you are not just messing with me, how can I be certain?"

"You believe in the power of Tarot do you not?" Azura inquired.

"I do milady, apologies, formalities are hard to shake." Kagero responded.

"Would you believe me if you got a reading from your friend Orochi?"

"Of course Azura, Orochi is a dear friend."

"If she were to draw the card the Lovers, would you believe Corrin and you were fated? As well as tolerate other women loving him?"

"Are you trying to bed him Azura?"

"No I am not competing with you, I assure you Kagero, nor will other women compete with you for a space in Corrin's heart. Because, you know better than most that your lover has a big enough heart to love both Hoshido and Nohr, so wouldn't it make sense that he be able to love multiple women too?" Azura's response sounded so convicted that Kagero nearly apologized for the potential insult.

"I cannot deny I would be jealous of other women Azura, but if Corrin is meant to be my lover I would find a way to accept it, for the will of Naga is a bit more important than my selfish desires."

"You shall bear his child Kagero, I long to tell you how I know this but on pain of death I must not, you will receive a further sign, but that is all I can tell you for now."

To Kagero's surprise Azura closed the distance between them and hugged the curvier ninja before bowing and departing, which left Kagero to ponder what had just been told to her.

"The mother of his child…I would like that." Kagero said to herself, recalling her own fraught home life due to her sick brother. Her child's life would be different as she had no doubt, additional lovers or not that Corrin would not desert her to raise a child by her lonesome.

"I do not know when this will happen or if Azura is just toying with me because she knows I have strong faith in Naga or if she lied when she said she had no interest. But I want to believe her. Maybe when Orochi gets here I should ask her for that reading…"

Kagero had to wait another twenty minutes for Orochi, who Kagero noticed had changed into something different than her usual attire. Her hair was also wet and she smelled like soap. Rather than dwell on it, she shrugged and got down from her perch.

"Hey Kagero."

"Hello, Orochi. Before you tell me what you learned from Corrin, do you happen to have your tarot cards on you?"

"No I don't I left them in my tent when I changed after my bath."

"Can we go to your tent then? If it's not too much trouble old friend I would like to get a reading."

"Would you rather I wait to start telling you information, until we are safe in my tent?"

"No, that's alright Orochi, what did he say about multiple partners?"

The casual way Kagero asked that to her now as opposed to how nervously Orochi had broached the subject earlier, unnerved the later party slightly.

"He um..he didn't directly answer the question. But that was my fault! I'm sorry, but the roundabout way I asked made it seem like he would consider it. Once you combined it with other details."

"Other details Orochi?"

"Camilla the Harlot stole his innocence, so if you two do knock boots tonight, don't be surprised if he knows something about getting you off without you telling him."

Kagero knew by the tone of voice her friend had that this was not one of her ten thousand pranks.

"I resolve to best the harlot on the bed roll then I guess...not much I can do out here to her directly." Kagero replied carefully, noting that Azura had not been fibbing when she said multiple partners, although knowing the blue-haired songstress she did not know Corrin was his adopted sister's rent a cock. However it fit with her prophecy.

"You're taking this rather well Kagero, I am impressed. Why did you want a tarot reading?"

"I want to see if Corrin and I truly are meant to be, I was meditating before you arrived and a sign from Naga appeared in my head saying if you drew the card The Lovers then I should worry not about Corrin's many charms for I would be the first in his heart".

"O-oh, well that's pretty important then." Orochi mumbled, her pulse quickening again, first in his heart? That probably meant first and only and despite the want for her friend to be happy Orochi could not quiet her jealous thoughts praying for almost any other card to be drawn from her deck. She wanted Kagero to be happy, but she wanted him too. The tension in Orochi's stomach only escalated as they arrived and Orochi prepared herself mentally for the ritual handing Kagero the deck. The ninja began shuffling the cards with a fervor she would not normally permit herself, which made Orochi even more nervous

"Right, Kagero. You're sure the vision you had said one card? It's not really a reading with one card, but you know that already." The ninja handed the cards back to the diviner who spread them out evenly in her hands to permit an even shot of grabbing any of the 78 cards. There was a 77 card chance she would miss but if this was Naga's will then Orochi knew better than anyone in camp that would be the card drawn. Kagero placed her thumb and index finger on one of the cards on the left side of the deck when they both heard a slight humming, which grew louder every second.

"You are the ocean's gray waves Destined to seek Life beyond the shore Just out of reach Yet the waters ever change Flowing like time"

Kagero pulled the card and revealed The Lovers, Azura had been right. The ninja felt her cheeks warm up as her face broke into a slight smile. She still didn't quite know as much about Corrin as she would like and she still didn't know what tomorrow would bring (they were at war after all) but she felt a sense of confidence and hope that their relationship would work welling up in her chest.

Across the tent Orochi felt a burning at the center of her chest like she had never experienced in her life, the gods were right, her best friend was meant to be with the man she had fallen in love with. Despite the pain the news caused her emotionals she kept her tone at least for the time being, for Kagero's sake.

"Well, it appears Naga was right, you are meant to..oop!" Orochi was squeezed lightly by her ninja friend in a hug which despite her painful jealousy, she returned, not about to let her friend know of her plight.

"Thank you Orochi…I think I am going to go see him now. I don't know if I will tell him all the details of today but I for sure am going to tell him I am still as enraptured as this morning. I assume that the way you got me to ask him out was purposefully crude in order to encourage me but I have been wondering specifically because you got me to ask a question about multiple partners, are you interested in my lover?".

"Nope, of course not Kagero. I'm perfectly content being unattached for the time being. I just figured those were pertinent questions to ask about considering your lover is a member of the royal family and that has its own set of rules and such you know?" Orochi lied, keeping her tone peppy to disguise her true feelings.

"That's more than fair I suppose, why don't you go to bed soon and maybe have a glass of tea, you look a little tired and our break is almost over and we can't have a tired diviner when we reach wherever Corrin takes us next."

"I'll be ready Kagero I promise, I will get some rest though." Orochi prayed that this was the last thing the now talkative ninja would say to her, although she made a mental note to ask Kagero at a later date if the reason she wasn't chatty was because she felt this kind of taxation, but she would have to lie about the reasoning.

"Goodnight Orochi, you have my gratitude."

Kagero then bowed out of the tent, skipping towards the bathhouses with a joy Orochi had seldom seen in her buddy. She wanted to be happy for Kagero, she really did but instead Orochi mutedly shut her tent flaps and quickly casted a silencing spell on the tent. In her last rational thought of the evening Orochi noted with a heaping helping of irony that silencing spells were developed by mages at war, not wishing to hear their neighbors fornicate. She put her tarot deck and the tomes she had been studying the previous days away, sniffling to herself quietly. As soon as she was done organizing, Orochi looked around her tent giving one last bleary eyed look around to see if everything was in proper order. After confirming such she collapsed on her knees and let out an inconsolable wail.

"Corrin! Why? Corrin Why? Why did you have to catch me and Kagero under your damnable charms?! Why must you be bound to Kagero alone? Why must I be damned to an unhappy marriage or else solitude?!". Orochi then propped her elbows up on her bed, or at least her tear filled eyes thought it was her bed and cried into her arms, feeling so very alone. What made this fiery anguish that much more explosive is that it was at her goading and encouragement that Kagero had even begun to talk to Corrin romantically. Had Orochi taken a Fimbulvetr to her own heart and turned her own prospects of romance into ashes? No, she hadn't. She had set herself up a choice between a friendship with Kagero or a romance with Corrin. So long as she had the strength of will she would choose the former, she would just have to pray both that she did endure and that her hand and fantasizing would satiate her desires. For now though she just wanted to cry, so she wept until she could produce no more tears and fell asleep.

Kagero had slowed her joyous skipping after she bathed, but her mood had not dampened in the slightest, on the contrary she felt embolded and unlike last night when she was simply content to cuddle the price she wanted more. Crossing her fingers she entered and found the treehouse was empty, perfect. Kagero shut the door behind her and rather than go through the ceremony of finding something "sexy to wear and show a little skin" as Orochi would say Kagero undressed down to her small clothes, a simple black bra, and matching panties. She thought about Orochi's responses after the tarot 'reading' concerning the Diviner's personal interest in Corrin, and realized she had neglected to mention the multiple partners aspect of Corrin's fate. She would do so when the opportunity presented itself. For now she waited, her lust growing in her belly by the minute until Corrin finally entered about twelve minutes later.

"Kagero are you ho-oh!" Corrin saw that his new lover was indeed home and mostly naked her pale, curvature made all the more evident by the fact that her panties seemed to be struggling against her hips.

"Corrin…I missed you." Kagero closed the gap rather quickly between them and kissed Corrin lightly on the cheek.

"Why the attire or lack therof?" Corrin inquired despite being mostly sure of the reasoning.

"I learned a lot today, apparently we are fated to be lovers despite any of your past dealings, and if you are willing I wish to…consummate that knowledge in a carnal fashion."

Corrin nodded stroking Kagero's bare back with his right hand, noting her shivers.

"You're always so polite Kagero, it's cute. But are you sure you want this? I know I have already seen you naked but that was by accident and I want you to be one hundred percent."

Kagero kissed Corrin lustily again before he could finish his speech.

"Corrin, you tease me about my politeness, but it is you who is the considerate one, and believe me, I wish to impale myself on your organ…I am not sure what else to say or do here."

Calmly as he could given his lover's state of dress, Corrin sat down on the bed and pulled Kagero into his lap, his arousal growing, he was nearly certain it was poking the small of Kagero's back.

"I desire you too my dear ninja, I just wanted to be absolutely positive that you weren't doing this because you felt you had to put out for me because I am royalty. I know that complicates things in Nohr and I imagine it could in Hoshido, though my siblings are such kind people I doubt they would make it an issue. I want to make it evident to you Kagero that I care about you as a person as well as in a carnal sense."

Feeling emboldened again Kagero started gyrating her hips slighty, which caused Corrin to groan in pleasure before she responded.

"If you care about me carnally Lord Corrin, then kiss me, strip your clothes off, strip me, and make love to me until the sun comes up." Kagero nearly purred the last bit.

 **Final Warning: Lemon Up Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

"We can arrange that if you let me up Kagero."

Rather than doing as her lover suggest Kagero used her position in his lap to half tackle him to the bed before undoing the buttons on his shirt and tugging his pants to the ground. She allowed Corrin enough room to get his arms partly out of his shirt but she would not relinquish the high ground just yet as she began kissing from his left clavicle across to his right, down his torso, the pecks causing him to nearly convulse underneath her and move his hips toward her.

"Do you believe I want you now Corrin? Is this a clear enough sign that I wish for this to continue? I don't want your gentlemanly modesty right now, I need you, this right here."

Kagero emphasized her point by gently tugging Corrin's smallclothes down and grasping his hard member.

"I understand Kagero, I was just trying to make sure you were…ahh"

Corrin moaned a bit as Kagero continued kissing downwards, kissing the tip of his member causing Corrin to make a slight kicking motion to completely remove his pants and smallclothes. He could feel the lust boiling (although it had been there before) as Kagero came back up his torso with kisses.

"It's not fair to have me completely exposed and for you to separate yourself from me with fabric Kagero."

"You're right Corrin, I apologize but if I waited for you to be gentlemanly all night I would burn up from the inside and you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Not at all" Corrin watched careful not to oogle as his lover undid her bra and revealed her pale breasts and raspberry pink nipples.

"Do you…find them adequate?"

Rather than respond verbally Corrin squeezed them gently with his hands and as best he could sat up to kiss the blushing ninja.

"Kagero, you're beautiful."

"Thank you Lord Corrin…might I take off the last of my garments?"

Sensing she was losing her nerve Corrin offered an alternative.

"Lie down next to me, how much do you know about what goes on from here?"

"Enough to know this is usually the part in Orochi's lewd books where the prince just…sticks it into the maiden.." Kagero blushed furiously at her lack of grace.

"If I did that, it would hurt, have you ever used your fingers on yourself?"

"Yes, why? Should I now Corrin?

"No, just lie down and relax" Corrin carefully slipped a hand into Kagero's panties and began to probe the outside of her sex with his fingers, causing an immediate reaction from the ninja."

"Are you alright with this Kagero?"

"D-don't stop please…"

Corrin probed for about two more minutes before finding her clitoris, and rubbing it slowly, gauging Kagero's arousal by her quickening breath, after what felt like eons of stroking the bundle of nerves Kagero finally formed a coherentish moan.

"Oh..Naga Corrin…Please no more teasing." Kagero's breath was getting more frantic and her usually monotone voice had gone from that of a purr of confidence to a mewl of wanting.

"Do you want me to be on top, Kagero?"

The ninja only nodded, parting her thighs wider as Corrin aligned himself.

"Please Corrin…"

He obliged and entered Kagero, feeling a draconic boil as soon as he could feel himself filling her, yet even though his instincts were goading him into rapidly thrusting he remained still until the ninja kissed his forehead as a sign to move again.

Kagero felt vulnerable as Corrin pushed his hips forward slowly, even her most lurid fantasy couldn't compare with the real feeling of the prince was doing with her.

"Corrin, kiss me. My lips my breasts I care not, just please kiss me until I cannot take it anymore!"

She felt his mouth on her collarbone sucking gently while keeping with the rhythm of going in and out of her when suddenly the prince increased his thrust speed, ramming more forcefully into her which caused Kagero instinctively to clutch Corrin before shouting out

"Make me your's Corrin, I'm going to cum soon, I'm sorry I haven't the sexual stamina yet!"

"It's okay Kagero, I am close too" Corrin grunted in response and with one more large thrust Kagero came, and her legs slackened a bit before Corrin filled her with his seed and rolled off of her and began clutching her hand.

 **End of Lemon Scene: You can open your eyes again.**

After their respective heart rates went down the conversation which always seemed to be ready to spark between the two lovers came alight again.

"Corrin?"

"Yes Kagero?"

"One more thing I learned today was that you are fated to have multiple lovers by the gods, and I am okay with that under three conditions, the first being that I would prefer you communicate who else has found themselves acquainted with your gifts" she said as she stroked him once more eliciting a shiver from the prince."

"What are the other two darling?"

"The second is that you let me live with you and not them, pardon me if that's jealous."

"Considering that you just said I was fated to have relations with other women, and you're okay with it, I can acquiescence a simple request, what's the last thing?"

"If…if you want children, please allow me to mother them and marry you formally. I know that royals often have more than one spouse but I want to be your first wife at the very least and I want to bear your children. I know we have not long been dating but I can't help it Corrin, you've touched my heart in too many ways to not bequeath myself to you. For once and for all time."

"Of course Kagero. But for now let us enjoy eachother's company and worry about the other women as they come, for now there's only one woman in my life to satisfy."

Corrin then pecked the very happy ninja on the forehead and despite their nudity, Kagero proceeded to cuddle close to him as they drifted off to sleep. This could work.

Elsewhere in camp, another couple sleeping together, although by no means as carnally was also having an important conversation.

"I will tell him tomorrow, he will respect my wishes dear, besides we have Lady Mikoto's blessing in writing, besides I want to see her for her birthday."

"Just promise I won't end up on a pike"

"You won't my love, I swear it."

 _Ooh wee that took a while, sorry about the massive delay but I had a severe case of writer's block and other crap to sort through so as a sort of apology I made this chapter a little longer than intended. I really enjoyed writing the strife into Orochi's character although the lemon scene was tricky and I am not sure how I feel about it. Next chapter hopefully won't take such a long time to do as I have discovered this amazing thing called prewriting. You will find out who is playing the pronoun game at the end next time. Toodles for now and I appreciate the patience._


	4. Scandal, Seclusion, and Surrender

Chapter IV: Scandal, Seclusion, and Surrender

 **Warning: Lemon(s) Ahead, Will Be Demarcated in Bold.**

"So when did you think I should be made aware of these insignificant details Sakura."

"L-lord Ryoma…"

"Silence, speak when you are spoken too or I will cut you down now instead of later."

"Don"t hurt him big brother! Lady Mikoto knew about this and here is a letter that proves it."

Sakura squeaked out that sentence before flicking a sealed envelope in the angry Crown Prince's direction and hiding behind Subaki, although judging by the absence of his normal cool demeanor, he was feeling no braver than she was.

Ryoma, noting the seal did match Lady Mikoto's, decided to give the letter a read before listening to his bubbling temper.

 _Ryoma,_

 _I hope this letter finds you and all of Hoshido in a blissful state rather than continued conflict with Nohr. If you are reading this than your youngest sister has decided to tell you something wonderful. She has become pregnant and is bearing a child! Fear not though as the child's father is a high standing member of the Hoshidan Army who has faithfully served your family in the past, his name is Subaki and although they will not marry immediately, I give my blessing eternal for their eventual matrimony (she is only sixteen at present time and they both want to wait). Should you find out about this child before this letter reaches your hands fear not as the child will be tucked safely in the Deeprealms. The Deeprealms are a place of magic where children can grow in safety while unrest continues to plague our home. The child is expected to be born in sixth months' time (your sister was nervous about telling me sooner) while you are away training. Using tomes we have confirmed it is a daughter and they have decided on the name Caeldori, which I think is absolutely beautiful but I won't gossip to you in a letter._

 _Love,_

 _Lady Mikoto_

Ryoma, blinked a few times as he felt both his rage quiet and tears form in his eyes as he realized how much Sakura missed their adoptive mother, and how much he missed her judgement.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Ryoma?"

"I'm sorry for shouting."

For a moment none of the three people in the room moved then Sakura, overwhelmed by relief started to cry and ran from her betrothed towards her eldest brother who embraced her in a hug.

"Will you help us Ryoma?"

"Of course, but first allow me to apologize to your husband and congratulate by new brother in law?"

Sakura nodded eagerly while Subaki finally looked as though he wasn't about to defecate in his breeches.

After the brief congratulations, Ryoma got back to business.

"So, why do you need my help to go see your daughter?" Ryoma inquired.

"Well…I haven't seen her in about a month and Subaki thinks it might be a good idea to bring a small party in case we run into Faceless." Sakura replied.

"That's…actually some really sound reasoning. How big of a party do you think you will need Subaki?"

"I haven't considered it much, forgive me Lord Ryoma but you're an intimidating man and I was more focused on that… Does a dozen people including us three at most sound reasonable?"

"Perfectly, do you have nine other soldiers in mind?"

"If you don't mind, you are the Army Commander after all, I would say Corrin, your retainers, Takumi, Hana, Azura, Hinoka, Reina, oh and Orochi for magic.

"Sound thinking, Subaki. My one question is do you mean Saizo and Kaze or Saizo and Kagero?"

"Kaze is still recovering from those arrows through his thigh!" Sakura piped up

"Right then, that answered that. Lord Ryoma can you rally the troops? I want to get my giftpack from Sakura and I ready?"

"Yes, I will summon Saizo to gather everyone." Ryoma answered before they adjourned.

Corrin woke up with a shiver, and attempted to tug a blanket to cover himself but he noticed it seemed to be stuck, groaning quietly he opened his eyes in search of the snag. To his mildly surprise it seemed it the night that his lover had cocooned her lower half in it, leaving him to freeze. He smiled to himself, drinking the top part of his lover's nude body in noticing the pink of her nipples immediately. He felt a pang of familiarity which was strange because although he had bedded Kagero last night, it felt like he had seen that shade before and then he remembered Orochi had accidentally showed much of her nude form to him when leaving the baths. Deciding not to dwell on his lover's hot friend, he resolved to wake her gently after he situated himself. He knew they were planning a march today but not the destination. He had just finished putting on his armor when there was a knock at the door which startled Kagero awake. Not wanting to wait for the person to enter Corrin opened the door only slightly.

"Lord Corrin."

"Hello Saizo" Corrin replied, feeling quite nervous now.

It was known that Kagero and Saizo had a brief relationship in the past and he wasn't sure that the one-eyed ninja was on entirely good terms with the woman who was now naked inside his quarters. Two things he was sure of though were that despite Saizo's gratitude that he had saved Kaze's life, the ninja was far from warm and fuzzy and that while Kagero was getting ready for the day, he would not let the ninja into his treehouse.

"Lord Ryoma told me to gather you for a special mission today, it appears you are ready as is but I was also instructed to tell you that you are to meet the rest of the party in 25 minutes time. Good Day." And with that the Ninja disappeared, presumably to gather other members or to tell Ryoma. Corrin quickly shut the door, confident that even with his deadly speed that Saizo would have been caught in the door if he was still lingering.

"Are you alright Kagero?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright…thank you for not letting him in."

"You heard what he said?"

"Yes, important mission. Even if it is none of my business as your retainer and lover, I wish to accompany you at the very least to the gate."

"How could I refuse milady?" Corrin replied as he closed the distance between them and gave the blushing ninja a kiss on the forehead.

At the gate Ryoma, Sakura, and Subaki waited patiently for everyone to gather, and much to the eldest prince's surprise it appeared his trusted retainer was going to take the full twenty-five minutes to get here. It was about thirty seconds before the designated time when Ryoma heard a faint poof behind him.

"Apologies Lord Ryoma, I managed to locate everyone apart from Kagero, I asked Orochi where she was but I nearly got hit with an Ox spirit…".

"I'm right here Saizo." Kagero said from three seats down in the mess tent.

If Corrin was a gambling man he would have bet at that moment he saw Saizo's eye flicker in embarrassment.

"My apologies, it appears you are better at hiding yourself than I remember Kagero."

"Or you just didn't look closely enough and engaged in subpar detective work." Kagero replied with uncharacteristic snark and as she finished her thought it took all of Corrin's self-control to not start a nervous laugh.

Ryoma put his hand on the male ninja's shoulder before he replied and tempers could flare between the two, oh how Ryoma sang Naga's praises that they no longer had to work together much, and began to tell the group of the Caeldori situation. However, in between the surprise at the news Sakura had carried a child and the congratulations from most of the group (Hana had known already Ryoma figured) there were two other people doing "detective work". The first was Orochi, who after crying her eyes out couldn't help but look over in Corrin and Kagero's direction longingly. She was certain Kagero had gotten laid last night, and the diviner was half tempted to ask her for details after this mission of rescuing Lady Sakura's daughter. Unbeknownst to Orochi she was also being watched by someone; the other Princess, Lady Hinoka whose mind was also whirring away with Corrin the main subject.

Hinoka was barely listening to the mission details, if Subaki and Sakura needed help she would give it to them after her misguided anger yesterday. She had been so incensed yesterday that she had beaten the stuffing out of poor Subaki in training after finding out about Ryoma's duplicitous blessing to competition. The fact that she was now finding out her punching bag was her sister's lover doubly embarrassed to her both because Subaki didn't deserve that thrashing and her sister had hooked up with a nice man and she was still helplessly single. She was now trying to figure out which of these strumpets was corrupting her Corrin. It couldn't be Hana, the two barely talked, Sakura was taken (and Hinoka reasoned the only person in the world she wouldn't be mad at if she dated Corrin), Reina just acted like everybody's mom, Azura seemed to have her eyes glued on her other brother, Kagero was too quiet for Hinoka's liking but she didn't present herself as a threat. Then it hit her, Orochi had broken the news to her in a defensive tone of voice the other day, Orochi was always hanging around Corrin and making him laugh. Could the Diviner really have beaten her to the punch? Hinoka resolved to find out after this pesky mission.

"So there we have it, we are to save the village and our fellow soldier's child. Is everyone on board?" Ryoma concluded.

The group nodded in unison and raised their weapons and headed to the Deeprealm village of Cordelia, named after the mythic knight of Ylisse.

When they reached the Deeprealm parts of the surrounding forests were already on fire, and who or whatever was causing the blazes seemed to be very faint, but the screams of the villagers were audible.

"Do you see the glimpses of red that keep flickering in and out?!" Corrin barked assuming his military commander tone.

"Yes! You, Subaki, Kagero, Orochi, Hinoka, Sakura, and Hana take the left side, towards that boggy area, we'll take the right!" Ryoma replied, drawing Raijinto. Each makeshift platoon headed towards the screams with Hana in Corrin's group and Reina in Ryoma's breaking off to help shelter the villagers fleeing as the army advanced.

"Subaki, I think I see their leader, it's a Pegasus Knight, think you can knock them off?"

"Of course I can Lord Corrin, can you provide cover?"

Without another word, the Pegasus Knight charged above the fray towards the knight at the center of most of the trouble. Contrary to most of their allies, this one had a solid shape and rather than flashing red, their hair seemed to remain a similar shade to his in a nonfluctuating state.

"Halt! Your reign of terror ends n-Caeldori?!" Subaki had to pull up so he didn't accidentally spear his daughter.

"Father!" The red-haired Pegasus Knight looked rather surprised both to see her dad and that he appeared to be ready to fight her.

"What happened here?" Subaki asked regarding the fracas below.

"I don't know, I was in the village for tea when suddenly something or someone shot fire magic at the square. I found a mount quickly and started coordinating an escape. You and your army arrived just in time to help fight them off."

"Well I haven't done much fighting Caeldori…"

"Surely you jest father, you were probably taking a lay of the terrain on your own volition." Caeldori rambled on for a couple minutes listing the mundane things she thought to do, both impressing and worrying Subaki concerning his own training methods.

He was about to suggest they land when her mount made a hideous noise. While they were talking, a true enemy had shot an arrow right through the heart of the Pegasus Caeldori was sitting on. Time felt like it was going in slow motion as the beast, no longer living descended into the brush below. Subaki began pursuit but his steed pulled up unable to see its way through the trees. His daughter's screams filled his ears as all he could do was watch as his lovely daughter, who had grown into a beautiful woman roughly his own age died in his first battle.

"CAELDORI!"

Corrin's dragon ears picked up a frightened scream not far from where he was standing and without thinking he ran towards it's location. These enemies didn't scream. Orochi shouted after him as he ran, picking up his abandoned tome and providing cover against the last of the enemy units, an Archer near where Corrin seemed to be running, waiting in ambush. Orochi grinned slightly amused that an ambushing unit was about to be ambushed as she shot a triplet of Ox Spirits at it ensuring that when Corrin got into it's range, it would no longer be alive. Corrin had only gone about ten meters through the woods when he saw his quarry, a beautiful red haired woman screaming at the top of her lungs, seemingly flung from the sky and dangerously close to hitting the ground from such a fall. In a lunge forward Corrin managed to catch the maiden, tumbling slightly so she now pinned him to the ground.

"Are you okay miss?" Corrin asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I am fine…t-thank you for saving me, what's your name?"

"I am Corrin of Hoshido, tell me are you Caeldori?"

"Y-yes I am" the young woman matched his fluster quickly as she realized this was the man her father had told her so much about when she had asked about potential mentorship. She quickly rolled to the side so Corrin could get up and prevent a scandal. But while he did so, she couldn't help but notice that her father while complimenting his teaching skills, neglected to mention he was stunningly attractive, retaining boyish charms while looking as chiseled as any fairy tale soldier.

"Caeldori! Caeldori where are you?" Subaki's voice rang her out of her own head.

" I am right here father, Corrin stopped my fall" pointing to the man who was still on the ground catching his breath. Orochi, who had trailed the prince shot up a flare of magic, signaling a rendezvous point before rushing to check on the potentially injured Prince.

"Are you alright Corrin?" Orochi hurried over.

"I'm fine Orochi, just need some help up." Corrin replied, and the mage promptly obliged pulling him up into a polite hug as extra, but quickly disentangling.

"Thank you for saving my daughter Corrin." Subaki offered, genuinely relieved.

"Caeldori!" Sakura rushed over to her daughter to give a motherly hug and begin fretting about how much she'd grown.

"Am I grown enough to come with you?" Caeldori responded.

"I think we could use another Pegasus Knight, between you and Subaki we'd have quite the lethal duo." Corrin chimed in.

"Peace brother, it is not our decision." Ryoma interjected.

"Subaki, I want our daughter to come with us." Sakura pleaded, breaking out her signature pleading eyes which nobody could refuse, perfect or not.

"I won't let you down father." Caeldori offered.

"Fine, just remember what I said." Subaki replied while the others in the group looked touched and or confused at the cryptic family bonding. Caeldori nodded, knowing he meant asking Corrin for mentorship. The thought also occurred to the newest member of the Army that she should ask him out for tea but she quickly squished the idea, remembering the last two men she had quickly fallen in love with had been married with children and engaged respectively. Still the more she looked at Corrin's figure and heard how he addressed his fellow soldiers the more unreasonably big her crush got.

"Let's get going then, we still have battles with Nohr to prepare for." Ryoma stated to the group, which although sweaty and a little larger, had sustained no major injuries. Once they got back to the Astral plane Corrin felt a dainty hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Corrin, is this a good time?" it was Caeldori, still pink in the face from battle."

"Sure Caeldori, what's up?"

"Well…my father praised you often when he visited me in the Deeprealms, saying you're a skilled fighter, but that you've a good mind for strategy too. He also says you're very knowledgeable and charismatic."

"Okay…um that's quite flattering but I don't see…"

"Lord Corrin, will you be my mentor?"

"Your what?"

"Mentor, father seemed convinced you were the only one capable of doing so despite his own great talents saying it had to be you, so will you do it?" Caeldori inquired suddenly sounding more unsure.

Realizing he had been set up but not wanting to upset the girl Corrin carefully replied "I would be happy to, although your enthusiasm is probably misplaced".

"Father said you would be modest like that Lord Corrin, when can we start? I promise not to let you down."

Corrin muttered something quietly to himself about the fact that he was the one likely to drown under the weight of expectations.

"Um, Lord Corrin?"

"Right, sorry! I was just reminding myself of something. Let's start tomorrow morning, with the mission to find you Ryoma delayed our march another few days so we were all refreshed and ready."

"Apologies Lord Corrin, that will be last time I let you down I swear it!"

Laughing a little Corrin replied "I am sure you won't let me down rest for now though Okay? (and I will not let your father live this down)"

"What was that after you said to rest Lord Corrin?"

"Nothing Caeldori, just relax. And call me Corrin."

"Yes Sir Lord-er I mean, Yes Corrin." The Pegasus Knight then sauntered away and Corrin caught himself staring at her skirt wishing it was a tad shorter on her round rump and her voluptuous thighs.

"Keep your shirt on Corrin, that's Sakura's daughter" he reminded himself before a torrent of images hit his mind, varyingly of Orochi and Kagero in short skirts. Sighing he headed back to his treehouse, awaiting the dinner signal, deciding to read for a bit before the meal. About five minutes one of the ladies on his mind entered.

"You were quite brave today in battle Corrin."

"What makes you say that Kagero? I just pointed villagers to safety, it was everyone else doing the heavy combat lifting"

"You saved Caeldori's life, Orochi thinks you should be more careful."

"What's that supposed to mean" asked Corrin incredulously not noticing Kagero loosening her clothes.

"The last woman whose life you saved fell in love with you." Kagero purred back in response.

"O-oh, right…" Corrin responded finally understanding.

 **Final Warning: Lemon Up Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

"Orochi and I think Caeldori's already got a crush on you, which is fine but I also think that you would do well to be reminded who got you first."

Kagero then pulled off her outfit in one arm motion, leaving her in just her smallclothes.

"I apologize if this is too eager Corrin, but I wish to try a suggestion I read in a… Naughtier piece of literature."

"What would that be Kagero?" Corrin's mouth was suddenly dry.

"Just stay still and let me kiss you." Kagero straddled the prince gently and began unbuttoning his shirt, before reaching his abdomen and tugging his pants loose revealing just how aroused the Prince was. To Corrin's surprise she kissed the head, and down the shaft before finally closing her lips around the top portion and starting to bob her head.

"Ohhh Kagero…" Corrin writhed underneath, helpless at Kagero's movements.

"I'm gonna cum if you don't stop"

Kagero fluttered her eyes in response letting Corrin know that she was acutely aware of what she was getting the prince to do. She felt the prince beginning to tense in climax and rather boldly decided to let him do so in her mouth. She finally released the suction, swallowing the rest of the evidence of their activity.

"What…what was that Kagero?" Corrin inquired knowing full well what it was.

"I think the book I was reading called it a blow job, did you enjoy it"

"Y-yes although I think it rather unfair that you haven't had a climax yourself. Won't you come lay next to me?"

"In a moment Corrin, the book I read said that it was important to wash your mouth out after doing that."

"You're just saying that so you have an excuse to shake your ass in my direction."

"Corrin!" Kagero blushed at the lewdness of the comment.

"It's true Kagero you do have a nice round bottom from all that ninja work you do, so bring yourself over here."

"Oh-okay Corrin" Kagero finally sauntered over, still wearing her smallclothes, although she decided to rid herself of the garments once she saw Corrin had stripped naked.

"Corrin?"

"Yes Kagero"

"D-do you really truly find me this attractive?"

Rather than respond verbally to her insecurities Corrin stood up and pulled the ninja into a sweet kiss before setting her down on the bed sitting up while he arraigned himself next to her. From there he trailing kisses down her neck and upper back while positioning his hand between the ninja's toned thighs and entering her with his fingers.

"ooh Corrin" Kagero whined, gently trying to get more friction while he pumped in and out of her with his middle and pointer fingers.

"You like when I do this Kagero?"

"Yes, I do…I feel the desire to act carnally with you!"

"We can continue after dinner if you like but for now we have but a few minutes."

"Please touch me anyways Corrin the fire in my belly would be too unbearable. Please"

Corrin obliged for a few more minutes before they heard the telltale flare that meant dinner was ready.

"Kagero?"

"Yes Corrin?"

"Would post-battle coitus be something of interest to you in the future?"

"Yes, and I would also like to share the literature I have been reading with you Corrin."

"I'd like that."

The lovers kissed before dressing and heading to dinner.

 **End of Lemon**

Although Corrin was occupied with Kagero prior to dinner, his name escaped more pairs of lips than just Kagero's for another conversation was taking place on a different part of the Astral Plane, this one decidedly more venomous. This toxic interaction it had begun whilst Corrin was being roped into mentoring.

"Orochi, can we talk outside my tent." Hinoka inquired, which separated the mage from a conversation with Kagero.

"Sure, meet you there in five minutes." Orochi replied, wrapping it up with the ninja.

"Why don't we hold off on that for a bit til after dinner? Gives you time to get changed and shower?" Hinoka suggested.

"Works for me milady, see you in a couple hours".

True to her word the diviner was outside of Hinoka's tent precisely two hours after their first exchange wondering what the reason for the encounter could be.

"I suppose you are wondering why I ask to talk Orochi?"

"Mhm, yep! Just a touch." Orochi said lightheated

"Well then I won't keep you in suspense. I need you to keep your hands off my Corrin." Hinoka suddenly looked and sounded a lot more threatening.

The wheels in Orochi's brain whirred, Hinoka had mistaken her as Corrin's new lover from the conversation earlier. While it would be easier for her to say that it wasn't true and identify Kagero as the woman Corrin had charmed, Orochi would never sell her friend down the creek like that even if she was head over heels for her best friend's new lover too. Speaking of, based on her aggressive tone and body language Hinoka was no less smitten which was creepy, but given that 1) royals are notoriously incestuous, how else would one explain Gangrel the mythical Mad King of Plegia? 2) Corrin was unquestionably the most attractive man in camp Orochi wasn't particularly surprised. Even with this information Orochi decided to try and simmer down the redheaded princess first.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean by that Lady Hinoka. Corrin and I are simply friends" Orochi was only half lying, she knew she was handsy with the Prince although she tried to dial it back since he was dating her best friend but much to her dismay the second half of her sentence felt bitterly true.

"Pegasus Dung. I see you hanging on him all the time, and frankly he is above your station" Hinoka countered.

Orochi couldn't help but start to laugh at that bizarre retort, Lady Hinoka the High Princess who looked after her own retainers, sparred with all comers, wandered to saloons in disguise against Ryoma's wishes had the _nerve_ to lecture about station.

"Why are you laughing!?"

"Apologies Lady Hinoka. The reason I laugh is your saloon disguises may get past drunkards and barkeeps but I've seen you come home sipping a tankard before, so you of all people to lecture me about station is richer than Pegasus Butter". Orochi knew she should have just shut up but her cheeks felt warm about this issue, she cared about Corrin and lying for Kagero's sake or not she loved the man, not just because her best friend was smitten but she herself craved the man's touch. She wished instead of hugs she got passionate kisses, thigh caresses, and other such lewdness from him. Even though she had resigned herself to friend status she was not going to give up those friendly hugs without a fight.

"You…you witch! Stay quiet about that and stay away from my Corrin!"

"Your Corrin Lady Hinoka?! He is not a Pegasus or a common gigolo for you to ride! He is a prince and a sweet caring man not to be controlled from your own selfishness!" No sooner had the words left her mouth than Orochi knew she had struck a nerve with that crass gigolo comment.

"Shut your mouth you uncultured wench I will murder you where you stand!" Hinoka had reached her limit with the smart-mouthed diviner, and she did not care if this woman was flirting with Corrin, whether she was officially with him or that she had worked with Lady Mikoto, Hinoka wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around her throat and strangle the life out of her at this moment. In her rage she pounced on the diviner who offered no resistance as the physically stronger Pegasus rider tackled her and began pummeling her with a flurry of fists right to the stomach, adding a blow to the face before she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her own belly and pull her off of the now injured diviner.

"Let me go!" Hinoka attempted to shout before her captor slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Do not cause a further scene sister" came the quiet voice of Corrin in her ear, and instantly the Princess went limp.

"Are you okay Orochi? What happened?" Kagero was tending to the diviner who looked more stunned than injured although the slap was sure to leave a nasty mark.

"I'm fine…I took a joke too far with the Princess and she took offense, I got what I deserved." Orochi lied, knowing her friend would notice her fib but also wanting to preserve army morale because like it or not Hinoka was a Princess.

"If I let you go Hinoka, you will not attack Orochi further, I don't care what she said to you but if we are going to win this war, you would do good to remember you are a part of an army and assaulting your fellow soldier is an incredibly poor idea."

Hinoka nodded, feeling shame at being caught acting on her anger.

"Good, I love you Hinoka but I think you should turn in for the night." Corrin added, to which Hinoka nodded.

Tears welled in Orochi's eyes now, not because of the bruise now occupying her face but because her heart ripped itself into bits knowing that even in a familial way Corrin would never say that to her.

"C'mon Orochi, lets go to my tent and get you cleaned up" Kagero whispered as she helped the diviner to her feet and after getting out of Hinoka's line of sight, headed towards the Treehouse.

Only once his two favorite women had sufficiently departed did Corrin relinquish his grip on Hinoka although by that time his temper had grown too.

"What in the name of Naga were you thinking Hinoka!" Corrin whispered in absolute fury.

"I just didn't like something she said and I didn't react well." Hinoka meekly replied.

"Did she insult mother's grave? Because unless she did that, the response you gave was completely uncalled for!" Corrin retorted unimpressed.

"She…she said I wanted to control you for selfish reasons and implied…that I wanted to have sex with you." Hinoka swallowed before continuing.

"What made me mad is…she's right… I do desire you. We aren't related I have a letter from mother to prove it. What also made me mad is I thought Orochi was the mysterious lover you have that half the camp has rumors about." Hinoka rambled hoping that the bizarre nature of her pronouncement would garner some sort of result.

"Sakura showed me her letter when she read it, and I figured you had one too" Corrin responded carefully.

"She asked if it would impact our relationship negatively and I told her no of course not I would still view her as a sister. I naively assumed you were uninterested in me and that this familial love would suffice. It appears I was wrong." Corrin finished looking down.

"So…what does that mean for us Corrin?" Hinoka asked the embers of hope still alive in her belly.

"I view you as a sister Hinoka. Beyond that I am angry you assaulted a dear friend. If you act against her or anyone else further over me, I will tell Ryoma and ensure that you are sent back to the castle, High Princess or not. Now goodnight and think about what you did." Corrin finished before leaving coolly to go find Kagero and Orochi. Hinoka blinked a couple of times before retreating to her tent and while feeling the sting of rejection curled up into a ball of angst and self-pity.

Back at the treehouse Orochi was bawling her eyes out to Kagero

"She wants me to stay away from Corrin because she thinks I am in love with him Kagero." Orochi wailed.

"I fail to see why that provoked such an angry response, and your wounds aren't that bad the vulnerary healed them up pretty quickly…" Kagero responded, finishing with the wound on her buddy's face.

"Because…" Orochi's throat tightened, as if her body was more aware of the weight of her response than her mind.

"Because? That doesn't make sense Orochi."

"Because…Hinoka wasn't wrong. I am sorry Kagero I tried to stop it, I really did. But Corrin is just so….I do have feelings for him! At first I thought it was the gratitude that he saved you from near certain death, then I thought it was because I was playing matchmaker, trying to get you two to hang out all the time. But these feelings haven't gone away and I feel horrible admitting it and you probably hate me and and and and.."

Kagero wrapped her arms arounds her distressed friend waiting for her to stop hyperventilating.

"It's okay Orochi, is this why you momentarily looked crushed after we did the tarot readings?"

"Yes Kagero…"

"Well, the doom and gloom scenario was if you pulled the card for me. I recall that I was the one who pulled the card from your deck. In addition, our deity has informed me during my meditation sessions that my beloved, is meant to be…shared. Shared with other women in fact. I can think of no other lady I would rather share Corrin with than you my dear friend."

"Kagero…I" Kagero put a finger to the diviner's lips which pursed cutely.

"I will have his child or children should he desire heirs. But Orochi, you are welcome to spend the night with him. I take it your vulgarities suggesting that I was fantasizing about him were your own as well?"

"Y-yeah." Orochi replied, for the first time in her life she was unable to control conversation tempo.

"There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

"Well what if Hinoka tries to hurt you? I can deal with her nonsense but what about you Kagero?"

"Well Lord Ryoma already knows I am interested in Corrin, and there is also the matter of Corrin being able to curb Hinoka's aggression Orochi."

"Right…um Kagero?"

"Yes Orochi?"

"What is it like, being bedded by the Prince. I know I am a pretty lewd person but…I am not particularly experienced with this sort of thing."

"If Corrin decides you worthy, then I am sure he will accommodate you Orochi, he seemed to be refined with me the other night."

Orochi nodded, deciding against reminding her friend that Corrin indeed had experiences with Lady Camilla.

"You can stay here and wait if you like Orochi."

"You mean, I can talk to him tonight, but you've barely been together three days! That's totally rushed and.."

"Orochi, it is Divine Will. Besides that, I trust you. I trust your feelings for Corrin are genuine and I think he may reciprocate."

The door began to open interrupting the conversation.

"Is Orochi okay Kagero?" it was Corrin, with concern plastered to his face.

"Peace Corrin, she's fine. However she does have something to tell you." Kagero responded.

"Lord Corrin…Hinoka's suspicions were not unfounded. I do have strong romantic feelings for you, and Kagero said she was okay with that…" Orochi breathed in, now was the hard part.

"Can we be lovers too Lord Corrin?"

Corrin looked at Kagero and then to Orochi before repeating the motion with his neck twice more.

"This is okay Kagero? It is rather soon"

"Like I said last night Corrin, this is the will of the gods, besides…I trust Orochi and you do too. Why not let her share in our amour?"

Corrin nodded.

"Right, but before anything crazy can we talk about the reason why I seem to know a bit more about bedding than I should?"

"I told Kagero yesterday Corrin" Orochi pipped up.

"And I am okay with it my dear, but I am sure I speak for both Orochi and I when I say that we appreciate your integrity. That's probably part of why we both find you so attractive." Kagero blushed when she finished.

"Well that and you're a general sweetheart. Yes there is the huge matter of you saving Kagero's life for which we are both grateful. But Corrin, there's just something about you that…I don't really know. It makes me worry for once in my life about what I say, even though no matter how outrageous I am you just laugh with me. I have never felt that you asked a question about me or Kagero that wasn't genuine. You may be royalty but you don't stick your nose up at us, station isn't important to you. You are truly your mother's son, and I do admit I have mixed feelings about being in love with my former liege's son, but it's not because you have given me mixed signals it's.." Orochi stopped to choke back a sob, the pain she felt about Mikoto's death resurfacing.

"I let your mother die and yet you never begrudged me for it! I beg you Corrin forgive me for that sin, I beg that you forgive my inability to suppress my more wonton desire or atone for my failure…I want to love you Corrin, but I am scared I am unworthy of not just your love, but your kindness as well." Orochi finished talking, fresh tears trampling down her already stained cheeks.

Before even the agile Kagero could react, Corrin had wrapped Orochi in a tight albeit one-armed hug, while also inviting the ninja over for his other arm which Kagero accepted, feeling secondhand heartache for her obviously stressed friend.

"I appreciate that you both think so highly of me, it makes me happy to know that my efforts to be just, are not only used when in regards to our battlefield enemies" Orochi snickered at Corrin's formal language and Kagero too found herself grinning at it.

"I will, as long as you two shall both allow, show you both affections befitting a lover. On this you have my word" Corrin continued, not minding the giggles.

"You both, more than anyone else in this camp have helped me with my own emotional struggle of fighting my adopted family. You have each taught me much about your lives as well as the lives of Hoshidans. I care deeply for you both. However, I must confess, despite what you both have called my integrity I do feel lust for others still."

"We know Corrin, it is the will of the gods and we will not shame you for it. Right Orochi?" Kagero replied.

"On the contrary, we may encourage it. Specifically, that new Pegasus Knight who you appear to have charmed in record time."

Corrin blushed before stammering "She wants me to mentor her not bed her!"

"While I am sure she does indeed seek your wisdom, she was giving you what my book called the "goo-goo eyes" at dinner" Kagero responded.

"Remind me to lend you required reading more often Kagero, you cheeky girl. Also it's not like she isn't hot Corrin." Orochi added, clearly more comfortable.

"I will see what happens if that's what you two think I should do."

"Not just us Corrin, divinity too."

"Right, like Kagero says maybe there is something sacrosanct about you getting another beautiful woman in your bed."

"Um…you both do know that since I am seeing others potentially that if you wanted you could pursue other men."

"That's noble Corrin but I don't want any other men. I quite enjoy when we make love just fine…Speaking of, if you wish to consummate with Orochi tonight I had a request. Would you let me watch the act? Orochi's naughty books are nice but I feel like there is a value in being a non-active part of these acts to improve my own knowledge."

"That's very bawdy of you Kagero, but it's not just about whether I want to or not, Orochi has to agree to it too." At that Corrin and Kagero looked to Orochi.

"Well, I didn't anticipate you enjoying that book quite so much Kagero, but I would like to experience bedding you Corrin, and much like Kagero I don't particularly fancy any other man bedding me. Although should Kagero wish for a hands-on experience that can be arraigned too if all parties are consenting" Orochi winked at her ninja friend who despite being very sexually open as of the start of her love affair with the prince and her considerable reading was visibly surprised at the suggestion.

"I think I will just watch for starters Orochi, and correct me if I am wrong but you've wanted this for a while." The ninja proceeded to disentangle from the three person hug letting Corrin hug her friend more fully.

"I have Kagero, and I want you Corrin. I want you to take me, take me like a sex-depraved harlot in a pub if you must but have me.

 **Warning: Lemon Directly Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

At that invitation Corrin clapped his hands onto Orochi's buttocks and the diviner kissed him passionately in response. Kagero watched both enthralled by the display and more than a little jealous. Where had Orochi learned to be so crude, yet so sexy?

Clothes were tossed aside but rather than gentle lovemaking deep within the comforts of the mattress that Kagero had experienced in her limited escapades with Corrin, Orochi was positioning herself on her hands and knees, sticking her round rear out ever so slightly while Corrin entered her still standing up.

"Oh Corrin, don't stop moving your hips, I have wanted this for too long!" Orochi followed that demand with a moan as Corrin sped up his thrusts.

Kagero felt herself getting worked up, and the jealousy was not abating. Why should he claim Orochi so roughly, so carnally, and so viscerally and not do her the same courtesy? Kagero had agreed to share Corrin but dammit all he was hers first!

"Ohh Corrin, just like that..it feels so good" Orochi whimpered as Corrin picked up the pace, forcing Orochi to bury her face in the bedding in ecstasy as the force of Corrin's hips made her buttocks jiggle with the force.

"I'm gonna cum!" Orochi repeated herself twice more before she did just that. Corrin pulled out and allowed her to roll onto her side. However, he was far from done. While he had enjoying the diviner being his personal harlot, his member still twitched with desire. Feeling bold and noting the envy in Kagero's expression he turned his attention to her.

"You want to join in on the fun Kagero?"

"Y-yes Corrin…I mean if that doesn't inconvenience."

"You liked the way Corrin just fucked me, Kagero?" Orochi said observing intently, despite her fatigue from her earlier position.

Kagero felt her throat get dry with her only response a flustered nod.

"Then let me make you feel good too Kagero, do you want to do the same position as Orochi?"

"I would enjoy that yes"

Corrin was nearly shaking with lust, it wasn't that Orochi had been an unsatisfactory lay, but she had climaxed sooner than he could, and the pressure in his groin was killing him. Rather than command her Corrin walked over to her and as calmly as he could looked her in the eye, trying to ascertain his permissions, Kagero only responded with a quiet "it's okay". At that he scooped her into his arms, his member poking Kagero in the legs and he sat her on the bed, waiting for her to get situated.

"You know Corrin, if I wasn't so tired and if Kagero hadn't been so patient I would suggest a threesome."

Corrin was about to attempt to dissuade the diviner when Kagero, in the midst of getting her clothes off piped up "I would be okay with that arraignment if Corrin is."

At this the sexually supercharged prince chuckled.

"Have I gotten the two finest female soldiers in this army wanting more of me?"

"Yes you have Corrin." Kagero replied, not an ounce of shame left in her at the moment as she bared herself for Corrin to see. Orochi nodded in agreement, both taking in her friend's nudity, and appreciating that they could be open with their wants and desires concerning Corrin.

"I'm glad" Corrin said before pushing inside of Kagero and gripping onto her own bouncing buttocks for support and beginning to thrust.

"Oh gods Corrin, this angle! I didn't know you could hit that with your…ugh" Kagero whined as shameless as any strumpet in any whorehouse. Not five feet away from her, her best friend naked as well was grinning at her. And the ninja, despite her usual stolidity was enjoying every second of it.

Orochi couldn't believe how sexually open Kagero was being, for a brief moment she considered Corrin had charmed them both with a sex craze charm, but she dismissed it quickly. For one thing she would have noticed it, two Corrin was far too kind to manipulate anybody into picking his dishes up after him, let alone coerce multiple women into sleeping with him. Before she could keep thinking about it she found herself getting distracted by Kagero's swaying breasts and her very kissable face. Rather than simply fantasize about it however Orochi crawled over to her friend whose legs were starting to wobble from the pounding she was receiving, and with both hands grabbed her face and gave her a sloppy yet passionate French kiss.

The sight of his two lovers kissing, and the trust in Orochi lust-glinted eyes were the last things Corrin saw before he climaxed, which caused Kagero to finally herself reach one. No sooner had he pulled out of his second lover than he had passed out.

 **End of Lemon: You can once again open your eyes safely.**

While their princely lover slept the two women locked eyes, neither of them down enough from their emotional high to think about the kiss they had just shared.

"Orochi?"

"Yes Kagero?"

"Can we go shopping for more of your lewd books Orochi? I would like to learn more about this sort of thing."

"Aww, that's cute and of course we can. You seemed to enjoy the show before you got yours."

"I did…but I wanted it for myself too, he's been so gentle with me other than that and it was incredible. The sensations were similar but my brain, just turned to ash from the pleasure."

"He's certainly good at knocking boots, I do wonder though. I like my lewdies just fine, but is there something about him that makes us just want to do it more?"

Kagero tensed up, suddenly worried.

"You don't think he's bewitched us to you?" Kagero whispered in a hushed tone.

"No not at all, I don't think he would do that to us. He may have just screwed our brains out but I don't think for a second that our Corrin disrespects us as simple objects."

"Besides, you're a diviner and a good one. I think you would have noticed." Kagero continued finishing her friend's thought for her.

"Exactly."

The two stared into space for a second before they heard the song which Kagero especially was growing used to;

"You are the ocean's gray waves

Destined to seek Life beyond the shore

Just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change

Flowing like time".

"Did you hear that Kagero?"

"Yes I did, I've been hearing it more lately…maybe this is just part of the prophecy then. We find ourselves quickly drawn in towards Corrin and by virtue of him being…well Corrin we genuinely feel romantic interest in him and he in us. That is not suggest he is some sort of puppet with no control over his fate, but maybe that invisible bond that we share is part of why I can't be bothered to keep my clothes on around him in private."

"And why I couldn't just let you have him to yourself."

"Yes, Orochi. Before you ask no I do not feel envious at sharing him and no you are not leaving this tent tonight. You'll sleep with us."

"But Kagero…" Orochi tried to interrupt

"Yes the dynamics of our relationship may have altered drastically, but loving the same man is not wrong. It is consensual, it is romantic, and if I may be crude, it's pretty hot watching you be had like a strumpet." Kagero finished, smiling

"The same to you Kagero…I mean the last part after I tried to interrupt. I do wish to thank you in some way for letting me share Corrin with you."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Orochi closed the distance between her friend and herself once more and kissed her much gentler than the first time on the lips.

"That was nice Orochi."

"Yeah and it totally got Corrin off. Suppose he ropes that red head with the big butt into this… whatever you call it." Orochi inquired of her ninja friend.

Rather than answer immediately Kagero quipped "As if your own hips aren't curvy and buttocks round?"

"Look who is calling the dark magic tome black."

The two women shared a laugh before Kagero came up with an answer.

"I think we'll just accept her at the same pace Corrin does, maybe quicker?"

"Good enough for me. Now pick a side Kagero and let's get our favorite prince under the covers for some snuggles! After we find a wash tome, because I think he is probably a little sweaty because I know I am"

"I don't know where you get your energy Orochi, but I'll take the right side and good thinking on the tome."

The ladies then shuffled about for maybe fifteen additional minutes putting on nightgowns, Orochi borrowing one from her similarly sized and endowed friend, using the wash tome on themselves as well as Corrin before snuggling into a happy slumber. They were so warm together they failed to notice the breeze coming in from the window or hear the light footsteps from the outside of Corrin's treehouse. On the outside, there was a young woman who although she could not hear the evening's conversation, had a face as read as her long hair from what she had been able to see.

"So, Lord Corrin has two women already" she sighed to herself. "Maybe there's room for one more. As she stepped down from the stack of supply crates she had been standing on she noted her undergarments were damp with the evidence of her peeping. She straightened herself out, and then checking to see if the cost was clear went to make a break for it. She was halfway back to her tent when a voice called out.

"Caeldori, why are you running so late?"

"L-lady Azura! No reason, just needed some fresh air."

"I see, did you secure your mentorship with Corrin, Lady Sakura mentioned something about it to me over tea."

"I believe so yes ma'am"

"Don't be so formal, Call me Azura."

"Do you have any advice about talking to Corrin?"

"Only that he is a kind soul and that you will probably learn some unexpected things from him."

"What kinds of things?" Caeldori asked, doubting the blue haired songstress would include him having wild sex with two soldiers in that category.

"Maybe he will give you a clue as to whether your as perfect as your dad says you are." Azura winked teasingly.

"Right, goodnight Azura."

"Sleep well Caeldori."

She could have sworn that Azura knew something way more than she was telling but it was late and she was tired. Whether or not that something was that one of her imperfections was voyeurism of her soon to be mentor's private escapades was another matter.

"The coming weeks will be interesting" Caeldori said aloud to nobody in particular. How right she was escaped her at the moment but just across the plain Azura was humming to herself about it.

"If Lord Corrin can enrapture so many of our own, maybe he can enrapture a few enemies, win this war and rule as a benevolent King with many queens. After all, it is his first dragon right." Azura giggled, somehow figuring that Corrin would enjoy the latter part of the equation more than the former.

 **So…that was about 1500 words longer than anticipated. In that space Caeldori has entered the picture and Orochi got her wish, I know I took some major liberties with the source material Paralogue and I hope you all will forgive that. Rather than go back and fix a typo I made regarding the Tarot "reading" I used it to fit my purposes to make the Orochi part work a little better. I also realize I made Hinoka into a rather unpleasant person. I promise it isn't because I hate the character but I didn't want Corrin to say yes to everybody who wished he unsheathe that sword of his. Also I know most people are not quite so ravenous but I am not writing this purely as a plot exercise. I will try and refine those scenes a bit more in the future. Thank you all for your patience, it's been a whirlwind of a time trying to find time to work on this. The next chapter will be Caeldori heavy probably and these lovebirds will probably read one of Orochi's preferred reading materials aloud. Till next time, Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Tensions, Terrors, and Tentative Hopes

Chapter V

 **Warning: Lemon(s) Ahead, Will Be Demarcated in Bold. There will also be semi-graphic combat. You have been warned. I am also deliberately going out of order with one event.**

Many Months Ago

Elise had barely managed flop onto her bed at Castle Krakenburg before the first sob wracked her soft features into a pained snarl. Corrin had left Nohr, he'd left Xander, Camilla, and Leo. He'd left her for others who only claimed to be his family. Worse still, he claimed daddy was a madman. Elise punched the chubby dragon pillow that Corrin had made her when she was younger.

"You jerk!"

The tears fell more readily now, why had Corrin hurt her so badly? It wasn't like him to be so heartless and cruel.

"Maybe" Elise mouthed to herself, he was right and King Garon had lost his senses, after all he was hanging increasingly with that creep Iago, and even though she had only met the man once Hans made her feel positively ill. Was she really considering this madness?! King Garon like it or not was her father and he loved them all… didn't he?

A sinister laugh echoed through the castle walls, ripping Elise from her thoughts.

"F-father" Elise whispered to herself as rather than doing the logical thing and fleeing the sound of evil, she drew closer to it.

"Soon my lord Anankos, you will have all you desire and I will have the power to crush Hoshido once and for all." A strange growling voice echoed from inside of King Garon's throne room before another sickening laugh that made every hair on Elise's body stand on end.

Fearfully she peered her face into the throne room and there her father was, eyes glowing something hellish and manically cackling. Before he or anyone else could see her snooping she fled back to her room with a quietness only rivaled by church mice. Once back in the safer confines of her bedroom she began to pace, trying to forget the creepiness of what she had just seen when she nearly tripped over something soft. It was the pillow she had punched earlier. Needing something to clutch while she was scared she forgot all of her earlier anger directed towards it and held it tight. This worked for a moment until she realized the reason that it was working was because it had the smell, the aura of Corrin. Though she doubted any of her siblings would be awake at this dreadful hour she decided to chance heading to see Camilla, who no doubt had her own stresses about Corrin leaving. One again braving the hallways which she was not supposed to be out in this late at night the youngest Nohrian royal sibling made her way to Camilla's room. The door was slightly opened and rather than risk being caught in the hallway Elise decided it would be simpler to let herself in. She closed the door behind her and was greeted by her sister who evidentially been getting up to shut the door.

"Elise.."

"Hey sis…sorry I know its late but I couldn't sleep and I wanted to talk about..today…about"

Camilla finished walking towards Elise and gripped her sister in a tight hug.

"I'm upset too Elise, I feel as though I've lost a great companion in Corrin."

The language Camilla chose as well as the forlorn tone of voice she had piqued Elise's curiosity.

"Companion? He was one of our brothers Camilla,"

The look on her older sister's face once again surprised the junior Princess, rather than looking sad it almost looked like Camilla felt guilty about something and given the flush in her face maybe embarrassed. Before Elise could inquire about any of those things Camilla heaved a sigh.

"I suppose it does me no good to lie to you about it Elise, but promise me you will not tell Xander I shared this with you. Or father."

Suddenly the room felt a lot warmer and the hug which had given her small comfort felt constricting.

"Oh-okay Camilla."

The elder Princess of Nohr sighed again, given Elise a look of pain before she spoke.

"Corrin is not our brother by blood. His mother was supposedly one of King Garon's concubines who got pregnant through relations with another man. As of today, we now know this was a ruse for him being kidnapped. This does not excuse his treachery. But it perhaps explains mine."

Elise blinked, her treachery? Corrin wasn't her brother! Taking a deep breath, she kept listening.

"I did not share that with you or Leo, Xander knew but you know how committed to secrecy he is."

Elise nodded before asking her first of many questions.

"Did you tell Corrin?"

"Yes Elise, I did. I told him just after he turned eighteen. The same age that you are now," Camilla caught a sob in her throat before continuing.

"The night I told him, I seduced him."

Figuring it was an exaggeration Elise piped up again.

"You've kissed him since he was a little boy. Is it just because he is an adult that you word it all weird?"

"Elise, I got him to have sex with me."

The younger royal looked up into Camilla's face her eyes as wide as they could possibly open, praying that Camilla was playing a perverse prank on her. Something like that couldn't possibly be true.

"It wasn't once either Elise. Every time from then on that I visited Castle Krakenburg I would sneak into his bed chambers and take him. It was exhilarating, the forbidden nature of it to the outside world, the physicality of it. Naturally our relationship changed. I was looking forward to getting him back from Hoshido, and war or not having him take me as his wife."

Camilla finished, looking more melancholy than Elise could ever remember seeing her.

"Do you hate me now Elise?"

"No, I don't Camilla, I still love you. I'm just very surprised by all of that."

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I was just wondering if you were as upset as I am, you are in a different way."

Camilla nodded, praying that she hadn't just lost another person close to her in the same day as Elise scampered back to her room.

Once the youngest member of Nohr's royal clan was back in her room the tears began flowing again, this time ones of anger. Father had lied to them all about Corrin, Xander had protected that lie. Camilla, had exploited it, and Corrin. Anger gave way to jealousy, why did her older sister get all the attention from men? Elise may not have had the massive tits her sister did, or the sultry voice but she wanted to be romantically loved. Elise's brain whirred more angrily still, she had not noticed Camilla hugging Corrin more she was always a grabby sort of person (and now Elise knew the predatory extent of it), but she had noticed that Corrin had stopped hugging her as much which was upsetting. The thing that caused the most rage to wrack the Princess's lithe body and was causing all of this to become way more scattered than it ought to be was the last point Camilla had made. She wanted to wed Corrin, without ever giving Elise a fighting chance at competing.

"I have feelings too Camilla." Elise breathed.

She had struggled with her own feelings towards Corrin for the better part of her childhood and had never been so bold as to coerce him like Camilla. When they were permitted to play (which was not often) they would often play house as children are wont to do. The games had only ended because Leo had scolded Corrin on day about letting Elise kiss his cheek. That was not the end of it though. When she first began to experience what Elise called feelings of want towards men who had she pictured? Not any of the knight models in the crudely drawn tomes she had gotten Camilla to pass her way but, Corrin. Corrin always seemed the perfect size and shape for a man, not too bulky, not too frail but he also had the perfect temper. He rarely got upset like Leo did, he was not crass like her father's court advisors, nor was he always stodgy like Xander (but he knew how to put in the work effort to knighthood when needed). He was kind, he was curious about the world, and he never judged Elise for wanting to be happy in a dark, dreary world. He was her ideal man and Camilla had nearly captured him without even a second thought. Her envy surged again, this time directed at Corrin. He had escaped this place of deceit, cruelty, and pain. She wondered if his Hoshidan family kept secrets like this, whether their castles were under lock and key with their hearts.

"Corrin. I don't know how but I will find my way to you. Towards the light." Elise promised herself that night.

Present Day (Astral Plane Camp)

"Hello Master Corrin." Caeldori eagerly greeted at the training fields which as it did before every training session prompted a heavy sigh from Corrin.

"You don't need to be so formal Caeldori, just Corrin is fine." Corrin replied knowing the effort was futile.

"What are we going to be practicing today Master?" Caeldori responded, driving home Corrin's point. The young Pegasus Knight took small delight in being able to make the man blush. Which exacerbated her emotional predicament. Corrin probably thought she was his niece but as her mother had explained to her when she was growing up in the Deeprealms, although Sakura called this man her brother they were not blood related. This made having a crush on him fine. At least that's what Sakura had told Caeldori when she had broached the subject of her feelings with her mother. Whether or not she actually had a chance…Caeldori shook her head and refocused on the words the obliviously attractive man was saying.

"So, because of all of that I've decided the best use of our time would be to practice your Naginata technique on foot." Corrin finished.

"Alright…erm forgive me for questioning you Master Corrin but where is your Naginata?"

"Oh, I won't be using one. I will be using a Fimbulvetr tome, if you master the motions on foot to avoid and deflect the magic I have no doubt you will be better able to analyze it whilst in the air. Are you ready Dorsi?"

Smiling slightly at the pet name Corrin had given her even though it was a simple corruption of the second half of her name Caeldori nodded and assumed her combat stance awaiting the first bolt of wind magic. The training started off slowly with Corrin lazily lobbing high and low in alternating patterns but about twenty minutes into the exercise Corrin was flicking the magic as fast as he could and in all directions. Caeldori knew they wouldn't hurt her too badly if they made contact (Corrin was putting the minimal effort into the power of his casts, focusing solely on making her move as quickly as possible). Eventually he lost all traces of the pattern Caeldori had been tracking earlier causing her to have to twirl both the Naginata and her body. Unfortunately for her this would sometimes result in her shoulder facing her crush rather than maintaining constant eye contact. After one particularly elaborate dodge her entire upper back was partly facing Corrin. This briefly panicked the Pegasus Knight who up until this point had been doing a stellar job. In her rush to put the Naginata in the way of the magical bolts she did not notice the studs on the handle of her weapon get caught in the fabric of the back of her riding skirt. The effect was immediate as the skirt ripped in half with the force of Caeldori's motion.

On the other end of the practice ground Corrin seemed to be experiencing time in slow motion as somehow the back of Caeldori's skirt parted. For a moment, Caeldori's entire backside was exposed to Corrin in its pale, toned glory. A primal urge lit up within the Prince as his conscious filled with vulgar thoughts of all he could do to such a wonderfully round rump. Perhaps a light squeeze or a small, consensual smack.

"Master Corrin? Are we done training?" A blushing Caeldori broke Corrin from his concentration.

"Hmm, oh yeah for the day we have done enough I have to go attend to some things before the strategy meeting later. See you later Dorsi." With a bow the white-haired Prince wandered back towards his treehouse leaving his student a blushing mess. Caeldori was equal parts mortified and aroused at the thought that Corrin had seen her butt when the skirt had torn. On one hand if he thought incorrectly that she was his niece he probably would start avoiding her, leaving her pining for affection again. On the other hand, she wished very strongly that this unsubtle accident had in fact provoked a response of the Prince's urges that he would now go to work out with his two…girlfriends (Caeldori had never been able to establish a title for what Orochi and Kagero actually were). Knowing that it would be smarter to go home and repair her skirt Caeldori instead decided to follow Corrin home and, from her hiding spot she used those months ago from when Corrin had first come into her life, observe some potentially kinky pre-meeting preparation.

…

Kagero and Orochi were playing with Corrin's chess set when their beloved arrived back in the treehouse which pipped their interest immediately. Usually his training sessions were much longer with the one who Orochi not so clandestinely referred to as the big-butted knight.

"You're home early." Kagero greeted as she walked over and planted a kiss on Corrin's left cheek.

"Did she finally come onto you?" Orochi added, kissing Corrin's right cheek.

"No, nothing of the sort. We had to abridge training because Dorsi's skirt tore." Corrin responded.

"I guess you saw that voluptuous rump and decided you couldn't take it then huh?" Orochi replied which made Kagero laugh until both women saw Corrin's face indicated that the joke was close to the truth.

"It is rather round yes. Divine Dragons, the vulgar thoughts I had in that moment. I almost feel guilty. I would if I ever acted on them because despite what you two say about her crushing on me she is my not quite sister's daughter and technically a princess."

"Speaking of technical princesses Corrin, I have come up with a solution to your other problematic situation concerning a Princess with red hair."

"What solution regarding Hinoka could you possibly have arrived at Orochi? I told you she refuses to talk to me beyond a who is it, concerning who I am dating."

"Tell the whole council you are seeing Kagero and then after you clear the dust with your other siblings go visit her in her tent and give her the pounding of a lifetime."

Both Kagero and Corrin starred at the diviner open mouthed, with the ninja picking up her jaw first.

"Orochi, that's the most audacious plan I have ever heard in my life-"

"Think about it both of you, Hinoka probably does desire Corrin romantically. Emphasis on the terminology difference. She lusts after him. I know this because of our little altercation. Therefore, more than any relationship, she desires physicality with Corrin. What's more physical than sex?"

"You aren't wrong Orochi" Kagero conceded before looking at Corrin

"I don't really want to. However on the significant chance you're right Orochi I would do it." Corrin interjected with a sour look, looking from one lover to the next to gauge their permission. Orochi nodded quickly but Kagero seemed to be thinking about something.

"I only consent to you engaging in the suggested shenanigans under one condition dear. I want you to get her to promise on the pain of not living out her fantasy that she will never so much as lay an unkind finger on your lovers again.".

"I will make mention of that to her Kagero."

Corrin then hugged both of his lovers again, with more confidence than he actually felt, before finishing a quick snack of sliced peaches and heading to Ryoma's tent for the strategy meeting. Once Corrin had left the tent Orochi hugged Kagero.

"Thank you for looking out for me old buddy, I am sorry that this plan is so bawdy."

"You're fine Orochi, I just worry about your safety given her. Temper." Kagero saw a flash of red above the windows and immediately felt a surge of rage.

"Kagero?"

"Peace Orochi, I think we have an unwarranted visitor in _our_ home, pretend you're about to go make tea." The ninja whispered.

"Oh-okay."

Kagero then stepped away from the diviner and loudly proclaimed "Before you keep cuddling me, I need to go get a breath of fresh air." The ninja then stepped outside and began scaling the tree as quietly as she could while anger consumed her concerning Hinoka's spying.

"Royal or not, this bitch is going to get her ass kicked." The ninja whispered to herself so angry that she did not notice her quarry's bright red hair was quite a bit longer than Hinoka's.

…

Caeldori quietly sighed, Corrin had pleasured neither Orochi or Kagero and had gone off to the strategy meeting, she supposed she could disembark from the tree and go back to her tent in a moment. The sexual yearning the young Pegasus Knight was feeling was so intense that she completely failed to hear the angry ninja behind her, only registering that she had been caught by something when she felt a sharp pinch in her shoulder. However, it was of little use as by the time she had tried to turn around, the tension on her pressure point had caused her to pass out.

…

As nimbly as she could Kagero took who she thought was Hinoka down from out of the tree and into Corrin's house, tossing her onto the ground in front of Orochi.

"Look who was spying on us in the tree, High Princess of Hoshido-"

"Kagero, this is Caeldori not Hinoka." Orochi responded pointing to the unconscious young woman's long flowing hair. Finally snapped out of her anger, Kagero took in Caeldori's appearance having forgotten that in addition to supposedly being head over heels for the same man as she and Orochi, Sakura's daughter was quite beautiful.

"Looks like when she wakes up I owe her an apology, and Corrin will have to make a move concerning her."

….

This week's strategy meeting with the Royal Family was as productive as the other ones. Which meant it was not in the slightest with the siblings, who were usually quite close, squabbling over everything from tactics to parking getaway coaches, to whether they should attempt to assassinate the Nohrian siblings of Corrin or let them live to negotiate. While all of that nonsense was going on around him Corrin couldn't help but keep his eyes down, mulling over his strategy concerning Hinoka, aware she was staring at him intently. Sensing that productivity had been lost long ago, Takumi slammed his fist on the table, unknowingly presenting Corrin with a golden chance.

"Alright! We are planning on using Azura as a distraction thanks to that mage Zola that we have locked up. This attempt will be at the Opera House Zola has told us Garon will be at in three days' time and then we are seeing if we can get close enough to put a few arrows in Garon's skull. In case things go badly we will have a perimeter force of Pegasus Knights led by Hinoka and Reina ready to evacuate us back to the Astral Plane. Nothing else anybody has suggested is better than Azura and Ryoma's original plan!" The permanently disgruntled archer then sat back down, content he had snuffed out the Pegasus dung.

"Well said Takumi" Ryoma continued far more placidly than his younger brother could ever hope to.

"Do you have any non-strategy related announcements Takumi?" the eldest Prince continued, once his brother had nodded no he decided to ask the group.

"Azura? Hinoka? Sakura? Corrin? Anything? Or is the meeting adjourned?"

"Just a second Ryoma, I do have something to say." Corrin interjected, running his hand through his hair nervously before continuing.

"Go on then Corrin, the floor is yours."

Careful not to make eye contact with any one specific member of his five-member audience Corrin spoke.

"For the past several weeks there have been rumors that I have been romantically involved with one of our fellow soldiers."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinoka clench her fists and bite her lip but knowing that he was already too deep into his script to turn back now he continued undeterred.

"These rumors. Are True. I have been courting my retainer Kagero behind closed doors."

The reactions in the room ran the gamut from Ryoma and strangely Azura exchanging a small smirk of knowing to Takumi's shocked but surprisingly unhostile expression, to Sakura's overjoyed smile. However rather than join with her siblings in camaraderie and back-slapping Hinoka simply nodded and rapidly departed the room, an action with everybody non-verbally noted.

"Congratulations brother, this is a happy occasion" Ryoma boomed, giving Corrin a hardly, though not painful, slap on the back before challenging Takumi to Uta-garuta.

"We would have figured out sooner or later, we aren't fools." Takumi commented, which Corrin knew was the closest to congratulatory that the archer would be after a tense strategy talk and before competitive cards against Ryoma.

"You two are the cutest! One thing though.." Sakura responded with a gentle hug.

"What is it Sakura?" Corrin queried, noting her expression though happy, was not totally such. Before Corrin could ask if she wanted to tell him whatever it was that was on her mind in a more private setting, the Healer continued.

"My daughter has told me she has pretty strong feelings for you in that regard too. So if you must let her down, please be gentle with her?"

All three of the men, as well as Azura, stopped in their tracks.

"Could you repeat that Sakura? What do you mean _if_?" Corrin replied suddenly very confused.

"Corrin, I don't know how much Ryoma has told you about Hoshidan royal customs, but it is not unusual for a Hoshidan royal, which you are despite any protestations you may have concerning your lack of common blood with us, to have more than one romantic interest." Sakura gestured to the still flabbergasted Ryoma and Takumi.

"With this in mind, should you decide that you wish Kagero to be your sole partner all I ask is that you take care to at least still be friendly with my daughter."

For a moment nobody spoke until Takumi finally found the words the others were searching for.

"Sakura, why do you have knowledge of this subject? Furthermore, it is only because of the Deep Realms that your daughter is an adult, don't you think it's a little weird to tell Corrin all that stuff?"

"Well Takumi let's just say you aren't the only one who has a romantic relationship with their same-sex retainer. I loved Subaki and Hana too much to choose just one. When I was scared and pregnant and Subaki was away on patrols Hana was the shoulder I leaned on. And before you nearly kill my spouse for a second time Ryoma, Lady Mikoto approved this one too." Sakura responded, unflinching for once in her life. The Shrine Maiden finished her explanation with another unusually brave statement.

"So if Corrin does indeed want to date my daughter, it would be hypocritical of me to dissuade either party."

For the second time in ten minutes Sakura had reduced her brothers, adopted or otherwise to blinking idiots. This time Ryoma broke the silence.

"Sakura, you have my deepest and sincerest apologies that I ever judged Subaki as having taken advantage of you. I do not judge you for loving two, nor should I have ever judged you for loving one. As for Caeldori, she is not my daughter, so I have no say in that matter."

Sakura nodded and gave her eldest brother a hug of forgiveness.

"Supposing things did even happen between Corrin and Caeldori it wouldn't be the first time that within one Royal family that a Prince shagged a princess." Takumi remarked, causing Ryoma, Corrin, and Azura to have to fight back laughter until Sakura in another unusual act of defiance stuck her finger in Takumi's face.

"You may be right, but can we dial the jokes back a touch since she is my daughter?"

"Of course I can Sakura, just wanted to ruffle your feathers a bit before you went and got Hana and Subaki for our post-strategy meeting Uta-garuta game."

"We'd invite you to join Corrin but you don't really like the game and we already have eight people." Ryoma said as Takumi and Sakura trash-talked away with Azura following behind.

"That's alright Ryoma, I have some stuff I have to take care of. Thank you for letting me make that announcement at my own speed."

"Peace Corrin, no need to worry."

The Princes exchanged nods before heading to their evening activities. One to play cards and the other to attempt to play a heart.

…

Once Corrin had arrived outside of Hinoka's quarter he took a gulp of breath, muttered the incantations to a contraceptive spell and then after looking at the blank sky of the Astral Plane to steel his nerves, knocked gently on the entrance.

Hinoka opened it wordlessly looking Corrin over with a mixture of hurt, fury, and what Corrin could only assume was lust.

"Corrin."

"Hinoka."

Hinoka stepped to the side allowing Corrin to enter her living space, shutting the entrance tight before asking him a loaded question.

"Why Corrin?"

Before he had been given a chance to respond Hinoka had taken the offensive.

"Why do you break my heart so!? Do you truly find me so revolting that even after evidence to the contrary you cannot look at me as anything other than a sister?!"

She charged him, tears welling in her eyes. Rather than attempt to counter or dodge the blow however Corrin let her pound away on his armor, the blows stinging minimally.

"Let go of me!"

"Hinoka!"

"I don't need your piteous, platonic reassurances!"

"Shut up and listen to me for five minutes Hinoka!"

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say about my feelings Corrin?!"

"Because Kagero has a peace offering!"

Hinoka paused her rampage, unable to stop herself from being curious.

"W-what peace offering?"

Corrin breathed in again, thankful she was no longer screaming.

"Kagero knows how you feel about me and since you are a High Princess your morale is valued by the other members of this army, so she came up with a brilliant idea."

"What was that?"

"Kagero said" Corrin inhaled deeply again

"Kagero said that tonight, you may have me as a man. In turn even though I do not claim to share your feelings I will see you, if just for tonight as a woman and all that entails physically."

Hinoka blushed and looked down attempting to deny how much she craved Corrin's touch.

"What would make her think that I would want that?"

"Hinoka, if you truly did not find the idea appealing you would still be trying to punch me."

Realizing Corrin was much better at reading people than his usual optimistic thinking let on Hinoka felt her façade of resistance crack.

"I do want you as such Corrin, even if it is only the once and it is as you make it sound a one-time offer, I want you. You inspire such passions in me, I truly do want to be you lover. If I cannot have you as that then I admit…I want to be your harlot!"

Corrin nodded concealing his disgust and kissed Hinoka on the lips, ordinarily with Kagero and Orochi he preferred to kiss other areas first, but this was an act of carnality, not of romance. This reminded Corrin of Camilla with the similarities between her and Hinoka being staggering. Rather than analyze all of those details he got back to what he was viewing as a chore.

 **Final Warning: Lemon Up Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

Hinoka attempted to kiss back gently but she was greeted by Corrin's tongue aggressively invading her mouth. Sensing Hinoka was off guard Corrin lifted the Pegasus Knight onto the bed sitting her on the edge.

"If you are serious about this, it would make sense to partly disrobe." Corrin suggested looking directly into Hinoka's caramel colored eyes with his red ones as he did so. Her immediate compliance in removing her small clothes once again forced the Camilla comparison to come to the front of his conscious. Once Corrin caught a glimpse of Hinoka's glistening folds, accompany by a bright red patch he both undid his own pants and began to feel something again to arousal. To his horror he realized it was because the red reminded him of Dorsi, a woman who genuinely romantically felt something for him, rather than making him feel like a rented stud horse. Robotically tugging Hinoka's legs apart revealing her unsubtle arousal Corrin muttered.

"Already wet are we?"

"Y-yes, I want you so badly Corrin." Hinoka replied with a hopeless edge to her voice that told him despite his bluntness earlier she was still very much enraptured by the idea of him.

Corrin nodded and plunged into Hinoka, not needing to remind himself that this was an act of pity as he pumped into her slowly at first.

On the receiving end Hinoka was feeling blissful sensory overload. She could not be bothered to care that Corrin was only here to be a peacemaker, that his actions if she cared to study them betrayed a certain unattraction to her, or that he could not be bothered to completely disrobe her as was her fantasy. She was making love with Corrin, she whined every time his cock slammed into her each thrust more rough than the last, filling her in a way all the bar gigolos she had experienced never could hope to. Far too soon she felt her legs start to quiver.

"C-corrin! I'm gonna cum!"

Corrin nodded, taking this as an invitation to move even more strongly than he had been (Hinoka wondered if the man's sexual stamina had no end). By the time Hinoka finally reached climax Corrin was pushing into her so harshly it rattled her bed frame.

"Corrin! I'm cumming!"

Hinoka's orgasm washed over her, her mouth forming a perfect o shape and the results of their activity further lubricating Corrin's still hard member.

"Corrin? You're still hard.."

"I believe we are done here…Hinoka. I trust I will see you around, not trying to kill my girlfriend?" Corrin replied sternly, ignoring her previous comment.

"Y-yes Corrin of course!"

"Good, I will leave you to go bathe."

Corrin bowed to Hinoka after readjusting his own garments who was still lying on her back exposed to the world as he left.

Hinoka sighed as Corrin's footsteps grew quieter in the night. Her heart still felt some heaviness but the fire that had been in her loins for so long had moved concurrent with her angst. As she dressed herself to go to the washroom to cleanse herself of evidence of her and Corrin's act. She hoped that eventually her and Corrin could maybe move beyond the physical.

 **End of Lemon, You can open your eyes now.**

Corrin left Hinoka's tent and quickly went about trying to wash himself off. Despite all the soap in the bathing areas a feeling of disgust with himself for having done that with Hinoka wrapped around him like he imagined a cocoon of slime would feel. Though the incest claims had long been debunked he still felt more than a little terrible that in order to protect the safety of his lover's he had had to deploy his anatomy as a bribe.

"I feel sick about this…" Corrin repeated to himself quietly.

"What's worse, I _was_ thinking about a woman who cares about me and I am still aroused as all hell."

Corrin took extra care to scrub himself, as though the soap would wash away the fact that he felt a strong urge to vomit up his dinner.

…

Caeldori awoke to the smell of peppermint before she snapped into action.

"Master Corrin I'm so sorry I just got curious I don't mean to disrespect you it will never happen again!"

"Master Corrin? Peace Caeldori it's just me and Orochi" Kagero responded to the still woozy knight holding out a cup of peppermint tea to the knight who was lying on Corrin's bed.

"Why am I down here Kagero?" Caeldori inquired looking away from the older ninja in embarrassment.

"I thought you were Hinoka being a peeper and I got angry. My apologies for knocking you out."

"Don't apologize just yet Kagero, I want to know why you were up in a tree with your skirt in the condition it was in, the whole world could see your butt dear." came the voice of Orochi from across the small treehouse. Caeldori noticed she was carrying a mended garment, which look uncannily like.

"My skirt! What if Master Corrin sees me without it?!"

Orochi handed the garment to the panicked Pegasus knight laughing, she and Kagero turning away while she replaced it.

"He left for the strategy meeting maybe five minutes ago dear. You're safe. Although we do have some questions, such as what were you doing in our tree and why do you call Corrin master." The diviner attempted to make eye contact with the knight who had once again lowered her face.

"Well, as you both know, Lord Corrin is my mentor and…I seem to have fallen in love within him despite his commitments to the two of you. The first time I spied you all in acts of…passion was purely by chance. I wanted to see Corrin, but I chickened out of knocking on the door. So, I ended up seeing how you spent that evening. It was the most beautiful act of carnality I had ever seen so despite knowing it was wrong and fighting with my temptations in the couple of months since I decided today that I had to come back. Seeing how tenderly he treats you both even while you act in passion and catching snippets of your sweetest conversations and the continuation of my training has only made my aching heart fonder for the man. He is also a continuation of my curse."

"Your curse?" Kagero inquired.

"Yes, one of my first crushes in the Deeprealms was on my guardian who was married with children. After that I fell for another engaged man. Now it seems I have fallen for a man with not one but two fantastic lovers already." Caeldori sighed expecting either Kagero or Orochi to judge her harshly for her voyeurism.

"Well Caeldori as long as we are coming clean, number one I often joke with Corrin that he should have seduced you by now on account of your butt, while that's not quite equal to voyeurism it isn't like I am totally innocent either. The second thing is when I told Corrin I loved him I felt that same impending sense of rejection you have described, because Kagero is so damn cute and she had beaten me to the punch."

Caeldori blushed slightly at Orochi's bluntness before Kagero spoke.

"I was afraid Corrin would reject my advances as well, yet here we all are. I wouldn't worry too much about your transgression Caeldori, I should have caught you sooner so as weird as it sounds I am more impressed that you avoided detection. Provided you keep your mouth shut about what you saw. Concerning the man we all seem to adore I think he would willingly accept you into our group, provided you help us build a larger bed, and provided you inform Corrin of how you found out."

"If this pleases you both I shall." Caeldori bravely declared, her romantic desires for Corrin outweighing any apprehension she was feeling.

"We have it on good intelligence that Corrin is meant to have a prolific number of lovers, I suppose this was a mere eventuality."

"Speaking of that Kagero, I think you may have to reconsider your stance on children, look at those hips, it would be a shame if Corrin did not try and get Caeldori pregnant."

"That reminds me-sorry for interrupting but how do you manage the multiple partners thing with two, never mind if I am allowed in." Caeldori pipped up trying her best to ignore Orochi's birthing hips comment.

"Kagero is more the traditional, I love you and want to settle down with you and have your kids type, I'm more the romantic let's cuddle and read something funny or naughty and act it out type. As you probably gathered though we both enjoy the sex and I am sure you will too."

"How come the camp doesn't know about you guys? Surely they can understand Corrin is attractive?"

"Well Caeldori, there is at least one member of the royal family who doesn't approve and the rest we simply haven't felt the need to inform, although if they observed how often I hang out with Kagero and the fact our tents have very few of our belongings in them they would figure out quickly."

"I think if we talked to my mother and Ryoma we could be open about this arrangement, not like half the camp isn't having relations with each other anyways."

"I don't know if I am ready for that" Orochi frowned, though it was clear she was not upset at Caeldori's suggestion on merit.

"You may not know this, but soon after you came into camp I had a bit of a scuffle with Lady Hinoka over my half-correctly interpreted flirtation with Corrin."

"It wasn't a scuffle Caeldori, she was assaulted by the Princess. The situation with her is still quite tenuous, so tenuous in fact that the best idea we have come up with to deal with it is for Corrin to hook up with her and shut her up." Kagero interjected, startling both Orochi and Caeldori.

"Umm, Kagero. Why is Hinoka the only woman you object so strongly to? It's not like we aren't similar. We are both Pegasus Knights with red hair, okay mine is longer…"

"Because, you never assaulted my dearest friend, you never insinuated that pursuit of Corrin made me a whore to Ryoma, you never interrupted the poor man while he was trying to eat to hang all over him, and you don't treat him like an object." Kagero finished.

"When did she call you a whore to Ryoma?"

"It was the day she heard us gossiping Orochi. I spoke with Ryoma later that day and he was annoyed about it."

"Do you think Hinoka just doesn't realize how loved and wanted Corrin makes everybody feel?"

"Your question betrays a wisdom far beyond your age Caeldori, but the answer is I think she's a self-absorbed person. So, while I will respect her station in public, I do not respect her as a person.

"That and even she won't admit it Caeldori, Kagero is okay with sharing Corrin but since Hinoka would almost certainly demand exclusivity she feels threatened, kinda like the head Wyverness in a Pride. How old are you by the way?"

"Well, due to the magic of the Deeprealms I am nineteen. Not much younger than my mom which is weird."

"Corrin is twenty-three I think, the Nohrians lied to him about his age I think he told me they said he was younger. Kagero is the eldest in our little group here by a couple years, I am in between them in age just for reference. You sure you would be alright hanging and banging with a bunch of twenty somethings?"

"If Corrin would allow it…I'll be honest I'm kind of anticipating seeing how he is with me…in bed. But I also want to cuddle, is that weird?"

Both Orochi and Kagero nodded no before Kagero shifted slightly.

"I think I hear Corrin's footsteps now though so Caeldori if you want to back out of confronting your feelings now is one of your last chances."

"No, if there is even a modicum of a chance I don't have to keep longing for a lover I will take it." The Pegasus knight responded as she was instructed to sit normally on the bed by Kagero while the door turned.

"Kagero, Oh I'm home, the strategy regarded Hinoka work-Dorsi?"

"Master Corrin."

"What're you doing here? Training is over."

"Seems I was right about this roundly rumped red-headed maiden having a thing for you Corrin, Kagero just happened to find her trying to peep." Orochi answered before Caeldori could.

"It is true Master Corrin, they did... I know I have no right to ask this after being caught being a voyeur but I want to become a part of your family and love you as Orochi and Kagero do. However, I understand if my peeping prevents you from agreeing."

Corrin looked around the room and took a deep breath before responding

"Very well, but lets lay down some rules. I will tell Sakura about this promptly, although I will have the good taste to leave out these details. Second, no more master just call me Corrin, I don't know if Oh and Kagero have told you but I insist on romantic equality. This means should there be others in camp you wish to interact with romantically you are able to do so."

Caeldori nodded before Orochi started to talk again.

"And this right there Caeldori is part of why Kagero and I are content to share Corrin, he's quite understanding." The ninja nodded in confirmation before walking over to kiss Corrin on the lips.

"Come sit on my lap Caeldori, I want a full explanation of your action." Corrin said as he took a seat at the small tea table.

The Pegasus Knight did as she was asked noting the mock jealousy on Orochi's face.

"Why did you feel the need to peep?" Corrin whispered into her ear his voice echoing in her mind.

"It was when we first met. I wanted to say thank you for agreeing to mentor me…but I got scared and decided that I should check whether somebody was home...and I saw you behind Orochi thrusting your hips and…I was stunned because then you did the same to Kagero and you…well all three of you have such beautiful figures I knew I had to see it again after the first time although I fought the urge as long as I could." Caeldori's voice broke slightly at the revelation before she continued.

"I have been in love before, and after everything father and mother told me about you, and mother's joy at you coming into her life again I knew I had to meet you. You saved my life, and…you're just so perfect as a human. My father may attempt to be the perfect warrior but sometimes he overworks himself to my mother and Hana's detriment. You never forget that people are important in your life."

Corrin petted Caeldori's luscious scarlet hair before responding.

"I suppose you two aired out any grievances over the situation?"

"Orochi has been cracking jokes about her for months and I'm more impressed that I didn't catch her previous perversion than I am angry."

Before Corrin could question Kagero's nonchalance in particular the ninja responded.

"We live with Orochi. That desensitizes me to most sexual concepts."

"That's fair I suppose…sorry Oh but it is true you are quite bawdy."

"Neither of you are wrong." The diviner shrugged.

"There is just one other thing Dorsi,"

"Yes Corrin?"

"Until we have talked with your mother I cannot in good conscious have sexual relations with you."

"However if you want to back that round thing up on me you are more than welcome to do so!" Orochi teased causing Corrin to laugh, Kagero to pinch to bridge on her nose in embarrassment, and a bewildered Caeldori to blush darker than her hair.

"My point from earlier exactly." Kagero deadpanned.

"Can I at least stay with you three tonight? We can go to one of those towns to get expanded sleeping supplies tomorrow?"

"It'll be a tight fit.."

"Nonsense Corrin, if we temporarily push Kagero's old cot up to your bed we'll have plenty of room. Kagero can cuddle on one end, Caeldori can complete the Corrin sandwich, and I can get the cot for the night."

"Isn't that unfair to you Orochi?" all three of the others asked.

"Nope, shit we're out of tea leaves." Orochi frowned, deflecting.

"I'll go get some" Corrin offered, and Kagero hopped up to join him expectedly.

"I want to hold your hand in public…if that's alright."

Corrin offered a kiss on the forehead in response and the couple walked out towards the trading post.

"They are a cute couple Orochi,"

"Indeed they are Caeldori,"

"Do you ever get jealous of that bond that they share?"

"Not really no, because Corrin and I are quite close and Kagero's been my best friend most of my life. Even if Corrin does love her more intensely he never displays favoritism. Besides, I like seeing my buddy happy. After how wretched her breakup with Saizo was I feared she would never date again."

"The red haired ninja with one eye?"

"Yes, that's correct. Think anti-Corrin, although I will never question his skill in battle. Kagero still refuses to talk much to him or talk about it. Not because she has any lingering feelings but because it caused her great stress."

"I see, did you ever date anyone before Corrin?"

"No not really, I'm pretty odd to most people and they can't take it. Man, Woman, Manakete. Which is kind of why I am glad Corrin and Kagero left just now."

"O-oh?"

"Caeldori, I find you very physically attractive and as I admitted earlier I have said some rather crude things about you. For that I apologize. If my flirtatiousness ever makes you uncomfortable please tell me, I would rather not upset you."

The pain and shame that occupied Orochi's usually joyous if impish face struck Caeldori as the pains of a lonely person. Without saying another word or even thinking she crossed over to the diviner and gave her a hug.

"I know what it is like to feel mostly socially isolated Orochi, we are not so different. Besides, I think you're pretty too."

"Don't flatter me Caeldori or I may just kiss you."

"I wouldn't object, but I want to save my first kiss for Corrin."

Orochi stared in stunned silence at the beautiful knight.

"Yeah, you'll change that soon enough, Corrin isn't the horn dog I am but he has no problems showing us affections."

…

"Corrin?"

"Kagero?"

"You looked incredibly upset when you came back, why?"

"Because, I hated what I did with Hinoka, if I am physical with somebody I want it to be more sentimental than that. I may have a high libido but damn the Dawn Dragon I feel so awful about doing what I did."

Kagero cut off her vexed lover with a sweet but firm kiss on his mouth which she deepened, despite being in public. After they had to come up for air Corrin let another detail slip.

"What makes this disloyalty worse is that I still feel as though I crave intimate touch."

"You weren't being disloyal dear, Orochi suggested it would work and it sounds like it did given that Hinoka neither protested or did not comment. As for the intimate touch and making sure such activities do not feel cumbersome we could go to Orochi's tent."

The way Kagero was hugging Corrin, the draconic prince knew it wasn't just a suggestion.

"But the tea?"

"They can wait, besides I don't have the same love of talking about the details of our relationship that Orochi does, I prefer to simply live and love."

Kagero kissed Corrin more aggressively than before and shoved her lover into Orochi's mostly vacant tent.

"H-how did you know that there would still be bedding here?"

"You're not the only one in the army who likes to think strategically."

The confused but ultimately impressed look on Corrin's face caused the ninja to laugh a little, relieved he had focused on something other than disgust, before getting serious again.

"If you do not want to, we don't have to."

"Nonsense, you know I like being romantic with you even after I've had a bad day. I just wanted to make sure you realize that Orochi probably will figure us out and that you know I care for you romantically even when I am not in need of comfort. You three; you, Orochi, and Dorsi all matter to me so much. Not like Camilla or Hinoka."

Kagero finally understood the pained expression her lover was wearing and hugged him tighter sitting down on the bed and running a hand through his white hair.

"If you felt so strongly against this I know Orochi and I would have told you not to. Why didn't you say so before?"

"Because, sometimes you have to do things that make you feel bad to protect the ones you love."

Both lovers could no longer keep a straight face and felt grateful Orochi's tent was closed off, not because of their desire to release their romantic tensions, but to weep a little bit.

"We could have dealt with her another way."

"I didn't let you put yourself in more danger than needed in Cheve, even before we became lovers, what makes you think I would let anyone, ally or enemy, hurt you in this camp. I love you Kagero. I love Orochi and I am quite fond of Dorsi too. I will not have you harmed. So, while I may feel terrible now, I can sleep soundly with all three of you at my sides knowing I've kept you in some small way safe."

Kagero couldn't take it any longer, she kissed Corrin more passionately than she had before, snaking a bit of tongue into his mouth before letting herself become pinned down to Orochi's cot.

 **Final Warning: Lemon Up Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

"I know she didn't make you cum Corrin, I can tell. I appreciate your efforts to stave her off…but I wouldn't be being honest if I didn't say I want to make sure I outfuck her."

Mentally noting that being in Orochi's tent probably made his ninja lover more blunt Corrin matched her.

"You're far more beautiful than Hinoka ever could be, you also don't love my physicality solely. You love me for me, for that you have my affections and desires focused on you.

Kagero, using that renowned ninja dexterity, untied her hair, and outfit in a lightning quick reflexed, no doubt honed by her frequent escapades with the Prince currently pinning her.

"You look so beautiful." Corrin smiled down at her as he said this and fumbled with his own clothes.

"Let me up to remove my smallclothes?"

"Yes, dearest."

The two made gentle lip contact at the term of endearment before getting up and finally shedding the last of their clothing.

"You look ravishing Kagero, you always do.." Corrin commented, noting that Kagero somehow managed to be completely cleanshaven without a trace of stubble which had to take an unholy amount of effort and possibly some light thunder magic to kill the hair follicles. He suspected it was partly because she needed to be aerodynamic and partly because she knew it pleased him.

"You flatter me Corrin, but I confess I think the same about you."

The ninja stepped forward, placing Corrin's hands on her breasts before whispering something that made her blush afterwards (simultaneously convincing her that Orochi did have an honesty incense in here somewhere).

"Can you sit on the bed, let me curl into your lap slightly?"

"Of course Kagero? Why the blush?"

"I want you to put one of my nipples into your mouth and suck a little."

Corrin smirked at his lover's bashfulness before whispering his response as she had her request.

"It's hot when you tell me what you want."

Before Kagero could muster another verbal response, Corrin had lower his mouth to the closer of her two breasts and after circling the nipple with his tongue twice, once clockwise and then counterclockwise, he began to suckle. To ramp up Kagero's pleasure he took to squeezing the other breast.

Kagero moaned wantonly as Corrin's motions continued for a blissful eternity, wrapping one hand around Corrin's neck for balance while trailing her other between her thighs. She pushed two fingers into herself momentarily to determine her own physical state.

"I'm ready Corrin, please pin me back to the bed and have me.."

Corrin released his erotic grip of Kagero's breasts and after disentangling momentarily he joined her on the cot and lined up with her entrance, before starting he took the time to admire her naked figure again, the kind eyes, flushed cheeks, kissable mouth, round breasts, toned stomach, strong legs, and black hair sprawled out behind her head. With a certain delicacy after taking in her beauty, Corrin entered Kagero who quickly wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Get deep inside me Corrin, I want you to enjoy me as much as I enjoy you."

Too overcome with the sensations of arousal, Corrin grunted and began moving his hips. This rhythm wasn't the harsh one from earlier. It was gentler, more affective of his senses, more affectionate, this was real lovemaking. Both Corrin and Kagero moaned out the other's name as Corrin continued to push into Kagero, her hands now clawing slightly into his shoulders.

"Make me yours Corrin, I want you to fill me…even though I know you won't get me pregnant before victory I desire your seed in my womb."

Biting back a slight laugh at Kagero's formality, Corrin could tell based on the trembling in her legs meant she was close to orgasm and that after not being able to finish earlier he was too.

"C-corrin!"

"Kagero-o!"

The simultaneous orgasm overloaded the lover's senses and their limbs all went slack after Corrin rolled off of Kagero.

 **End of Lemon, You can open your eyes now.**

"Kagero?"

"Yes dear?"

"We really should go get the tea."

After another couple of passionate kisses the couple finally extracted themselves from Orochi's old bed, Kagero not noticing she had left her hair tie underneath the pillow. Getting dressed also took longer than it would have ordinarily as there would be another kiss, either exchanged or placed on the body, after every article was replaced. Finally they went to the trading post and got the tea. After doing so they raced back to the treehouse, knowing Orochi was going to be impatient no matter what. They opened the door to find Orochi and Caeldori playing a game of chess, which to their surprise Orochi seemed to be winning. However this illusion was shattered after the two had taken three more turns and the redhead said "Checkmate, I win again Orochi."

The diviner groaned but smiled when she saw that Kagero and Corrin had finally got back with the tea. However, Orochi also noticed that Kagero's hair which had been in it's usually tied state was now down. Considering how much time it had them them to procure simple tea leaves, and the fact that Kagero was mumbling an apology about chatting with Mozu for too long, Orochi had little doubt as to what they had actually been doing. Rather than confirm her suspicions of sexual activity she resolved to ask Kagero before the battle when they went to her tent for her books. However, a better opportunity presented itself when both Caeldori and Kagero excused themselves to the washroom.

"Corrin dear, would you stay and make the tea with me?"

"Hm? Oh, sure Orochi." Corrin smiled at her which caused her heart to skip around a little as he joined her in the kitchen, holding one of her hands.

"So, tea gathering was difficult?"

"Yeah, like Kagero said Mozu was kinda chatty."

"That's funny, because Mozu isn't working the stores tonight, it's Rinkah, what were you really doing Corrin? It's okay I won't mind listening."

Realizing he was caught and that lying this time would genuinely bother the diviner Corrin spilled.

"Well, we talked about the Hinoka situation and I told Kagero I was upset and we had sort-of makeup sex"

"I see, not really makeup sex if you never argued in the first place but I get that you didn't feel good about sleeping with Hinoka. Unfortunately giving her the bare minimum of what she wants from you seemed like the best idea. Was Kagero upset at me for suggesting it?"

"No, she was more upset with the fact that I was upset. I think what also got to her is what I said.

"Are you upset with me Corrin?"

The Prince nodded no before gently stroking Orochi's face which had lost its usual smirk.

"What did you say to Kagero?

"I said that I loved you and her both and that I am fond of Dorsi, I cannot say I love her yet because that seems a bit drastic seeing as we just let her into our family. I do not begrudge your suggestion. You were trying to keep us all safe Oh." Corrin cooed trailing his hands down Orochi's shoulders and sides before settling them on her hips.

"I'm sorry Corrin, it dredged up memories of Camilla didn't it?"

Orochi could practically smell the embarrassment Corrin was feeling as he nodded.

"Since it was my idea and I am partly responsible Corrin, I understand if you are upset with me Corrin. I know you said you weren't but I don't blame you if you are. It's…part of why I volunteered for the cot."

Corrin snuggled Orochi closer, and kissed her neck.

"Don't feel bad Orochi, I may not like what I have done but I had to do it. Because when she fought you and I say the bruises, even though they were small, I did not want such a thing to happen again. This ensures it."

This time it was Orochi who initiated the neck kisses, gently nibbling before blurting out her thoughts.

"Could we have some one on one time? I don't mind how we usually do things, on the contrary I think Kagero is rather cute when you two are going at it. But…and forgive me if this is selfish, I've been craving some individual physical attention."

Remembering Corrin had already had sex at least twice that evening Orochi tried to back off.

"It doesn't have to be tonight, Dawn Dragons knows how tired your legs must be. And I think I misspoke because what I said implies you don't treat us as individuals which is simply not true. You do stealth work and artsy stuff with Kagero, you train and talk with Caeldori, and you've always had time to read burlesque stories with me and you somehow manage to make all three of us feel extreme affections for you, it's quite wonderful actually."

Corrin didn't reply but instead kissed Orochi's mouth with was construed into what could only be called a thoughtful face, Orochi closed her eyes puckered up her lips for a second kiss, only to find that Corrin's mouth was now making its way down her exposed stomach causing a moan.

"What if I do want to bed you tonight Orochi?"

 **Final Warning: Lemon Up Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

"T-then you're very generous…oh, don't stop kissing me." Orochi moaned as Corrin loosened her pants and began to leave kisses and love-bites around the skin of her pelvic bone.

"These pants of yours are in the way Orochi, would you mind very much if I took them off?"

"N-no, Ohh Corrin that feels somehow both ticklish and incredibly hot."

Corrin undid the last bindings of Orochi's pants and they fell around her ankles but to the diviner's surprise Corrin did not head back up her body, rather he stayed on his hands and knees and ever so gently began kissing along the upper edge of her smallclothes. Orochi was settling into enjoying herself when suddenly Corrin put his hands in between her thighs and pushed them slightly apart.

"Nngh! Corrin, don't kiss there, it's embarrassing."

"I have a much better idea than simple kisses, you trust me to take care of you don't you?"

Looking down into her lover's crimson eyes, Orochi nodded and after taking a deep breath parted her legs more. Corrin nodded as if to say if she wanted him to stop she could ask him at any time. Rather than kiss Orochi through her small clothes, Corrin pinched the top edge of her smallclothes closest to her navel and pulled them down to join Orochi's pants pooled at her ankles. Before Orochi could ask why Corrin was eye level with her genital region Corrin carefully began kissed and nibbling her inner thighs much like he had done with her stomach and pelvic bones, only this time he plunged his tongue as deeply into her nether regions as he could which caused Orochi to snare Corrin's head in her hands like talons.

"W-what is this?" she moaned before letting him go to answer.

"It's called cunnilingus, I read about it somewhere and seeing as you're always more about sexual experimentation than Kagero, I figured it was worth a try. However if you aren't keen on the idea I under-"

Orochi cut Corrin off by forcing his mouth back over her vagina, and Corrin quickly getting the message, resumed his earlier movements with his tongue dragging it slowly along the length of the slit.

"Keep going Corrin..ohh fuck! I'm gonna cum"

Rather than content himself with having his head cradled in Orochi's hands, Corrin pushed Orochi against the counter and used his hands to spread her legs wider and get his tongue deeper into her.

"Corrin!"

Orochi came, causing her legs to slacken and her head to roll back slightly for a moment. Seizing his opportunity, Corrin kissed back up Orochi's legs and stomach, steadying her with his hands as he worked his way up, before arriving at her clothed chest.

"Corrin.." Orochi mumbled still aroused

"Can I take this off Orochi?"

The diviner nodded and after she was fully nude Corrin began kissing her chest, planting small occasionally toothy kisses on her breasts and neck.

"Corrin…take me, right here in the kitchen."

Rather than attempt to make any logical counter Corrin started removing his own garments and with no fanfare on Orochi's part, inserted himself into her.

"Ahhh…right in that spot Corrin, do not stop thrusting."

Corrin felt no desire to disappoint one of the lovely ladies in his life so he obliged, enjoying the warm tight sensation of Orochi around his member after he had worked his mouth so hard to arouse her. Concerning that part of Corrin's anatomy, Orochi had latched her mouth to his and was currently trying to make his tongue submit to hers, which was accomplished in part due to Corrin's earlier actions. When she came up for air Orochi giggled.

"I suppose that's not a 'fair fight' is it Corrin?"

"Nope but that's okay, did you enjoy making tired?"

"Yes Corrin, I'm also enjoying you slamming that cock into me."

Corrin nodded in agreement as he pushed himself in and out of his lover.

"You should experiment with me more often Corrin. If Kagero gets to be the wifey type one, you should let me be the kinky type one."

Rather than respond definitively Corrin laughed, before groaning as his orgasm inched closer.

"It's okay Corrin, don't hold back. Just cum."

Following Orochi's instructions he did just that, filling Orochi so fully that a bit of seed got onto the countertop as he groaned.

"That was nice Corrin, but I suppose we should head to the washrooms?"

"Yeah…I've had a lot of sex tonight."

"Poor Caeldori has to wait for you to take her."

"Yeah…til I talk to her mother."

"You should fuck her up that big round beauty of a butt."

"O-orochi! That's-"

"Lewd as hell and turning you on at the thought? I know it is, you're still inside me and it definitely twitched."

Seeing Orochi's playful smile sapped Corrin's desire to scold her and deny it. Seeing no better course of action Corrin planted kisses on her cheeks instead as they disentangled, Orochi grabbing their showering supplies while Corrin cleaned the counter of their activity.

 **End of Lemon, You can open your eyes now**

"Oh?"

"Yes Corrin?"

"You are attracted to Caeldori too huh?"

"Oh yeah…getting a bad crush on her. Not quite as bad as hers is on you, but it very well could get that bad. She's naturally talented like Subaki is and I find her maturity addresses any qualms I would ordinarily have about flirting with somebody other than you or Kagero. Hopefully, assuming she's the least bit curious, this crush could organically develop into something semi-romantic. At the very least she seemed willing to experiment. But she wants you to have her first kiss."

"I see."

Eventually Corrin, Caeldori, Kagero, and Orochi finished bathing and changing into their pajamas for the night. Knowing in two days they would be imperiled did not dampen the contented mood as the lovers shifted around to cuddle, with Caeldori getting to fulfill her dream of snuggling Corrin, Kagero taking her usual place on Corrin's left, and Orochi taking one for the team and getting the cot. Once Orochi gave Caeldori a tight goodnight hug while Corrin was giving Kagero what she assumed was a customary goodnight kiss the redheaded knight knew that in addition to a new lover in Corrin she had an interested lady friend in Orochi. She wasn't sure how she felt about it yet, but so long as Orochi respected her wishes to kiss Corrin before anybody else she figured it was harmless. Kagero and Orochi both dozed off quickly and contentedly but the excitement in Caeldori's belly was too much for her to ignore, so tentatively she whispered into Corrin's ear.

"Corrin.."

"You alright Dorsi?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to keep you awake but I was wondering something."

"What is it?" Corrin responded careful to keep his voice down.

"Can we kiss?"

Through the darkness of the treehouse Corrin could still tell Caeldori's face had matched her hair despite the relative innocence of the question.

"You don't have to ask me permission to kiss, for future reference. However given that both of our compatriots are asleep and I am assuming you've never done so before I understand your reasoning for doing so."

Corrin gently pressed his lips to Caeldori's, an action which revealed both the young woman's eagerness and her inexperience. She had a bit more saliva involved than Corrin was used to yet her desire for him was just as palpable as with his other two lovers.

"S-sorry, it's my first time kissing a man who isn't my father."

"It's okay, just follow my lead if you wish to continue."

She nodded and, despite how silly it made her feel, puckered up her lips for a repeat. Again Corrin was gentle. It was not that he didn't want a steamy makeout session with Caeldori, but given the restricted area with which they both had to move it was best to not get too heated.

Sensing he was being gentler with her than he was inclined Caeldori pulled her head back slightly.

"Am I doing something wrong Corrin?"

"No, it's just that they're both asleep and I don't want to wake them up, or get us into a more heated situation tonight. We can definitely practice during training tomorrow if you like?"

"I would like that very much Corrin, I would like to do so much more than kiss. Orochi told me all about your prowess in carnalities."

Scowling at Orochi's habit for vulgar poetry Corrin shook his head slightly before answering.

"Until your mother knows about us as a coupling, I don't want to bed you. Not because I don't genuinely want to bed you, but I respect Lady Sakura and you've barely had your first kiss and I think sexual contact is a bit too soon."

"I understand Corrin, but I really do want to do all of those things…"

"Patience, that's all I ask. Besides, I'm not saying I will be completely chaste with you."

"How has every woman in camp not fallen in love with you? You're so noble but so approachable."

"You flatter me Dorsi, for now get comfortable in my arms. We will have time to learn these things about eachother."

Caeldori nodded before she kissed Corrin of her own accord and once again nestled into his arms. Although her passion still burned hotly, she could not fight off sleep. All at once dreams of her future wedding, her future children, her future life with Corrin as one of his lovers consumed her subconscious.

Once Caeldori too had drifted off Corrin's mind shifted from the amore around him to the coming battle. The goal was to finally end King Garon's reign. This could mean he had to fight, maim, or kill people he grew up with, people who raised him, those who saw him cry as a child, those who he had his first crushes on. His thoughts drifted to Elise, to Camilla, and Beruka. He hadn't thought about Beruka in a long time but thinking of all of his siblings retainers she was the one he had the most interaction with by far and the one he looked forward to seeing in combat the least. This was in no small part due to the fact that even though he had reservations about acting against her on the battlefield he knew the trained assassin would probably not share those. In light of his current romantic situation though and because he was thinking about Beruka his thoughts drifted to a conversation he had with her when he was thirteen or so.

…

"And those are the rules of being an assassin Corrin, I am under contract to kill for Camilla until I one day die."

To Beruka's confusion the young prince did not nod in understanding or ask additional questions as he usually did. Rather, he was frowning. Before Beruka could ask why Corrin responded "Wouldn't it be easier to try and make friends. Camilla says it's easier to love than kill."

Beruka felt a tug of discomfort in her chest. Despite his age the Prince still had the naiveite about him, that both made him charming and tragic in her mind. Of course Lady Camilla would put that idea into this poor boy's head, she had been plotting his betrothal to her the second he showed signs of adolescence which Beruka found abhorrent. It was above her station to comment on such matters, but that did not prevent internal opinions.

"Beruka?"

"Sorry Master Corrin, I was thinking if there was anything else I needed to tell you about this subject. Lady Camilla will be back momentarily.

"You're not staying to listen to her tell silly stories?"

If Beruka hadn't been trained her whole life that emotive expression was weakness she would have smiled at Corrin, and indeed she felt the alien desire to stretch her lips in such a way but she resisted as always.

"No, I must stand guard, Selena is off tonight."

For the third time in as many minutes Beruka felt her aloofness tested as Corrin's pointed ears drooped and she again felt a sensation in her chest, this one more visceral and painful that the first. Nevertheless, she once again outwardly ignored it, and once her liege was in her line of sight she began to leave the room.

"I will see you again soon milord."

Present Day in Cyrkensia

Beruka pulled up a chair in the makeshift meeting room the Nohrian Royal Family had commandeered at the Cyrkensia Opera House at which the supposedly lovely Layla was to be performing for King Garon. Xander had it on good intelligence that the Hoshidans were plotting a guerilla style attack in which Garon would be assassinated. Rather than attempt to find the location of the Hoshidan base Iago and Hans, Garon's two butchers and advisors, decided to let the Hoshidans attack which would be ambushed.

"And it is at this moment in the battle that our dear Hans will toss his Tomahawk which will slice Corrin in half and crush this pitiful rebellion once and for all!" Iago cackled.

Though nobody dared speak against the despicably cowardly mage, who would rely on deceit and underhanded chicanery to kill Corrin rather than face him as an honorable warrior, there were varying expressions from around the table of Iago, Hans, the Royal Siblings, and their retainers. To her immediate left, Niles looked bored, to her immediate right Camilla looked committed, if unconfident based on her eyes. Directly across from Beruka, Leo looked equally likely to fulfill his strategic role in the plan or to attempt to behead Iago right there at the table. Beruka and Leo had seldom spoken to each other, but if there was one thing the junior Prince and her shared in common it was their distaste for the mage currently giggling madly near the head of the table. Though she did not particularly allow herself to feel much, she did allow a small twinge of satisfaction to register when the thought of lopping off Iago's head crossed her mind. Prince Xander shared Camilla's grim acceptance from what Beruka could tell, and at the far end of the table flanked by Arthur and Effie Princess Elise looked as though she was putting all of her effort into not bursting into tears.

"I will leave the tactical genius to you, Prince Leo, for now Hans and I bid you farewell." Iago half-bowed to the Crown Prince and Hans grunted as Garon's lackeys left to go pollute some other locale with their presence.

"I don't like this plan at all Xander. Hans is just as likely to behead one of us with his careless aim as he is to hit Corrin with that Tomahawk." Leo spoke up first.

"I understand your concerns Leo, although please spare us all your usual rant against the other." Xander responded, not even bothering to address Iago by name, as if doing so would leave the taste of fermented wyvern dung in his mouth.

"How do we ensure this plan is executed well then brother?" Camilla purred dispiritedly.

"Which retainers are still ill with Dragon Pox?" Xander queried, knowing his brother would address Camilla's question.

"Selena and Laslow are ill Xander, so there would only be ten of us. You, Me, Camilla, Elise, and your three separate sets of retainers. I suggest a 4-2-4 formation."

"Forgive me for interrupting Leo, but when you say recommend, you do realize this is what we will end up doing, despite the fact that Xander and I only have one healthy retainer each?"

"I know this Camilla, can you hold questions until after I have given everybody their assignments."

Leo then took out his Brynhildr tome and drew ten circles of fire in the air. "The first line of four will read like so from left to right, your jobs will be to confront Corrin's forces directly; Peri on the left edge, Xander and Camilla cutting up the front middle and Beruka on the right edge."

Beruka nodded silently, noting that Peri, Camilla, Xander, and herself had the greatest mobility which would chase force a confrontation when Corrin was killed. Beruka felt a lump in her throat form at the last idea but decided it best to take a sip of water while Leo talked.

"In the middle two Effie and Arthur will hold firm after the Hoshidans scatter, no offense to either of you but since you are both ambush attackers rather than pacey this middle role seems best." Elise's retainers nodded at the explanation, content that Leo was playing them to their strengths.

"At the back, from left to right it will be Niles, Myself, Elise, and Odin, since we attack with range our depth should be of little hinderance."

Elise nodded with everybody else, although her heart was throbbing. This was their brother, and they were plotting his death. Did all of his love mean nothing? Rather than voice this aloud and be shushed she simply nodded. The meeting adjourned and the siblings and their retainers went to their separate rooms. Once she was sure she was alone, even away from Effie and Arthur Elise started to cry. She was so blinded by tears she failed to notice two shadows trailing her, one near and one far. Eventually the first shadow caught her.

"Princess Elise, what troubles you my dear?"

"I-Iago! Um, n-nothing…"

"Then why do you weep? Should I inform your father?" the serpentine man mused.

"N-no"

"Then what is the matter?"

"It's Corrin, I don't want him to die. I want us to be a family again."

Unaware of Leo's amazing tactical plan from earlier the evil mage began his own plot.

"He doesn't have to die you know. Your father is a reasonable man. Maybe you could convince Corrin to surrender, he does love you best."

"I suppose…" Elise felt meek, why was Iago trying to help her?

"There you go, just work on what you will say to him."

Elise wanted to believe Iago's smile was genuine but she couldn't escape the feeling it wasn't. She nodded and went off to her room without another word.

Satisfied Iago went to a waiting Hans with a Cheshire grin on his face.

"It work?"

"She took the bait, Corrin will be a sitting duck for you."

Although he couldn't hear what Iago had said to a crying Elise, or what the wench was now saying to Hans, Leo could not escape the feeling from down the hall that whatever it was, it had the qualities of poisoned honey. He resolved to remember this should something go wrong.

Elsewhere, Beruka lamented her increases in emotion at the mere mention of Corrin's name. Since his departure from Nohr and the end of his affair with Lady Camilla (she wasn't sure what else to call it) she had very little difficulty remaining even keel. Corrin knew better though, he always had, she could never be completely mechanical when she looked into those bright ruby eyes.

"I don't want him to die, but my duty is to the Nohrian Crown and Camilla."

…

The battle plan Leo had constructed was working brilliantly, as he expect Corrin had not anticipated Zola to be a rat, which led to his execution (Leo thought it was justified because no matter how angry he was at Corrin for leaving, if you were traitorous you deserved to die.). They were about to put a neat little bow on the victory and defeat the Hoshidans when out of the corner of his eye he saw Elise breaking formation, and charging past both the line she was on, and her retainers who were desperately calling her back. Knowing that a further break in formation could allow the Hoshidans to potentially regroup Leo scowled and kept launching Byrnhildr's as his sister danced with the deadliness of combat.

Elise ran through the arrows and magic bolts. Dodged the clattering of axes and swords until she reached her goal.

"Corrin!"

He twirled around just in time to get tackle hugged by Elise.

"Elise! What are you ?"

"I missed you Corrin, I've learned so much since you've been gone. I learned about you and Camilla, I learned about daddy's madness. And I learned…I love you! I want to be with you when you save the world and end this war!"

Corrin stared open-mouthed at Elise as she finished unaware of the battle raging around them, excepting when he shouted at Takumi not to shoot down the Wyvern Riders. The hope-filled pair were completely unaware that Camilla was bearing down on them, preparing to end Corrin. Leo saw this development and grimaced, waiting for Corrin's head to be rolling on the ground, while Leo was watching he had been joined at his battle position by Hans and the cur Iago who was currently shouting "Garon doesn't care throw the axe and kill that pest!". Leo only put two and two together that Elise was in danger after Hans had launched the Tomahawk towards where his sisters and Corrin were near and followed up his cowardly axe throw by running towards the area.

…

"Time to die Corrin!" Camilla declared, breaking the tender moment between Elise and Corrin. Elise was preparing to shout that Camilla should stop when she saw it, Hans' Tomahawk tearing through the air. With one last deep breath she broke free of the hug she had been sharing with Corrin and jumped. Both Corrin and Camilla froze their blades mid-strike as the axe smashed and sliced into Elise's torso, several ribs cracking.

"Elise!" both of them shouted. Camilla practically falling off her dragon to try and get to her sister who sounded like she had a sucking chest wound from the Tomahawk, which Corrin had chucked away.

"Elise…why would you do that? Camilla said on the brink of tears.

"Be-cause…Camilla. You tried to steal Corrin for yourself. I meant what I said about loving you but I was angry you never gave me a chance to love him like you too. I still love you Corrin, this isn't your fault…I am glad…I can die…with people I care abou-"

Elise trailed off.

"Elise." Corrin mumbled

"Elise." Corrin got louder.

"ELISE! NO!"" he wailed, anger now surging through him as freely as the tears coming out of his eyes. Camilla moved to touch her sister's lifeless body but Corrin's rage was complete.

"Get away from her, Camilla. GET AWAY FROM HER".

Camilla squeaked and barely managed to retreat about her wyvern, Corrin was hacking so aggressively.

Corrin breathed hard, somebody would pay for the murder of sweet Elise. He had not noticed Hans approaching until the bald man spoke.

"Pegasus dung. You're still alive." Hans lamented.

"You? Killed Elise?"

"Well I was aiming for you, but the dumb broad got in the way, Iago was wrong she was lousy bait."

"I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

Hans's normally calm cruel eyes got wide as Corrin began swinging at him somewhat wildly.

"You won't impress me with that crappy swordsmanship, the bounty on your head will be especially sweet."

"You killed a Princess of Nohr you fool!"

"Who cares, the broad was bait."

The cocky butcher was underestimating just how enraged he had made the normally loving prince and on the back-line Iago was inching forward to help his co-conspirator.

"Don't you dare break the line too!" Leo fired magic to keep Iago back, partly out of anger (he had not seen where Elise had gone only that Camilla had fled) and partly because of the rare opportunity to analyze his brother's swordsmanship.

Hans was stronger than Corrin, that was evident but Corrin was more agile and seemed to be motivated by a higher power when Hans said something to Corrin that made him roar with fury, there was no other word for it as the hairs on Leo's arms stood on end. Corrin had transformed into a dragon and was now roaring in Hans' direction. To Leo's disappointment (but not surprise) Hans turned and tried to run. Unfortunately for him, Corrin snapped up his left leg in his draconic jaws and began dragging him backwards. The normally sadistic Berserker was begging Corrin for mercy it seemed when Corrin let his mangled leg go. However, rather than actually let him got Corrin appeared to grab Hans' head in his jaws and shake him around before ripping him in half. Leo nearly vomited at the scene but he was momentarily satisfied as Corrin roared at Iago who turned whiter than snow at the possibility he was next on the menu.

"Retreat!" Leo ordered, looking at Iago as though he dared him to defy him and the Nohrian forces mostly fell back and, not wishing to kill Corrin but wishing to do something to stall the retreat he aimed one last shot at his legs before turning tail in the battle which had already disintegrated into chaos. Leo resolved to question this unscrupulous mage with Xander later in private, despite the potential futility.

…

Corrin snapped back to his senses, no longer in draconic form, in front of him was half of Hans and behind him was Elise's corpse. He cursed as Leo's last Byrnhildr scorched his legs partly.

"Corrin! We must get going." Kagero shouted to gain his attention.

"Takumi! While we retreat don't hit the Wyverns! It's not worth it!"

Unfortunately, Takumi did not hear his brother correctly and honed his targeting in on a Wyvern being piloted by a turquoise haired woman. He fired a final arrow into the night as he ran. Caeldori who had heard the order correctly, immediately sped over to the rider who Takumi may have accidentally killed.

…

Beruka heard a distorted shout of "No!" as the pilot of the Pegasus nearest to her grasped after her. Beruka knew she had not been that high up but when she hit the ground it would probably hurt. Surprisingly even though she bounced off the stones surrounding the Opera House she felt nothing. Satisfied her wounds were minor she attempted to get up. That was when she noticed her left leg was basically destroyed, the foot hanging on solely because her calf muscle was thick, the long pink jut of her bone having ripped through the skin and been coated with her blood. Yet despite the gore of her injury she felt no pain…nor could she feel her right leg either, which led her to think that when she had bounced in addition to mangling her leg she had damaged her spinal cord and she would soon die. At least that was what she felt until she saw her liege, the powerful Princess of Nohr charging forward.

As strongly as she could Beruka croaked out "Camilla!" even making eye contact with the Princess as she flew by. She would loop around and get her to a medic right? Her trusted liege would not leave her to die would she? Yet as far as Beruka could tell the wing beats of Camilla's wyvern were only growing farther away from her in retreat, as though Camilla had lost the will to fight earlier. She was going to die. Gored, alone, and unloved. Suddenly Beruka heard something again, and using the last of her strength (she was cognizant that she was probably in a medical state of shock) she focused on her executioner. It was Prince Corrin.

"Beruka…Sakura, you have to heal her!"

"But Corrin, this is a Nohrian warrior she could kill you and your wounds are already bad."

"I don't care Sakura! Enough people have died for this conflict! I am not having another dead soul on my head!" Corrin choked, the pains of Elise's murder still raw.

Despite being inches from death Beruka could discern that Corrin had taken something from Sakura whoever that was and was preparing to put her out of her misery with a bolt of green magic. Yet when the magic hit her although she heard a sickening sound of what sounded like ligament, tendon, skin and bone snapping together she was still alive. Looking down it appeared that the former Prince of Nohr had repaired her leg, Beruka was prepared to get up and attempt to walk on it when sensation returned to her lower limbs and the pain of both the breaking and repairing of her leg hit her all at once and with complete lack of control over her subconscious mind she shouted as best she could.

"Corrin! Help Me!"

Beruka passed out on the ground where she had been healed and quickly Corrin checked for a pulse. To his relief it was a healthy sounding one, but Beruka was still in danger and although his quick healing job had staved off the deadliness of her maladies she still needed to be seen by a proper healer, when there wasn't magic, arrows, and dead bodies flying all around them. Without a second thought the Prince took Beruka in his arms and began to run with her in tow towards the safety of the magical portal Lilith had opened towards the Astral Plane which was a mile straight ahead. Unbeknownst to Corrin, the weakened warrior he was currently cradling had regained consciousness again but not her strength.

Beruka was very confused by her current situation, here she was with grave injuries in a combat situation and the enemy of Nohr, the absolute highest head on the most wanted list, was carrying her, a woman who had tried to assassinate him and his compatriots. As weak as she was feeling Beruka couldn't help but feel a small twinge of happiness at seeing the young man was as kind and caring as she remembered him from Nohr. Whether it was a combination of the after effects of the healing magic, the near-death experience, or the desire to not focus on the wounds that the back of Corrin's legs had endured (they were covered in the kind of blisters caused by fire magic and his left calf had an arrow submerged in the muscle) Beruka began to have flashbacks to the times where she would stand guard over Corrin and Camilla's interactions. As this tsunami of memories drowned Beruka's conscious several facts became clear. Corrin was always trying to be nice to her, and break her apathetic shell despite his understanding that as a trained assassin she could ill afford emotions even if it was something as simple as joy when as a little boy he made her, Camilla, and Elise special fat dragon pillows. Or when as a teenager he always remembered to ask her and Selena how they were doing when Camilla came to visit rather than simply ignoring them due to station. Beruka's memories were not all uniformly pleasant. There were also memories of Camilla telling her of her plans to seduce the unsuspecting Corrin, the plot to manipulate him into marriage, or the frequent ethically dubious sex. Perhaps it was fitting that only after being abandoned by her liege that Beruka was able to see both how little she cared and how much Corrin had. Suddenly the deafening noise of battle had stopped and the shouts of the woman called Sakura became the sole source of noise.

"Ryoma! Takumi! Hurry over here! Corrin is hurt!"

"Don't let them hurt Beruka, Sakura. She's an old friend of mine!" Corrin gasped out before his aching, wounded legs finally gave out from under him, ever the gentleman Corrin made sure that when he fell, Beruka was still in a somewhat tenable position.

"We're here Sakura, who the hell is this?" Takumi asked.

"It matters not brother, can you grab Corrin, since her armor looks to be heavier and Ryoma can get her? I'll get my healing staffs ready." Sakura responded before she ran off to the infirmary tent which was mercifully empty for the moment while everybody hobbled back.

"I will carry the Nohrian, Takumi, If this is how Corrin treats our enemies, we would do well to keep him friendly."

The normally recalcitrant archer nodded, figuring arguing would be pointless especially in a high-stress situation.

…

Corrin had barely finished being healed when he went to check on Kagero, Orochi, and Caeldori. All three of them where fine but they were neck deep in helping Sakura heal other soldiers who had made the rendezvous point. Silas has some bad stomach wounds from arrows, Reina had nearly lost her mount and was shaken by the experience, Scarlet had some burns similar to Corrin's, and Hana was in miserable shape.

"Sakura where is Beruka?"

"She's recovering, completely healed and resting… not my idea but your friend got transferred to the jail. Her wounds were severe, but she should be fine shortly."

"Thank you, Kagero a quick word?"

The ninja pulled away from her bandaging duty to listen to her lover.

"Yes love?" Kagero responded, unaware of the mild jealousy of Orochi and Caeldori at her ability to call him that in public.

"The Nohrian we brought back to camp, her name is Beruka she's an old friend of mine."

"Number four so shortly after number three?"

Corrin felt his ears go pink (which unbeknownst to him made Kagero want to nibble them) before continuing.

"She is an old friend of mine yes…Princess Elise died in the battle and I wanted to talk with her about it, I apologize if this causes you offense."

Kagero shook her head no, slightly shocked at the amount of pain Corrin's eyes could display.

"Worry not dear, we will let you grieve as needed and you know none of us are shy about hugs."

Corrin nodded in thanks before rushing to the prison, before his emotions overtook him, knowing that whoever was one guard duty would have the keys. Once he got there he saw it was Subaki who had been tasked with guarding Beruka, who was prone on a very uncomfortable looking cot thankfully looking healthy rather than near death.

"Lord Corrin? I thought it was my turn for guard duty?"

"You have been relieved Subaki I need to speak to Beruka alone." Corrin responded wearily, praying Subaki didn't give him a hard time.

"You need to rest Lord Corrin, I can manage."

Sensing the prospect of prolonged debate Corrin decided to do something he would ordinarily be horrified to do.

"Subaki. You have been given your instructions. Relinquish the keys, go help Lady Sakura in the infirmary, besides neither your daughter or your wife have seen you and Caeldori was worried."

"You bring up a fair point, but your eyes still look tired you sure you're okay watching a prisoner?"

Corrin nodded, and the Pegasus Knight tossed him the keys, knowing further testing Corrin's patience in light of his sound argument would be rude.

Beruka had barely come to when Corrin appeared beyond the iron bars of the prison.

"Corrin?" Beruka mumbled still slightly disoriented but no longer in pain.

"Stay still Beruka, I'm coming in."

Corrin unlocked the cell and stepped in, unsure of whether to approach his old ally further.

"I am unarmed and practically naked apart from this gown Corrin, you need not fear me, especially after you saved my life."

Corrin nodded before taking a seat next to Beruka.

"Though I wish it were in better circumstances I am grateful to see you again Lord Corrin, tell me though. Why save me?"

To Beruka's shock Corrin seemed to be convulsing as if he was having a seizure or crying.

"Lady Elise martyred herself to save me Beruka…she's dead…"

The news hit Beruka as though Corrin had taken one of his spell tomes and clattered her jaw with it. Lady Elise? The bubbly Princess of Nohr? Dead in battle.

"S-she saved me so I could live and bring peace…I couldn't bear to let another ally die. I know you probably haven't seen me as such since I left Nohr Beruka but I couldn't do it."

Corrin kept repeating how he could not desert her while the tears streamed down his handsome face.

"Lady Camilla was right…you are the empathetic one. I could have killed you. Yet you saved me when she deserted me."

"Your leg was basically destroyed…you were in no condition to fight. Besides, you asked for my help."

"I remember…Corrin, Lady Camilla abandoned me to die on that battlefield."

Beruka took a deep breath and tussled her hair, with the acceptance of her abandonment and Lady Elise's death coalescing into a breach of her usually impenetrable psychological wall.

"My life now belongs to you Corrin. I beg you. D-Don't ask me to be an emotionless assassin. I don't want that life anymore! I may not know how these Hoshidans feel about me, but I know you will on some level try to protect me! Like you did when Camilla scolded me during your meetings, or when Selena was rude to me in your earshot. Don't ask me to be cold again. You've been the one person in my life who wanted me to feel the sting of defeat, the thrill of victory, the joy of being friends, real friends. Not just a retainer. You wanted me to open the doors of emotions. You taught me all your noble ideas about love, from the time you were twelve years old until you left us. I want to live that life!"

Beruka was crying harder than she could ever remember doing when a song peaked through the small window to the outside of the prison.

"You are the ocean's gray waves

Destined to seek Life beyond the shore

Just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change

Flowing like time".

Beruka blinked, and felt Corrin's arm around her.

"I won't make you do anything Beruka, if you want to go back to Nohr, you can. I can lie and say you overpowered me."

"No! I want to stay with you I want."

Beruka stopped talking and kissed Corrin, twirling herself so she was straddling his lap.

"I want to be taught everything about love that you know."

"Well Beruka, I don't oppose the idea. But you should know I have three lovers already, should you want to pursue me you would have to accept this with the caveat that you are free to pursue other men and women yourself."

"That doesn't surprise me, when you were a teenager especially you made Felicia, Flora, Selena, and myself blush constantly, if unintentionally. I don't view you as a teenager though before you ask, but those are some of the more emotionally vivid memories I have so I cherish them. Would you mind terribly if I kissed you again?"

Corrin nodded no and Beruka feverishly kissed his cheeks and mouth, like she had heard Camilla talking about, and bragging about. In a way this was her ultimate rebellion from Camilla, to claim the man she had so long pined for, in an openly romantic way.

"You seem quite apt at this Beruka," Corrin laughed before he saw Beruka's face darken.

"When Camilla was bragging about fucking you constantly, lets just say she got demonstrative,"

Corrin's face flashed hurt and disgust at the idea of Beruka and Selena being subjected to such things, and confirmed in his mind that Camilla was a predator. Sensing Corrin's empathy Beruka

spoke an opinion she had kept hidden for far too long.

"You faced it worse than we did, she ambushed you into acts of carnality. The worst I got was a kiss."

Corrin shook his head as if to indicate he didn't wish to speak of it any longer. For a moment Beruka sat cutely in his lap before she spoke again.

"If I haven't put you off can I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask Beruka, you've been emotionally cooped for far too long."

The pair continued exchanging pecks for the better part of fifteen minutes before Beruka moaned.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so Corrin, perhaps I am just aroused." Beruka responded blushing madly.

"I see…I fear since you are a prisoner our time is running short for this sort of activity. Would you be able to hold off on it and in the meantime would you like me to secure release to live with me as a lover?"

"Yes Corrin, I would."

"I will get on that."

The pair exchanged one last kiss and fluttering of eyes before Corrin headed towards Ryoma's tent. Fortunately Ryoma was only accompanied by Azura.

"Ah, Corrin. Great timing. Sakura just informed me that Kagero told her you reciprocated Caeldori's feelings. Congrats my brother."

"I planned to tell her myself, but if she's accepting I won't complain."

"She only asked that you not get my niece pregnant until the war is over."

Ryoma laughed as Corrin's face got red.

"Ryoma, I think Corrin had something else to tell you." Azura added pensively.

"Right, apologies, what is it?"

"I request that you release our Nohrian captive Beruka into my custody. I saved her life and she is an old friend who has assured me complete loyalty."

Ryoma frowned before replying.

"Surely your two lovers would have trepidations about a third member joining you?"

"Not like that Ryoma, but our prison is so small and Beruka will be of no harm."

Ryoma kept frowning before looking to Azura as if she had the answers about Beruka's character he sought.

"Lord Ryoma, if anyone sought to harm Corrin, Kagero is right there and Caeldori is no slouch in combat either. Should he be right about Beruka's loyalty no issues should emerge. Although his treehouse is rather small for four people." Azura added the last sentence with a knowing glance at Corrin who bowed to hide his face.

"Very well, if you think this Nohrian"

"Beruka"

"If you think Beruka will do you no harm I will not oppose it. However I would advise you to stay close to her in battles."

"Thank you Ryoma."

Corrin bowed and headed back to the jail with Ryoma to relieve Hinata from guard duty and to liberate Beruka. Before letting her out of the cell Ryoma entered to speak with her.

"Corrin has vouched for your character Beruka, do not harm him."

"I swear my allegiance to Lord Corrin and all of his causes for all time Prince Ryoma, on pain of my death."

"Good. I see you were right about her devotion Corrin."

The trio shared an uneasy laugh while Beruka and Corrin headed back to the treehouse. Once they got there they saw somebody (Presumably Orochi) had made the bed area larger, and much more plush.

"Kagero, Orochi, Caeldori this is Beruka she is an old friend from Nohr who wishes to join our family."

"You are the ocean's gray waves

Destined to seek Life beyond the shore

Just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change

Flowing like time".

All five of them turned to try and find the source of the music to no avail before further introductions were made before Kagero broke the confusion.

"I think this is a sign she is our last member Corrin."

"I'll agree with Kagero, if only because it makes that song less weird." Caeldori added.

"You must admit you two, he does pick cute ones." Orochi giggled to break the tensions.

"We are Corrin's other lovers who you were no doubt informed of. I'm Kagero, that's Orochi, and that's Caeldori, Dorsi for short."

Beruka bowed to the troika, sensing that each of them was utterly enamored and devoted to Corrin.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, but before I get comfortable I must ask if you take issue with my Nohrian heritage?"

"You're good enough for Corrin, that's good enough for us I think." Orochi replied while Corrin went to fetch dinner rations.

"When I first saw how Kagero and Orochi loved Corrin I scarcely imagined that by loving him I would also have the potential to grow so fond of others as well. I think this is our destiny to love him and for him to love the realm. From the way you look at him I can tell you are devoted to Corrin totally too Beruka." Caeldori declared.

"You would never be able to guess she is the youngest one, but I agree" Kagero added.

"I agree too, although I hope the love is not sexual because a nation on nation orgy sounds messy as hell."

The four of them laughed, all tension forgotten at that before Beruka added something more serious.

"It should be Lady Elise here instead of me to love him, but she died protecting him. Will you three help protect Corrin from further pain with me?"

All parties nodded while Orochi made a crack about hot sex being required too which prompted more laughter.

"I am afraid I am a virgin so be patient with me." Beruka responded eventually.

"No worries, I am too. Maybe Corrin will take care of that soon." Caeldori replied, failing to keep the hope out of her voice.

"Don't worry, you're both cute and fuckable. He will give you attention probably soon. After today's battle we are resting and relaxing so I can't imagine Corrin will be clothed too much"

"Orochi is right, crude but right, you dears have nothing to worry about, he will care for you gently." Kagero added

"I look forward to it, but for now I think a five person cuddle party, sorry that's what Camilla called them, is in order."

All present nodded, although by the looks on their faces Beruka could tell that Orochi and Kagero had opinions of her former master that were not kind. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was Corrin and being happy with him. All else, be it combat victory or her former Master's destruction could wait. For now, for the first time in her life Beruka did not need to fear emotions. She could feel them with three others and know she was safe, with Corrin as he came back with platefuls of rice, salmon and soybeans. Beruka was home.

 **Hello all, Holy Toledo can you believe it's been over three months since I updated? I will not bore you with the reasons why this chapter took so long (short answer: Premier League/Champions League soccer and life stops for nobody) but I did try to make it much longer than usual. As you can see life has gotten very busy for Corrin in more ways than one. I did take some liberties with the timeline of Birthright chapters because it was established early that Kagero was saved at Cheve and I still wanted to write the Opera House scene. Uta-Garuta is a Japanese card game that can be played by the number of characters I suggested comfortably, and makes more sense than poker in this story's flow. Please send in your reviews, and hopefully I will have another chapter in the works soon. Happy Thanksgiving for now.**


	6. Perils, Plans, and Politics

Chapter VI: Perils, Plans, and Politics

 **Warning: Lemon(s) Ahead, Will Be Demarcated in Bold. Also if you thought the last chapter was rough be warned, this is just as dark.**

Caeldori was tense. Not because of impending battles with the Nohrians (who had been fighting as though demoralized but not defeated for three months) or because her training schedule was too rough. No, she was tauter than Uncle Takumi's bowstrings because of Corrin. This was not to be misconstrued as her being angry with him however, he was wonderful to her quite the contrary. Though their relationship was not yet public knowledge, Corrin never missed an opportunity to kiss both of her cheeks and tell her that the freckles dotting them were cute. His other three partners were no less accepting, if less affectionate. Though they loved the same man Kagero, had acted as a surrogate big sister in many ways, comforting her when she had insecurities about their arrangement, teaching how to read Corrin's tics better, and most importantly how not to become easily flustered at Orochi's antics.

Speaking of Orochi, the diviner had fast become her closest female friend in the camp. While Kagero was more reserved with everybody (excepting Corrin) Orochi and Caeldori could spend hours giggling at stories, cuddling, and generally acting as goofy teenage girls do in story books. However, Caeldori was not so oblivious to not notice that Orochi was attracted to her. When she broached the subject with Kagero, the ninja had trouble repressing a smile when confirming that the bubbly magic user was crushing on Caeldori.

"She is fond of you yes, I am positive if you let her she would kiss you until her tongue was sore." Caeldori remembered Kagero saying, much to her shock especially because Caeldori wasn't sure Orochi would want to stop there. Beyond her even Beruka, who normally said a combined ten words to everyone not named Corrin had indicated as far as Caeldori could tell that she liked the red-haired knight well enough. All of which was doing exactly nothing to help her current tension. Because Corrin had not gone public to her mother with their relationship he was reluctant to touch her suggestively. It hadn't been bad at first because Caeldori assumed it was so he didn't rush her into copulation, which was true to a degree but it now seemed that Corrin was unwilling to touch her below the waist, no matter how suggestive her clothing, or private the moment. She knew this was solely out of respect for her mother but while she admired the respect he was showing she would be the world's worst liar if she said it wasn't making sleeping next to him difficult. Because lately she had been consumed by dreams so vulgar, so carnal, so lecherous they would probably make even Orochi say "Oh my" in shock.

This torrent of lewd thoughts is why even though it was lunch time and she was to see Kagero, Hinoka, and Beruka off on their super-secret espionage mission later that night she had hardly touched her delicious daikon salad. Normally when she was wracked by tensions, sexual or otherwise, Corrin was there to assuage her and get her to eat (even if he was the root cause). He wasn't though, and he hadn't been at breakfast either. He had been making love to Kagero that morning because it was the last he would see of her for ten whole days. Although she would never dare say so in public, the extra rosy hue in Kagero's normally pale cheeks told her as much. Though Kagero hated that she was a blushing mess after sex Caeldori had to agree with Corrin that it was adorable. Suddenly the thought occurred to her, before going on her mission the elder woman could explain that Corrin was courting her as Sakura suggested. It sounded desperate even in her head but Caeldori was tired of this tension in her belly. Tired of letting false insecurities gnaw at her just as powerfully as the lust she was feeling for Corrin. So after she finished forking at her salad, Caeldori asked Kagero to come by Orochi's tent (which served as a de facto clubhouse when Corrin was getting intimate one on one). Thankfully it was empty when the two women got there.

"What's troubling you Caeldori?"

"It's about Corrin."

"He's probably giving Beruka a fond farewell" Kagero replied trying to hide a bashful smirk.

"Yes, and he still hasn't you know…with me."

Kagero nodded solemnly, not needing the stressed Pegasus rider to fill in the other blanks.

"You know Corrin means no ill from this right?"

Caeldori nodded as Kagero gave her a nice hug.

"I just want to so badly, it's untenable. I can't hardly sit down next to him without feeling this awful gnawing sensation. I know he means no ill as you said but that's of little comfort when you, Orochi, and Beruka all get regular sex while all I get is cuddles and kisses."

Kagero made a face to indicate that cuddles and kisses were just as important to her as sex with Corrin but her eyes shown with compassion and Kagero hugged the younger woman a little tighter.

"W-why is he afraid of my parents Kagero?"

"I don't think he is dear, I think he is afraid of Hinoka hurting your mother."

Caeldori blinked with shock, she knew from earlier conversations that the ninja had no love lost for the Crown Heiress to the Hoshidan throne, but to suspect that?

"This could just be me being biased but I have still not forgiven her for her assault on Orochi. Combine this with her continued objectification of Corrin."

Seeing Caeldori's face lower in shame Kagero gently lifted it up with one hand the other wrapped around her back.

"You want to act physically with him yes, but you see Corrin as a person. You see how he loves all four of us and see him for his benevolent nature. I think Hinoka sees him as a prize, some sort of animal to be tamed and trained to her bidding. Sexual wanting is not a sin Caeldori, but the way she has talked of Corrin in the past has bothered me. I have no reason to believe she has matured, given how she will not speak more than five words to me, his known lover, or Beruka his known ward."

Caeldori nodded understandingly.

"Imagine her face if she knew his supposed Nohrian ward was one of his lovers, eh Kagero?"

At that the ninja laughed.

"While he is tending to his 'ward' why don't we go see them together? Are you up for it Caeldori?"

"Yes I am Kagero, thank you."

"Don't worry about a delay either, with two of us away on business Corrin will have ample opportunity to catch you up with the rest of us."

Laughing, a tad uneasily at the prospect of realizing her desire and the fact that Kagero had sounded like Orochi for a second, the two ladies set off for Sakura, Subaki, and Hana's tent.

…

 **Warning Lemon** **Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

Beruka was panting quietly as she so often did when Corrin began kissing her. Exacerbating her usual reaction is that normally she was at least wearing modest pajamas if not her full onyx black Nohrian armor. Currently though she was wrapped in only a thin sheet with Corrin's erection digging slightly into the soft flesh of her thigh. He was completely naked and currently nibbling on Beruka's clavicle in between kisses on her neck. His left arm was bracing her holding her steady in his lap making sure she didn't fall to the ground, although it need not have since she was clinging to him with the fierceness of a wyvern's talons. His right hand had currently snaked between her thighs, pumping his middle finger in between her folds. Beruka would never admit it out loud but her favorite part of being intimate with Corrin over the past three months was when he worked her up like this.

"Ohhh Corrin" she whined softly, her usual emotionless tone as abandoned as her undergarments on the ground.

"Are you almost ready Beruka?" Corrin purred into her ear, finally leaving her collarbone a moments reprieve.

"Y-yes."

Corrin nodded, letting Beruka slide off his lap to stand up. Before he could do the same, Beruka clumsily kissed him on the lips. It wasn't with Kagero's elegance, Orochi's flirtatiousness, or Caeldori's excitement. It was shy, and awkward much like the woman who was currently half-covered up by the sheet. However rather than finding it off-putting Corrin found it endearing, the fact that a woman who was trained most of her life to be an emotionless killer found him worthy of attempted romance made him smile as he returned the kiss, his tongue quickly subduing hers before he finally pulled away the sheet, it joining their clothes in a heap.

Instinctively Beruka attempted to cover her breasts, which although not large were too large for this to do much in the way of modesty. Corrin chuckled before holding out his hands, just as she had every time they had made love thus far Beruka tentatively lowered her hands and held Corrin's to her chest. He gave her breasts a gentle squeeze before kissing her again.

"Are you ready Beruka."

"Yes Corrin, claim me."

On pain of death Corrin would not admit out loud how much the vulnerability in his Nohrian lover's voice turned him on every time she said that, no matter the position they chose to assume after this ritual.

Beruka sat back down on the bed and spread hear legs as wide as she could, without getting uncomfortable.

"I want to put my legs over your shoulders Corrin. I saw it in one of Orochi's books and decided it looked…interesting…"

Blinking at the unexpected boldness, Corrin scooted towards Beruka, careful to line up with her before she did as she wished with her legs.

"You sure this is comfortable Beruka?"

"I was trained as an assassin Corrin, I'm highly flexible. I'm surprised Kagero hasn't tried this with you before. She's more flexible than me."

Not responding verbally but making a mental not that this would be hot to do with his favorite ninja Corrin nodded, the crooks of her knees draped over his shoulders.

"I'm ready Corrin."

Corrin entered, enjoying the moan Beruka let out as he did. The angle, though strange visually, immediately felt amazing. Beruka was already clawing at the sheets underneath her after only a couple of minutes.

Beruka for her part had hardly felt such intense pleasure in her life, though she was looking more at the ceiling of the treehouse than at Corrin she was crying out his name with every inch entering and exiting her. Though she wished to do this until she saw stars, her impending orgasm and the unfortunate realities of being in a world at war meant there was only time for one round, if Beruka was to bathe and pack for the mission on time.

"Corrin!" She groaned one last time before her legs, which had previously been crossed tightly on Corrin's back went limp.

 **End of Lemon Scene: You can open your eyes again.**

Corrin would have preferred to slowly disentangle and cuddle with Beruka as he had with Kagero that morning but he knew the logistics as she did so while it was disappointing, he knew it was not Beruka's ideal to only engage a chaste kiss after such a heated session. While she scampered off to the showers after tying a towel tightly around herself Corrin reorganized the treehouse and set about using cleaning magic on the place groaning slightly after Beruka was out the door at the fact that he hadn't been able to orgasm quickly enough in the circumstances. He wrote a note to himself saying he should ask Orochi why she thought it was a good idea to share pornographic books later that night when he remembered that Oh was in the Outrealms with Azura and Takumi looking for Anna's to buy supplies from. Groaning again Corrin realized it would just be him and Caeldori.

"Oh, this will be fun night." He mused, having to remind himself that he did not want his attraction to the red-haired Pegasus Knight to result in the other Red-headed Pegasus Knight trying to strangle Sakura so he would have to content himself mostly to chastity.

"At least she's a wonderful kisser." He said aloud, thankful to be alone when feeling this kind of frustration which would be solved by cleaning he reasoned.

…

Caeldori and Kagero arrived at her parent's quarters in time to hear both Sakura and Hana fussing over what Subaki was packing for Hinoka while the elder princess was extricating Setsuna from yet another trap.

"Are you sure you don't need an extra vulnerary babe?"

"What about a spare lance Subaki?"

Kagero knocked on their door before the embattled perfectionist could respond to either of the well-intentioned ladies holding his hands.

"Apologies for interrupting Lady Sakura, Subaki, and Hana but-"

"Kagero, I am almost done packing, Hinoka will be ready on schedule" Subaki quickly retorted, not turning from his pack to see his daughter.

"Father, that was rude." Caeldori interjected before Kagero apologized again.

"Caeldori!" Subaki turned to see his beloved daughter appear in his doorway, and is if she was magic Sakura and Hana's well-meaning nagging disappeared from the air.

"Here to see you aunt off sweetie?" Sakura inquired, walking over to hug her baby girl, who towered over her.

"Partly, but we also have some news…" Caeldori mumbled, suddenly showing her nerves.

"Perhaps we could come inside for this?" Kagero suggested, looking over her shoulder for prying eyes and ears, catching a glimpse of Beruka rushing to the baths and smirking to herself.

Both Hana and Sakura nodded, knowing Subaki would not overrule even though he was under a time crunch.

"What news do you have for us?"

"Mom, you know how I told you I have a crush on Corrin?"

"Did he finally ask you out?" Sakura asked as Kagero wondered for the hundredth time whether or not the junior princess had clairvoyance.

"Yes, er-well he said yes. Please don't tell Aunt Hinoka."

The groan that Subaki and Hana both let out told Kagero everything she could ever want to know about how Hinoka was still behaving. Rather than insult the other princess in front of Lady Sakura, Kagero stayed quiet.

"We don't intend on it, Dawn Dragon knows how dumb that would get. I still don't know how your brother figures it's a good idea for Kagero and Hinoka to be working together Lady Sakura." Hana added with a bravery Kagero would never verbally have.

"I will handle myself fine Hana, but I appreciate the sentiment."

Hana and Kagero exchanged understanding looks, which caused Sakura to sigh loudly.

"As much as Hinoka drives us crazy about Corrin, please be nice?"

The other three nodded and Kagero went to get her mission supplies.

…

"This mission is of vital importance you three, gather as much information on Nohr's plans for the future of this war as you can. If you can capture somebody of note that's a bonus. Are there any questions?"

Ryoma surveyed his scout team once over, noticing that disturbingly Beruka had the most expressive face. Hinoka appeared deliberately robotic while Kagero seemed to be looking through him versus at him.

"Right, well if you want to see anyone before you go you have fifteen minutes before Lilith opens her portal."

Kagero went left and Beruka went right but they both got to Corrin's treehouse as their favorite prince stepped out from cleaning up. As far as Beruka could tell Corrin and Kagero said nothing to each other before locking lips though Kagero whispered something in his ear after causing Corrin's ear points to twitch and go pink before she left. Corrin shook his head twice before Beruka got level with him on the top step.

"Goodbye Corrin"

"Promise you'll stay safe Beruka?"

Any other one of his girlfriends would have made the romantic if empty promise if he asked but rather than do that Beruka bristled seeming offended.

"This is war Corrin, people die. I cannot promise safety in a combat zone."

Corrin nodded apologetically before he kissed Beruka softly once. When they broke contact Beruka continued.

"I do not wish it but that may well be the last kiss we exchange Corrin. Such is the nature of war."

With that, the Wyvern Knight bowed and went to join Kagero at the portal while Corrin went to dinner, troubled about what Beruka had said while equally curious about what Kagero had said. What kind of surprise could Caeldori be planning after dinner? He was so wrapped up in his own head he did not notice that Caeldori wasn't present at the meal. He was about to leave when Sakura tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm, Oh Hi Sakura."

"Hey Corrin, heard you finally worked up the nerve to talk to my daughter. Congratulations." She whispered.

For a moment Corrin was confused, then it all made sense. Somehow Caeldori had told Sakura of their itemization which both she and presumably Kagero remembered was his one hang up preventing him from sleeping with her.

"So that's it then" Corrin mumbled to himself, finishing his last bites before rising.

"Caeldori and I get a night alone together, that sneaky ninja deserves a thank you and conversely a spanking for this."

He smiled, his arousal rapidly expanding as he walked back to his tree house.

 **Warning Lemon** **Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

Corrin had barely stepped inside his treehouse when something warm enveloped him in a hug, startling him into hitting the seldom used lock on the door.

"Mmmhhp!"

"It's me Corrin" a voice purred.

Recovering from the sudden discombobulation his dimly lit treehouse came back into focus (he couldn't remember when he added these nice smelling candles) and he realized who had surprised him.

In the flickering light of the candles he could see Caeldori, her brilliantly red hair swaying gently as she sauntered away from him, the muscle of her leg rippling with every step in such a way to taunt all of Corrin's most carnal instincts. Toss in the fact that the candlelight was echoing off her completely nude frame and Corrin's senses were so overloaded all he could do is watch.

Sensing Corrin had been completely captured Caeldori turned on her heel, went back to the door and kissed him again. Corrin's lips tasted slightly bitter today, like a tea leave she couldn't place, not that she cared to.

Corrin meanwhile thought Caeldori's lips had been coated in honey, and that she herself smelled pleasantly like lemongrass. Oxygen deprivation meant that they both had to pull away from this intimate melody of scents and touches but once this happened Caeldori smiled and finally spoke.

"Kagero told you mother approves Corrin?"

"Yes, I take it that's why you are attired as you are." Corrin responded, giving his lover a once over.

"Yes, I wish to copulate with you, i-if that's alright I mean."

For the first time since Corrin entered the treehouse, Caeldori's confidence had slipped. However, not wanting to kill the mood and quite enjoying taking direction for once, Corrin decided against pressing the advantage.

"Of course that's alright, but you don't have to put pressure on yourself if that isn't what you want Dorsi."

Corrin had barely gotten his pet name for Caeldori out of his mouth when hers was upon him again. Once she came up for air again she made searing eye contact.

"I want to Corrin, I've wanted to for weeks. And I know why you never were more assertive in telling my mother, but Hinoka doesn't matter now. What matters is that _I_ am the red-haired knight who holds most sway on you okay babe?"

Corrin nodded, his ears going slightly pink from the disclosure.

"I'm not mad at you Corrin, I promise, and I am not all confidence and dominance either, for though I want to ride you like a harlot on a Pegasus there's something else I want from you. Two somethings actually."

"What are they" Corrin breathed out in between the racy kisses.

"I want to be allowed to kiss Orochi."

Before Corrin could respond that she was never not allowed to do so, Caeldori added the word politeness to punctuate her statement.

"What else?"

"I also want you to…take me from behind. I understand that this an unusual request Corrin but I'm curious about how it is, and I know for a fact none of the other three have ever offered."

For another small moment, it appeared that Caeldori had lost her nerve as she waited for Corrin to deliberate.

"I will do so, but if it is at all uncomfortable and you want me to stop you need to tell me immediately. Fornication is not something we can take lightly or take back."

"Corrin, if you're worried about that…I've been riding pegasi since I was seven, that is an event long passed. I appreciate the cognizance of anatomy but in this case it's not necessary."

Corrin nodded and began to undo his clothing, Caeldori helping with some buttons and kissing him preventing access to others to lighten the mood once again. Finally he matched her for nudity and they playfully jumped on the bed together.

Corrin was surprised at how feverish Caeldori seemed about all of this and couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Have I really gotten you this pent up Dorsi?"

"Yes you have and tonight that goes away." She purred as she lined herself up with his stiff member.

"You don't have to rush into it if you-"

Caeldori seemed to have figured out the best way to cut Corrin off was to kiss him on the mouth because for the second or third time she had done so, groaning as her torso brushed Corrin's, they had never done so naked before.

"I want you inside me now Corrin, we can take it slow once that happens but before then I must push on."

With a flourish Corrin was certain was unintentional. Caeldori eased herself down on Corrin. The sensation was incredible, it wasn't as Orochi had made it sound, a gargantuan monster that would rip her in half, but it managed to touch places in Caeldori that no about of preparation would have helped her fingers reach in solo action.

"Ohhhhhh Corrin…"

For another moment Caeldori adjusted to having finally lost her virginity before kissing Corrin's pectorals and his collarbone, bouncing her hips slightly to keep the sensations going. She gasped and had to momentarily stop kissing Corrin when her favorite Prince started thrusting his hips upwards, granting even more electricity to the situation.

Corrin for his part was enjoying himself. Caeldori may have been inexperienced (which was almost certainly mostly his fault) but her enthusiasm and the way she kept forcing herself down on him and the way she squeaked when he thrusted upwards or the way she hissed when he gave her butt a light smack.

"C-corrin, I'm cum I'm cum…"

Orgasm flooded Caeldori's senses so thoroughly for a moment she could feel her tongue lolling around, although mercifully Corrin was too polite to comment. Once she regained basic motor skills she extricated herself from Corrin's limp member (to her joy he had climaxed as well) and for a few minutes they just lay there cuddling. Each of them felt so warm and comfortable due to the candles though rather than continue being carnal they decided to shut their eyes and enjoy each other's scent and aura.

"I love you Corrin."

"I love you too Dorsi."

 **End of Lemon Scene: You can open your eyes again.**

…

Orochi yawned as she entered through the portal with Takumi and Azura, each with a pair of large supply crates in tow on their borrowed horses.

"You sure you won't need help sorting these Lord Takumi?"

"I share Orochi's concern, are you quite sure you can handle all of this in a timely manner. Neither of us doubt your strength but we rode most of the day so surely you are tired too."

"Peace Ladies, Oboro, Hinata, Ryoma, Kaze, and Saizo are supposed to be waiting at the armories. I'm literally just directing the flow of stuff, not lifting a finger. You're more than welcome to come with if you really want to though." Takumi replied with a smirk and Orochi noticed Azura blush.

"I-I would like to see Lord Ryoma yes."

"Orochi are you coming?"

"If it's alright with both of you, I think I'm going back to my tent."

"Of course it's alright. You haggled with Anna for us after I about lost my temper and Azura lost her nerve."

With that the diviner bowed which the songstress and archer returned and as they directed the horses toward the armories, Orochi turned a corner and careful not to be seen bypassed her own tent and got up to the doorstep of Corrin's treehouse. Curiously the door was locked, and Orochi had to find the spare key hidden under the carved wooden Kinshi that sat at the foot of the steps. Once she unlocked the door she slipped on something fabric and nearly toppled to the ground. Looking down she saw that the offending object was a pair of lady's smallclothes. Curious as to who the owner of the garment that had nearly felled her better than any enemy was Orochi's eyes traveled to the oversized bed and she nearly gasped at what she saw. Caeldori was nude curled next to an equally nude Corrin. Both were snoozing peacefully but there wasn't a doubt in Orochi's mind as to what they had been up to. Quietly and carefully, not wanting to slip on anymore clothing, Orochi made her way to the bedside table where they kept their copy of _Basic Household Magic for the Energy Conscious Person_ and went straight to the dog-eared hygiene section. She gave each of them a once over with the basic hygiene spell before grabbing her toiletries and heading out towards the baths. When she got back an hour later the pair in the center of the bed had barely twitched a muscle, though due to her earlier magic the odors of carnality had greatly dissipated. Contented Orochi, slipped into bed on Corrin's unoccupied side and passed out alongside them.

…

The mission with Hinoka and Beruka was as bad as Kagero had expected. Beruka was even more unnecessarily taciturn when she was in camp versus looking for the Nohrian delegation and the mutual hostility with Hinoka was so thick Kagero would have needed Corrin's Yato to even begin to make a dent into it. Today was the seventh day and Beruka and Kagero got to patrol while Hinoka minded the camp. Since Kagero was the espionage expert of the trio she had to fly every day, with Hinoka piloting on even numbered days and Beruka on odd numbered ones. Today they decided to fly into the northwest corner of the woods surrounding the Nohrian stronghold because they had seen smoke from a fire. Given that all previous ventures had yielded only a couple of abandoned bandit camps, or camps of refugees looking for food Kagero had no expectations that today would be any different when she and Beruka had landed. Until she heard a familiar voice, one that shot equal parts fear and loathing into her bloodstream.

"Leo, Darling are you positive that this is why father's plans are haywire?" it was Camilla of Nohr, accompanied by Leo, junior prince of Nohr at the very least. Kagero crouched down, to inch closer, Beruka doing the same without needing instruction. Wordless, the two encroached on the royal campsite. It took Kagero a moment to remember Elise was dead, the memories of him crying on her shoulder after nightmares about it having been suppressed for the better part of the past three months.

"I am positive Camilla, I think it was Iago's meddling that led to the circumstances in which Elise was killed."

Though Prince Leo and Princess Camilla were both deadly enemies, Kagero felt a pang of sadness catch in her throat at the loss that she had watched Corrin suffer through too.

"Even if it is true that Iago is to blame and not Corrin for that incident, with the present state of our army it is doubtful that Corrin does not attempt to charge us head on, so while you may be hellbent on getting to lop Iago's head off I must prepare for him to charge Castle Krakenburg soon, with his Yato full strength. When that happens…" the third voice Kagero could only assume was Crown Prince Xander's paused before walking into view and confirming it was him.

"When that happens I will cut him down, for all of Nohr and to end this war with Hoshido. Because regardless of our feelings of father's advisors, he is our father and we are of Nohr you two. So rather than plot that wench Iago's downfall you should be helping me think of a plan to isolate Corrin from the rest of that Hoshidan army he seems to hold together. Once we do that I am confident I can best him. Corrin will die for peace. I solemnly swear his death as my mission.

Though Xander knew this was his way of trying to absolve Leo and Camilla of anymore guilt and nightmares he could not and would obviously never communicate that to any member of the Hoshidan forces. This particular detail was of little use to Xander, but as he sat down in between Camilla and Leo and reiterated his position that Corrin should die on the end of his sword Kagero's rationality ebbed, replaced by a rage not even Hinoka could hope to match. Seeing her mission partner begin to attempt to draw a shuriken or dagger, Beruka managed to get a hold of Kagero's right hand to prevent her from doing something rash to blow their cover. Unfortunately Beruka had forgotten Kagero was mostly ambidextrous when it came to her weapons so she was still able to loosen a Caltrop from her belt and fling it as hard as she could at Xander, praying it would slice his dastardly throat out.

Perhaps it was because in her heart she knew Corrin did not want Xander dead, perhaps it was because the Dusk Dragon had heard Beruka's prayer to it, or maybe it simply came down to the fact that Kagero wasn't as sharp with her left hand the weapon's blades missed Xander completely. This did not mean a clean getaway for the Crown Prince however as the force which the Caltrop had been launched at him meant that even though only the handle had connected with the soft flesh of his throat, the force was still enough to hurt and knock him on his backside due to the interruption to his breathing. For a moment none of the three Nohrian siblings knew what to do, Leo immediately ducking down with Xander to make sure his brother wasn't more than winded by the assassination attempt.

"He's okay Camilla, it's just a bruised throat I'll send a patrol out of Niles, Odin, Laslow, Peri, and Selena…Camilla!"

Camilla didn't hear her little brother, she had seen a flash of movement and heard the tell tale flaps of a wyvern's wings and immediately hopped on her own to begin pursuit. She had tailed the unnamed assailant for a mile away from her camp when she finally whipped out a Thoron and felled the beast the assassin must've been riding if not the assassin themselves. Landing in the nearest clearing, wielding a large silver axe she ran to investigate. A cry of pain from her mount let her know that whoever this assassin was, they had succeeded in hitting her dragon where they had failed hitting Xander. Rather than attempting to pursue the warrior deeper into the woods Camilla sent out another burst of Thoron, hitting flesh and causing a shout of pain from the assassin. Walking over triumphantly to her quarry she thought they looked familiar. On the ground was a Hoshidan ninja, with long brown hair and a pretty if muted face. Suddenly Camilla remembered, this was the woman that Corrin had saved, also after she had been shocked, although in that case more severely by thunder magic. Not bothering to ask the lady's name Camilla again began winding up her thunder magic and launched it at the prone woman, confident this time she would kill her. However to her surprise a second person emerged from the wreckage of their dead wyvern and took what almost looked like a Nohrian axe and with the flatside of the weapon, absorbed the magic to protect the ninja, confirming it had to have been made with Nohr's superior craftsmanship.

"You dare stand against your own crown with that weapon? You will die for your insolence."

Out of all the voices in the known universe only Elise, her mother, and perhaps Corrin's own would have shocked Camilla more than the one that came from the hooded figure with the axe guarding the weakened ninja.

"Your crown left me for dead Lady Camilla. You will let my ally and I go now." It was Beruka.

Recovering from her initial shock and knowing Beruka's assassin proclivities prevented her from being couched by any words Camilla could say, the eldest Princess of Nohr found her lips curling into a sad smirk.

"So Beruka, you were right when you told me you would some day again be forced to try and kill me. Dare I ask which cause so recruited you to fight against your patron?"

"Love of Lord Corrin."

Camilla was again surprised by the words emitted from the taciturn assassin's mouth but rather than let shock fill her, she felt a rage.

"I told you before you left us, Corrin is my love to possess! We shall fight to the death for him!"

"Yes we shall, my old liege. Stay out of this Kagero, we are fighting traditional Nohrian axe duel."

Kagero knew she'd be stupid to stay in the immediate proximity and ran back to the dead wyvern of Beruka to grab the signal flare to get Hinoka over here so they could flee effectively. She launched it into the sky before she began rummaging for ropes to bind Camilla if Beruka, no, when Beruka won against her.

"That won't help you, you little Hoshidan whore, Leo's sent a patrol after me and they'll be upon you sooner than you can flee, even in the dark and shitty terrain." Camilla cackled as her axe clashed with Beruka's again.

"Lord Corrin would never let us die Camilla! His love protects us even now. It protects her and it protects me. Looks like your stories of loving many princesses didn't turn out how you think. Rather than you he has chosen me and three fine Hoshidans for his love and not you." Beruka taunted knowing that from years of sparring the angrier Camilla got the deadlier her strikes became, at the expense of her footwork.

The axes banged together again, the sound scaring away what remained of the sleeping bird population as they clattered viciously.

Camilla's rage was absolute, how dare Beruka taunt her so, she would join Elise in the ranks of the dead…Elise…Camilla gulped in air and nearly lost her balance on Beruka's next strike thinking about Elise, her gentle body all the blood drained from it, the exuberance of life drained from her loving eyes. Those eyes that had shown with affection for Corrin and with betrayal for Camilla. She needed to see Corrin, before Xander did. She didn't expect his love again, but this guilt could not continue to drown her, no amount of Nohrian Vodka, after dinner wine, or Nestran tobaccos could let her escape the way Corrin might. Camilla widened her stance again, knowing Beruka would easily disarm her, she could go as a prisoner and see Corrin. Get Elise's terrifying dead eyes out of her damn mind.

With a triumphant shout Beruka slew footed Camilla, causing her to topple over and fling her axe into the side of a tree near where her own mount had perished.

"It's over Camilla." Beruka spat, pointing her axe at her former liege's chin.

Beruka knew that she should wait for Kagero to get over with the rope but the voices of her training were echoing through her mind. Kill Camilla, Kill Camilla now. Present her head as a trophy to Corrin. It was frightening to Beruka when Corrin's own voice, singing out messages of compassion also entered her headspace. Her grip on her axe slackened.

From her position on her knees Camilla knew that look. She had seen it from Beruka when she had been training against Nohrian prisoners of war and political dissidents for her father's amusement. Quietly Camilla began reciting the prayers of the Dawn Dragon and using the hopes she held that the nightmares she had about Elise dying would soon stop she sprang up causing Beruka to drop her axe.

"I'm sorry Beruka, it's the only way." Camilla whispered as she snagged the falling weapon out of the air and made a diagonal uppercut starting at the left side of Beruka's pelvis and ending at her right shoulder. The assassin fell, her intestine starting to spill out.

The sickening sound of ripping flesh broke Kagero's concentration on preparing Camilla's bonds, she could see Hinoka overhead about 20 meters away when she turned and saw Beruka dying on the ground and Camilla brandishing an axe.

Kagero charged, rope still in her hands dropping it only so she could lower her shoulder into Camilla's sizable chest in a spearing move which knocked the Princess once again off her feet. Kagero couldn't be bothered with weapons, she began to squeeze Camilla's throat tightly, the princess struggling for even the slightest bit of air when Kagero saw it. The look of terror Corrin had described over and over from his thankfully vanquished nightmares about Elise had found its way into Camilla's eyes as she threatened to pass out. Kagero let go of her throat but not before kneeing Camilla in the stomach and rolling her onto it. Still flying on adrenaline Kagero quickly hogtied Camilla before rushing to Beruka's side not hearing Hinoka finally land.

"Kagero let's go, Beruka can-" Hinoka paused seeing that Beruka wasn't going anywhere except to the afterlife. Coughing violently Beruka gasped out something that was meant for Kagero but that Hinoka was too close not to hear as she loaded the Nohrian whore onto the cargo spot of her Pegasus as uncomfortable as possible.

"Tell Corrin I loved him Kagero, even though I could not express it as you, Orochi, or Caeldori can. Tell him not to be sad. I was an assassin from the moment of my birth. I killed…and this is war…people die…" Beruka's grey eyes which had always shown brightly, even when her emotions didn't, finally began to extinguish and although she would linger in life long enough to see her longtime partner Selena arrive on the scene these were the last words Beruka ever spoke.

"We must go now Hinoka. There is a Nohrian patrol coming." Kagero mumbled out, her emotions threatening to erupt then and there.

Knowing now was not the time to interrogate Kagero about Corrin's love life Hinoka couldn't help but ask Kagero what Beruka meant when she implied Caeldori, Orochi, and Kagero were all loving Corrin once they were safely in air, with cloud cover.

Trying not to cry Kagero gasped out "we are his lovers." Not bothering with further strain on her voice, not even thinking of the consequences she may have just wrought.

Beyond her jealousy at processing these words Hinoka was angry for her niece who was much younger than all three living parties Hinoka could not fathom that Caeldori agreed to share her first boyfriend, who was Corrin of all people, with Kagero who she knew about and Orochi who she didn't but had suspected.

It took careful piloting given her temper for Hinoka not to lose Camilla and Kagero over the side on the way back to the Astral Plane. When they breached the threshold Orochi, Corrin, Ryoma, Takumi, and Caeldori were all waiting. As soon as they landed Ryoma and Takumi absconded with Camilla, pleased to see such a high profile prisoner though both nonverbally realizing Beruka wasn't there and Kagero looked quite upset.

However on their way to the jailhouse Ryoma couldn't help but voice his pleasure at the capture of a Nohrian royal to Takumi.

"You know, Takumi. Corrin may just win the war for us this afternoon when he interrogates her." Ryoma boomed, making reference to the unconscious Camilla. However, rather than sharing his jubilation Takumi snapped at him.

"Ryoma, I love you dearly but insensitive comments are my job. Do you see him over there?" Takumi flung his arm in the direction of where Kagero was crying onto Corrin's shoulder with Orochi hanging to the side.

Taken aback seeing how upset Kagero was and realizing this meant Beruka was probably dead versus lagging behind, Ryoma patted Takumi's shoulder.

"I can see Hinata has heightened your empathy brother. Your point is well taken."

Takumi nodded as they wordlessly organized Camilla's new cell.

…

Finally freed from the constraints, of a crisis Hinoka rounded on Corrin, who had clearly in her mind bewitched her niece into some sort of vile perverse subservience.

"When were you planning on telling me you roped Caeldori into being a third woman behind that purple haired whore?"

Corrin who was too wrapped up in comforting Kagero did not respond with more than eye contact indicating he would explain afterwards. Hinoka, who was in no mood to make sense at the moment, rage at Corrin's treachery growing like a wildfire which had just had cooking oil splashed into it, snarled. First it was Kagero, then Orochi, now some sort of sick thing with a Nohrian and Caeldori!

"Explain yourself here and now!"

*SMACK*

Caeldori, who had went to get Sakura and Hana to the rendezvous point with some relaxation tonics after seeing Kagero's hysterics had strode up to Lady Hinoka and, after hearing her slight of Orochi, with all her might slapped her across the face, her palm connecting flush with her aunt's left cheekbone.

"Don't you dare talk to Corrin like that or about Orochi like that! So what if he has three girlfriends. I knew damn well what I was getting into! Kagero just saw one of her, one of our good friends die and you have the nerve to be accusatory right now! Get away you filthy fucking hypocrite!"

Caeldori, who seldom swore and got angry even less often was preparing to rear back again when Hana and Sakura attempted to get between her and Hinoka, whose cheek had already started to darken from the impact.

Orochi, finding herself in the odd role as peacemaker quietly ushered Corrin away.

"Take care of Kagero now babe, I've got this" Orochi whispered, her devotion to Corrin and Kagero clear in her tone.

Knowing better than to argue seeing as Kagero was still quiet upset, Corrin relented, knowing he would still probably have to talk with Hinoka later about this (although he prayed he would not again have to insert himself into crazy).

While Orochi was organizing this, the two red-haired knights attempted to swing at each other repeatedly each landing multiple glancing blows, cursing and spitting like two great red tigers with Sakura repeatedly telling both of them to calm down lest someone else get involved.

"You've been betrayed Caeldori!"

"Come at me you lovesick harlot! You want to get mad at somebody get mad at me, not Kagero, Orochi, or Corrin because I've sparred with you, I know how to kick you ass!"

The words Caeldori spoke, hit Hinoka more deeply than any blow or arrow to her Pegasi could and she stormed off, hate emanating from her ever step. Once she got into her own tent though the anger began to leak out of her eyes and sobs wracked her once more. Not only had Corrin continued to not choose her, he had chosen another red-haired knight, and her sister knew this and in all probability signed off on it. She had been so consumed by her jealousy she had managed to lose communication and trust of the one man she craved above all else to the point where she was not worthy of knowing the important people in his life. She had destroyed all chance of being with Corrin, and probably had done so even before this incident.

"How did everything go so wrong. Why do I feel compelled to act so selfishly. Why? WHY? WHY?"

Hinoka cried for an hour before she heard a knock at her door, from the power of it she could tell it was Ryoma. Now she would pay dearly for her continued irrationality. She knew this was out of line, striking out at her niece, for her choices as an adult. She knew Sakura would heal her face but that Ryoma and Takumi would probably be a lot less forgiving and in a moment of clarity she could not blame them. She would have to apologize to Corrin, sincerely this time and not expecting another tryst.

"Way to go Hinoka, you royal fuck-up." She remorsefully whispered to herself as the flaps of her tent were knocked on.

As she strode to the door, with the last of her anger long replaced by shame she realized that if she wanted to have a working relationship with Corrin like before, she needed to accept he loved others, not insult them, and treat them as Corrin treated all even his enemies. With Basic respect.

…

Seeing now as an appropriate time in the immediate aftermath of Hinoka having fled, over the next hour or so Orochi tirelessly explained to Sakura and Hana how their group had come to form, while Caeldori's two mothers calmed her stoked temper. In her explanations Orochi had the good sense to leave out the sex, her personal lust for Caeldori, and her usual humor.

"Caeldori?"

"Yes mom?"

"You are okay with this? Well and truly?"

"Yes, everything Orochi said is true. Besides that I do love Corrin as they do, he keeps us all happy, he kept Beruka happy too. Kagero is like the big sister I never had, Orochi is probably my best female friend here outside of Momma Hana. I shouldn't have slapped Hinoka and I know this but-"

"It's okay Dory, Hinoka especially when it comes to Corrin has been a shit-heel since she found out about Kagero. Her and Sakura will probably have a long conversation about this. Like Ryoma should have the first time this jealousy reared its ugly head." Hana quipped, stunning Orochi with her empathy to the point where a bad joke couldn't help surfacing.

"You don't have to worry about grandma duty for a long time either of you just so you know."

The joke effectively zapped away any remaining tensions although Sakura got serious again for a moment.

"I will tell Ryoma and Takumi this news, not that either of them will really judge but they probably want Corrin to interrogate Camilla and his attention might be demanded sooner rather than later, which would be unfair given that he's probably grieving. I will also employ their help in dealing with Hinoka, completely this time. Because I cannot take this nonsense from her any longer. It is honestly creepy and I know you all as Corrin's lovers don't need this drama either. Azura told me months ago he is fated to love many and it's as clear as the creek over there that Hinoka did not get fated in this lifetime to be that way and that she is handling this completely wrongly. That and my marriages are why I am so accepting of Corrin being with you."

"Mom, if every Princess had your sense there would never be a scandalous fiction piece about a jealous prince or princess published ever again."

"Make no mistake my Dory, if he breaks your heart I'll give him a bad time but I trust him. All this royal politicking with Hinoka will be taken care of by us though. Corrin has his own worries as our de facto leader that I am sure you all help him take care of. Before you all go though this axe was probably Beruka's perhaps Corrin will know what to do with it?"

After getting a healing staff for her sister's face Sakura bade Caeldori and Orochi farewell and the pair headed back to the treehouse only to make a detour at Orochi's tent. Before Caeldori could ask, Orochi's lips were upon hers in a passionate smooch, Beruka's axe set down gently.

"Thank you Dorsi. For doing what we all have needed to do to Hinoka for months"

"It's no problem Oh, I like you guys too much to let her keep strangling our parade."

"I wanted to talk the other day after I found you and Corrin asleep but I never got the chance, is it okay for me to pursue you like this? Because I love Corrin as do you Caeldori but I feel such a powerful desire for you as well."

"I acquiescence, Now let's get to our other loves. They probably need us. Beruka never really interacted with us but Corrin's probably sad and I know Kagero is probably convinced she's to blame. So Let's go comfort them then. After one more kiss?" Caeldori whispered, her lips slightly ajar, begging Orochi to crush hers into them despite the circumstances. The diviner did just that before dramatically pulling away, her sense of duty to Corrin and Kagero outweighing her desire to make out with Caeldori for now.

With that they completed the last of the trek to the treehouse where Ryoma was telling Corrin of his interrogation assignment in the doorway.

"I don't know when she will be able to talk Corrin, her throat is bruised pretty badly."

"Yeah, good form Kagero." Takumi added, making the beleaguered ninja smile from the other end of the treehouse.

"It will be done my brothers, Garon will soon fall. But for now let me tend to Kagero"

"Of course we will." Both Ryoma and Takumi responded.

With that, Corrin's adoptive brothers left, not noticing Orochi and Caeldori catch the door and enter behind them.

"Are you both mad at me?" Kagero whispered, clearly overwhelmed.

"Nope, Caeldori did about break Hinoka's face though."

"We saw that, am I in trouble?" Corrin inquired more seriously, rubbing Kagero's back to calm her, gesturing with his eyes for Orochi to set Beruka's axe out of the way.

"Nope, Sakura is tired of the bullshit and honestly I do not know what discipline will face Hinoka for her continued drama." Orochi finished, after setting the mighty weapon down, not noticing the dried blood on the bit.

"Mom just doesn't wanna be a grandma yet by the way Corrin."

"I can handle that Dorsi."

Suddenly Kagero spoke from her seat at Corrin's small table "Do you all forgive me for Beruka…."

Kagero never knew it was possible to be hugged full affection by three people at the same time but she found herself properly snuggled.

"We just have to add her to the list of people we are fighting for, it's what she would have wanted."

Kagero nodded, remembering what Beruka said, not with anguish but acceptance, much like Beruka had showed in her final minutes. Though she felt better about that there was still the worry of Camilla, Kagero wanted to ask Corrin about but she waited until the other two had fallen asleep. Finally with Caeldori and Orochi cuddled up separately and gently snoozing Kagero whispered.

"Corrin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think you can interrogate Camilla?"

"I have to for Hoshido and for closure with our past."

"She'll want to seduce you. Perhaps you should try and tip the scales. I realize that is a patently offensive idea given all she has caused you but-"

"It just might tell me Xander's grander plan than facing me one on one in the castle and give me the peace I desire with her."

"Will you let her in to your heart Corrin?" Kagero asked worried.

"I don't know if I will have to at least fake it so we don't have a super dangerous prisoner. I do know I need her to be friendly with me. After all, if I kill Xander in a fight, she would be the Queen of Nohr and if my idea of peace is to hold, maybe I will have to take one for the team. If she's placated, Camilla is no more harmless than a big house cat, I know this because Xander got me to hug her when he upset her when we were kids. If she won't raise a finger it's just Xander and Leo to deal with."

Kagero nodded, not particularly fond of the conclusion but understanding its strategic value. An insecurity began gnawing at her again and she blurted.

"What makes Camilla different from Hinoka? Why would you settle for a plain ninja like me when you have royalty all but begging for your kiss."

Corrin rolled Kagero on top of him for a second and held her close before whispering.

"You were my first lover Kagero, in that way you will always be my Queen."

In spite of everything that had gone wrong that day Kagero felt a surge of warmth flood her at the pronouncement that Corrin loved _Her._

Corrin continued, not knowing he had already given Kagero the peace she craved.

"I know how they see me, they are in love with the idea of me, the gentle prince struggling to be a leader while wielding a well-functioning libido. You see me, not as prince but as a man with failings such as when I forget to restock tea bags or when I sometimes don't put full effort into training because I would rather be messing around in the peach orchards with you or Orochi. You see me laugh and cry Kagero, more than anyone. Though I love Oh and Dorsi dearly too, you got here first and in some ways though I always try to treat you all equally, that cannot be controlled for."

"Aren't you sad about Beruka though Corrin, she only died because I got mad that Xander said he was going to kill you." Kagero whispered harshly again, begging Corrin's feelings would withstand such betrayal.

"Beruka will be missed yes, but her death is not in vain as was Elise's nor was her spirit as gentle. Even when we shared tender moments I knew Beruka only would love me incompletely, such was the curse of her upbringing as an assassin. In the beginning I had hoped she would continue to open her soul after Elise died but that never happened. So, while she was a lover and friend, that can only go so deep. My hope is that she finds a peace in death never allotted to her in life. Also, even though it resulted in her death I doubt she would blame you. Beruka was always thinking combat strategy and assassination was her trade. She probably would have more issue with it not being condoned. I am glad though that you respected my implicit wishes not to kill Camilla."

"I very nearly didn't I nearly strangled her to death."

"And I nearly completely dismembered somebody on the field of battle. War is hard, people die, and sometimes you must kill. That's another tidbit of Beruka wisdom. Please spare no extraordinary worries to her, I will build her a nice memorial and we can pay our respects there tomorrow morning with Orochi and Caeldori."

"She told me to tell you she loved you even though she could not express it as I, Orochi, or Caeldori could express it."

For the first time on the subject Corrin's eyes welled with tears before he nodded and wiped them away.

"She probably told you she was an assassin and not to cry too huh?"

"Yeah, she did."

The pair hugged tightly again and Corrin let out a few more tears.

"Promise me you won't die in battle Kagero."

"I promise Corrin" Kagero responded, knowing Beruka had refused to do the same. Although there was no guarantees and Corrin knew that as well as she did, the gesture was important.

"What will the memorial be made of?"

"I will temper the silver of her axe into a thin tombstone after I wash it in the waters of the dragons. I will then pray by it for one and a half hours.

"And then?"

"We continue to live of course, and all that may entail Kagero, that is what must happen."

The pair shared a deep goodnight kiss before Corrin started to spoon Kagero and the ninja felt a sense of renewed purpose as she dozed off.

 **Hey all, another riveting (I hope) installment, lots of drama and action. I took a break from this story to write His Arms, the Oboro and Corrin oneshot some of you may have seen. This reinvigorated my idea pool regarding CwC and I started this chapter about the next day after I posted that oneshot and I don't think I have spent a shorter time start to finish on a piece than this one. If you aren't sharing my enthusiasm that's what the review button is for. Did you like this installment, did you think it was reckless, too gory not sweet enough? Up next, how will Corrin get peace with Camilla. How will the rest of this play out, and will the group get bigger again? You'll find out.**


	7. Funerals,and Familial Functioning (Redo)

Chapter VII: Funerals, and Familial Functioning (Reuploaded)

 **Warning: Lemon(s) Ahead, Will Be Demarcated in Bold. Also if you thought the last chapter was rough be warned, this is just as dark.**

Azura sang softly from her prostrate position, the palms of her hands, her knees, and toes all touching the soft grass near the pond while Corrin, using a cloth darned with the fibers of blonde Kinshi birds that lived only in the high mountains between the Wind Tribe and Izumo, cleansed Beruka's axe blade of her blood occasionally dipping the cloth into a tub of blessed water that was five feet across, and two and a half feet deep, with no more than six inches of water depth. It was made half of Hoshidan White Yew and the other half Nohrian Black Yew. Although the relationship between the two nations had been terse for as long as anyone in the army had been alive, this kind of bowl was used when burying warriors on both sides, although generally there was a body at funerals. Since the body was absent and the tool used to fell was present it was assumed by the old traditions that the soul of the deceased now resided in the blade. The fact that it was an assassin's blade made no difference. Finally Corrin finished cleaning the weapon and held it over the basin with the cloth between his hands and it. Orochi came forward, a magically lit torch in her hands made of the same wood as the basin. Although the flame was whiter than the purest snow, it did not travel further down, for such was the will of the Dawn Dragon.

"Through your grace, we shall set thine waters blessed alight. If the body is pure, the hands of the preparer shall emerge unburnt." Azura sang, before rising to one knee, arms akimbo so her fingers still touched the earth.

With this said, Corrin held the entire blade over the basin on his knees to the right side of it and Orochi, dipped the torch into the water before taking two paces backwards in honor of Dawn and Dusk. As though lightning had struck a dry thicket, the water, the bowl and the blade exploded alight, flames climbing twelve feet into the air. Azura was now joined in her chant by Kagero and Caeldori and as quickly as they had leapt, the flames extinguished themselves without smoke, leaving no trace that a basin or torch had ever been on the soft ground.

"Rest my dear Beruka. For the afterlife is eternal dawn." Corrin whispered, barely audible to the other participants. Tears began a slow, ugly crawl down his face splashing on the now tombstone shaped piece of silver. With each saline drop the blade hissed and, as those who had made the ritual were smart enough to know that humans are poor at hiding their grief and decided to put this to use, the letters in Beruka's name appeared centered in thick bronze indentations. Carefully, Corrin stood up and after he had moved further from the pond than any of the other four participants they followed behind him two paces, towards the exterior of his treehouse. Orochi and Azura, who were on the right were muttering "Dawn is with you" while Kagero and Caeldori were muttering "Dusk is with you". Finally they arrived at the treehouse and Corrin, who had spent the morning of that day digging a slight dent in the earth into which the tombstone would fit snugly placed it into the ground, his hands still not directly touching it as he got onto his knees and eventually assumed the lotus position. The four women behind him paid their respects before walking off their part in the ritual complete.

…

Camilla sighed, looking out the bars of her jail cell a tray of food uneaten on the floor. Far from the luxury of palatial living this tiny cell was only large enough for her to make three paces end to end, a thin bed with cheap pillows, and a desk on which she could set her food to eat or read one of the moth-bitten books that sat underneath it. Though her stomach grumbled viciously Camilla did not think to touch her food. Since regaining consciousness after a week out cold Camilla had been staring out the window, praying to the Dusk Dragon that Corrin would come visit her (she had seen his funeral preparations and though she would not admit it, she thought them fitting of Beruka) and that she wouldn't fall asleep. Her stomach growled again, and hunger pains shot through Camilla but again ignored them, barely letting out a whimper.

"Camilla, it's me."

Though the last time they had faced each other she had been attempting to gore him for leaving Camilla could not suppress a smile seeing Corrin alive well, decidedly more handsome, and as informal as ever. Using a key that was as long as his middle digit he let himself into her cell and sat upon the bed.

"Eat, that food isn't good cold." He gently scolded.

Nodding, feeling slightly foolish at what she was doing to herself by not eating Camilla gobbled the plate of food in a manner that would have made Elise faint at her boorishness. Elise. Camilla remembered why she hadn't been eating, her sister's lifeless face once again flashing across her conscious, causing a shudder.

"I can't believe she's gone either." Corrin said knowingly.

It was as though the dam broke on Camilla's emotions.

"I can't sleep without seeing it over again in my head, without hearing the sound of her bones crack. Seeing her, so small, so happy, so lifeless. It's been hell Corrin. It's been hell since you broke my heart and left us."

Camilla had tears in her eyes now as she set down the plate and turned to face Corrin.

"I want to hate you. I want to beat you within an inch of your life for ripping our family apart. Why Corrin? WHY?" Camilla wailed.

"Because Garon is a madman. While I would like to point out if you had not been in the way we would have seen Hans' Tomahawk, I should have held on to Elise tighter. Seeing as Hans is no longer alive but we both are it is ours to bear that she died."

For the blink of an eye Camilla looked exactly like her father, laughing a shrill unnatural laugh that might've spawned a Faceless if Corrin didn't know any better. The hairs on his neck were still standing when Camilla started ranting.

"Equal! My dear, you are mistaken. What consequence have you faced!? Tell me that!? Leo never speaks anymore unless it's strategies for beating you, a man who might as well just waltz into battle with a roll of parchment for a sword. You've put months of his hard work up in a blaze by pure chance it seems like! He eats even less than I do!" She shrieked, gesticulating at the empty plate now on the desk.

Holding back a sob Camilla continued.

"Xander looks as though you've sucked his soul out. Effie hasn't stopped crying, Arthur won't stop muttering to himself unless it serves to get him more drinks at the tavern! Poor Selena is probably distraught! Look at the suffering your actions have caused us! So if you're going to kill me make it quick!"

It was Corrin's turn to laugh, this one closer to a melancholic sniff than his usual mirthful chuckles.

"Is that why you executed Beruka? So I would kill you?"

"After everything else I have lost in this damn war Corrin, I will not lose the one thing that's kept me from completely losing my mind. My intense, borderline obsessive need to love and be loved by you." Camilla managed to rasp out, the salt lines on her cheeks thickening.

Corrin's ears went pink and his face blank. Before he could even start to contest Camilla's word choice of borderline she screamed, the volume magnified by the walls around them and their proximity causing Corrin to feel like his brain was bouncing around his skull.

"I beg of you never to look at me like that!" Camilla was now hugging him tightly, pinning him to the bars with the force.

"You look just like Elise when you do that! I miss her so much and I never got to tell her how sorry I was! Please kill me so I don't have to be sorry anymore!" She wailed more fiercely still.

"I won't. You have a duty to the people of Nohr, who are suffering as you are Camilla."

"W-wha? Huh?"

"Elise died because of this conflict. What better way to make peace with her death than to cause the end of the event that caused it?"

"Corrin, if you are suggesting I get father to kill me instead you're a sick bastard."

"No, listen. What I need from you requires you to do nothing more than tell me where I can land my troops near Castle Krakenburg. Then, survive the battle, the best way would be if you did not attempt to repel. I know you love your father Camilla but it is his fault Elise is dead. Let me help you honor her memory."

As he had rehearsed with Kagero he then kissed Camilla's left cheek, drawing a noise of surprise and probably delight from the woman who he was now attempting to extricate himself from.

"Corrin, I…"

…

"Let's cut to the chase as to why we are here." Ryoma's gravest tone filled the small meeting room where Hinoka, Azura, Takumi, Sakura, and himself sat. Hana was behind Sakura's chair, rubbing the youngest royal's shoulders.

"We are here Hinoka because you continue to display subversive"

"And perverse" Takumi cut in.

"Behavior." Ryoma finished, although given that he offered Takumi's interjection no comment it was clear that Ryoma did not find him wrong.

"Before we continue as a matter of procedure, I must clarify that this only regards her behavior towards Corrin, Orochi, and Kagero?" came Sakura, with the gravity of the situation seemingly alleviating her timid inclinations, although that could have also been why Hana was there.

All other parties raised their eyebrows.

"Forgive me Sakura but wasn't your daughter one of the people Hinoka flipped her shit on?" Takumi wondered to the group.

Knowing her sister could blurt out and put her foot in her mouth when she was already up to her eyebrows in trouble Sakura waved her hand at Hinoka to tell her not to speak before answering.

"During the altercation that has ultimately led us to this point, Caeldori managed to how do I put this-"

"Lady Sakura left out the part where Caeldori gathered all of her strength and slapped Hinoka so hard across the face it turned purple." Hana finished.

The range of faces people made around the room would have made Hana and Sakura start laughing in another setting. Ryoma looked genuinely appalled that his normally sweet niece was capable of such violence, and looked to his other sister for confirmation, receiving it in the form of Hinoka's embarrassed blush. Azura had mouthed oh my and put her head in her hands (she should have been clean with the prophecy before now). Takumi had his lips pursed, and Sakura realized that he may bring it up with Caeldori later humorously.

"Thanks Hana, with that in mind at least regarding my daughter I feel like no further action needs to be taken."

"Actually Sakura you're wrong maybe another couple blows will knock some sense into Hinoka about this ridiculousness." Takumi responded, with his voice so deadpan it was hard to tell whether he was serious or not.

Sensing anymore smartassery would result in a loss of control Ryoma quickly filled the air afterwards by saying "Your observations are duly noted Sakura. Would you like excused from proceedings?"

"No, because though I love Takumi and think it is great that he is finally finding reasons not to be a complete jerk to Corrin, I do think he needs to be reigned in." Sakura smiled towards both her brothers as cheery as she could in a stressful moment like this. Both of them nodded and Azura smiled to herself at the thought that two of the most powerful soldiers in the entire Kingdom of Hoshido and maybe the entire world were so easily subdued by their unassuming and incredibly sweet little sister.

"How do you plea Hinoka?" Ryoma began again, anxious to get past this part and into the open secret reason they were all here.

"Guilty, what is to be my fate?" Hinoka responded with sufficient despondence and remorse in her voice that Ryoma knew even without the other meeting that was to be had, that his fiery sister had finally been cooled off.

"Since you show the inability to control yourself concerning vocalizations about the character of Orochi and Kagero, who have done nothing to you more severe than a-Ryoma I am sorry but concerning vocalizations? What the hell kinda Pegasus shit? Sadaharu the Eighth is rolling in his grave at your bureaucratization of our great language traditions."

"Lord Takumi, can you please make haste with the announcement? We have other businesses to attend to as a group?"

"Of course, sorry Azura. Point being since you seem to lack good sense which could derail the army!" Hinoka bristled at Takumi's insistence on shouting derail the army much to the cantankerous archer's satisfaction.

"You are being suspended for six months as head of the Scouting Team, to be filled in by…damn it the ink smudged there. Anyways, you're only allowed to fly to exercise your Pegasus for three hours a day or if we are in a battle. You are to present yourself to Corrin, Orochi, and Kagero for individual apologies. They have been told this already and agreed that it is fair."

Takumi scratched the back of his neck, his long hair flopping slightly as he did as he looked to Sakura.

"I know it says Caeldori is to receive one too, don't worry. Hana is going to talk to her about it while we discuss that thing." Sakura replied, and Takumi nodded.

"Any comment Hinoka?" Ryoma inquired, seeing that his sister had remained stoic.

"None, only than I would like to know who my replacement will be."

Ryoma had seen and heard Hinoka upset before and the only time he could remember her seeming more remorseful was when she told Lady Mikoto in a fit of rage that she wasn't her real mother. Before Ryoma could answer her though Takumi had one last dig at her.

"You're lucky Corrin is a nice guy Hinoka, because I guarantee if it had been literally any other male in the army you made unwanted advances towards, they would not have been so lenient."

"Takumi! Enough from you. As I was getting ready to say Hinoka, we took a vote and decided the only flier who matches your experience and skill for scout missions is Reina. She's decided against a formal promotion ceremony given the reasons for it."

Finally, now that the official punishment had been levied, Ryoma inhaled. And to the surprise of all present he finally let his frustrations be known.

"If you have any other issues, I do not give a damn what Corrin thinks or how damn good you are as a flier I will personally see to it that you are relegated to being custodian for the bathhouses to the end of the war. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Hinoka nodded, fright nearly causing her to leap as Ryoma roared.

For a few anxious minutes nobody spoke when Hana, remembering her job with Caeldori remarked that she was going to go find her and deliver the message. With only the royals left in the room Azura cleared her throat.

"This whole thing is really my fault Hinoka, I should have told you all of you sooner."

"With all due respect to whatever it is you're about to tell us Azura, I should be able to control my actions and display better judgement than I have these past few months."

Shaking her head sadly Azura continued.

"As we are all aware to various degrees, Corrin has multiple lovers and this was foretold to me by mystic forces beyond my powers of explanation. I ask that you all listen closely and trust that what I am about to say is true, and that Corrin's actions reflect this fate as much as they do his own wishes. The prophecy was told to me like this."

Before Azura could start talking again, her pendant started to glow and emit a sound very similar to a classical orchestra almost. A piano broke in when Azura finally began to speak, her voice taking on a melodic quality far different from her usual singing voice. It sounded like a man's voice to the Hoshidan Royal family.

"The man who shall bring peace to lands Hoshido and Nohr will not do it through the spilling of oceanic volumes of crimson onto the earth. Rather he shall be Day upon these lands and when the four and he shall be united, only then will peace be found. Thine who bears for him first shall be his truest love, though he shall love them all. False witnesses will be seen but church bells they shall never hear. Three shall be from thine lands of the Dawn, and one from lands beyond. There will be conflicts in many lifetimes, long after the lands of Hoshido and Nohr fade into myth, and for that this prophecy has no bearing. Only once the four have been united with the Lover of All People will the terrors consuming be exorcised from this millennium. This be the word to thine descendent of thrones bare."

The music that had been thrumming out of Azura's pendent stopped and the glow dimmed.

"Whoever wrote that, wrote almost as badly as Ryoma wrote this" Takumi cracked to break the silence.

"That may be, but the point I most wanted to share was the prophecy said four people, three of whom are Hoshidans and presumably one Nohrian. This means I am responsible partly for what has transpired because Corrin already has three Hoshidan lovers so you and Sakura are excluded Hinoka." Azura finished looking uncomfortable.

"What is done is done Azura, and while this is certainly interesting information there is not a whole lot we can do with it is there?"

"No, nothing Ryoma. Only hope that Corrin find his fourth woman soon, so we may have peace. I would have told him the prophecy but the being that granted me the knowledge said I could not on pain of death."

The room once again got quiet before Sakura asked the million gold question.

"We can't play match-maker can we?"

"Not directly, but since this incident occurred, I figured even though it was a day late and a bullion short, you as his family should know."

A knock on the door broke the awkwardness manifesting.

"Lord Ryoma, its Reina you said you were going to brief me on my first mission as Commander of the Scouting Team tonight?"

Letting go of Azura's hand Ryoma got up.

"I'll be right with you Reina, we are wrapping up in here."

At that Sakura and Azura all bowed and left to their quarters to freshen up before dinner.

"I'm going to go check on the prisoner and Corrin." Takumi shouted as he headed out the door.

Before Hinoka could depart Ryoma grabbed her left shoulder and spun her to face him.

"I'm serious about my threat earlier. I want those apologies delivered in this window of time before dinner understood?"

Hinoka nodded and left without a mutter of complaint and Reina walked in after she left. The Kinshi Knight with an x-shaped scar in the middle of her face bowed slightly to Ryoma before rearranging the chairs so she could sit across from the Crown Prince.

"What is my assignment?"

"Depending on the intelligence Corrin manages to gather from our Nohrian captive you will be tasked with mapping out a potential spot for an invading force. This will be done in the company of Corrin alone, seeing as while you are on this mission, our other forces will be regrouping in Hoshido to deal with a suspected uprising in Faceless activity on the border. Any questions?"

"None that were not answered prior milord. When am I to depart?"

"In approximately two weeks."

"He set her free!"

Takumi had barged back into the meeting room, hair disheveled, face red, and unmistakably angry. However before Ryoma could reprimand him for interrupting Takumi repeated himself.

"After he was done interrogating her, Corrin had Lilith beam the Prisoner back to Nohr!"

"He did what!?" Ryoma bellowed. Nodding quickly to Reina that she was dismissed the Commander all but vaulted the table and joined his brother in sprinting towards the prison. He did not notice that upon Takumi's pronouncement that Reina had begun to smile.

"Oh Mikoto. He is most definitely your son."

 **Roughly Twenty Years Before**

"King Sumeragi, there is a woman with a small child from another Kingdom seeking your audience. Might I suggest-"

"Let her in Yukimura."

"But sir, this could be a."

King Sumeragi got up from his throne and walked towards his advisor, a kind smile on his tanned face. Wiping his pointer and middle fingers on the edge of his mustache he addressed his advisor.

"The day I turn away a woman and child over fear of assassination from Nohr is the day I resign as king. I appreciate your concerns dear Yukimura but please, let the lady in I am not Garon."

Yukimura bowed before signaling to the guards at the doors to let their uninvited guest in.

Sumeragi gasped at the sight of her. Though he could tell she was feeling great stress he could not recall seeing a kinder face, which was cascaded by black hair that reached her hips. Swaddled in her arms was a baby boy with shock white hair and deep ruby eyes, that though different from his mother's chestnut shared her intrinsic kindness.

"Welcome to Hoshido, what can I do for thee?"

Dropping to one knee, careful not to drop her baby the woman spoke and if Sumeragi was not already taken with her, the sweetness behind the stress in her tones ensured he was smitten.

"King Sumeragi, heed my pleas. I have fled my Kingdom Valla for fear of my life and for my child's. My name is Mikoto and I beg of your favor and sanctuary."

Laughing at the formality, which momentarily scandalized Mikoto, Sumeragi responded.

"Please worry not about titles and other such frivolities, call me Sumeragi, what is your child's name?"

"His name is Corrin, he is about one year old and my husband perished before we fled."

To Mikoto's surprise, Sumeragi's affable expression swiftly changed to one of extreme sorrow.

"My Queen, Ikona passed on recently too after giving birth to Sakura."

"My condolences your Majesty, er Sumeragi." Mikoto blushed at her own formality which caused the king once again to smile.

"I am alright. My children are not though. In particular Hinoka is taking is very hard. Takumi is not old enough for it to register and Ryoma."

At that moment a boy no older than nine ran through one of the guard's legs causing the man to fall on his bottom. He was still running when he bounced off Lady Mikoto who made a small noise of surprise.

"Ryoma, what have I told you about running through the castle grounds not looking where you are going. Apologize to Lady Mikoto." Sumeragi scolded, though Mikoto noticed he was keeping his voice (which she imagined could boom) down so as not to disturb Corrin, who was dozing off.

Ryoma, who was a spitting image of his father turned to face her.

"I am sorry ma'am."

"It's alright, you're just doing what any child does and that's play."

The smile on Mikoto's face made Ryoma look at his feet, not sure what else to say.

"Yukimura, can you take Ryoma back to his room? Lady Mikoto and I still have much business to talk about?"

"Yes sire, come Ryoma."

Once Yukimura was out of the door with Ryoma in tow Sumeragi gestured Mikoto to follow him to a different room, inside there was a teapot starting to steam at the center of the table."

"Green tea Lady Mikoto?"

"Call me Mikoto, Sumeragi, if I am not to use royal titles you need not be formal either. And yes, tea sounds nice."

Sumeragi chuckled, pouring them each a mug before his face got serious again.

"My diviners told me a woman and child would show up today."

"Did they now? What did they say about me?"

"They said you were to be of great importance to my kingdom. And that I should seek your hand in marriage."

Both Mikoto and Sumeragi blushed which made Baby Corrin, still swaddled comfortably, start giggling at his mother's shock.

"I have four young children Lady Mikoto and you have one yourself. I shall be his father in all ways but through blood. He will no nothing but love and affection when under my roof. I will give you whatever safety it is you require and my people will welcome you."

"Lord Sumeragi…"

Mikoto was so surprised she nearly dropped Corrin, and he would have fallen to the floor had Sumeragi not been standing up. Cradling her son gently in his arms, Lady Mikoto saw no lust in Sumeragi's eyes and despite having met the man mere moments before. She too stood up and kissed her new husband on the cheek.

"Thank you."

After about two months in the Kingdom in which time Sumeragi announced both his new wife and son to the bewilderment, but ultimately to the joy, of both the nobles and commoners of Hoshido. Lady Mikoto's quiet grace and her loving nature were apparent to anybody who so much as looked at her, and confirmed once she began to speak. Though she had reservations about Sumeragi at first (who wouldn't if a man proposed to you minutes after meeting you?) she felt a deep love for him and his children. It was around this time where she was asked by Yukimura to pick what the Hoshidans called a retainer, a personal body guard. To the bespectacled man's surprise, rather than choose a grizzled veteran of brigand fighting or skirmish against Nohr, Mikoto had selected the youngest Kinshi Knight she could. The knight in question had just been fully inducted into the order had flowing blue hair and a viciousness in battle that completely vanished once she was off her mount for the day.

"Why have you chosen her my Queen? Reina is talented of course, but she's barely been exposed to the politics of being in the Kinshi Knight Order."

"Precisely Yukimura. I do not want to put faith in a Bureaucrat, besides I think beneath her fearsome reputation, there is a sweetheart."

Knowing it was futile to argue with his Queen and that despite his misgivings about the choice she was at the very least choosing a competent fighter Yukimura nodded and summoned Reina to Mikoto's chambers.

Although Reina had been nervous at first about taking the job due to her inexperience she grew to admire Mikoto's devotion to Sumeragi's children as well as Corrin, often having to put pillows and blankets in places for Mikoto when she fell asleep in one of their five quarters. This idyllic life did not last however as Corrin contracted Wyvern Fever and the medicine for that ailment was only found in Cheve which was ironic given that Sumeragi was supposed to have a peace summit with Garon in the same town. So the King took his adoptive son with him on the trip despite his wife's deep suspicions about what Garon was plotting.

The planned trip wore on Mikoto so much so that in order to take her mind off of the stress Mikoto and Reina set off for the beautiful, permanently autumnal woods of the border in a carriage drawn by Reina's Kinshi, which was as adorable as it was feisty, with its great plumes puffing out every so often. They had just stopped for a look at the trees when they heard a growling sound that make Reina's mount squawk, a sound the elegant creature only ever made in times of danger.

"I'll investigate, milady."

"Be careful Reina."

The knight nodded, drawing her naginata. She had ventured just onto the Nohrian side where the rumbling had been strongest when Mikoto shouted.

"REINA! BEHIND YOU!"

Whipping around Reina saw a great beast, with chains around each of its arms and in a rare moment of fright she dropped her weapon. Sensing weakness the beast which had no discernable face to speak of, lifted its large horrible arms and swung at Reina, who moved quickly enough to dodge the lumbering fists. Unfortunately the dodge seemed to be what the beast intended as it used it's long chains like whips and in the follow-through they dragged across Reina's face, slicing into the soft skin.

Reina shrieked as the pain she was now feeling, as though the blow was not enough to knock her down, she could feel the hot blood gushing down her face. Sensing this foe had nearly been dispatched the beast turned towards the small stream dividing Nohr and Hoshido and towards Mikoto who had ventured forward seeing Reina's terror.

"No!"

Reina regained her nerve Reina picked up her weapon, no longer even feeling the blood that was now starting to coagulate on her face and using her naginata in a way more befitting a spear she plunged the weapon hard into the creature's back after making a great leap. The creature yowled with pain, the sound making her Kinshi squawk more with fright. Reina was just able to pull her weapon out when it tried turning, it's size clearly a disadvantage against targets not frightened into stupor. Ignoring the foul black liquid dripping off the blade, which she could only assume was it's blood Reina charged forward again this time swinging her blade to make contact with the creature's throat. It connected, spraying more black liquid everywhere on the forest floor, making the formerly pretty leaves, which Mikoto had come to observe, look as though they had been tarred. Not wanting to leave anything to chance Reina, pulled out her short bow and fired the entire contents of the small quiver into the beast which still looked as though it was going to try and charge Mikoto. Then after another couple of ragged steps it made one last sound before it toppled backwards onto the Nohrian side, dead.

"We should go Lady Mikoto, that thing was a-"

"They've sent Faceless to the border! Sumeragi is in danger. Corrin is in danger!"

Mikoto seemed to be possessed and at the moment when Reina re-crossed into Hoshido a great green light exploded from Mikoto's hands seemingly forming a giant bubble starting at the bank of the border creek.

"That will protect our people, oh my dragons Reina what did it do to your face?!"

"It matters not milady, we need to get you back to the capital. If what you said is true and they are sending these, 'Faceless' as you called them to the border. We need to send Sumeragi a message about it. I'll fly it there after I have dropped you off."

The Queen nodded, still fussing over Reina's facial injuries and clearly worried about her husband and child. When they flew back into the capital Yukimura was waiting for them, his face ashen, and his shoes looking as though he had vomited on them.

"Lady Mikoto, praise the Dawn Dragon I thought Garon had gotten to both of you…"

Reina was preparing to remount her Kinshi when she heard Mikoto scream.

"Sumeragi! Corrin!"

Yukimura gulped and Reina instinctively went over to Mikoto's side.

"The King was ambushed and killed today at Cheve, Prince Corrin was kidnapped according to the few survivors of our caravan."

Overwhelmed with grief as her worst nightmares at the border were confirmed. Mikoto nearly collapsed wailing into Reina's arms. The next forty-eight hours were a blur as the King's death was announced and Mikoto was sworn in as ruler and the royal children were told what had happened. Though she was not yet old enough to understand what had happened, even Sakura was crying more than usual seeing the faces she recognized so upset. The gravest moment however was the third night after the incident when Mikoto summoned Reina to her bed chambers.

"Lady Mikoto."

"Reina, I am so sorry, I never even got to heal your face."

Reina gasped, here Mikoto was, her second husband having died, her beloved son having been kidnapped, and her citizens being warned that magical barriers were now in place at every border (Mikoto had set the first ones at the creek on their flight back) and she was apologizing to her?

"I…I should be apologizing to you. I recklessly wandered into the forested area and nearly got us both killed."

"You were doing your job as a retainer, inspecting the area for my safety, and now you've got a scar…"

Mikoto traced along the X-shaped mark formed by the Faceless' chains gently, tears welling in her eyes.

"I will never be afraid of one of those beasts again milady."

Mikoto nodded.

"You will see them more often now that Garon has been emboldened by killing Sumeragi, I need you to make me one other promise though."

"Anything milady."

"I fear the next time I see Corrin, should I get to see him again, will be fatal for me. If that happens, I need you to swear to me that you will watch him as you have watched me."

"Yes Milady."

Finally, all semblances of formality were addressed and the two women grasped each other in a tight, sad hug.

 **Present**

Reina blinked back tears she didn't know were forming. She missed Mikoto very much and Corrin reminded Reina of her deceased liege (who was tragically right about the circumstances of her death) every single day, and the freeing of a high security risk Nohrian prisoner was no exception. With that in mind she walked towards the prison, to get Corrin out of his self-inflicted trouble after brushing her facial scar.

"How the hell could you think that was a good idea?" Ryoma bellowed.

"She gave me the information I needed, there was no need to keep her here!" Corrin shot back with uncustomary aggression.

"You realize you just threw away a major bargaining chip!"

"She's a person not a gambling piece Takumi, call me insane but killing half the royal family's children was not the point of this War! It's Garon."

Quaking with rage Takumi growled "Are you still a Nohrian!"

This sapped Ryoma of his anger as Corrin's bright red eyes filled with hurt identical to what he had seen in Mikoto when she told him his father died, with color being the only difference, but before he could stop further remarks Corrin rounded on Takumi.

"You dare question my loyalty after I've lost two personal friends in this fight! Do the deaths of our comrades ON MY BEHALF mean nothing to you!"

Reina only managed to stop the two from coming to blows by opening the door loudly.

"Prince Corrin, these findings will be useful in the mission I am planning." She said plainly, grabbing the papers Corrin had been writing on and ignoring the charged atmosphere.

At this Takumi spat "Yeah and he released the prisoner."

Seeing the hurt present in Corrin's face (which very much resembled his mother's when he was upset) Reina put a hand on Takumi's shoulder and looked the boy who she had taught to shoot a bow in the face and said as calmly as she could "Mikoto would do the same."

Reina then looked to Ryoma to indicate that they were not finished and walked back to the meeting space with the senior military leader following her.

Takumi was now the same shade as Ryoma's armor teeming with embarrassment.

"Corrin, I'm sorry. What I said was uncalled for."

"It's okay Takumi…I should have told you and Ryoma first."

"Still…you're right. Nobody would let somebody they were being romantic with die to without being committed to the cause. If Hinata died I'd be pretty broken up."

Corrin patted his brother on the shoulder, knowing his real hugs were reserved for Hinata only.

"Families fight, that's normal and I did kinda just release a high-security prisoner without warning so it's not like I made a rational decision. But I still think it was the right thing to do."

Takumi nodded and left.

Corrin stood in the prison for ten additional minutes, breathing slowly because although he had forgiven Takumi with no fuss, he was still feeling aggressive.

He was just about to leave when another sibling knocked and came into the jail.

"Corrin."

"Hinoka."

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been behaving these past few months it was immature at best and completely heartless at worst."

Corrin blinked, surprised that Hinoka could admit such fault in her action.

"I have seen what stresses you cause Kagero and Orochi, Hinoka. More than anything you've done to me personally that upsets me. And that includes using an anatomical bribe by the way. So, while I appreciate the sentiments, and hope that you are genuinely coming to accept the realities of our relationship, it is those two who have most borne the marks of your scorn. If you can apologize to them and genuinely feel remorse for your actions. Then I can forgive you."

Hinoka nodded, having expected that response.

"They will be coming back from the market at sundown, so you still have two or so hours to prepare a statement."

At that Corrin bowed and departed the jail, opened the door to his treehouse. What he saw upon entry bewildered him so much he nearly didn't shut it.

 **Final Warning: Lemon Up Ahead, If that type of stuff makes you uncomfortable this is your open invitation to skip ahead to the end of it. That will be demarcated in bold as well.**

Orochi and Caeldori were both sitting on the bed, each completely naked. Corrin was pleased to note that the candles from the last time he had slept with Caeldori were once again burning and filling the treehouse with nice smells.

"I thought you were with Kagero, Orochi."

"Oboro owed me a favor and this cutie wanted me to be here when you finally took her from behind." The diviner purred pulling Caeldori close.

"You aren't being coerced are you Dorsi?"

"No, Corrin. I do wish to do this with you and I want to involve Orochi in some way. She's the one who helped me think of all the candles and such, and although Kagero was the one who helped me get across the finish line we all know she doesn't like sexy stuff in a group as much so…I think this works. Or at least I am willing if you are."

Corrin nodded, satisfied with the explanation and quickly disrobing sitting himself in between his two nude lovers.

"How is this going to work? Because call me crazy but I don't think Oh just wants to be a voyeur."

"You though correctly darling." Orochi giggled again, kissing Corrin on the lips before continuing.

"You see although our dear Caeldori wants you to have her, she wants to see you in action with me first. To get her in the mood."

Orochi momentarily dropped her sex kitten act and got serious in the face.

"Though I hope you don't mind if we stick to the normal route? I'm not feeling as brave as Caeldori, that and my rump isn't as toned, round and beautiful so…"

Corrin kissed Orochi's forehead in reassurance.

"Caeldori doesn't have to do it that way either. Neither of you have to do anything of this sort if you don't want to."

"I want to Corrin." Caeldori replied, kissing his cheek and leaning her head on his shoulder after, her long hair tickling the skin of his torso as she did so.

"I want to as well Corrin."

Corrin nodded again and the mood reheated when Orochi seized her chance to get up and push Corrin down on the bed.

Rather than take control as Caeldori expected, Orochi began kissing Corrin's chest and neck and gyrating her hips which caused Corrin to yowl in pleasure. Not to be outdone Corrin lightly smacked Orochi's butt.

"Corrin babe? Top or bottom."

Orochi didn't want a verbal answer and Corrin knew that, and when he made no move to roll on top, Orochi lined him up, and let him thrust into her causing a loud groan (though Corrin wasn't sure which of the two women in the room it came from).

"Don't neglect my tits Corrin, ugh." Orochi moaned again as Corrin lightly squeezed them, before using his right arm to snake around Orochi and make the thrusting more aggressive.

Caeldori was enthralled but rather than just watch, she crawled towards the pair and once Corrin had slowed the pace, began pecking Orochi's back with gentle kisses.

"Oooh It's almost your turn Dorsi, I'm." Orochi didn't finish her sentence. Her eyes rolled back and her mouth formed a small o and she whined as an orgasm washed over her. Corrin's grunting let Caeldori know that he had finished too. Orochi rolled to the side and gestured for Caeldori to lie between her and Corrin.

"Enjoy the show dear?"

"Yes, but I don't think I could do the same position without either hurting my back or Corrin."

Orochi ran her fingers across Caeldori's belly which caused her to shudder.

"Since you have such strong legs, I would recommend standing, bent at an angle. This is because, being on your hands and knees can get tiring quickly. Also if you do that you can kiss me while Corrin does you."

A slight blush let Orochi know Caeldori was a fan of the proposition.

"Corrin, are you almost ready?"

"If you keep stroking me with your hand I will be in a moment Dorsi."

All three of them laughed at the shamelessness of it all.

"Corrin?"

"Yes Oh?"

"I know I don't really need to reiterate this but be gentle with our Dorsi."

Corrin kissed Orochi in confirmation, the pair sitting up while Caeldori stayed lying down.

"Are you sure you want this Dorsi?"

"Yes Corrin, and since you're going to be behind me can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can you refrain from pulling my hair? I am not up to anything that aggressive yet."

Corrin nodded, kissing Caeldori's cheeks while Orochi ran her hands through the lusciously soft locks that had just been referenced.

"I'm ready when you are Dorsi."

Caeldori nodded, steeling her nerves. As she rose from the bed she gave Corrin one last kiss on the mouth (she was pleased he let her use a bit of tongue) and after walking around to the footboard side of the bed she arched her back slightly and rested. her hands on the footboard. Still on the bed Orochi got on all fours and crawled towards Caeldori, her eyes full of a mixture of excitement, adoration, and of course lust.

Corrin was kissing her shoulders when Caeldori felt it pushing against her, as well as Corrin giving her butt a gentle squeeze.

"You can go ahead Corrin, I am clean and prepared."

"Are you sure Caeldori? I know you said yes already but you can still change your mind and tell me to stop if this is uncomfortable."

Caeldori nodded that she was okay with it and Corrin entered.

The difference was immediate, Caeldori thought she may scream from the sensory overload (and then praise Orochi for somehow some way having a smut novel that detailed this correctly) but she did not, what came out instead was a low whine.

"Please keep going Corrin. But slowly."

"I will" Corrin replied, knowing that nodding would be useless. Though his motions with his hips were slow he was enjoying the difference (or maybe he was enjoying Caeldori's boldness in suggesting this activity so soon? He wasn't sure actually.)

"Are you enjoying it Corrin?"

"Yeah, I like it alright but it isn't the same not being able to see your cute face."

"Trust me Corrin, she's adorable in the midst of sodomy."

Both Corrin and Caeldori suppressed laughter at the comment, not wanting the pleasant sensation to go awry with a sudden jerking movement.

Caeldori moaned again before attempting to speak.

"This was okay but I prefer the other way Corrin…but I am close for now."

Corrin could tell, he could see the muscles of Caeldori's legs starting to wobble with every in and out motion he was making, and although it was tempting to speed up he refused to do so given the delicateness of the position. If that meant he couldn't finish that was fine he was more concerned that this cute redhead he had bent over was comfortable. A sudden panting groan let Corrin know Caeldori was cumming and he removed himself so he could focus on not letting her fall and hit the ground. For a minute none of the three spoke.

"That was intensely passionate Corrin but I prefer looking at your face."

"Agreed"

"I dunno Dorsi, you look cute taking it that way."

Caeldori's cheeks turned the same shade as her hair which made Corrin cuddle her close, letting her hide her face in his chest.

"Dorsi?"

"Yes Corrin?"

"After I clean myself off would you prefer we do like we did the other time?"

"Yes I would, but after that can we do a group cuddle?"

"You two aren't just going to go one more round and leave me hanging are you?"

"No Orochi, but lets all go to the bathhouses first. I think that would be the most sanitary if not sexy thing to do."

With that and a proper gathering of soaps and towels, the trio of lovers headed off towards the baths presumably to not only clean off, but also enjoy more steam sessions in Corrin's private bath.

"Dorsi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I speak for both Corrin and I when I say you are sexually ambitious and it's cute but at the same time don't force yourself to try and go super crazy?"

"I understand Oh."

 **End of Lemon, You can open your eyes now.**

"I am sorry for that detour Reina, it was disrespectful of me."

"It's quite alright Lord Ryoma. I suspect the reason you snapped out of your anger so quickly is you see what I see when I look at Corrin?"

"What is it you see?"

"His mother of course, forgive me for delineating as such. I know she loved all six of you-"

"But Corrin was dearest in her heart. He is of her bloodline after all." Ryoma finished knowingly.

"I don't think she ever conveyed how much having your support meant to her Ryoma. For that you will always have my gratitude and I hope it is not out of line for me to say so. As her retainer I got the most exposure to her wonderful, if silly sense of humor, but I also saw her at her most vulnerable. I remember the way Mikoto used to sob to herself on the anniversary of his kidnapping."

Ryoma nodded sadly, letting the unspoken grief of the late Queen's death hang in the air before using the subject matter at hand to redirect to the point of their conversation.

"Would you have a problem working with Corrin on this assignment intimately?"

"Of course not milord, it makes sense if I am the head of the scout team to use him. He knows the terrain the best and knows how to dress like a Nohrian. Will Kagero be accompanying us too?"

Ryoma's gut instinct was to say yes but something in the back of his head stopped him. The mystery woman from Nohr who Corrin was to be bequeathed. Ryoma felt it would be wise both to consult Kagero and let her know before anything happened.

"I am actually not sure. Given the tragic results of the last scout mission she was on I am reluctant to assign her without consultation. She should be arriving back soon from a supply run with Oboro. Could you meet her at the entrance and tell her to swing by here to see me?"

"Of course, milord, it shall be done."

"She will inform you of what ever the choice made is. In the meantime, can you study the notes Corrin prepared?"

Reina nodded before asking one last question she knew the answer to.

"I know this is probably not the case, but you do not doubt her quality, do you?"

"I trusted Kagero with my life, Corrin's life, and Corrin's happiness and still do."

Satisfied with that answer Reina nodded before departing to the magic entrance portal to the Astral Plane, which was being minded by Lilith.

"Lady Mikoto forgive me for being so loose with the promise I made to you."

Reina had neither forgotten nor technically broken the promise to keep her deceased liege's son safe. On the contrary she minded him in battle, occasionally breaking ranks to make sure at least her Kinshi had his eyes on Corrin. Off the battlefield she would make sure his portions of food had more meat than others, mostly at the expense of her own. But she was an old lady she reasoned and that made it okay. She also always remembered to train at the same times he did, watching from afar. Which was exactly the problem. She could tell herself all about not wanting to be close because she didn't want to think about Mikoto constantly, except for the part where Mikoto was one of her dearest friends. Additionally, the mannerisms Corrin and his mother shared made her smile. When Mikoto foresaw her own demise, she probably knew better than anyone that Reina would be lonesome and knew that if any of her son's heart survived Nohrian pressures (all of it did) he would be happy to befriend her. Yet still Reina stayed away. Kagero popped through the entrance to the Astral Plane, breaking her concentration.

"Kagero, Ryoma wishes to see you."

"Hmm? Oh, thank you Reina."

The ninja bowed slightly to Reina before bounding towards the meeting room. Her task complete she turned her efforts towards strategizing again, figuring there was no way Kagero did not accompany her and Corrin, Mikoto's son. Reina sighed as she walked towards her tent.

…

"You wanted to see me Ryoma?"

"Yes Kagero, sit down. I need to talk to you about the next scouting mission. Do not protest, you are not in any sort of trouble."

"What is it then milord?"

"Would you be willing to skip out on it if it was in the best interest of peace?"

Before Kagero could even ask, he began explaining what he thought the important details of the prophecy she had first heard mentioned all those months ago were. It sounded even more ridiculous fleshed out than it did when Azura just supposed vagaries about it. When Ryoma was done, Kagero blinked twice before commenting.

"So that's it then, Corrin is to have three Hoshidan lovers and one from Nohr?

"That's right, call me insane but I doubt very highly he would be so inclined to go looking for this mystery woman if he knew you were to be fighting by his side.

"So you want me to essentially abandon him temporarily?"

Ryoma shifted uncomfortable with how distrusting Kagero sounded.

"Would you consider it?"

Ryoma was expecting a fast no, but instead Kagero kept looking at him as though he had daikons for ears before she replied.

"I don't like this idea. It seems manipulative. And you completely understand why I am alarmed. Corrin is a bit too special to me for me to not look over him in some way."

"You share him with Orochi and Caeldori just fine."

For the first time in her memory Kagero felt true anger at Ryoma.

"That. Is, Different. Orochi is my closest friend from childhood and there aren't people trying to kill him in this camp aside from your oldest sister."

Sensing this could go very quickly off the rails Ryoma did not wait for further comment "I know you love him dearly Kagero, but isn't what you want to marry Corrin and have children with him? And isn't that only possible through the end of this war?"

"Yes, that is what I want…which is why I am reluctant to abandon him as you suggest."

"Reina would be there to protect him."

"Ryoma. Would you react well if I told you to ditch Azura for a mission perhaps?"

"No. I would not, and I understand your concern…but…"

"Peace." Kagero finished.

"I will do as you ask Ryoma. Because aside from Corrin and Orochi you are the one I trust the most in this camp. Indeed, the only reason I believe that this number, four could even possibly be right is because you seem to believe it so…Corrin is not to be told this is he?"

"No."

Kagero nodded, regret already swilling around in her stomach at having given Ryoma her word "This smells like treachery. Like we are using Corrin for our own selfish desires of peace or like we could be forcing him into an unnecessarily dangerous situation."

Thinking of danger Kagero's stomach was in full upheavel, perhaps Corrin need not even go outside the camp to find this fourth woman, perhaps she was already here…No…he couldn't love her, after she used him, after she nearly killed Kagero herself…

"For now though Ryoma I am exhausted." Kagero whispered.

Kagero didn't even notice that her three compatriots were nude when she got back to the treehouse, her mind was too busy whirring. Although the choice of having peace sooner would appeal to Corrin, knowing she would deliberately be skipping a mission (and therefore potentially putting both Corrin life more at risk) so he could potentially fulfill some weird prophecy felt odd. And what about Beruka? Certainly Ryoma seemed unconcerned that she had only been buried for a week (granted the process of accelerating peace would do that to a man) but would Corrin be able to move on? The unsatisfying answer hit Kagero twofold. The first part was that Lover of All People as a title may be dramatic but lover can also crudely mean physical romancer (although Kagero was unsure how willing she was to credit Corrin's, Orochi's, Caeldori's and her own libido to the supernatural). The second realization was, Beruka was a dealer in death and would honestly probably be offended at the idea that Corrin could not move to end the war over her. Groaning quietly, Kagero pulled further away from the other three.

"It would fulfill my dreams of marriage and children if we could get peace sooner, but I don't like this…not at all."

With peace and her dreams supposedly within her grasp Kagero should have been elated. Between the discomfort she felt, as well as uncertainty as to how Corrin had interacted with Camilla earlier that day (and may choose to again) she felt the man she loved so much may be losing space for her in his heart. Kagero covered her mouth to stifle the noise as she cried herself to sleep, feeling very confused. If this was the step towards peace, she would almost rather have war. Or have died by that whore's hand and not seen how Corrin had clung to hers.

 **Hey everyone, Some of you may have noticed I reuploaded this chapter, with some edits because, frankly Chapter 8 was coming along poorly. The final battles are nearly upon us. For Beruka's funeral rites, I borrowed from several real world religious traditions as well as cultural tidbits (i.e. Japanese Yew Trees live thousands of years and a different but related species of the same tree also lives thousands of years and symbolizes rebirth in the U.K. among other places). Dawn is the birth of a new day, Beruka felt abandoned by Nohr, and honestly what are a bunch of Hoshidans going to know about traditional Nohrian funerals beyond what Corrin knows? Were they too elaborate? Beyond that editors note, my other concerns are with Hinoka's punishment, and with Camilla's interrogation.**


	8. Age, Anticipation, and Affirmation

Chapter VIII: Age, Anticipation, and Affirmation

 **No Lemons this chapter, just plot. Sorry if that disappoints.**

Kagero was not the only one having trouble sleeping that night as Reina was tossing and turning, and not because she was a self-professed old woman. She woke with a start, sweat trickling from her brow. What was wrong with her? Up until the other day, she had felt no anxieties whatsoever about how she was with Corrin. At the thought Reina went down her list of reasons why this was hogwash.

"Well for starters I am no longer the youngest Kinshi knight to have ever graced the skies. I am now at a point where my muliebrity is but a dying flicker. Then there is my history. I have had already in my life twelve men hold my heart in their hands each rejecting me for my face. The first got crushed in a rockslide. The second fell due to a stray arrow fired by friend, the third pneumonia, fourth drowned, fifth ran over by horses in a chariot race, sixth fell from his airborne mount in a rainstorm. The seventh was so abhorred by the idea of a wife as faltering a domestic and as physically damaged as I, he flew his kinshi into a tree in panic. The eighth was lost in a blizzard, the ninth was hung after being found treasonous, the tenth threw himself off a bridge, the eleventh died in a fire, and the twelfth was mauled by a Kitsune he offended. Every man I have ever cared about as such has died and I could not bear seeing my liege's beloved son suffer the same fate."

A breeze made its way in through Reina's window and having verbalized her reasoning the gnawing sensation at her sides went away. Reina's brief internal discord gave way to slumber. A knock disrupted her. She jumped out the bed, annoyed at the fact that she had just gotten comfy. She was going to tell off the intruder when she opened the door and on the other side was.

"Lady Mikoto! I…am I dead?"

"No, my dear Reina you are not Since there was death recently in your ranks this realm is open, to beckon the spirit of the deceased forward from this Astral Plane. Though you are not that person, I figured, I ought to pay you a visit."

"Why?"

"Because, up until now you have executed my wishes faithfully if distantly. Now that there is a chance of something breaking that bond which I asked you set."

Reina wasn't sure if this was a hallucination, a spirit, or if she'd just gone mad. But whatever this representation of Lady Mikoto was, it had her laugh. And laugh it did at Reina's flinch and blush combination.

"You are faltering. But I wish to tell you not to be afraid of feeling for Corrin. Your muliebrity is not his concern."

Reina looked mortified which prompted an amused look from Mikoto before she responded.

"You are the best flier for this job but no, Ryoma is not attempting to make you sleep with my son. Your instincts are right that this…we'll call it a tendency my son has to woo is a part of it. However, you shall have no great part. Indeed, should Corrin woo a fourth woman, to complete the prophecy I trust you not to interfere. Certainly you would not have the same inclinations as one of his current lovers."

Before Mikoto could continue Reina interrupted.

"How do you know of this prophecy that I heard your children mumbling about?"

Mikoto laughed, the same mellifluous laugh Reina had grown to miss.

"I am dead Reina, comes with the territory. Before I go I need your assurance that unless he is in danger do not stop his interactions with the women of Nohr, alright?"

"Yes milady, this shall be done. Does this mean I am playing matchmaker then?"

"Nope."

"Should I speak with someone about this?"

Mikoto nodded whispering "Tell the ninja he loves to ease her worried mind. The Dawn Dragon will ensure that Corrin ends up with the right lady. Ryoma's request she not attend is what is weighing her. Reassure her, for it is she who shall bear my first grandchild."

"I understand milady. Erm, but I won't mention the child bit."

"Keep my son safe Reina."

"I promise my liege."

Mikoto smiled and the woman shared an embrace, Mikoto feeling not quite solid, to the bewildered Kinshi knight.

Reina woke again. The door was closed, there was no trace of her former liege.

"Magic." Reina mumbled before going back to sleep. She far more confident in what she had assigned to her now that she knew she would not have to be the one doing the prophecy fulfilling. But who would be? What living Nohrian would wish to bed Corrin? The last vestiges of her conscious mind surrendered to slumber, not wanting to ponder this question too hard.

…

Kagero woke the next morning and the morning after that, departing wordless each time. By the time she got back the other three were always asleep which meant that no matter how fitful she felt she at least had the external peace that her three companions in this relationship were safe. Ryoma request to her about the mission thundering around her skull at all hours of the day. On the third morning Kagero was surprised to find Reina smiling by the exit into the markets from the Astral Plane.

"You've been on supply duty for three days in a row now Kagero, you need to rest."

"Reina, I…" Kagero was embarrassed not knowing what to say to the older woman.

"You need not fear over my mission with Corrin, or with what Ryoma has burdened you with. A mutual friend told me you have no reason to fear."

Kagero looked scandalized, who had told the older woman that she had been relieved? Had Ryoma? How was she so relaxed about it?

"You must misunderstand, Lord Ryoma suggested I…"

"Kagero, do not worry. Our mutual friend said to let the women of Nohr interact with Corrin. For that prophecy nonsense. Lady Camilla, though a formidable foe does not fit my definition of woman. Understood?"

Reina's smile widened as she thought of shooting down that horrid Princess unaware of how Kagero did not know she was free.

"Camilla is not here?"

"No, Corrin turned her loose after getting the information we needed?"

Kagero felt a relief spread through her, her insecurities of the past couple of days seeming like mere stupidity. Corrin had not gone back to her, she was still loved! But one thing was still bugging her.

"What mutual friend told you?"

"She was here to collect the soul of poor Beruka to the afterlife." Reina sniffled and Kagero knew with her own pang of sadness that the Kinshi Knight could only be referring to the one other person who had been in this army who had died as a direct result of events.

"Mikoto…"

"Yes, my liege told me to trust you with this detail. I suspect because she knew that you felt stressed at Ryoma's request and this stress has made its way to her equally empathetic son."

Kagero felt like Reina had punched her in the stomach with those last words. She had not spoken to Corrin in about three whole days and he was sure to be feeling miserable about it.

"Corrin…Reina may I beg you take my place on the supply run."

The older woman nodded "That was half the reason I met you here dear. Now go, Mikoto's boy needs you and I need to pick supplies for our mission."

Kagero could never remember running back to Corrin's treehouse so fast in her life.

…

On the night Mikoto had visited Reina, she was not the lone Astral projection. Beruka's soul still lingered within her axe, such was the potency of the funeral rituals of the Dragons, and knowing she had desire for nothing else in consciousness she decided to pay the man who had shown her the potency of love one last visit in his dreams.

"Corrin."

"Beruka?"

They were in a hall of Castle Krakenburg, though the lack of Felicia crashing down it with fine China and the absence of Jakob's scolding let Corrin know this was not reality, but it wasn't an ordinary dream either.

"Do you remember Corrin? This was where we first met when you were a little boy."

"Yup, you scared me then."

"And now?"

"I know why you believe in looking scary."

Beruka nodded, a small look of amusement being procured from her blank face.

"Corrin, I came to talk to you one last time, I have no desire to keep watch over the mortal world, the mortal world in which most of what I knew was pain, suffering, death, and killing. As such this is the last projection of my spirit you will ever see."

Corrin let a few tears out of his eyes hearing this.

"I know you said not to grieve your death because of how you lived your life but…"

"But what? Corrin, in the months we were together you filled life with more meaning than I had ever experienced. You have my gratitude. You showed me smiles, you showed me a world not soaked in permanent night. In caring for you, I learned to care for others, and not just because they could kill me. It is because of this I am here."

"What do you mean?"

"Kagero feels such powerful stresses, I fear she will become as I was raised, her emotions ripped from her. This guilt has an origin beyond just my death. She was your first lover yes?"

"Yes Beruka."

Beruka nodded, her short light teal hair flopping.

"Then Corrin you must do _off the battlefield_ what you did for me the day you found me. You must heal her injury, you must love her more fiercely still. This, is my truest dying wish."

Corrin nodded, rushing to Beruka to hold her once more. The wyvern knight accepted it.

"I failed to protect you Beruka, I'm sorry…"

"Corrin, like I said. You freed me. Now you must free Kagero from her guilt for all time. Orochi, Caeldori, and whoever else completes the holy unification are to be loved as well of course and your heart is strong enough to do it no doubt. Kagero though is your truest. Protect that, preserve it as you did my blade and you will no doubt be a man fulfilled."

Beruka kissed Corrin's lips, her spirit feeling less solid to him than she had just a moment ago.

"Good luck sweet Prince, cry not for me for you will always have the ability to produce these warm cozy feelings for others. This happiness and love for others."

Corrin had felt distressed when he first woke up the next morning but that was replaced by concern for the point of Beruka's final visit. Kagero. He turned his head and saw only Orochi and Caeldori's sleeping heads next to him. Kagero did not appear all day, or the next, the third morning arrived and what had been a mild worry for Corrin at first had become a full-scale panic. His sweet Kagero, was being lost to him. Careful to extract himself from the bed in a manner that wouldn't wake up his other cuddling lovers Corrin threw on his bathing toga, not wanting to bother with armor. It was sunrise, Kagero had supposedly been on the supply run roster and he knew they could not have left yet, he had to catch her.

After the delicateness of his exit from his treehouse Corrin bounded down the stairs, breaking into a sprint, thankful nobody else was up to see him in this state of frenzy or dress. He needed to find Kagero, he needed to. He saw her running, with a panicked look in her eye, she had avoided him for three days and looked prone to doing so again. Using agility, he did not know he had, he caught Kagero around the middle and spun. While he had just shown the agility of a ninja, he still had the grace of an Ox, so they tumbled into the nearest tent sitting stupidly on the floor of it.

"Kagero."

"Corrin."

For a long moment neither of them spoke.

"Why?" Corrin whispered, his stress evident in his rich red eyes.

After three days of solitude, angst, and misery Kagero could not stand look at him when he looked so sad…so hurt…and it was her fault…it was her fault again.

"I'm sorry Corrin…" Kagero then let out a wail that Corrin was convinced would have frightened even Hans, if he was still alive. She buried her face into his torso, the strain proving too much. She never used to cry like this, or have feelings as strong as this, become so enslaved by her passions like this, she'd never been in love like this. Kagero could feel her heart jumping around in her chest when Corrin spoke again.

"What's wrong Kagero?"

"I avoided you for three days…because I misinterpreted the actions of others. I feel stupid, because I know I put great stress on you for no reason…I was closed to you when you had never done so to me Corrin."

"It's okay Kagero…"

"Don't just tell me it's okay!" Kagero looked up at Corrin with a fury he'd never seen in her face, streaks of tears still being formed and reformed.

"How can you stand to be treated poor by the ones in the world who are supposed to care about you the most!?"

To Kagero's surprise even after raising her voice, Corrin did not flinch. He had a small smile and began brushing her left cheek with his hand.

"Because I know whatever it was that you misinterpreted, you avoided me because you care. Am I completely okay with it? No, of course I would rather have open dialogue. Regardless, it is not in my nature to begrudge. I'm just glad you didn't say what I suspected what the reason for your silence."

"What was that Corrin?"

"I thought that you were feeling inadequate because Camilla had found her way back into my line of sight for a second."

"And what if I told you I did feel that Corrin?" Kagero blurted, embarrassed but in no mood to try even subtle deceptions after the angst of the past three days.

"You really have been out of the camp a lot over the past 72 hours. After I completed the maps Reina needed I set her free using Lilith's magic. Because I know our prison is 'secure' but setting her free gives us more negotiating leverage when we force Nohr's surrender and two it gets her away from me and anything else she could damage that I hold dear if she were to give in to her rage or be consumed by her predatory urges."

"Reina told me about it…that's when I started running to find you. You could've got in serious trouble though Corrin."

"I almost had a fistfight with Takumi, but it was worth it. The idea that she could desecrate Beruka's grave by nicking the tombstone or hurt you, Orochi, and Caeldori was more than I could handle damn the consequences. The first time she about killed you was bad enough. For that alone I cannot forgive her. Throw in Elise, and Camilla is someone who in peace I will respect, but I will never love. Not even in a familial way ever again."

"In a weird way she is to thank. When you cared for me after she nearly killed me that's what made me fall for you…"

Both parties blushed at the memory before Kagero told Corrin the worst thing that had been stressing her.

"I just worry. I worry I won't be able to help you when you need it most. I failed you already with Beruka. Now Ryoma has asked I not accompany you on the scout mission."

At that Corrin snuggled Kagero into his chest, looking into her eyes.

"Beruka visited me, and told me to try and relieve you of your guilt. I understand you feeling guilty about Beruka's death. But why on earth would you feel guilty about not sharing a mission assignment?"

"I don't want to abandon you!" Kagero wailed again.

"Kagero…this is selfish of me to admit but I'd rather you were here with the others, not because you are incapable, or you are abandoning me, but because I want to feel the joy of coming home to you. Safe and sound to your beautiful face."

Kagero didn't speak, he was so stupid. So foolish. So romantic. So compassionate, she knew he would not begrudge her, she knew he would be silly about it. But she'd be a damned liar if she said it didn't make her feel at least a little better.

"What can I do to free you of this guilt more than I already have tried to?"

"Well…there is one thing." Kagero admitted, her cheeks getting rosy, here she was having let somebody important die, her having doubted over the Harlot and the man she loved most in the world was asking to do _her_ favors.

"Anything in the world Kagero."

Letting go of her fears and insecurities Kagero blurted "Can you tell me what you think about the name Kana?"

Corrin's pupils grew as large as they could (which was sizeable due to his draconic blood). She couldn't be! Not now, before the war was over…

Figuring out her lover's alarm Kagero shook her head.

"I'm not pregnant Corrin. I'm just…dreaming of peace that's all."

Relaxing Corrin responded.

"It's a beautiful name. But I can't say more than that. For although I feel victory is close. I know something is missing."

Kagero nodded, knowing from Reina, that there was one more piece of the prophecy. With this knowledge and the knowledge that Corrin had once again, slew her anxieties like he would slay Garon, for the first time in days there was true comfort in her soul. The pair spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms not saying anything, exchanging kisses, and loving glances. Kagero felt a pang of severe annoyance that she had let her guilt and fears get so out of control (and she knew she owed Orochi and Dorsi an explanation) but that was okay, because she had Corrin.

"Kagero?"

"Yes Corrin?"

"Did Hinoka ever apologize to you?"

"Nope, I think she did to Orochi late one night, but no she has said nothing to me."

"Good to know…I will report to Ryoma."

"Can that wait?"

"Yea, I suppose it can."

"Um? Corrin?"

"Yes?"

"I think this is her tent?"

Corrin blinked in surprise.

"We should head back to the treehouse maybe?" Corrin mumbled, not wanting to dream up the consequences of Hinoka finding them canoodling on her floor.

Kagero wanted to refuse, stay in the private moment of the tent a while longer. Whisper sweet nothings to Corrin the whole rest of the day, get lost in those eyes of his. As they were getting up however Corrin gave Kagero another spin, hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Hey"

"Y-yea Corrin?"

"I love you."

Fearing her cheeks were as red as Corrin's eyes they walked out towards the treehouse.

"You know I despise that you so easily reduce me to a blushing mess Corrin."

"Is that so?" Corrin purred as they crossed into the treehouse.

"Where have you been for the past three days?" Orochi bellowed, custom abandoned, right hand thrumming on the pages of one of her pulp novels as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Being a damned fool, My apologies Orochi."

Orochi tilted her head forwards, maintaining eye contact with Kagero, her lips pursed almost like she was mid kiss.

"After dinner then?"

"Yeah, we can talk about it then Orochi. Will Caeldori be here?"

"Mhm, she's on dinner duty tonight. Which reminds me Corrin, Reina came by around 10:30 this morning with instructions for your mission. You guys are leaving after dinner. The maps and stuff are next to the teapot."

"It's not like you to be my secretary Orochi, have I upset you?"

"Not you. A Girls night is required is all."

Corrin was about to protest that Kagero hadn't done anything wrong when the ninja waved him off. It was his prerogative to forgive the world as he saw fit, Orochi (and Dorsi) were not bounded by that same sense, and Kagero was fine with receiving her share of grief over her hiatus. Seeing defeat, Corrin shrugged his shoulders and shook his head before combing through the mission notes, trying to ignore the tempestuous air.

…

As Reina had requested, she and Corrin went off to scout around Castle Krakenburg in the areas Camilla indicated after they had eaten (and Corrin had given his girlfriends each a hug and kiss).

"We shouldn't be long, a week at most."

"Find out something good, and tell Reina to shoot that skank out of the sky."

"Er, okay Orochi."

"Before you go, did you find out why Kagero disappeared."

"Yes, Camilla was a part of it actually."

"Looks like I owe Caeldori ten gold then. Yes we bet on it, it helped alleviate some of the concerns."

"Duly noted, but don't make it a big deal. She already feels bad about it."

"She kinda should, it's an overreaction that upset you, me, and Dorsi."

"I think the future is weighing on her as well."

Orochi looked more irritated still at that.

"Corrin, babe, I am a diviner for crying out loud. I'm not going to chew her ass out maliciously. Although if you want to spank Kagero that's on you."

"You're such a perv Orochi."

"A bit, but anyway the point is I was doing a reading for Caeldori and it said the most important souls to her will receive divine news soon. So, I feel like Kagero should know that as well as know that she was being a fool."

"Alright, be gentle Orochi."

"You know I will, she's been my best friend since we were children after all."

With that Corrin nodded, gave Orochi a last kiss on the cheek and went to board Reina's Kinshi, a passenger saddle having been placed on the great bird already.

"You ready milord?"

"Yes, sorry for the delay, just some logistics."

Reina mounted her pilot's seat in response and the pair set off to the treacherous black markets of Krakenburg, desperate for any hint as to how to infiltrate the castle covertly.

…

Back at the treehouse Orochi, Caeldori, and Kagero sat in a triangle. Orochi, having said her piece to Kagero was in a much better mood.

"Was that your big news from over the past three days Orochi?"

"Hmm? No of course not, that's a bit more complicated than simply telling you that when you are stressing you can talk to either of us."

"What happened Kagero, is that I asked Orochi for a tarot reading because I was curious about peace and when that may come…"

"So?" Kagero wondered.

"So, aside from having similar concerns to you, albeit not acting as brazen, Caeldori's fortune revealed that we have an important news of a divine nature coming to us, all three of us. And obviously Corrin."

Whatever Kagero was expecting from Orochi and Caeldori, this was not it.

"D-d-divine? What else did the cards say?" the ninja mumbled in response.

"A fat load of Pegasus shit." Caeldori replied, not wanting to give false hope.

"Not quite true Dorsi, it said soon and in my experience with the cards, soon means 3-4 days at most so we should expect Corrin back sooner than in a week…It also said there would…"

"Don't tell me…" Caeldori started but Kagero knew instinctively where this statement was going.

"He's coming home with a Nohrian woman."

"Yup. Though honestly can any of the three of us blame them for being attracted to a kind-hearted man with gorgeous red eyes, white hair, lithe, physique, and a libido to-"

"Orochi!" Both Kagero and Caeldori were blushing, though their lack of actual thought objections let Orochi know she wasn't wrong.

"Just saying dears. Now that we've got the hard part of the business out of the way we should I dunno, plan the wedding or gossip or…something other than wish Corrin was here."

"I thought you told me Orochi just told the future Kagero, you never warned me about mind-reading."

"She doesn't Caeldori, she just has common sense every once in a while."

"Anyways. Would you two actually be okay with…with a multi-person wedding?" Orochi stammered, her anxiety plain on her face.

"I would…and you know that already. We're really asking you Kagero."

Kagero nodded quickly, hoping to diffuse the tension before realizing it did the opposite being nonverbal.

"I love Corrin as you two do, and if this is meant to be then I will not complain. You both are very important to me as well, which makes my silence the past couple days all the more reprehensible."

"No worries, we get anxious some days too." Orochi replied.

"I think it's worse for you given that Hinoka still hasn't apologized, I heard Ryoma bitching her out about that at dinner, and because Camilla did almost kill you in Cheve. That and her incestuous history with him and the fact that as ugly of a person as she is on the inside her outward appearance is rather opposite."

Both Kagero and Orochi stared at Caeldori bewildered.

"I mean, you aren't wrong but how you're able to digest all that so quickly is a marvel."

"No the real marvel Kagero is how she takes it from-"

"Orochi!" Caeldori was blushing, redder than her hair.

"We've all done it different ways Caeldori and we just discussed marrying Corrin, surely we can recognize we all fool around with him."

Orochi laughed and Caeldori gave a timid smile as they continued to gabber through the night. The conversation became less serious and the strengths of the friendships with each other, as well as their total devotion to Corrin, shone through like the stars pock-marking the sky. However, there was one unspoken tension. They all wanted the last woman of the prophecy (which had been disseminated by Kagero) to share in their devotion and most important to Kagero in particular, not be killed in the field of battle.

…

"Are you sure this is a safe plan Corrin?"

"Positive, Kinshi's aren't native to Nohr so even if you do dress like a Nohrian, you'd stick out like a sore thumb, no offense to Woodstock."

"Her name is Windstorm Corrin. But your point is taken."

Reina's mouth was thin after her response, unease thick in the air.

"Tell you what, when I go into the market you can watch me from above, at this time of year, Nohr is always covered in thin clouds, you can use a simple wind spell periodically to make them transparent."

This idea removed the hesitancy from Reina's body language and she nodded.

"Alright, but do we have to set up camp so close to a swamp, it smells like shit."

"Not inside our tent it doesn't, just tell Woodstock to flap her wings."

Corrin smirked, and Reina replied in kind to Corrin's deliberate mispronunciation of her steed's name.

"This feel like home at all to you Corrin?"

"Yes actually, we've been at war practically since I arrived in Hoshido, so I haven't had much chance to get to know its lands…Is that treasonous Reina?"

"How the hell are you supposed to have developed an attachment to the lands? You're plenty attached to the people though."

Unsure of whether this was an allusion to his complicated, but by no means unhappy, love life Corrin nodded as they tucked into their corners of their shared tent.

"Tomorrow will be interesting."

"Yup, lets hope we learn something good. Goodnight Corrin."

…

That night Corrin had a vivid dream, he was stuck in a snowstorm and disoriented in the night sky. But echoing through the woods he heard a female voice shouting "Help me! Help me!" at regular thirty second intervals. The problem was the wind was howling so loudly he couldn't figure out where she was. Still she shouted on "Help me! Help me Corrin!"

He woke with a start.

"Are you alright Corrin?"

"Yeah, Reina I'm fine" Corrin replied, breathing slowly to calm his racing heart. It was morning now, there was no howling snowstorm, and most reassuringly, there was no screaming woman.

"Bad dream?"

"It was disconcerting yeah…"

Corrin shook his head, and Reina took this as a sign that he was done with the subject. They took out their breakfast; some dried peaches, and rice which had been coated in honey and baked into bar form. There was also some sort of soybean concoction that Reina mixed with some of their water supply and put into a cup for Corrin to drink.

"It's protein, your mother would have a fit if I starved you."

"Reina, I'm a light eater in the mornings"

"Drink."

Corrin didn't want to challenge the Kinshi Knight so he drank the mixture. It didn't taste very good but Corrin figured he'd drunk Felicia's burnt tea so he could force this down as well. Once they had finished (Corrin was pleased to note Reina had drank some of the whatever too and that she wasn't' being a hypocrite) Corrin left the tent so Reina could change into her armor.

"Ladies First, I don't care that I am a prince. This is my request since you made me drink that stuff."

This logic made Reina laugh so she complied.

While Reina was changing, Corrin took a deep inhale of the cold Nohrian air, peering up at the greyness of the sky. Knowing no rain was to fall no matter how puffy those clouds got Corrin reminisced to when Xander had told him about it when he was a little boy.

…

"Xander?"

"Yes, Little Prince?"

"You said clouds make rain, so did Camilla, and so did the books that Gunter showed me. It's always cloudy in Nohr…where is all the rain?"

Xander sighed and ruffled his younger brother's hair, though he wasn't as sharp-witted as Leo, Corrin was bright for a six-year-old boy. But because he was confined to Castle Krakenburg Corrin knew little of the life most Nohrians lived, that bread was not so easily procured for them as it was him.

"Well Little Prince, most of the precipitation. Er-"

Corrin tilted his head to the side in confusion, exposing on pointy ear in a manner that would have had Camilla scoop him up into her arms at the cuteness.

"Precipitation is a fancy word for weather that falls from the sky. Most of the stuff we get is snow and most crops, that is food plants, cannot grow in the snow it is too cold."

"But bread comes from wheat, that's a crop right? And, we always have bread in the castle."

Xander sighed, he knew Corrin would be upset if he kept explaining but he knew if he stopped now poor Corrin would cry to Camilla afraid he had upset him later.

"That's because we live near a source of fresh water Corrin, and I know you know plants need that to grow. Most Nohrians do not have that much water near their houses, those that do…don't share it well. Nohr has not had a good harvest of wheat since I was about your age."

"Forever ago…"

"That was twelve years ago. Not forever Corrin. As I was saying, there has been less and less wheat. With that gone, most of what people can grow for money is Agave, a hardy but treacherous plant that needs little water. It is used to make alcoholic beverages which leads to people acting angrily and violently. There is a growing section of the Nohrian army which wishes to invade our neighbor, Hoshido, kill all the Hoshidans and then use their land to farm."

Xander realized too late that the information about Agave, alcohol, violence, and conflict with Hoshido was too much as Corrin sniffed once, twice, and then burst into tears

"Shh! It's okay Little Prince" Xander cooed as he scooped his little brother into a hug, his own ears tinged red with embarrassment (he knew Camilla would justifiably nag him for this later should she catch wind).

"But how come I get bread and everyone else can't…Xander can you promise me something? Pinky Promise?

"What do you want Little Prince?" Xander again replied softly, afraid Corrin's crying would flare up again if he refused."

"When you're king, can you promise everyone in Nohr will get bread."

Knowing it was futile to explain the politics that such an endeavor would take, and that doing so ran a great risk of upsetting his sweet little brother (which always pained him) again Xander nodded his head.

"I pinky promise Corrin."

…

Corrin didn't remember when the first tear fell from his cheek at the memory. Even now in a hellish war, knowing he may have to kill his older brother and long time mentor, Corrin still loved him and yearned for his respect as a royal making decisions, as a swordsman, and as a man.

"Corrin, I'm done-are you okay?"

"Yes Reina…just thinking."

The forlorn look on his face reminded Reina so much of Lady Mikoto that she nearly jumped.

"I'm going to get changed, I shouldn't be too long."

As Corrin ducked into the tent Reina looked at the sky Corrin appeared to have been studying.

"This is a home he never really saw either. Maybe that explains why he wants peace more than any of us, huh Windstorm?"

The great bird nodded, seeming to agree.

…

Reina dropped Corrin about a mile from the black market, before taking off into the cloud cover, wind tome in her hand so she could watch as Corrin suggested. She wasn't worried about the mission, but he'd been acting strange all day, waking up with a start and having a random crying fit. It was odd.

"This will probably be way more interesting than it should Windstorm."

The bird squawked in agreement as they touched off from the ground, taking a quick loop back so they could get maximal cloud cover.

…

"Oye! How much for that pretty face?"

"That depends, what can you offer?"

"Does she come with that cute little outfit if I buy?"

"Yes she does, and a tight set if you know what I mean?"

"I dunno where ya find em Senno but you always get the pretty ones."

The two men laughed in front of a caravan in the Krakenburg black market, the man called Senno a pimp and the other a brigand shopping, each sipping from their own tequilla bottle. The person they were discussing as though she was a piece of equipment or a hog was far from amused, indeed despair had set in for her. She knew as well as the men did that this black market, despite being close to the castle where King Garon and the Nohrian Royal Family lived was crawling with spies for the royal family. All manners of vice and wickedness would be allowed, so long as some of the gold from dishonest work of pimps, moonshiners, sell swords, brigands, and smugglers made its way into Garon's hands.

"I'd love to bend her over behind you stall, make her really scream."

"You and me both." A second man had gotten to the pimp's caravan and was eyeballing the young woman."

"You could've shortened her skirt before bringing her to market you know Senno?"

"And when have I ever done that?" Senno replied, his experience in prostitution having told him that letting customers see too much beforehand generally lowered prices.

"Lets get to bidding then for the virgin, starting bid we'll say 100 gold for the hour." Senno said to the group, adjusting his glasses.

From the caravan the helpless woman wanted to cry, but all her tears had been shed the previous night, when she found out her supposed savior from Garon's dungeons was this worm, this slaver of women. Now she was damned to spend the rest of her hopefully short and miserable life serving brigands. She looked up at the crowd and saw about 20 yards from the men bidding to violate her, a man in a balaclava, scanning the market for something. She drew a sharp breath and she blinked, praying that this man wasn't her tired, frightened and hungry brain playing tricks on her. He was still there, with his kind red eyes. Screwing up her remaining strength as best she could given that she was bound to the side of the caravan by her wrists, she pointed the fingers of her right hand at the man as the last thug obscuring him partly got out of the way and muttered.

"Help me…Corrin."

…

Corrin was overwhelmed by the stench of alcohol that seemed to make even the air a tad drunk. If he hadn't been here trying to get information about passage into the castle, and more importantly if one of these men and women had an honest bone in their body he would have loved to buy a bottle of the tequila that flowed freer that Reina did in the sky above him. Suddenly Corrin felt a chill poking at the side of his neck, which was odd given that it wasn't exposed. He turned to the direction where this icy sensation coming from and his stomach did a flip. In front of him was a pimp accepting bids, and the unfortunate person strapped to the side of his caravan was a familiar face to him. It was Flora, her blue hair dirtied, and her face terrified.

" 325 Gold!"

"350 Gold!"

"400 Gold!"

"Zero Gold."

The half dozen brigands stopped bidding and whirled around. Senno adjusted his glasses.

"Perhaps you didn't hear the last gentleman my good sir, but he said 400 gold so-"

"I heard what he said, Release the lady and be on your way."

Senno smirked, not knowing if this man was drunk, brave, or just stupid. He couldn't see much of him, other than his eyes which were a weird red color.

"You got balls stranger, but _you_ are the one who needs to be getting a move on."

The prospective customers grumbled in agreement, some of them brandishing weapons to warn the stranger away, but he did not budge.

"Your move, whoreson."

Senno's patience was gone, not only did this common cur tell him he couldn't do business, but he dared imply he was of lesser blood!

"I'll show you whose a whoreson! I am Senno! And I will cut your tongue out!"

Corrin smirked in his balaclava as Senno charged him, lance aimed at Corrin's heart. Arms crossed at his chest he waited until his was no more than half a yard from him when, he used the sidestep Xander had drilled him on for years and in his follow through he drew his Yato he had borrowed from the armory and sliced right into the side of the still running man's chest. He pulled the blade through to finish the move, which left Senno in two bloody pieces on the ground.

"Anyone else want to try me?" Corrin barked in his best attempt at a threatening voice.

Five of the brigands fled to look around other parts of the market, of which murder was an integral part. Careful not to get any of the blood and guts that now stained his sword on Flora, Corrin cut her free from the side of the wagon. Tears of relief were streaming down her face.

"Flora are you okay?" Corrin asked, pulling down the balaclava to show Flora his face.

"Oh my stars Corrin I never thought I would see you again! Is Felicia okay? What's happening with the war? Garon threw me in the dungeon when you left and the pimp pretended to be a liberation front member and I nearly got sold off just now and"

Flora choked back a sob clearly overwhelmed. Corrin held her close to him. Unfortunately this touching moment didn't last as the sixth brigand had never cleared out.

"THAT'S THE TRAITOR PRINCE CORRIN! WARN PRINCE LEO! TRAITOR NEAR THE CASTLE!" the last brigand yelled as Corrin realized too late, that exposing his face at this juncture was a bad idea. Not thinking about anything except getting away he scooped Flora into his arms and began to run, full speed towards the swamp, where he was certain no military patrol could follow him.

Prince Leo was at another stall in the black market, collecting taxes from some of the ore smugglers when he heard yelling.

"TRAITOR NEAR THE CASTLE, TRAITOR PRINCE CORRIN NEAR THE CASTLE!"

Without even bothering to finish counting the gold the merchant had put in front of him as tax Leo jumped onto his horse and had it gallop towards the source of the yelling.

"You! I shall have you hung for trying to incite a riot among-"

"The man had red eyes Prince Leo! He ran off just a few minutes ago that way! The girl with him called him Corrin."

The quiver of the man's legs let Leo know that the scoundrel, however morally bankrupt he was, was not lying.

"Which way did you say scum?"

…

Corrin knew he couldn't run too deep into the swamp otherwise Reina would never be able to find him so they could flee with Flora. Finally slowing down, he looked around. There was a large rock, as big as two faceless off in the corner of this bog.

"Flora, I'm going to set you down behind that rock and fight Leo here. No matter what happens. Stay down."

Flora nodded, too stressed to try and object. Corrin set her down on the rock (it was so big she could sit on it) and walked back to the center of the bog, shooting off his Thoron flare to signal Reina while he waited for his brother. Leo arrived on horseback three minutes later. Not wanting to harm his mount's feet with any of the slimy muck of the swamp, he dismounted on the edge before turning to face Corrin.

"Leo."

"Corrin."

"So this is it then brother?"

"Don't you dare call me brother! You lost that right when you left us for the Hoshidans. You are right that this is it."

Leo then drew his sword, a silver broadsword, shining and dangerous.

"I'm going to kill you here for Nohr, I'm going to kill you here for Elise."

"Even though that isn't what she would want."

Leo laughed, the sort of derisive laugh Corrin remembered upset him as a child.

"Why would you care, you murdered her after all."

"I did no such thing Leo. She was killed by Hans and I-"

"Don't lie to me now Corrin! You froze Xander's heart, broke Camilla's, and sliced through Elise's. For that, your sentence is Death!"

Leo charged forward and Corrin had to whirl out of the way to avoid being immediately skewered.

"Come on, you were always Xander's favorite, come on you murderer don't just dodge me! Fight me!"

Corrin felt horrible, as their swords banged together, and as Leo's torrent of abuse only grew more and more angry, shrieking things about how Xander never showed him as much interest or how Camilla could not be bothered to hug him, or how Elise always played with him instead. Why couldn't Leo see that Corrin still loved him? That it was Garon who needed stopping. Suddenly, Leo blasted the air in front of Corrin's face with a Thoron, blinding him. Pressing his advantage Leo kicked Corrin in the chest, knocking him into the muck, winded.

Leo pointed his blade at Corrin's throat, mere inches from ending him. His dreams of peace were gone, and Flora was still in danger, Corrin could hear her whimpering even if Leo couldn't.

"I have to kill you Corrin, for Elise."

"Leo, please…"

…

Reina had woven through the trees as best she could, Windstorm's magnificent wingspan conspiring to slow them down from where Corrin had sent up his signal, she could hear his voice now when suddenly there was a bang, and a grunt. Corrin was within sight now and to Reina's horror, the Nohrian Prince Leo had Corrin down with a sword. Thinking quickly she drew her bow, and fired a single shot aiming for the Nohrian prince's head.

…

Corrin saw Reina, and where she was aiming her bow, she was going to de-brain Leo. Thinking quickly Corrin kicked Leo's right shin as hard as he could while he was raising his sword which sent his brother off balance, the sword being flung only about a foot away when the arrow arrived where his head had been seconds ago. Unfortunately for Leo, his now emptied hands occupied that space, and Reina wasn't shooting a dud. The arrowhead ripped through the flesh of both his palms, kebabbing his hands together in a gruesome prayer position. Leo fell to his knees, screaming in agony over his wound. With his breath back in his chest, Corrin got up to retrieve his Yato.

"Go ahead! Kill me Corrin. I am completely defenseless, you've felled another one of us.

Leo closed his eyes waiting for Corrin to end him with that Yato sword of his when he heard the sound of breaking wood. Opening his eyes again, he saw that Corrin had broken the arrow which had skewered his hands a moment ago.

"No Leo. I will not. And I never did."

Sighing, Leo again tried to give Corrin a contemptuous glare. But his face looked amused instead.

"I could now cast magic and kill you. You know that?"

"Yes."

"Yet you still freed my hands, why?"

"We are family. And when there is peace in Nohr and Hoshido, I would love to work alongside my genius younger brother, whose collar is always popped, to bring mutual prosperity."

Corrin held out a vulnerary to Leo when suddenly a great purple flash came from where he had parked his horse, causing Corrin to shriek with pain and drop the vulnerary he was preparing to offer to the ground.

"Hmm what a weakling" a sickly voice came from the edge of the bog.

"Iago…" Corrin wheezed painfully, the purple magic still causing pain.

"To think you've given Garon so much trouble, I had almost begun to think you were tough. Hans failed to finish you off when we baited you with Elise, still better you dead late than never." The cruel court advisor laughed.

"Stupid girl, you'll see her again soon, farewell Corrin you absolutely pitiful pest!"

Iago closed his eyes and attempted to finish off the pest Prince once and for all but rather than hearing the sweet sound of Corrin screaming his last life force out he heard what sounded like shield magic. Confused, the evil mage opened his eyes and gasped. In his joy at finally being able to kill Corrin he had failed to see that Prince Leo not only had not been killed by Corrin but he had been healed, and gotten up from his wounded position and was now in front of Corrin. And he didn't look happy, almost as though he had heard Iago's secret.

"I am far more powerful than you ever were Iago. Though this may be treason should father ever find out I am going to enjoy this."

Quickly, Leo fired an anti-fleeing jinx onto Iago legs rooting him to his spot. Far from the menacing fiend Corrin pictured for such a long time, Iago looked afraid. Deathly afraid.

"Stop! Prince Leo! He is your enemy! Not I."

"Iago, this one-man tribunal finds you guilty of the murder of Princess Elise. Your sentence of execution will be carried out at once." Leo responded official sounding, stunning Iago's arms into place and ignoring the dark mage's babbles of lies.

Hand still a tad sore from the healed up arrow wound (whose origin he did not see) Leo cocked his sword, and with a satisfied glint in his eyes he brought the steel down into Iago's nethers, emasculating him, with all the precision of a newborn pegasi's first steps. Iago screamed in panicked agony as his manhood was torn from him. Corrin wanted to look away, he wanted to vomit at Leo's sadism, and if it was literally any other person alive he may very well have been able to speak up for clemency. But alas it was Iago, and Corrin felt his voice die in his throat Iago screamed as his blood intermingled with the grime of the swamp (though Corrin realized that was probably derogatory to the swamp). Finally, not wishing to be any more like Hans than he already had been, Leo raised his sword above his head and in a wild, but powerful motion, he fulfilled his desire to lop off Iago's head, doing so in one foul, if righteous, hack.

"They say if you emasculate a man in life, the Dusk Dragon is able to tell of the man's worthiness or lack thereof in the afterlife. Are you alright Corrin?"

"Kind of feeling gross and a little tired. But I am alright."

"I knew you couldn't have killed Elise, and I am sorry for all that I said to you…I could have killed you even with my hands as they were. But I didn't, because on some level. I knew you had to be telling the truth."

"Thank you Leo."

"Use the west entrance should you try to get into the castle. Xander will be waiting for you when you storm the castle brother. But before you do, I suggest you go Notre Sagesse. Bring along your sword, and those dear to you. Only then will you be ready for Xander. I suspect the bestower of Xander's great power will have a tale for you yet. His name is the Rainbow Sage."

"Thank you brother, may the next time we meet be in better circumstances."

"Don't mention it, or talk about my collar again." Leo replied, but his smile told Corrin more than a thousand books could.

Without further fanfare Leo walked back to his horse, to tell the brigand that they had been mistaken and that Corrin was a common bandit or some other such twaddle. Corrin heaved a sigh as he walked to Flora's hiding place. She threw herself upon him, despite the fact that he was sweaty and had swamp gunk on him. Reina too had finally been able to navigate further in after her wonder-shot having seen the rest of the confrontation play out.

"Corrin! Are you alright! Who is this?"

"Mostly, leg is a little hurt. This is Flora, Felicia's sister. She was one of my maids during childhood. She was being sold by a pimp."

Reina nodded, understanding now what that man had done to get Corrin to slash him in the market.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Though might I suggest we get out of the swamp?"

"Sure, we'll head back to the Astral Plane, I believe your sister is in our ranks already."

"Yes, and when we get back we will report that Prince Xander is guarding King Garon and that we as a group need to head to Notre Sagasse and that we can attack the west entrance. Victory is near."

The trio promptly started their flight back to the Astral Plane, with Corrin telling Flora all that had happened since she had last seen him, including of his love life.

"I'd be interested to meet these ladies, I want to see my sister first though."

"Of course, and I'll introduce you to the Hoshidan royal family and you can tell me more in depth about what's been happening to you."

Flora nodded, Corrin was still the same kind social butterfly as she remembered. Definitely more chiseled, more battle hardened, and quite the ladies man, but he was still the same goofy, good-hearted man from before.

 **Hey all, Chapter 8 is finally here after a slight delay which forced a small rewrite of chapter 7. So, the group is completed with Flora rounding out the additions. Why her you may ask? Well, out of all the non-Hoshidans, Camilla has been established as antagonistic, Elise and Beruka are both dead, Effie is boring, Nyx looks like a child (and always makes me think of the New York Knicks basketball team because of how her name is pronounced and there's nothing sexy about them), Peri is cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs, and Charlotte is a gold digger. This left me with two options without dragging child characters into it, which doing once convincingly was already difficult enough; Selena and Flora. Selena is a Severa clone and Severa is already in my Robin story so that felt like double dipping which makes Flora the winner. She will get her lemon scene probably next chapter but after she gets a background check from Kagero, Orochi, and Caeldori (that and gets over nearly being traumatized). The reason I chose Agave as Nohr's main crop is that I remembered somewhere in the game's plot that Nohr has few food crops and Hoshido is quite bountiful which is part of why the relationship is strained. Food crops usually take a lot of irrigation and water, agave by contrast is usually drought tolerant according to the three articles I read on drought resistant plants. The fact that there is a species that produces tequila and the fact that being hungry usually makes people act in hostile ways and that also made it easy to incorporate drunkenness into Nohr's fabric of problems. Senno is a character from Paralogue 20 but I repurposed him. I am pleasantly surprised by how many follows that you all have given this piece, but I must request more reviews. Since I have finished this chapter I am probably going to work on Chapter 2 of the Robin piece (no timetable though). Up next here though, the rainbow sage! Toodles for now.**


	9. Antebellum Agreements, and Anxieties

**Chapter IX: Antebellum Agreements, and Anxieties**

 **Warning, there will be a few lemons**

Corrin, Flora, and Reina arrived quietly, with the seasoned pilot not wishing to disturb the rest of the camp with a cacophony of news at the late hour. Corrin was eager to talk to his older brother, but Reina would have none of it.

"With all due respect my lord, you need to take care of Flora and yourself, you're still bloody from that fight you were in and she's positively exhausted. I will tell Ryoma we are here and that you can talk tomorrow." Reina whispered, noting that Flora had indeed conked out on the ride home in Corrin's lap.

Whatever argument Corrin had been planning to give Reina about talking to his brother at that minute, died in his throat when he looked at the woman in his arms. He nearly vomited thinking about what could have happened to her if not for his convenient timing.

"O-okay, will you tell my…"

"Yes, I can tell Kagero. She's usually the one who is up the latest."

"How do you?"

"She's the one I run into most often when I'm doing chores."

Corrin slid off the Kinshi and gave Reina a nod of approval before heading to the bathhouses, still holding Flora as though she were too delicate for even the air to touch. He was overwhelmed by his thoughts of Leo, Iago, the Rainbow Sage, what must await him when he met the sage, his lovers, how they would feel about Flora, and Xander to the point that he did not notice Flora had begun to stir. As she opened her eyes she half expected to be in Garon's dungeon again, or still strung up to that whore wagon. When instead she saw Corrin's face she made a squeak of hope, love, fear, and who knows what else. Corrin looked around for the source of the noise unawares until Flora threw her arms around him as fiercely as she could, nearly knocking Corrin over.

"Corrin!"

"F-flora!?"

The outburst so startled Corrin he half dropped Flora, catching her round the waist. He stooped lower to try and pick her up, only for Flora to grasp his head in her hands and kiss him hard on the mouth. Though she was an ice magician her lips were as warm as a roiling campfire, and the chill only came when she removed them from his. The heat reemerged in their faces.

"Sorry…I just..I thought I was dreaming but you did-you are-I love you!"

Flora kissed him again and grasped him tight.

"Where were you taking me?"

"I was going to wake you up once we got to the baths, Iago's spell cut me up a little bit on the sides, and you probably haven't had the luxury of bathing in hot water since you've been imprisoned."

"By chance did you want to take a bath together."

She expected Corrin would protest that this had not been his intention. But to her surprise he nodded.

"Orochi, she's one of my lovers. We take baths together once a week or so. Kagero and Caeldori less regularly."

"I see…"

Corrin wasn't sure if he had made Flora uncomfortable or not but then she asked another question.

"Can you tell me more about your lovers while we wash. How long you've loved them and such, what you get up to…"

"Sure Flora, I think that's probably smart seeing as you said you love me and they are equals to you."

Flora pretended to be sweeping her bangs out of her eyes when really, they were shut with exasperation. She was certain if he had three girlfriends, one of whom he bathed with regularly he had to have been intimate with them at least once before. How could he not see the obvious sign she wanted to do stuff? She struggled with the proper phrase in her head because this was Corrin, who she had waited on since he was a boy, but he was a grown attractive man now. Though the way she kissed him, it was about as chaste as a burlesque show for crying out loud! For a brief moment she wondered if he considered her unclean and therefore unfit to be with but she dismissed the suggestion immediately. She knew she was filthy, and on hygienic grounds yes, she was unfit for such activities. Maybe it was because of what nearly happened to her, and that made infinitely more sense than the judgement angle. She would just have to communicate her wants like she assumed the rest of his partners did. Flora also decided after she'd had some good soap, that no matter how awkward, it would be best to scrub her conscious about this as she would her skin. As a small gust kicked up behind Flora, and in another part of camp Ryoma woke feeling Saizo's one eye on him.

"Lord Ryoma, you have a guest."

Ryoma wiped the sleep from his eyes, determined to tell Saizo that unless it was Azura it could wait until morning. When he blinked again and saw Reina, he decided that would be a mistake.

"Reina?" Ryoma yawned.

"I just wanted to tell you that Corrin and I are back milord, he has some minor magic burns he's treating and he will have a full mission report tomorrow. Sorry to disturb your rest."

"No…no…it's fine. Why not have him come tonight?

"He's found another lady, his maid from adolescence. He rescued her from a whoring caravan. So, in addition to your fatigue, I feel Corrin will want to reacquaint with his old friend tonight. That and I assume I will have to be there to supplement details and I rather wish to be in bed as well."

Even if he had been working with a completely lucid state of mind, Ryoma would not have found anything to object to. So, after waving off Saizo he mumbled "very good then…tomorrow…" before rolling over and falling back asleep. Satisfied, Reina departed, heading for the peach tree she knew Kagero meditated under late at night. She was there, her hair completely unbounded and her face shining in the moonlight. Rather than looking blissful though she seemed to have a worried expression.

"Kagero?"

"R-Reina!" Kagero jolted to full consciousness at once and sprang into a stance.

"I just wanted to tell you Corrin is back, mostly unharmed." Before the ninja could start panicking, as Reina was noticing she was wont to do concerning Corrin after battles, she explained about Iago and Leo. After a brief pause Reina mentioned the biggest bit of news.

"He's also brought another woman home. One who was his childhood retainer I believe."

"I see, so Orochi was right on both of her predictive counts. Is she Nohrian?"

Reina nodded, and Kagero replied in turn.

"Thank you for telling me, I shall get Orochi to enlarge the bed."

The ninja bowed and left but Reina couldn't shake the image of Kagero's worried face from her mind even as she joined her, Ryoma, and probably the rest of camp minus Corrin and Flora in the land of dreams.

…

Flora was glad the baths were steamy for multiple reasons. For starters, it made her muscles, tensed from months of imprisonment and anguish, loosen to near normal levels after about two minutes. Another benefit was it made getting naked a sterile, rather than sultry experience and though she wish for Corrin to make love to her, she wanted to tell him everything on her mind first. She shuddered, both at the feeling of the hot water, and the unpleasant memories settling to the front of her minds eye. She got out of the bath again after she had submerged what she wanted to and, using her ice magic froze the celeste blue hairs that were curling on her arms and legs especially and with a motion she hadn't been able to make in comfort since the war started, swept them off, until she had formed kind of a gross snowball. She discarded it in the waste receptacle before re-entering the steaming water. After her second plunge, Corrin emerged with several soaps and towels from a backroom somewhere in this bathing facility.

"Are you enjoying the water Flora? Not to hot?"

"No, it's fine Corrin. Just letting it loosen me up for now."

Flora had to hold back a sigh as Corrin either missed the double entendre or chose to ignore it as he submerged and after handing Flora some lavender soap. Her mild irritation went away once she saw Corrin was trying to rub a vulnerary into the cuts along his chest but he was struggling to get to the last ones on his back, which unfortunately were the deepest.

"Let me help you Corrin."

She fluttered over and took the bottle from a grateful Corrin and began to rub the medicine where the dark magic had done its foulest work.

"Are they that bad Flora? You're scowling rather intently."

"Hmm? Oh, no I was thinking about the other soap that you brought me."

"The soap but its lavender? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"How're you supposed to know why I don't want to use lavender soap because it reminds me of your elder adopted sister?"

Flora felt Corrin's back tense at the mention of Camilla."

"I-Flora I?"

"Shh…Let me explain, and hold still so I can finish rubbing the medicine in."

Corrin, feeling as he had when he was a boy fussing about not helping Flora with dishes Felicia broke, quieted himself.

"Corrin, would you still want to be with me if you knew I too ached for you when Camilla did?"

"Well…you never coerced me into sex like she did."

Flora now knew how Felicia must feel every time she handled a plate with any moisture on it as she felt her fingers lose any gripping ability and the vulnerary bottle careened out of her hands and onto the stone floor, shattered.

"Corrin! I'm. I'm so sorry! That was selfish of me to-"

Corrin turned and kissed her, though his eyes were closed so she had no idea what he was thinking. When he stopped it was in his estimation Flora's turn to listen to an explanation.

"You never acted on any urge you had. That's a huge difference Flora. Do not worry."

"What if I acted on one now?"

"Then it would be really different because you've established mutual romantic attraction and a dialogue which Camilla never did. I caught your double entendre earlier, but I wasn't going to acknowledge it first, not without knowing you really wanted to do something."

"Oh I do Corrin, my loins are alight for you and if it wasn't supposed to be boiling warm in here I would cast some magic to cool myself. But I want my passions to be buring for you, to act on what I once assumed were sisterly protective feelings-"

"Ones you didn't let run amok into perverse action." Corrin interjected, getting another vulnerary to clean the last of his cuts.

"Corrin, will you do this with me?"

He nodded, reentering the water which given the mood was somehow only the second or third warmest thing in the building.

"How can you remain so composed with such charged words exchanged?"

"Because Flora my dear, I live with Orochi, and I feel an obligation to at least be clean before getting a different kind of dirty."

Flora giggled, hardly believing that this was the same Corrin but definitely not complaining about his maturation process.

"You aren't a boy anymore Corrin."

To her surprise Corrin frowned a little at that remark.

"I know you mean that in a ribald way but you're right in other ways as well." He sighed before continuing, the charm gone from his voice replaced by a fatigued gravel.

"War is hell Flora, and I'd be lying to you and everyone else I care for if I did not say it wears on my soul. So much suffering both Hoshido and Nohr have been made to bear. Worst of all is the knowledge that there are those who have died that neither victory nor defeat shall bring back to draw breath."

Corrin knew he should have been thinking of Beruka but instead Elise's face populated his minds eye, and the death rattle she had made with that axe embedded in her chest causing goosebumps. Flora hugged him tight, because as Corrin had just expressed without intending to do so at all love is about more than what you can do naked.

"Well you know, you have four people who more than any others are willing to bear this with you. I haven't met them yet but if they are good enough for you to rally behind as a cause and love as you do, I know they are good people."

For a moment the new lovers, but long friends just stood in the hot water, arms wrapped around each other before Flora spoke again.

"I still, if you don't mind wish to…you know…"

"I don't mind at all Flora, if anything acts of passion are even more important in wartime, when there is no guarantee we will live another week."

Flora smiled and kissed Corrin on the cheek before the two separated to give themselves a good scrubbing, that they both new would be in need of repeat a short time later.

"Erm Corrin?"

"Yes Flora?"

"Where will we be going for this? I am assuming all of your lovers are asleep."

"Oh..Oh's tent"

"Huh? Tent what?"

Corrin laughed at Flora's clear lack of amusement.

"Orochi keeps her tent maintained in case anybody wants to be one on one. Her nickname is Oh."

"Oh? Oh…Dammit Corrin!"

He laughed again at the false pouty face Flora was now attempting to sell.

"You know if you weren't so damn hot and I didn't really really want to get laid, I'd shake my fist at you and give you a stern telling off for screwing with my head like that."

"But you'll settle for a different kind of scr-"

Flora shot a tiny bit of ice magic onto the tip of Corrin's nose to prevent the joke's completion which made him flap his arms like a drunken bird. Now it was Flora's turn to laugh.

"You are a rascal. Still I'll take that over being imprisoned any day of the eon."

They finished drying and wrapped in towels, Corrin pointing out that everybody was asleep and that Orochi always had changes of clothes in her tent for after this sort of this. Flora remembered the first time she had fooled around with one of the cooks in one of the closets near Xander's room and how it was that experience that had affirmed her less than chaste feelings for her master. Because she couldn't remember the cook's name, his face, or anything other than she had wished the entire time that he was Corrin and that this wouldn't have gotten her beheaded. She never expected after his defection that she actually would get beyond fantasy. Sure, she was nervous about meeting his other lovers but that would wait. She imagined Felicia would be jealous but hopefully supportive but again that could wait. Flora giggled as they passed through the tent flaps.

 **Lemon Warning**

"Are you sure Orochi gave you permis-oh that's crude…"

Flora noticed that carved into the support beam of the tent were the words Sex Tent complete with a naked carving of Corrin, though she hoped that his mass wasn't quite as foreboding as depicted.

"Yeah, I know the artwork is jarring but she is a fantastic friend and lover all three of them are, though I suspect you'd rather not talk about them at this moment in time."

"You thought right Corrin. Later however I'll be happy to discuss who they are."

She kissed Corrin, and quite unlike the chaste pecks she'd given him as a boy when he was sick or going to sleep this smooch was full of tongue.

"You're quite a man now Corrin." Flora purred as she removed her towel. Corrin removed his as well as they locked lips again, before they tumbled in a manner that would have made Felica look balanced onto the bed, with Flora gaining the upper hand.

"I pray you forgive me sweetheart, but I am not one for much foreplay at the moment."

"Okay Flora, but are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, it is thank you for reconfirming."

Without further ado, Flora pushed herself down onto Corrin. He wasn't as hung as the cook was but that was fine for Flora. She slapped her hips down rhythmically, cooing as Corrin grunted forming a weird chorus of sex with Corrin who was grasping her hips with every push into her.

"You're definitely no stranger to this sort of activity Corrin…oooh"

Flora couldn't talk as Corrin had taken a few especially deep thrusts which had caused her modest breasts to jiggle with the force. Corrin, confirming that Flora's facial expressions weren't ones of pain, thrusted even more quickly the tension building.

"Corrin!"

"Flora!"

To the surprise of neither party, Flora finished before Corrin did, though not by much. Flora lay on top of Corrin, his limp form still partly inside her.

 **End of Lemon**

"Whew…that was a thrill Corrin."

"I'm glad you think so Flora."

"Are the three others active with you often?"

"It's been less frequent with Kagero as the war has grown more intense…"

Flora thought Corrin sounded quite upset by this but she wasn't quite sure how she should respond so she deflected to the other two.

"What about Orochi and Caeldori?"

"Orochi is irascible about it, Caeldori less so but I think that has to do with her preferred positions…"

"Hm?"

"She likes it when…it's guaranteed not to risk pregnancy even without magic."

It took Flora a minute to figure out what that meant but when she did she put her hands over her own rear end.

"If its all the same to you Corrin, I won't be trying that."

"No worries, personally I blame Orochi for fetishizing Dorsi's butt. Orochi has a thing for Caeldori that is at least partly reciprocated and Orochi loves flirting with her at inopportune moments."

"Oh…and Kagero."

"I've honestly never asked her about it or thought to do so."

"Who was your first lover?"

"Kagero was. At first, she was my temporary retainer. As is wont to happen with close proximity feelings developed. I think she still worries about how much time we do or don't spend together and to be honest I do as well."

"Why's that?"

"She does a lot of reconnaissance work and in addition to being very dangerous, one of my lovers, Beruka, was killed on one such mission. This wasn't her fault but she still feels horrible about it."

Corrin sighed frustrated.

"I love Caeldori, and Orochi very much and you as well."

"But Kagero occupies a special place because she was first?"

"Yes, does this make me a poor lover to the other two and yourself?"

"Hmm…I don't think so Corrin. I know we have only just been reunited but you seem a person capable of loving more than one person just fine. You always have, I just never imagined that this would be romantic versus platonic. Not that I am complaining."

Flora yawned as she used one of the body cleaning spell tomes Orochi had laying on the top of her bookshelf on herself and Corrin who had found her a night shirt and shorts.

"It's late darling, you have tasks tomorrow no doubt."

"Yeah, I have to meet with Ryoma about what we found out on our scouting trip."

"And while you are doing that, well before you do that can you introduce me to the other three?"

"Of course" Corrin was yawning now too.

"Goodnight Flora, er if I sleep in too late-"

"I'll ice your nose like when you were a boy and not my lover."

Neither could confirm because they had put out their lamps but both were certain that the other was smiling as they drifted off to sleep.

…

To Corrin's surprise, despite the lateness of when he went to sleep and the activities he and Flora had engaged in, he woke with the first light of day. He got up, and inspected where he had been wounded by Iago, and was pleased to see there were no marks. As he did so, Flora stirred awake as well, after grasping at where Corrin had been lying and finding nothing but air.

"Morning Flora."

"How are you not, sleepy" she yawned, her eyes half lidded before she zapped her own nose with ice magic .

"I'm just not. Shall we go to breakfast?"

"Er. Corrin, I am in a night shirt and shorts."

"I meant in my tent, Kagero and Caeldori are usually up this early. You can meet them."

"Oh, well I suppose we can."

"Don't be nervous."

Corrin held out a hand to help Flora pull herself up off the bed, which resulted in a weird half dance-move half hug. He kissed Flora's cool lips, still having remnants of frost on them.

"Okay…"

Flora wasn't at all surprised that Corrin lived in a treehouse instead of a normal tent. He opened the door to let Flora in first and quickly trailed in behind her.

"Honeys I'm home"

At once Kagero, Orochi, and Caeldori stopped what they were doing and turned to face their lover. Caeldori, who had been closest to the door skipped merrily to Corrin and gave him a kiss on the lips and bowed politely in Flora's direction. Next was Orochi, who sauntered over and also gave Corrin a very wet kiss before winking to Flora.

"So you're the lady who was in my prediction huh?"

"Y-yes." Flora responded, realizing this must be Orochi

Orochi giggled in response. "And I take it you've already been in my tent.". This remark made Flora go as red in the face as the hair of the first girl, who hadn't said her name.

"Pay Orochi little mind." The third woman had approached Corrin, but rather than kissing Corrin hard, she instead gave him a tight hug which lasted about twenty seconds. Flora couldn't make out what he whispered to her but the woman, whose dark hair was also very pretty like the other two, nodded vigorously into Corrin's neck. With nothing else to go on, other than the brief information Corrin had given about each of the women, she assumed this was Kagero and the redhead was Caeldori. Her suspicions were confirmed when Caeldori turned around and went to fetch tea mugs for the five of them, and Flora saw how strained the lower part of the backside of Caeldori's night dress was on her figure.

"Kagero's right, if you take me too seriously you will go crazy. I am Orochi. Would you like a better change of clothes?"

"Y-yes, forgive me but I used to be a maid and currently my uniform is in dodgy condition. Felicia is my sister so I was planning on asking Corrin where she is so I can use one of her uniforms."

Flora had no idea why Orochi was biting the inside part of her cheek or why Kagero was now giving Orochi a look of mild annoyance but she was sure she would find out.

"I was going to go get her after I finished my tea Flora, unfortunately I am under the impression Ryoma wants to see me as soon as possible so I am unable to stay around and chat. I was hoping you guys would er, get to know each other."

Corrin had put his left hand on the back of his neck indicating his embarrassment at not planning this better.

"Don't worry Corrin, you go handle boring royal crap." Orochi replied in a manner so jarringly informal to Flora that it occurred to her that this must be her usual way of speaking for her to be so bold.

"What would you like to eat Flora, we have a little fire tome in here we use as a stove and we can cook you some eggs?" Caeldori offered as Corrin kissed all four of them goodbye before setting off.

"Um…wow did you mean that?" Flora's eyes were as big as they could get without injury and for a moment Caeldori was worried she'd offended their new compatriot until she realized, more quickly than Kagero or Orochi, that this reaction was probably because she was a maid by trade.

"Yes of course, you may have been a maid elsewhere but at least within the confines of this treehouse, we all understand the concepts of cooking and cleaning.

Flora smiled and whispered a thank you, while Caeldori began cooking the eggs after Orochi started the heat with her magic.

"So…you were Corrin's servant?" Kagero began in a failed attempt at casualness.

"Yes that's correct" Flora responded sensing the nerves in the air.

"Mind you, Corrin was never a bossy person, he always treated my sister, Jakob, and I with respect and kindness. Though he was sometimes difficult to wake up in the mornings." Flora giggled at the expressions on the other three women's faces which all seemed to betray the same lack of surprise.

"Did you have feelings for him at the time?" Caeldori wondered, asking the question that was on the forefront of everybody's brain.

"Well, sort of. For a long time, I looked at him like you can expect a retainer to. Once he got to a certain age I dunno he got really attractive really quickly. Even then, when you're a maid, it's taboo or at least it is Nohr outside of burlesque shows for maids and princes to be together."

All three of them nodded, but before they got to their point (at least as far as Flora could see) Kagero had one more question.

"Are you certain your sister does not share your infatuation?"

"Positive, if she did wouldn't she have logically made a move to be with him before now?"

That answer seemed to assuage Kagero's last concern before Orochi spoke.

"Sorry for the interrogation, but the reason we asked you all of that is because, ugh Dawn Dragon it sounds ridiculous no matter how many times I say it but apparently our dear Corrin is the center of a prophecy. One that says he's going to be with three Hoshidans and one person who isn't. And that this is somehow going to play a part in what causes peace."

Flora really didn't know how to respond to that information, was she going to be given a test of loyalty, a death threat? Or…

"You are the ocean's gray waves. Destined to seek Life beyond the shore Just out of reach Yet the waters ever change Flowing like time."

At once all three of the women opposite her relaxed. Orochi in particular looking as though that had been what she was waiting for.

"Every time Corrin has gained a lover we have all heard that song. What? Did you think I was going to interrogate you or something?"

"A little bit yes Orochi."

"You can call me Oh for short Flora, Corrin does it all the time."

"But you name is pretty, all of yours are."

Though everyone was at rest now, Flora wasn't sure what the next thing to do was. Her question was answered when she heard somebody open the door and trip.

"Felica!"

"Flora! Sis it's really you?!"

Flora nearly froze the other three unsuspecting inhabitants of the treehouse such a huge gust of ice had been kicked up as she picked up her sister into the tightest hug of her life. She heard one of the three (Caeldori she thought) say "meet us back here when it's time to go to bed" as she and Felicia continued their embrace in the middle of Corrin's treehouse.

"Can I trouble you for a change of clothes Felicia?"

"Of course you can! We can catch up while they're out combat training!"

A small part of Flora wondered whether Felica understood she too was Corrin's lover but she figured this would come up over the course of their conversation

…

When Corrin got to Ryoma's tent, Reina was already waiting for him, a kind smile on her face.

"Ready?"

"Yup"

Corrin and Reina entered Ryoma's quarters where Ryoma, Azura, Takumi, and Sakura were waiting.

"Where's Hinoka?"

"Suspended Corrin. Remember?"

"Oh…right…heh…"

"So, did you actually learn anything or are you going to ask for clemency for Hinoka again."

"Takumi, stop being a brat." Sakura snapped, which caught everyone by surprise despite her pronounced rise in assertiveness. A moment of odd silence passed through the tent before Reina cleared her throat.

"Lord Corrin found out he is to go to Notre Sagasse, accompanied by his four lovers to meet with the Rainbow Sage Lord Ryoma."

"Are you certain that Prince Leo did not intend to trap you Lord Corrin?" Takumi wondered, his suspicions rising.

"I have assurances from Lord Leo of Nohr that in such a holy place actions such as ambush would not be permitted brother, by either Dawn or Dusk Dragon. He gave me a warp panel to get there."

It baffled everybody in the tent how Corrin, whose swordfight with Leo had been relayed by Reina to the group earlier, remained so trusting but before the rabble of dissent could break out Reina seized her chance.

"Lady Mikoto said that her son's greatest strength would be his ability to see the good in humanity and to show it much needed love. Corrin is also going to be armed with his Yato so as to receive the Sage's blessing so it is not as though they would be sitting ducks."

The group turned to Ryoma who was supporting his chin on his raised hands.

"I do see the potential of ambush as an issue. Did the instructions say he is to travel alone with them aside from what is absolutely necessary?"

"Yes, Brother, our troops are tired. I would rather risk my own skin than fatigue them further, especially when they could be resting before we attack from the west."

"What do you mean Corrin?"

"Leo also told me that Xander would be to the West in the Castle, beyond him would be the King."

Ryoma lifted his chin and ran his hands through his mane.

"Why would Lord Leo give such vital intelligence away? That's a clear-cut trap."

"Your tongue is ill-informed Takumi. He's hurting for Elise. They all are. When she died their spirits were broken."

Takumi didn't seem convinced, but he bit back further commentary.

"The goal of this war is to stop Garon's evil, before that can be done our troops need rest. As do you Corrin."

"Ryoma, I…"

"If you don't certainly your newest, er mate? Partner? What do you call them?"

Even Takumi was moved to laughter by Ryoma's unexpected fumble of language, but the laughter died once they saw Corrin wasn't among those snickering.

"I haven't actually considered a title for them Ryoma. But I suppose partner works."

"It's ironically dispassionate." Blurted Takumi who Ryoma was going to reprimand until he heard Corrin chuckle.

"That it is brother that it is. Reina. Would you mind bringing the maps that I bought of the area?"

Reina nodded no and went to fetch them.

"Er, big brother, when did you have time to buy maps if you were fighting Prince Leo?"

"We fought outside of the market Sakura, before our clash I did manage to buy some maps from smugglers of stolen wares and some paintings of the castle itself"

Sensing Takumi would have a snarky quip about trusting thieves Corrin quickly added "They aren't to be taken completely at face value, but from this I think Ryoma, Yukimura, and Takumi can cook up a good strategy. I also lived in that castle for about twenty years so I would like to think I know what the outside of it looks like from which cardinal directions."

Reina came back with her arms full of maps, startling everyone.

"Corrin…How did you get all this?"

"I gave them real firewood Ryoma, they were only too happy to get something substantive to warm them up. Why did you think I borrowed money?"

Nodding in a manner that suggested he wasn't keen to pursue the manner now that he knew he was wrong, Ryoma looked at the map Reina had put on the top of the stack.

"Thank you Corrin. For the next month Yukimura, Reina, Takumi, and I will make formation plans. In that time, it would do you good to rest. Train as needed but don't overdo it. If what you've gotten us is worth the paper it is printed on we will be ready in that time.

"Then I will leave for Notre Sagasse in precisely twenty-four days."

…

When Corrin's lovers heard this latest detail none of them were sure quite what to make of it. Though the time in a more relaxed setting would be good for them, and would help Flora get acclimated they were unsure of how the five of them would make it to Notre Sagasse. Each time one of them asked Corrin batted his eyes at them and said everything would be okay, and even Kagero couldn't help but giggling instead of continuing to argue.

"What do you suppose his plan is really?" Flora wondered to the group while Corrin was packing equipment in the inventory tent.

"Probably just a quick stopover to see what this sage can do to help." Caeldori suggested.

"Maybe it will resolve this prophecy mumbo jumbo and explain how four girlfriends somehow equals world peace."

They then turned to Kagero who was reading something and taking great care to conceal the words on the dust jacket. She didn't look up until Orochi faked a cough.

"What is it?"

"Flora asked what we think Corrin's plan is and we wanted your feedback."

"Oh…I have no idea."

Maybe the other two didn't notice it, but during their forced relaxation of three plus weeks Kagero had become increasingly tense and Orochi was getting upset seeing her friend hide something.

"Flora, Felicia is supposed to be on dinner duty tonight. Could you be a dear and-"

"No she isn't, if we are to be traveling soon then we best not become accidentally food poisoned!"

With that the maid bustled off to save their stomachs, and presumably the dishes from shattering. Orochi next gave Caeldori a look and with a few silly if effective facial expressions, got her to excuse herself to go help Corrin which left Orochi and Kagero alone.

"Kagero."

"Hm?"

"What are you reading?"

"Just some…strategy stuff…"

Orochi then joined her friend on the floor and without warning wrapped her arms around Kagero's stomach.

"You know Corrin gets worried when you act strong all the time."

"Did he ask you to ask me?"

"Nope, I'm doing this of my own accord. What are you afraid of?"

…

Kagero and Orochi arrived late to dinner a bit later than everyone else but with the buzz of the final battle date starting to percolate around camp, everybody was too focused on their plates to think much of it. However, as Kagero sat down to eat her first portion of fish Orochi snaked over to Corrin, kissing his cheek in full view of Hinoka (who's apology Orochi had found half-assed).

"She wants to talk to you at the first available moment when we get to Notre Sagasse." Orochi whispered.

"Thanks Oh, I'm sorry I didn't ask her myself."

"You're planning to overthrow a king Corrin, we forgive you for being busy. I can't tell you what her latest worry is about but I can tell you she's not worried about Beruka."

With that exchange done Orochi sat down next to Kagero.

"What did he say?"

"He agreed?"

"Was he mad?"

"Kagero, is he ever mad?"

"Well there was that one time with"

"Excluding when either of his older sister figures try to make him their fuckdoll."

Kagero laughed before nodding no.

"I do think I understand why you overanalyze like this Kagero."

"Can you enlighten me?"

"Yup, it's because you love him so much it hurts."

Kagero dropped her fork and though she continued to eat she couldn't taste anything else the rest of the night, the truth that she had so long left unspoken to her beloved banging around in her head like an enraged kinshi.

…

A short while later after Corrin had gathered packs for himself and his four lovers, they met in his treehouse.

"So? How are we going to get to this Notre Sagasse, We can't fit five people on my Pegasus."

"Easy Dorsi, Leo gave me a warp tome to get there. But we all have to stand on it together otherwise it won't work properly."

Corrin took out the book and laid it one the floor and held out his hands. Flora took his left, Caeldori took Flora's, Orochi took, Caeldori's and Kagero took Orochi's before Corrin took her left in his right. The tome glowed uncomfortably bright and for a moment the quintet thought they were falling through the air before as sudden as their flight had been they felt their feet touch ceramic tiles. They were in a building which seemed to have many exits towards a small maze of other buildings. However before Corrin could ask any of his four companions to look around for clues, a pair of larger wooden doors opened and a rather frail looking old man entered the Sanctum.

"Welcome wielder of Yato. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Um, we are looking for a gentleman named the Rainbow Sage sir. Do you know where we may find him?"

The old man laughed lightly.

"Such politeness, so unlike most youth."

Corrin felt a surge of alarm before the old man, whose beard was nearly to his waist waved a finger.

"Do not be alarmed wielder of Yato, I am the Rainbow Sage. I forged that blade many dozens of centuries ago in an effort to make my human champions strong during the war of the First Dragons. Unfortunately, in my non-infinite wisdom I failed to see that humans would struggle violently for control of Yato and its sister weapons, so when that war ended, new ones began. Eventually the Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr were the names bestowed upon this place of my greatest error. Many generations of humanity have shed their blood for that sword of yours. Yet you are different as you may have figured out by now. You seek to control the blade for peace rather than conquest."

"I was instructed to come here so I may strengthen to defeat Garon and restore peace to our lands."

The Rainbow Sage closed his eyes and nodded.

"Before anything else we must have tea made for your friends, for they do not carry mythic swords that need rituals performed on them.

They followed the sage into a room with six chairs around a wooden table, and four plush cots, one in each corner. In the middle of the table was a steaming pot of tea and cups. The Sage poured all of them a cup and though they were varying degrees of thirsty each drained it without protest, feeling that not to do so would be bad form.

"You ladies are feeling tired yes?"

They all nodded.

"Lie down in these cots, while I take Corrin to perform the ritual on his sword."

The four women nodded, thanked the Sage for his tea and settled in to rest.

"Follow me, wielder of Yato."

Corrin left the room with the Rainbow Sage, falling into line with the old man's deliberate pace, looking back once to see Kagero, Orochi, Caeldori, and Flora had all started to snooze in the cots that they had been provided after drinking the Sage's tea. They ended up back where they had warped, and the sage directed him to the south where they somehow ended up in another building.

"Beyond this building are four more. Within each is one of your beloveds. Forgive this old man for sounding bawdy but in order to complete the marriage ritual you must make love to each of them as they ask."

"Wha! Marriage?!"

"Certainly, You think I'd drag your four wives along with you just for a sword ritual."

"Well now that you mention it that would be kind of strange but shouldn't there be rings and gowns and-"

"Wielder of Yato." The Sage paused, more amused than annoyed by the outburst.

"All will be taken care of, you just do what I said. I'm not going to peep."

"Understood."

"Don't sound so serious Prince Corrin, I may be oldm but I am not so senile as to think that magically charged nuptial sex has no appeal to you. When your lover climaxes she will vanish and you will remerge out here, and move on to the next building. None of your lovers will be harmed by the vanishing, they will just wake up in the other room."

"Will the activities have affected them?"

The sage shut his eyes, trying not to laugh.

"What part of magic did you fail to comprehend? Of course they will be! Then we will move on to the Seal of Flames and the vows. What do they teach you royal humans? I thought when this prophecy was made I'd get a horndog, not an empath. Though I'm not too bothered."

Blushing, Corrin entered the first building, finding oddly that once he left the Sage behind the first of the doors he felt both physically and mentally prepared for such a task and that as much as it felt weird to admit, he had been right about the appeal. So, he made love to Flora, the room in which they did so looking like a cozy cabin from her homeland complete with a crackling fire across the room from where Corrin and Flora were stoking each other's. With Caeldori, they were in a tidy little barn overlooking Pegasus stables (which he only got a glimpse of when Caeldori bent over). When he made love to Orochi, who in whatever magical plain this was just as rambunctious as she was on the fields of Hoshido, they were in a dining room with Orochi repeated cooing, "let them hear" after particularly aggressive motions. Finally he reached what he thought was the last door when the voice of the Sage, disembodied though it was, reached his ears.

"You have done as you were told thus far, wielder of Yato, but before you proceed to the last room I must ask you a question, are you ready to start building your peacetime life? Ponder that and when you know then you may proceed through these last doors and know why you were chosen in some vague prophecy."

Corrin hadn't the slightest idea what that meant at first, so he sat down and began to think for the first time, about what the end of the war was going to mean. He wouldn't have to train as strenuously sure, and peace agreements would need to be ratified, certainly Elise was owed a statue. Formal weddings would be in order as well…weddings…wedding meant marriage…and marriage meant that…

"Kagero…"

It made sense now. Though he had made love to his other three wives-to-be, that had been after some contraceptive spellwork or other measure. He was to procreate with Kagero. He thought about what fatherhood would mean to him, and what it would mean as a symbol of his and Kagero's love and though he was nervous he felt giddy at the prospect. This child would grow up in peace, be allowed to explore beyond any castle walls, and have one of the most wonderful woman in all the land for a mom. There would be more babies to follow, and each of them would be raised to love and trust their neighbors as he did, they would be the true merchants of peace. He entered the last room.

…

When Kagero's head fell upon the soft pillows she felt as though the blankets, despite the comfort they were granting, were somehow dancing on her. She heard the sage's voice faintly.

"Rise from your slumber."

Not understanding why he had instructed they all lie down if he was just going to wake her right back up again, but not wanting to say anything rude to a holy man, Kagero obliged.

"Follow me through these doors."

It occurred to Kagero that unless she had been asleep longer than she felt she had been, the sage shouldn't be back from talking with Corrin yet. The Sage for his part seemed to read her mind.

"Do not trouble yourself. Just follow me.

Kagero did this and as they walked closer to a set of arched wooden doors which she thought she heard music coming from. With a blinding streak of light the doors began to open and the Sage vanished, but not before he said "Walk on into the light, trust me it is not death.". Feeling odd at the attempt at humor in those instructions, Kagero walked onwards, finally able to make out the Sage standing on an elevated part of stair. To his right was…Corrin?! His unruly white hair had been gathered into a smart bun near the top of his head and instead of his usual warriors attire he was wearing a white suit with golden fringes on the shoulders like you might see on a military officer's uniform (though Ryoma had trashed the dress code in favor of using fabric for more useful things). On his left breast was a blue hyacinth, which perfectly matched the back of his cape, which was white on the outward facing side. The strangest addition to this attire though was the blue and gold fringed thigh high boots he was rocking, though Kagero didn't find them too gaudy. She began to blush and attempted to run her hands through her hair which she assumed was messy when she saw to her astonishment that she was wearing gloves that ran up to about her elbow in the same chic material that Corrin's cape was. She also found that her shoulders couldn't quite move without something soft bunching around her neck. The Sage tapped his stick and Kagero could see her reflection in the floor. For a second she couldn't quite believe it was her reflection looking back at her. Her hair was done with an intricate set of combs and had a white headband with a red and purple flower sewn into the right side. Her shoulders couldn't move because there were these damn puffy sleeves…which trailed into a white dress with a red ribbon loose around her waist before extending into what she hoped was crinoline lined bottom. It was a wedding dress. Kagero felt her knees buckle, and her eyes begin to well with tears but none of them spilled and she managed to complete her walk down the aisle, not even noticing the organ music getting louder.

"I see you've made it." The Sage said with a smile, further crinkling his ancient face.

"Y-yes…"

"Lady Kagero, do you love Lord Corrin in peace as well as war time? In both feast and famine, sunshine and storm, elation and desperation, and as your closest ally in the eyes of the Dawn Dragon so long as you both shall live?"

"I do…" Kagero whispered, knowing full well that this was an incredibly abbreviated version of the traditional wedding vow of Hoshido.

"And to you Lord Corrin do you love Lady Kagero in peace as well as war time? In both feast and famine, sunshine and storm, elation and desperation, and as your closest ally in the eyes of the Dawn Dragon so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Corrin boomed with a conviction in his voice so rich Kagero swore she felt her heart attempt to breach her rib cage and bounce into Corrin's hands where it knew it would be safe forever.

"Then by the powers vested in me by the Dawn Dragon I pronounce thee, Prince Corrin of the Hoshidan Kingdom, and Lady Kagero as eternally bound as husband and wife. May you share a long bountiful relationship."

The Sage vanished, leaving in his place floating a few inches above the ground, Corrin's Yato, which was surrounded in a strange but pleasant white flame for the time being.

Kagero barely had time to process the wonderful feeling spreading through her stomach when Corrin gently pressed his lips into hers and held her close to his chest.

"Corrin…I thought…we would marry when the war was over?"

Corrin's red eyes met Kagero's tan ones, tears in his as well.

"I don't plan on dying in our final battle against Garon, but I couldn't bear the thought of leaving it unsaid how much your love has meant to me in this war Kagero."

"But the others…"

"I love them too, but who has sacrificed more than you for my happiness. You have accepted some vague prophecy that tore a monopoly of my affection away from you before it could even start. You allowed me to let four other women get close to my heart as your equal. You put yourself on dangerous missions to help this army, and gave up a spot guarding the King for me. A man who was raised in a foreign land and whose foolhardiness has let more than one dangerous enemy continue to live to plan against us. You stayed up late for me to make sure my wounds were always properly dressed, and ensured the others would remember to do the same in your absence."

Kagero was going to say that Orochi and Caeldori would have done what she did given the opportunity but she dare not interrupt her-her mind couldn't even come up with the word she was still so enraptured.

"You let me cry on your shoulder when Camilla cruelly snatched Beruka away, and when Elise was felled. You have let me bare myself to your soul. For that I want to grant you your most passionate wish."

Kagero knew immediately what that wish was but she felt fright clambering up her spine, a pinch of doubt seeping into her happiness.

"I-I Canno-"

"Kagero, you've spent the entirety of our relationship being selfless. Tell me, in this holy place what it is you most desperately want in the world and by the will of the First Dragons I shall make it happen."

Taking a deep breath Kagero told Corrin what she had confessed to Orochi back in his treehouse.

"I want…your child."

She expected Corrin to look crestfallen, repulsed, or even a bit scared at the idea of beginning the process of bringing a child into the world before the war was over but that smile, The same boyish smile that had began Kagero's journey into their relationship was still affixed to his handsome face. Before Corrin could reply Kagero decided it was her turn to monologue in case he needed convincing.

"I am willing to bear the strain child-rearing places on my body, the pains of labor, and the idleness that would be required of maternity for you, for-"

"Our Family." Corrin finished his smile unwavering.

"Will you grant me this desire Lord Corrin?"

"Only if you promise never to call me Lord again, if you must put a title on me for your personal use, make it my."

"My Corrin?"

Kagero blushed at the realization of what that implied.

"W-well, my Corrin. Will you-?"

"If you wish to have child Sweet Kagero, then child you shall get."

Corrin took Kagero's hand and they exited the room, the unmanned organ still thrumming along. It wouldn't be the only organ receiving attention in this magical place.

 **Lemon Warning**

Corrin and Kagero found themselves in a room that looked like his treehouse.

"How did we end up back here? I know the Sage said that this place was chockful of magic that made what we experience real, but this seems like a dream almost…" Corrin wondered.

"Well, I always imagined that Kana would be conceived in the most romantic and safe place I could think of. And that's here in the treehouse. When it is over we should build a bigger one near the castle in Shirasagi, with rooms for you, me, the other wives, and our babies…"

"Is Kana the name you've chosen?"

"Yes, d-do you like it?"

"I think the only thing more perfect in the world right now is you Kagero."

Kagero had a feeling the flush in her face wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Kagero."

Kagero kissed Corrin's lips. She normally kissed his cheeks for fear of being too forward in front of the others. Fear didn't belong here now though, only love did. Though their wedding attire was too darn ornate to take off romantically the struggle to do so did not dampen the mood. Kagero had been naked around Corrin before, hell she had been naked around him when she confessed her attractions to him (she supposed she would not share that with Kana until she was an adult) and she had lost count of the number of times they had copulated but in these circumstances, she felt a virginal shyness creeping back. Kagero didn't know why she was certain her and Corrin's firstborn would be a girl but like everything else in this moment it felt right.

Without prompting, Corrin held Kagero close, inhaling deeply and nuzzling slightly into her soft brown hair, he hoped their child would acquire such beautiful hair that he could tousle in a way his adoptive father had never done with his. Corrin kissed Kagero's lips before he scooped the ninja into his arms, and cradled her onto the bed. He then kissed her, starting at her forehead and trailing down to her navel, but not before giving each breast a fair kiss around, with a flick of the tongue on each nipple.

"uhgh..Corrin…"

"Kagero.."

He finally got back up to Kagero's lips which were cool in comparison to her warm body.

"Do you want me to kiss your legs."

"No…not because I don't enjoy that but I'm worked up enough already…"

Corrin nodded.

"Can I be on top at first?"

"At first?"

Kagero blushed at Corrin's brain cramp.

"Well of we are trying to have a child it, it makes sense to go multiple rounds to erm you know maximize the prob-"

Corrin kissed Kagero again and gently guided her on top of him, Kagero took a deep breath and settled onto Corrin the familiar pleasant sensations causing her to bit her lip. To prevent premature fatigue (if she was going to become pregnant this would conceivably be the last time her and Corrin were like this for some time and as such she wanted it to count) Kagero settled into a languid rhythm, never fully letting Corrin's member escape her folds. She was spurred on by the kneading of her husband's hands on her buttocks which matched her pacing. Finally Kagero felt a boldness rise in her and slammed herself more speedily on Corrin, causing both to emit howls of pleasure.

"You like that Corrin?"

"Yes my Ninja Queen."

Corrin had never called her that before but rather than be taken aback Kagero decided the best way to communicate her approval was to rachet the speed of her pelvic motions up another notch, earning her lover's approval and an increased vigor to his reciprocal thrusting.

"Close?"

"Close."

Corrin came for the first of what would turn out to be four times in that amorous treehouse after which Kagero dismounted him.

"Now Corrin if you please, might you consider conquest of your Ninja Queen" Kagero cooed coyly as she arraigned herself so he could be on top of her. Corrin nodded, his stamina replenishing rapidly and he rolled over so he was looking down at Kagero, her hair splayed underneath them. He waited until Kagero nodded permission and parted her legs to enter her warmth once again. Rather than start slowly again Corrin decided to resume at the pace they had left off at, enjoying the slickness and groans of his wife (the word serving as its own odd sort of turn-on) too much to consider dawdling.

"R-remember Corrin…inside me…please…"

Corrin nearly laughed, Kagero was normally hyper-hygienic with this sort of thing, then again they had been trying not to have kids before. He wondered briefly, as Kagero's hot clunge enveloped him again, whether she wanted more than one baby, but decided that that discussion was not for mid-coitus on their wedding night.

"Ahh Ahh! Corrin!"

"Kagerooo!"

Though the vulgar opera continued unabated after the second release, by then Corrin and Kagero had independently realized that if this weird magical realm was worth its weight in bronze axes then they would be successful. Still, the war and the weight of all the feelings they hadn't always adequately expressed was too much for them to stop. They were going to leave it all on this bed, or else between Kagero's shapely thighs…

 **End of Lemon**

Kagero opened her eyes slowly and at once felt a jolt of panic. She was back in the cot where she had first laid down and the other three were starting to stir as well. Her heart was again bashing her ribcage, it couldn't have been a dream, and for a brief moment she thought of cursing the Rainbow Sage for such an elaborate trick until she attempted to rise. She felt something sticky between her legs. Under any other circumstances Kagero would have felt gross waddling around with that kind of evidence of carnality on her person. But when Corrin came through the door beaming at her as the others rose groggy with varying degrees of a similar problem she felt like the Dawn Dragon itself was snuggling her. She knew it had been real. Before Corrin could reach her though Kagero felt a more slender pair of arms wrap around her stomach, with the giggle in her ear telling her it was Orochi.

"Congrats Kagero!"

"Eh!"

For a moment both Kagero and Corrin looked mortified. They had been so wrapped up in their feelings for eachother that they had most certainly not thought of a way to tell the other three. However, before either of them could start groveling Caeldori spoke.

"We saw the wedding ceremony, but you could not see us. We didn't want you to feel nervous or guilty."

"But But how-why" Corrin stammered.

"Corrin, we aren't idiots." Came Flora's voice

"When we all went into that magic state, the Rainbow Sage contacted me, Dorsi, and Flora and asked if he was right in thinking you were closest to Kagero. We unanimously told him yes. Because we all know you love us. But you and Kagero are special." Orochi finished.

"Oh is being a brat and not telling me or Flora what Kagero's one wish was."

Kagero turned the same shade as Caeldori's hair, overwhelmed by the news.

"So turn those frowns upside down." Flora finished

"Besides it's not like we didn't get our time with Corrin." Orochi finished offhand, much to Caeldori and Flora's displeasure.

"OROCHI!"

"Pegasus plop to you two, like you totally weren't thinking it." Orochi responded with a defiant wink.

"Where is the sage?" Corrin finally asked, his heart back at a normal rate after the brief scare. Orochi, Caeldori, and Flora's expressions lowered a bit.

"Well, when your sword stopped glowing he told us his work was done and he was now one with the Dawn Dragon. He said if we all grabbed the handle we'd go back home."

"But what about the prophecy?"

"Corrin, honey I get that it's important but we have bigger worries. Like I don't know, telling the camp that you and Kaggymuffins are totally the cutest newlyweds ever!"

"Kaggymuffins!"

Kagero took an embarrassed swipe at Orochi who ran out of the room giggling, Kagero mortified at the pet name.

"I think that means we are headed back to camp?" Flora wondered.

"Yup, although can you and Dorsi keep Orochi under control as best you can? I don't think Kagero is particularly fond of that nickname."

The pair nodded and trailed after the diviner leaving Corrin and Kagero alone again.

"If she wasn't my best friend I would wring her neck sometimes."

"I know, but don't worry she knows better than to embarrass you Kag-"

"If you call me Kaggymuffins I swear-"

Corrin laughed, nodded no, and kissed Kagero's cheek before taking her hand and walking out with her to follow his other three loves to his sword, and to charge into the final battle against Garon.

 **Hey all, sorry for the long delay I had lots of life things get in my way concerning this chapter in particular (including moving, writers block, and illness). Can you believe it's been a whole calendar year plus since this project started? Me either. So, the stage is set for the final chapter, in which I may give a better explanation for this prophecy. Or I could do what the games did and leave you all hanging (that's a joke). Did you find the characterization of the Rainbow Sage believable? The attire of both Kagero and Corrin was inspired by the Fire Emblem Heroes costumes for Brides and Grooms. Well, that and the billions of examples of brides in white dresses. The Hyacinth supposedly symbolizes the consistency of love according to a flower shop website I went to, so I decided that worked for me. Castle Shirasagi is the canonical name of the Hoshidan castle, and I decided rather than play anagrams it could also be the name of the capital city. As for the ridiculous one-off pet name, Muffins are in fact delicious. Any feedback and you all know how to let me know, toodles for now.**


	10. Final

Chapter X: Finality

Corrin opened his eyes slowly, his head feeling as though it had taken the force of Xander's blade as a freshly forged one takes the blacksmith's hammer. He looked around and realized with a gasp that he was back in his room at Castle Krakenburg.

"Was it all…a dream?"

"No my son." Claimed a soft kind voice Corrin had only heard a few times but had so longed for, since he last heard it.

"Lady Mikoto?!" Corrin almost yelled, sitting upright from where he had been laying.

"Relax Corrin." She was sitting there her eyes gleaming, and a grin unsuppressed on her face, which looked so much like his own.

"Where am I?"

"You've come to Limbo, your Yato making contact with Crown Prince Xander's Siegfriend temporary ripped a small hole in the cosmos.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, Little Prince." came Xander's cool but polite voice from the hearth on the opposite side of the large room. At once Corrin tried to draw his sword but it wasn't at his waist.

"Peace Little Prince, you chose your fate I have accepted mine."

"Xander…"

"Garon will be waiting for you…"

"You held back."

Xander did not reply, instead looking to Mikoto who nodded permission to approach, as Corrin's eyes began welling with tears.

"Why did you hold back?!"

"Because, you have a destiny far grander than mine of just following orders. Promise me you will complete it."

"Oh-okay."

Xander wrapped his arms around Corrin, the polar opposite of his stony, cold face.

"Leo has been told and I will be with Elise soon my brother…"

Xander, slowly faded from the hug leaving Corrin to cry.

"It didn't have to be this way…Xander!"

"Go forth Little Prince, be strong for me, for Nohr, and the world."

"Corrin…" Mikoto had wrapped her arms around her son where Xander's had been disappating and for the first time since he was an infant, she let him cry in her arms.

"I'm proud of you my son."

"B-but…"

"You have another visitor here too but for now we can rest together if only for a moment. I am so proud to call you my son, and seeing that you still respond with kindness in trying circumstances. These losses will not be in vain, you will succeed my son." She cooed.

"Mom?"

"Yes my dear?" Mikoto responded, smiling wider now, having never gotten to enjoy her son calling her that.

"I still don't understand all this prophecy stuff…"

"You will when you see your second guest."

"Second?"

"Yes, surely you did not think I waited here alone. No, I have had very good company, but before you go see them, tell me about your loves."

Shaking his head at the silliness but fully aware this would be possibly his only chance to talk to his mother about her in-laws he began to talk, after assurance that time meant nothing in this realm, for the moment. So he lay his head in her lap and began to tell her things.

"Just as foretold."

"Mom? Y-you made the prophecy?"

"No, I was just assigned messenger along with the other who is here."

"The other…"

…

Kagero lowered her hand, the blinding light and the clatter sound of Corrin and Xander's weapons finally dissipated, when things came back into focus however, and she realized her weapon, as well as the battle itself had vanished, she whipped around panicked.

"Corrin!? Orochi! What is this sorcery?"

"We're in another dimension Kagero." The diviner said calmly, putting a hand on the ninja's shoulder.

"Is Corrin still in danger?"

"I don't know that Dorsi, but like I just said this is not our realm. I also don't know what this dimension is supposed to resemble."

Kagero bit back a remark about how Orochi's magical expertise wasn't living up to its name when Flora pipped up.

"This is the interior of Castle Krackenburg, where Corrin grew up."

"And your husband is completely safe ladies" a fifth merry voice broke out, causing the four to look around.

"Up here ladies!" the voice came again. Orochi and Caeldori looked up first, neither of them quite sure who this pretty young woman was, her bouncing curls of blonde hair which had lavender streaks catching their eyes but not their memories.

"Lady Elise?"

"Hi Flora, long time no see."

"I heard you had-"

"I did die."

"Princess Elise, have we perished as well?"

Elise frowned, puffing her cheeks in a way that made Orochi want to pinch them a little if not for the seriousness of the question.

"Nope, but since Corrin hit his blade on another holy weapon you guys have been transported to Limbo. Since you're here I suppose now I can explain all of this prophecy business eh?"

Whatever reservations any of the four women had, did their best impression of a retreating tide and they joined Elise at the top of the stairs before following her into what must be her room.

"Corrin made me that pillow." Elise said, pointing to a plump, silly looking blue dragon which had a red and blue fish like tail.

"So, where should I start?"

"How did all four of us end up marrying the same amazingly hot prince and why?"

Elise blushed at the descriptors Orochi had used (Mikoto was right, she was wild) for Corrin before shaking her head and beginning the story.

"There are four directions in the Astral Compass, North, South, East, and West. Each of these helps form the understanding of the Earth. Corrin is to unify our lands, so he had to unite you all as a compass does."

"Why do I get the distinct impression that Corrin will get a much more in-depth explanation." Caeldori challenged smartly.

Elise pouted, her cheeks doing another cute thing that made Orochi want to giggle.

"I'm just telling you what Mikoto told me to relay alright?"

"Mikoto is here!" the three Hoshidans shouted in unison

"Duh, and you'll see her now after I ask you all a favor."

"Anything" Kagero and Orochi said without considering what that could mean, while Caeldori and Flora nodded. The former wished to meet her adoptive grandmother, while the later was curious to meet the woman that Corrin had not met until near the end of her life and see if the kindness was genetic, while also understanding her great general importance."

…

Corrin opened his eyes again, after dozing off in Mikoto's arms and saying their final goodbyes. He wasn't sure who had cried more, he or his mother, but whatever doubts Xander's demise had given him, they were resisted by his love growing as a hurricane does over warm water.

"Flora's right you do sleep funny."

"Hmm? Elise?

"Hi Corrin!"

She was going to give him a small hug but quickly Corrin snatched her and pulled her close to him, she nestled her face in the crook of his neck and rubbed his back, feeling his tears.

"Are you upset to see me?"

"Last time I did you died in my arms."

"It wasn't your fault, I jumped so you could go on. And boy you have, Mister Worldsaver!"

"How can I save the world if I don't know all the prophecy?" Corrin responded, letting Elise arrange herself in his lap.

"Because I'm gonna tell it you goofball."

"Right, sorry."

"How much do you know about the world Corrin?"

"Not a lot I guess."

"But you know your directions?"

"Yeah, there's North, South, East, and West. What does that have to do with-"

"Everything, Mikoto didn't tell me why things are as they are but she did tell me the important bits. Each of the ladies you are with is from one direction in some weird cosmic way that Mikoto didn't want to talk about. There has also been a corresponding pretender for each direction, lets start with the ladies of the East. Where the sun rises?"

"What does the sun have to do with any of my lovers?"

"Just let me tell the story Corrin."

Abashed, Corrin quieted, and Elise snuggled up to him again. She was inhaling just shallow enough so Corrin was unaware of her smelling him.

"East, where new days come from. This is Caeldori."

"Dorsi? How?"

"Well, Mikoto didn't say this but I think because a rising sun has reddish hints to it and both her and the pretender have red hair."

"Hinoka."

"Yeah, so you've banged both your older not quite but adoptive sisters."

Corrin's face matched the hair of the women just mentioned as Elise went on.

"East, where new days come from and completely new ties are forged. You've known Caeldori and Hinoka both for less time than the others yet still Caeldori warms you with her desire to impress you, as the sun does upon the meadows and peaks as its light helps them to flourish and strengthen in the spring. When the birds, like your matron flutter in the air. But she never brings the ills of the sun, she never lets her passions become all consuming and burn those who have no quarrel with her.

"You know, Dorsi actually slapped Hinoka in the face once over her behavior?"

"Doesn't surprise me, Mikoto told me about the time Hinoka told her she wasn't her real mother. I know I shouldn't judge someone who I haven't met but she seems like her passions run amok too often."

"Yeah…More about Dorsi?"

"The East is the newest and youngest of our cosmic map, you have promised to acclimate her and comply with her inexperience in your own way."

Corrin wouldn't look at Elise for a moment.

"She is to attack the right of Garon where his clinging to power and entrenchment in traditions of cruelty are strongest. Caeldori's status as East also belies Flora's as West."

"Why did you start with East?"

"Because Corrin, now hush."

"Sorry."

"West is where the sun sets, oldest now."

Corrin knew without being told who the pretender would be for this direction.

"Your oldest relationships are from Nohr, where dams of this country were built. Sealing in its water, Garon's heart, and…"

"Me."

"Flora has known you the longest but only recently has been freed, but when water is isolated in desolation for to long, it gets icy much like Flora's powers."

"Who decided all of this Elise? It's really vague and spooky and I am not seeing who made this if you or Mikoto didn't."

"She didn't tell me either. Now, while Flora let herself freeze, while craving your warmth prematurely. The pretender instead let her emotions bubble up and overflow, much like the pretender of the East, only with tears and sweat flowing as corrupted water attempting to drown you in them and let the sun and other directions never come. And honestly Corrin, you're way too nice letting Camilla hump you for years."

"How does air rival water?"

"Rival?"

"Well normally aren't elements opposite eachother supposed to counteract in some ways."

"Corrin, I didn't write this junk. I know it sounds hokey but Mikoto seemed really upset not being able to tell me about all the details-"

"And I've upset my mom enough for ten lifetimes."

"It wasn't your fault you got kidnapped!"

"But it still wounded her heart."

"She forgives you…she told me."

Corrin and Elise hugged tight for a moment, Elise resisting the urge to lambast Corrin about banging Camilla for years while leaving her out to dry, heh, dry, this water element mumbo jumbo. There would be time, Mikoto promised.

"So Flora and Caeldori both didn't let themselves be consumed or destructive over me while Camilla and Hinoka did."

"Yeah, and you've known one set for a very short time and one almost your whole life. Flora gets the left of Garon by the way."

"And Camilla gets the corrupted half of water because of spilled bodily fluids, how fitting."

"Camilla still loves you."

"But I can't love her again, not after Beruka. Which direction was she pretender for?"

"South, which we can talk about next. Now I knew Beruka as long as you did and never once saw her so much as make a face. You managed to convince her to express passion, and love. Passion that runs hot, like the South of Hoshido does when all the birds fly there fresh from the East."

"Funny you say that, I think that explains who this my be."

"The one who else expresses a fondness and passion for you as heated as those southern summer days. Who flocked to you on foot expressing those things freely, but not so freely as to destroy One who provides warmth to all your group of girlfriends.

"You know, I can tell when you're going off what Mikoto told you and what you're just saying to me?"

"Of course you can silly, I never would say something that weird."

Corrin muttered something Elise couldn't hear but she ignored it and continued.

"She who pranced to you after feeling the scorn of falseness most pronounced?"

"Orochi. Hinoka beat the hell out of her. So from being passionate and playful what else makes her the South."

"Fire can be put out by air and water but in tandem water and fire can create steam that travels through the air. This can tell you when food is ready, when vulneraries are near fruition, when there is an in for the night, or a hot spring. When colored it also warns of great danger. But it's most important role is to interact with the products of the earth, of nature through which there are no merrier friends. That passion is what aligns her with the southern element, fire which may be why she prefers it in battle, however though her fires do not burn you she herself is not unscathed."

"She feels guilt predicting mom's death."

"Yeah…she's supposed to use that fire to subdue the bottom of Garon"

"Assuming that means his legs or something, dunno how five people are going to team on one heavily guarded person but okay. So that makes Kagero the North huh? Both by virtue of Earth's supposed tandem with fire and because she is the only one who has not yet been mentioned"

"Y-yeah, she's your North Star, not the only one in the sky, but the brightest at the top of your world and in some ways is your world, and for that she has been chosen to represent earth. Like dirt and stuff not the whole planet."

Corrin couldn't help but laugh at what he could only assume was Elise's feeble attempt at poetry not seeing how badly she was blushing.

"S-she is to join you at fighting the head, and her humble representation is not to denigrate her in any way but-"

"She really is that humble."

"Earth is all around us, sheltering us, feeding us, giving us hope for the future, you've always loved it and wished to see it flourish. Not dissimilar from how you've felt about Kagero for a long while."

"You're right, and it was actually Oh who got us to hang out more often at first."

"I'm assuming that's Orochi's nickname but more importantly this hokey nonsense I've been spouting?"

"Is not all complete nonsense. Also Kagero has been exceptionally kind to Flora, getting her up to speed in camp, and has always been a sister figure to Caeldori even when she was my student and not my lover. Orochi and Kagero are long time best friends, and part of me worried and still does that I may drive a wedge between them, but they seem to be strong as ever. Flora hasn't had as much time to interact with Orochi and Caeldori but they seem to have good fun making pastries in camp. Orochi has feelings, not unreciprocated, for Dorsi.

"They've learned to bond as a unit around you as the center."

"I guess, but I do have a question for you Elise."

"Yeah…Corrin?" she was rubbing her cheek again his collarbone, trying not to rub her legs together too conspicuously.

"You said there was supposed to be a pretender for every direction and sort of implied I have to erm, have relations with each pretender too. But by my count I have only slept with seven women."

"Yes."

"Is it supposed to be eight?"

"Yes."

"Well who is the last-"

Elise adjusted deeper in Corrin's lap and gave him a passionate kiss.

 **Lemon warning**

"Corrin…"

"Elise."

"I've wanted you so badly, I told you when I last saw you alive that I love you and I still do! Passionately I crave you and I need to feel you inside me…You boinked Camilla for years and I just need to once okay…please? The four of them already know…"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Corrin mouthed, feeling all the moisture dissipate from his throat as it tightened.

"More than anything else, even to be alive! If we could just do it once here together, and cuddle naked, and be naked, and just-"

Elise clutched Corrin as though he was a cliffside she could fall off of, her dress riding higher and higher.

"Please, just one time…"

Corrin couldn't deny the sight of Elise's increasingly bared thighs was having an effect on him, and he was growing suspicious this was not the only thing she had bared.

"You promise that they're okay with this as well as you?"

"Of course"

Elise didn't dawdle on sensual stripping, and it was evident dawdling wasn't really in her. She wasn't a beauty the way Kagero, Orochi, or as much as he loathed to admit it mentally Camilla was. She was cute in a similar way to Flora, with perky breasts and a definite if petite pear shape to her. Corrin undid her hair bows gently, exchanging excited kisses as Elise, strained to stand on her tip-toes and reach his mouth.

"Corrin! When did you get so darn hot?"

"I-I don't.."

Elise kissed his mouth to stop him talking, kissing lower and lower until she finally reached his member, which was standing full mast in salute to the giggling woman. Without waiting for instruction Elise licked the tip, causing a shudder, before boldly taking the rest in her mouth. She bobbed her head a few times before sucking, causing a groan. She though ruefully that he would've taken her that night she died if only Iago wasn't an evil ass but she supposed once was better than nothing.

"Elise I'm gonna cum if you don't…aaagh!"

Elise has begun swirling her tongue more animatedly, and sucking so vigorously Corrin wonder whether her goal was to take his soul through his-

"I'm cumming, you don't have to"

Elise swallowed as he discharged and plopped back on her bed, she giggled and got a glass of water to rinse her mouth before kissing his cheek.

"You didn't have to do that…is there something specific you want me to do Elise?"

"Yes, me."

"I meant-"

"Oh, let me be on top, but you pound into me so I don't end up doing all the work."

Corrin looked between Elise's thighs, the blonde curls teasing and he felt himself hardening again.

"I'll break you in half if I-"

"Maybe I want you to."

Corrin couldn't help but shake his head before arranged on Elise's bed.

"We're starting slow, because you're a virgin."

"Fiiine, Corrin you don't have to treat me like fine china."

"I don't understand all the rules to this realm and I don't want to hurt you."

"Fair enough" Elise replied as she aligned herself. Out of curiosity she let the tip brush the edge of her folds, causing Corrin to groan and push upwards, from which she retreated.

"I've been patient waiting for you, its your turn to be patient with me."

Corrin nodded, as Elise sank down the head, the neck, until finally she was full.

"It feels so good-ah! Corrin! Don't move just let me feel it in me for a bit. Let me feel it!"

Corrin obliged until he heard Elise mumble the words, "Move now". Then he thrusted, it was as tight as one could imagine without being uncomfortable and Elise groaned, kissing him again with a lot of tongue as he began to pump into her.

"It's a shame I can't have your babies, because you're so hot I totally….uuoihggh… would. You know that Corrin?"

"Yes Elise."

"Harder! Faster! Make me go see the Dusk dragon with a sore back, just pound me!" Elise yelled, grasping Corrin's head and bouncing slightly. Corrin could only moan in response, thrusting with more energy now, watching Elise's small breasts flap as much as they could given their size.

"I'm gonna cum C-CORRIN!"

"ELISE!"

She climaxed and rolled off of him a moment later.

"You didn't-"

"In your mouth"

"Oh right…hehehe. Corrin, a favor?"

"What is it?"

"When you have a daughter on the way and no set name chosen can you name her after me?"

"Yes Elise."

"Yay! I-I love you forever okay?"

"And I you as well my dear sweet Elise."

The couple drifted off to their respective dimensions.

 **End of Lemon**

…

"Welcome my daughters."

"Lady Mikoto."

All four dropped to one knee and bowed. Smiling at the formality but thinking it unnecessary Mikoto shook her head, one of her combs loosening as she did so.

"You are my daughters now and forever, no need for pagentry. Flora please rise."

Flora did as she was asked, not sure what to say to the former ruler of Hoshido as well as Corrin's mom. She could see their faces were built very much the same, their cheek bones sitting the same, their smiles equally warm, and their eyes though different colors of equal kindness.

"You looked after my son as he was lost, seemingly an ocean away on days bright and grey. For that you have my love. Please look after Corrin."

"Yes milady."

Mikoto surprised the blue-haired woman with a hug around the shoulders which she reciprocated, her fear of being rude to this obviously saintly woman stronger than her surprise.

"Bless you, my daughter."

Flora vanished, presumably back to the real world.

"Caeldori please rise?"

Caeldori did, her usual grace abandoning her in a stumble which Mikoto smiled at non-judgmentally.

"You look so much like your mother, tell Sakura I love her very much please?"

Caeldori nodded awestruck, never thinking she would meet her mother's adoptive mother who was also her mother in law now.

"I will mi-"

"You can call me Grandma Mikoto if you like, I understand your confusion our family is weird."

Both Caeldori and Mikoto laughed while Orochi and Kagero held back snickers.

"You once sought my son for teaching, now you are with him for love. Don't fool yourself into thinking your youth makes you unwise, and please look after Corrin."

"Yes Grandmother Mikoto."

Mikoto kissed her cheek, gave her a hug and Caeldori too vanished from the realm.

"Orochi?"

The diviner practically fell over herself rushing to see Mikoto, tears hot down her face. Mikoto held her as she wept.

"Why are you crying dear?"

"I saw your death coming and I couldn't stop it wa-waaah!"

"Shhh, Orochi…I don't blame you and I never did."

"It means something more coming from your lips Lady Mikoto."

"I understand."

"The pair held eachother hard for another moment."

"I know you love my son as you did me, perhaps even more for certain things he does with his tongue."

Kagero didn't hear that sentence from her Queen but she did see Orochi's gob-smacked face and wished she could capture it in a painting for future amusement.

"Lady Mikoto, I'm with your son."

"As if that's ever stopped you from making a joke before, not that I ever minded. Though I did wish you weren't so afraid to make them about me once in a while. Your mom certainly wasn't."

"It was out of respect my lady, I-"

"I know" Lady Mikoto replied patting Orochi on the shoulder.

"Corrin will always need laughter, keep him laughing but don't be afraid to tell him what's what okay? Please look after Corrin."

"I will milady."

Mikoto kissed both of Orochi's cheeks and held her tight once more, but Orochi did not vanish.

"Kagero, join us please."

Kagero stood up, unsure how her knees were working.

"Lady Mikoto."

"Without Orochi's interference you would not have started to see my son."

"T-that's right" Kagero replied with a wry grin, while Orochi playfully frowned at both women.

"You're carrying his child, and my grandchild?"

"W-well, it's only been a few days but yes?"

Mikoto smiled and hugged Kagero.

"You both have grown into such fine warriors and ladies since the war started, Orochi, may I speak to Kagero alone now?"

"One last hug?"

"Of course, my dear retainer."

And after that Kagero and Mikoto were alone.

"My first daughter in law."

Mikoto hugged Kagero and kissed her forehead, which Kagero accepted graciously.

"You became his retainer as an accident of fate."

"And now I shall never let him go."

"I'm glad to hear it. I do hope your child has your hair color, it's very pretty."

"You flatter me your grace"

Mikoto smiled again before her face got serious again.

"You must survive the final battle, so be careful. Please don't just look out for Corrin but live a long life with him, have more children if you choose, and grow old together, I never had the chance to with his father or Sumeragi, but I plead that you should with Corrin."

"I-I will try your majesty."

Mikoto hugged her again before the room began to distort but not before Kagero heard the Queen say "Thank you my daughter."

…

Both Corrin and Xander had charged forward after their blade had clanged. Xander's Siegfried was clasped loosely under Corrin's armpit, the dragon scale armor only being scratched. To Corrin's horror, Yato was buried, deep in Xander's chest cavity. Out of all he had experienced in the other dimension, he had hoped most strongly, that Xander's death had been illusory.

"XANDER!"

Xander did not look at him. With blood trickling out of the side of his mouth he used his fast ebbing strength to yell.

"Laslow! Peri! Stand Down! Make sure Leo and Camilla are safe!"

"L-lord Xander." Peri squeaked on the brink of tears.

"I said go!"

Laslow opened his mouth to argue, his sword cocked to continue Xander's duel.

"Damnit GO! It's bad enough without you all joining me in the afterlife…"

Laslow and Peri reluctantly rushed away and Xander, finally able to abandon decorum dropped to his knees.

"Little Prince, listen to me. When you pull this sword out, I will die…"

"I can get a healer…Xander I am so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You have done…your duty…"

"You held back, y-you could've skewered me…"

"I did what I always told you not to do…I let my feelings get in the way of the mission of defending Nohr."

He grimaced with pain when he tried to laugh, coughing up more blood.

"Father is through the throne room. Do what I couldn't! Bring peace to this land. Corrin. Little Prince. I never stopped loving yo…"

He trailed off and slumped off the blade. Not caring what Ryoma, Takumi, Yukimura, or anyone else thought Corrin dropped to his knees and wailed.

"XANDER! NO! XANDER PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

At once Corrin felt a warm set of arms around his middle, then another, and then two more as best as they could.

"We're here for you Corrin, just one more battle." came Kagero's voice.

"So much death and suffering…"

"We will endure. We will endure."

The rest of the Hoshidan forces stood around awkwardly, not sure what to say or do when Orochi as she was wont to do broke the tension after letting go of Corrin.

"It's rude to stare you know!"

Ryoma smirked, Yukimura and Reina both bit back similar reactions, Takumi laughed, and the rest of the army snickered before Flora, Caeldori, and finally Kagero peeled back into formation.

"You alright after the group hug Corrin?" came Takumi in a drawl that was amused as it could be without being mocking of Corrin's strong reaction.

"Yes, sorry Takumi."

"Umm your sword?"

"Right."

Corrin sheathed the blade which made everyone raise an eyebrow until they saw Corrin pull his dragonstone out.

"Somehow I feel it will be easier this way."

The group entered the throne room. Garon was seated, scowling.

"I see Xander failed to destroy you, as Iago, Hans, and Zola all did."

"Enough, Garon. Your reign of evil is finished."

Garon didn't say anything, then his shoulders started to shake, then he burst into laughter. Hellish, echoing, bone-chilling laughter.

"You stupid boy! You dare think you can defeat me! You're a shut-in most of your life and somehow you think this insolence you've shown means we are combative equals. You're a damn fool just like your mother! But enough of that, why don't we settle this as intended?" Garon bellowed, pointing to Corrin's dragonstone.

"Lets."

Both men began to change, Corrin into his usual deer-like dragon while Garon turned into something straight out of Kagero's paintings, except with no charm and all frightfulness. He was twice as big as Corrin and when he roared it smelled like a skunk defiling a corpse next to a pile of rotted flesh. Everyone in the army wanted to either pass out or vomit for a moment before Corrin's Yato, dropped when he transformed started glowing and with a flash of orange light, the smell dissipated somewhat and made focus on Garon and his Faceless possible again. Yukimura was about to shout out battle plans when Kagero beat him to it.

"Flora, you take the left wing side, Caeldori you get the right wing side, Orochi since he's reared on two legs, aim for his knees, I'll help Corrin directly."

"RIGHT!"

The four of them burst forward, Kagero leaping onto Corrin's back. He turned back to see who it was, and relaxed as much as he could in a life or death fight upon seeing it was Kagero.

"We will win my love. I promise." She whispered looking up at the horrifying Garon.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Garon charged at Corrin, snapping at him with his jaws before turning to his Faceless army.

"KILL THE OTHERS, LEAVE THE BOY TO ME!"

"Not if I can help it!" Takumi roared, shooting one faceless in between the eyes to provide immediate cover for Orochi.

"This isn't how we planned it."

"Fuck the plans Yukimura, Corrin needs help!" Hinoka yelled before flying to support Caeldori, Reina close behind.

"Oboro, Hinata! I want you guys to rush the enemies around Orochi! Whatever Kagero shouted about was important!"

"Yes Lord Takumi!" they both shouted before jumping into the fray. Saizo and Kaze, didn't need telling, for in addition to Faceless and Garon there was a collection of Nohrian soldiers advancing, and they had already started launching their shurikens at them, in addition to large cracked chunks of tile which Corrin and Garon's missing attacks were creating on the throne floor. Setsuna had started firing on them as well, while Subaki had Sakura with him, the little princess shooting arrows into targets Takumi and Setsuna had already wounded while Hana provided ground cover for their strikes.

"Seems like a full press, Ryoma."

"Indeed Azura, lets join-where's Yukimura?"

The military strategist had already mounted his karakuri and was doing mop-up work while more Faceless continued to spawn.

As the battle continued to rage Kagero could tell Corrin was getting tired of dodging and though he'd been able to wound Garon with his antlers a few times, the wounds weren't as deep as they could have been and the others seemed to be having little luck as well. Kagero hadn't figured out why until she saw a healer, back and to the left, whose sole purpose it seemed was to heal Garon when wounded.

"I'll be back my love."

Kagero jumped off Corrin's back as he charged Garon, the ninja barely clearing his wing, the shadow from which hid her from her quarry. The healer didn't even have the time to stick up their elbow before Kagero, realizing she had no blade, pounced upon them and began squeezing as hard as she could upon their throat. She knew as soon as she had begun this, that this was not a real healer, none of these soldiers had souls anymore and were alive only in the sense that they had animated bodies, no better than the Faceless. This one reeked of maggots and tried to lunge at Kagero with a small piece of tile, that was dangerously sharp. Knowing cutting off air supply was doing little more than tiring this poor husk, Kagero grasped the tile piece and as best she could after receiving a slash to her cheek and with it still in the struggling beast's hand she drove it through its neck. At once, the healer exploded into maggots, which vanished with foul smelling wisps of green smoke.

Almost immediately she smelled something burning and heard Garon roar with pain as Orochi finally disabled his legs with burn wounds, the blisters forming ugly grey lumps. Caeldori tore into his right wing, her lance getting stuck in the thickest part of the flesh, while Flora shattered the thinnest parts of his left with ice magic and shurikens. Reeling in pain, Garon turned his back on Corrin and faced Kagero. With another foul cry, which though not as strong as his initial odorous bellows, still made Kagero's eyes water with stench. He then took on of his arms and struck down at the ninja who didn't have time to react. Kagero braced for the impact which knocked her clean off her feet. Two of his claws ripped deep into her thigh and she knew she would bleed out quickly. She heard Garon shout as Corrin finally jumped and caught Garon on the throat with the razor edge of his antlers and for a moment she was unsure as to who was bleeding faster, she or the dying tyrant, who was rambling on about something…

"KAGERO!"

Corrin was back in human form and holding Kagero as she hyperventilated from blood loss. This couldn't be happening, they had just won it all, only for his heart to be ripped out like this.

"Kagero."

She knew he had to be shouting and there were tears in his ears, but he felt and sounded so far away.

"Don't let go Corrin…let me see your beautiful face before I die-I'm sorry Lady Mikoto I will be joining you soon…"

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time"

Kagero gasped hard and everything seemed to be coming back into focus. Her thigh which has been a bloody mangled mess only moments before was now fine, even the fabric of her thigh guard was repaired!

"Corrin?"

"Kagero."

Not giving a damn that they had just finished a major battle the pair kissed, each with tears of gratitude in their eyes and they clasped at the other's shoulders, never intending to let go if not for the all important need for oxygen. When they came up for air Corrin looked to Azura to express his thanks and gasped at the fact that she was glowing bright crystallic blue and it seemed to be swallowing her.

"Azura!"

"Don't be alarmed Corrin, my true brother by blood. It was foretold in our father's prophecy that you should all live, even if it meant I had to die. I cannot tell you more about our father. Maybe if we had more time. Those not affected by the prophecy will not remember me as a person, including my dear Ryoma, they will think of me as a spirit who guided you. Please, take my locket, give it to my niece when she is born."

After she handed over her locket, Azura was finally consumed by the crystals before the structure, like sand in a breeze, blew away.

"Kagero! Corrin! Are you alright?"

Orochi and Flora had ridden with Caeldori to where Corrin and Kagero were.

"We're fine Orochi."

"What are you doing with Azura's locket Corrin?"

The pair explained what Azura had done and said and how she would fade from everyone else's memories.

"Wow…so that song really was magical huh?"

"Yeah, hey where is everyone else?"

"Corrin!" came Ryoma's booming voice, his hand held by Oboro.

"We're over here, we're alright!"

"We've won then?"

"Yes, I think so!"

"Thank the Dusk Dragon!" came a snarky voice from just outside of the throne room.

"L-leo?!"

"Relax Corrin, I saw the whole thing up until you changed back. Now I'd love for you to sit surrounded in my kingdom's throne room surrounded by women but I'd really like to get the terms of the Peace Treaty hammered out."

"Where is Camilla?"

"She's with her retainers, preparing to release our prisoners of war. She doesn't want the throne and thinks I'd do a better job."

"Before we start negotiating anything, would you like us to help clean up our mess?"

…

The negotiations between Hoshido and Nohr were simple, straightforward, and full of acerbic wit between Leo and Takumi as Ryoma agreed to help provide agricultural relief to the hungry peasants of Nohr in exchange for a formal apology concerning Corrin's kidnapping. Before anyone knew it, the two nations were celebrating ten years of peace and Kana was tugging at Orochi's hand while Flora read her son Shigure, a story about the mythical spirit Azura which had been written by Leo and illustrated by Kagero. Across the courtyard Camilla was fussing over her son Xander, while Laslow tried not to oogle his wife, failing miserably and given her rear a pinch. Kana tugged again.

"What is it my little flower?"

"Mommy Oh, where's mom and dad?"

"They're taking a trip to the city of Pound, and I'm going with them."

"Can you bring me back a baby sister? Shigure doesn't like playing with me."

Orochi giggled at Kana's request.

"But you have a sister coming in two months. Here comes Dorsi, maybe she'll let you read to your sister."

"Okay!"

"Be careful not to knock Dorsi down!" Orochi shouted after Kana who was bounding towards the heavily pregnant Caeldori who was walking with Sakura.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandmother!"

"And before you have any wrinkles too." Caeldori chuckled as she saw Kana rush up to her and gently hug her swollen belly.

"Mommy Dorsi! Orochi said she, mom and dad are going to Pound City today so I wanted to read to baby Elise while they're gone."

Caeldori gave Orochi a reproachful look before returning the kiss she gave while Sakura gawked at the subtle vulgarity.

"Did she now? I suppose we can do that, but do you mind my mother joining us?"

"Nope! Aunt Sakura is the cool Aunt, Aunt Hinoka just drinks this weird brown stuff and tells me I look like dad."

Stifling a laugh at Sakura and Caeldori's horrified faces Orochi snuck away, waving to Oboro and Ryoma who were explaining to Shiro for the hundredth time that, Defend the Kingdom was not supposed to be played in the weapons shed. She laughed again before continuing on her way to where she wanted to be. She entered the treehouse without knocking, locking the door after putting up a Do Not Disturb sign.

 **Lemon Warning**

"You're late..oooh don't stop Corrin…" Kagero moaned. Her red panties were discarded on the ground and Corrin's head was buried in between her thighs, lapping as though suffering a great thirst. Orochi smiled.

"I was babysitting up until just a few moments ago dear." Orochi replied, sitting next to Kagero on the bed, kissing her cheek as she did so, having discarded her own clothes at the door.

"Y-you know by all means if you want to have the next child y-you can say…ahh."

"No thanks Kagero, somebody has to be not knocked up for Corrin's sake."

This remark made Corrin stop what he was doing and Kagero groaned.

"I really hope that isn't your only reason Oh,"

"It isn't, but the prospect of a steady supply of sex doesn't hurt you or me."

"Pervert."

"Says the one with our husband eating her out before getting her pregnant again."

Kagero blushed and Orochi hugged her.

"You know I love you Kagero."

The ninja nodded as she indicated she was good on that front and Corrin got up to wash out his mouth.

"You're to thank for this Orochi."

"Bollocks, Corrin would've figured out how great you were eventually, also dibs on blowing Corrin."

"Huns plural, there's plenty of time for everyone to get what they want, one thrust at a time."

The trio laughed and as they continued their tour de freak (Flora had called it that once and it stuck) all three of them realized that their relationship style may be unique, cosmically influenced, downright bizarre, that there had been some strife along the way, but that they were well and truly happy in their peaceful if debauched world. Corrin never imagined when Ryoma first gave Kagero this duty that things would be quite like this, and though occasionally he was burdened by his uneasy relationships with Hinoka and Camilla, or visions of Elise and Beruka's demises he knew that for the most part he had it great, and if things ever weren't he had four mighty wives on whom he could lean on and vent to. Kagero clutched him on one side and Orochi on the other.

"You know when I came, I saw tiny purple fishes run laughing through my fingers…" Orochi sighed, now a sweaty mess.

"Completely unrelated to that. What should we name our son assuming this is one? I was thinking Ulysses, after my brother."

"I think that sounds perfect Kagero."

"I love you Corrin."

 **That's a wrap! Only took me 16 months from start to finish. Did you all really think for a minute I'd let Kagero actually die? I hope not, the cardinal direction elements is I believe inspired by Celtic mythology or otherwise some new age thing and seemed like the least convoluted way to get four (which is just a weird number for this) to work. Ulysses is a reference to my favorite rock song (and if you can pick the other reference to it, good on you mate). Elise finally got her time in the sun/mattress as well. I know Shigure is supposed to Azura's kid but I kinda killed her and Flora's hair is also blue soooooo. How did you all like this ending, to brief too long, not enough suspense? Too many references to the fact that Anankos was really weird writing for any sort of character anywhere? Let me know if you liked this story style and check out my other works (doing a Tharja story) thank you for those who read start to finish.**


End file.
